La princesa y el artista
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y Chloe era muy bonita.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Solo me pertenece la idea de este fic.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **¡Sácame de aquí!**

— ¿Cómo te ha ido, Chloe? ¿Hay alguna novedad?—Lizzie Grand sonrió a la rubia frente a ella y esta solo pudo bufar.

No estaba ahí por su propia decisión. Para nada, eran las siete de la mañana de un día sábado, se supone que debería de estar de comprar en alguna tienda junto a Sabrina o, en su defecto, descansando con una margarita en la mano en la piscina del hotel junto a Sabrina. Pero en vez de eso estaba en el medio de una tediosa terapia a la que la habían mandado, y sin Sabrina.

Chloe trato de fingir una sonrisa, pero era imposible. Sabía que la mujer frente a ella no podía leer sus pensamientos (era psicóloga no psíquica) pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera incomoda en el lugar. Tal vez eran las luces. Esa luz no era buena para su piel. Suspiro, sabiendo que no podía retrasar más lo inevitable. Tenía que empezar a hablar.

—Sabrina está enojada—dijo. Lo bueno era que su usual tono de superioridad no había desaparecido.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está enojada?—pregunto Lizzie con calma—. A mí no me dio esa impresión.

—Nos gusta burlarnos—contesto Chloe. A veces, cuando venía a su cita, estaba de suficiente buen humor para hablar como perico. Ese no era uno de esos días—. Desde pequeñas es algo que siempre hacíamos juntas.

—Y ya no lo hacen—completo Lizzie.

Chloe suspiro. Hace dos meses su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados que no hubiera podido predecir. Tal vez nunca se había sentido tan mal desde sus primeros días en el preescolar, pero sin duda la situación que ahora tenía entre sus manos era bastante más grande que ella. No la sorprendían todos los movimientos que su padre estaba llevando a cabo ahora para recomponer su vida. Pero eso no hacía que le enojara menos.

—Creo que por eso está enojada conmigo—siguió Chloe—. Porqué tengo que cambiar.

En realidad, era por eso que Chloe estaba enojada. Pero no se lo diría a su psicóloga.

— ¿Quieres cambiar?—inquirió Lizzie.

—No tengo elección—comento Chloe con la mirada pérdida—. Papa dice que mi actitud está empezando a dañar su imagen.

— ¿Eso te molesta?—pregunto la psicóloga.

A pesar de no parecerlo, para la mayoría de la gente, Chloe había avanzado mucho en su terapia. Si solo dejara de lado su actitud de superioridad y egoísmo para darle paso a sus verdaderos sentimientos saldrían de ahí más rápido.

—Tal vez—contesto Chloe después de pensarlo un rato—hace no mucho yo era todo para él.

Chloe puso una mueca de tristeza muy clara. Un sentimiento que no se permitía sentir en ningún lado. La única persona para la que ella era lo más importante del mundo la había abandonado. No de manera literal, Chloe no podría vivir sin el dinero que le daba. Pero se sentía abandonada.

— ¿Qué paso?—Lizzie sabía que era necesario sacar lo que Chloe aún mantenía en su pecho. Aunque sospechaba que lo que hace dos meses había iniciado no era el inicio de sus problemas, era un comienzo empezar por ahí.

—Mamá. Regreso—contesto renuente a seguir con el tema—. Ya habíamos hablado de eso.

—Lo mencionaste—contesto Lizzie—pero nunca hablamos de eso.

— ¿Qué importa?—negó Chloe. Comenzaba asentirse muy incómoda.

Lizzie se dio cuenta de eso. Habían avanzado muy poco en ese aspecto, pero Chloe no venía de ánimos ese sábado por la mañana. Aun había otros temas que tratar. Uno de los cuales la tenía preocupada desde su última cita.

—Háblame un poco de tu compañera—pidió Lizzie tratando de cambiar el tema que tanta incomodidad le causaba— ¿cómo se llama?

— ¿Marinette? ¿Qué con ella?

—Haz hecho algún cambio—Chloe bufó ante la pregunta de su psicóloga. Cruzo los brazos sobre sus pechos segura de que ese no era un tema a discusión.

—No—contesto a la defensiva— ¿Por qué habría?

—Sabes que ella es parte principal de tu problema—comento Lizzie.

—No es mi problema que ella sea tan odiosa—contesto la hija del alcalde con una mueca en el rostro.

A Chloe en verdad que le caía mal Marinette Dupain-Cheng. La encontraba insufrible. Desde la primera vez que piso el salón de clases, Marinette se había ganado el corazón de todos sin hacer nada. Puede que en un principio le hubiesen tenido lastima por la mala suerte y torpeza que acarreaba. Pero Marinette nunca le había parecido la persona más interesante del mundo. No entendía como llegaba a llamar tanto la atención, o como podía tanta gente quererla.

No era envidia, en definitiva. Chloe sabía que tenía mucha más suerte y oportunidades que la dichosa panadera. Pero eso no evitaba que cada vez que la veía sintiera unas inmensas ganas de destrozarla. Aunque, si era sincera, si le tenía un poco de envidia. Marinette estaba segura de que iba a hacer con su vida y ella, bueno, tendría que administrar el hotel de su padre si no quería quedarse en bancarrota.

Chloe y Marinette eran tan distintas, que a la rubia no le sorprendía que los que amaban a Marinette la odiaran a ella y viceversa. Lo que si le sorprendía es que la chica fuera tan popular y tan querida al contrario de ella. A veces, se preguntaba si debía ser más como Marinette para tener la atención de Adrien. Pero la idea no le caía nada bien y le causaba nauseas.

Sabía que tenía que cambiar, pero no sabía en quien tenía que convertirse. Eso la frustraba. Nunca se planteó cambiar de personalidad, porque la que tenía le funcionaba. Pero luego salía Adrien gritando que le gustaba Marinette, salía Alya enfrentándola al querer interrumpirlos, salía Sabrina diciendo que tenía que dejarlo ir y su padre diciéndole que su actitud dañaba su imagen. ¿A ella que le importaba? Solo quería que dejaran de hacerla sentir como basura por una vez en su vida.

—Necesitas una buena razón para cambiar—. Interrumpió Lizzie extrayendo a Chloe con brusquedad de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Evitar que mi madre y mi padre me deshereden no es una buena razón?—contesto Chloe.

La verdad es que no tenía razones para cambiar. Pero se lo estaban exigiendo y a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a que le exigieran algo, tenía que hacerlo. Y aquello la estaba destrozando. No podía seguir siendo egoísta y egocéntrica, pero no quería ser débil y amable. No era su estilo. Tenía un carácter fuerte, y no era del tipo de persona que se callaba sus opiniones. Así que, la única razón por la que estaba ahí era para complacer a su padre. Nada más.

— ¿Por qué no aprovechas el viaje que van a hacer el próximo fin de semana para encontrar una razón?—sugirió la psicóloga.

—Lo que sea—le contesto Chloe. Ya estaba cansada de hablar y de pensar.

* * *

 **Solo un pequeño experimento para saciar mis ansias de más fics de esta parejita... NathxChloe 4ever! (¿qué nombre le pondrían?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Un ángel sin alas**

Nathaniel entro corriendo al salón un segundo antes de que la profesora Caline Bustier entrara a dar su clase. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre detrás de Iván y saco su libreta de dibujos. Desde hacía varios meses que dejo de dibujar a cierta chica de coletas y cabello azul. Ahora en realidad no tenía a quién pintar. Había hecho muchas bases para cuerpos y cabezas, pero cuando trataba de plasmar un rostro o a una persona, no lo lograba. Acababa dibujando gente inexistente con rasgos inexistentes pero que satisfacían sus ansias durante las clases.

Nathaniel usualmente estaba solo en el salón de clases. No era un problema para él, era una persona demasiado tímida como para soportar a la gente durante mucho tiempo. Así que mientras pudiera seguir escondiéndose detrás de la ancha espalda de Iván y evitar castigos o visitas a la oficina del director estaba bien. Suspiro cuando vio entrar, con varios minutos de retraso, a la pareja estrella del salón.

Aun se preguntaba cómo es que Marinette mantenía calificaciones más o menos regulares o como Adrien seguía yendo a la escuela con las muchas veces que lo habían enviado a la oficina del director por coquetear con Marinette. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que esos dos acabarían juntos? Nathaniel, no lo pudo predecir.

Miss Bustier comenzó a pasar la lista, pero después de mencionar a Adrien Agreste se quedó viendo el resto del salón, al parecer buscando algo. Nathaniel no dudo en esconder su cuaderno aún más –si acaso era posible– entre sus manos. Miss Bustier parecio no encontrar lo que buscaba y dirigió su vista a la primera fila del salón. Sabrina, sola en la misma, respingo.

—Sabrina, ¿sabes dónde está Chloe?—pregunto Miss Bustier.

Le tomo unos segundo a Sabrina formular una respuesta coherente. Los últimos dos meses habían sido una tortura para Chloe y ¿por qué no? También para ella. Sabía que todo se iba a definir en ese fin de semana que Chloe había pasado junto a su madre en su casa lejos de la ciudad. Sabrina se había sentido un poco perdida sin su mejor amiga en la ciudad, aunque se había descubierto a si misma disfrutando de algunas películas en cierta página de internet por su cuenta.

—Va a llegar un poco tarde—contesto sin más. No pensaba exponer los secretos de su mejor amiga a todo el mundo en esos momentos.

Miss Bustier asintió sin preguntar los detalles. Puede que Chloe no fuese su mejor alumna, pero era la que más respetaba las reglas escolares, algo raro tomando en cuenta las muchísimas veces que había causado un conflicto en la escuela, ninguno de los cuales habían ido en contra del reglamento. Era atemorizante lo muy bien que podía utilizar las reglas a su favor –además de la influencia de su padre–. Siguió pasando lista sin más preámbulo.

Mientras Miss Bustier empezaba con la clase de literatura, Marinette tenía un conflicto interno. Hacia más o menos unos cuatro meses que había iniciado su noviazgo con Adrien. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se lo debía a los continuos acosos de Chloe. O tal vez no. Marinette se había esforzado mucho por hacerse amiga de Adrien y dejar su típica torpeza y timidez de lado.

Casi se había declarado en tres ocasiones, aunque en todas ellas fue interrumpida por alguien. Le había regalado chocolates y había conocido su lado conquistador en alguna ocasión. Con pasos lentos, había acabado entre sus brazos durante una tarde lluviosa, como la del día que lo conoció. Y ahora era su novia, sin duda no podía ser más feliz. Con excepción de un pequeño y minúsculo detalle.

Adrien no tenía idea de que ella era Ladybug. Y eso la mataba. No literalmente, pero si en su conciencia. Todas esas veces en las que estando juntos, ella había tenido que dar alguna excusa tonta para ir a combatir a algún akuma. Todas las veces en las que no llego a verlo por tener que asistir a alguna entrevista. O cuando lo salvaba en el lugar del ataque de un akuma y no poderle preguntar si estaba bien porque sería sospechoso. Su dilema era si decirle o no. Y no lograba tomar una decisión.

Por supuesto que Marinette no sabía que Adrien no era tan ciego. Bueno. En realidad si era así de ciego. No había logrado dar con la identidad de Ladybug muchas veces y aunque estaba desesperado por conocer el verdadero rostro de su amada nunca lo volvió a pedir. Por eso había sido tan fuerte el shock cuando vio a Marinette transformarse en la heroína en un salón que creía vacío.

Aunque, después de eso, todo fue evidente. Marinette podría portarse cerca de él como una completa tonta. Pero no era en realidad así. Un poco de convivencia –tanto de Adrien como de Chat Noir– le habían mostrado a la chica que se encontraba detrás de esa mascara. Y no pudo evitar enamorarse de ambas partes. No podría estar más enamorado de la chica. ¡Incluso tenía su imagen pegada a la puerta de su casillero! Si eso no era amor ¿qué lo era?

Y aunque había gritado en medio del salón de clases que estaba enamorado de Marinette Dupain-Cheng hasta los dientes, no lograba tomar fuerzas para contarle su secreto y revelar que conocía el de ella. Y es que aún no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Ladybug lo había rechazado, sutilmente, en un millón de ocasiones. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le decía que su novio no era otro que Chat Noir?

La clase siguió con cada quién en sus asuntos hasta que el sonido de unos tacones llamo irremediablemente la atención. En la puerta del salón estaba una muy enojada Chloe Burgeois, con las mejillas infladas del coraje y las manos hechas un puño. Aunque no fue eso lo que llamo la atención del resto de la clase. Chloe entro, claramente incomoda atrapada entre un vestido liso con ancho vuelo de color pastel, hasta el asiento que compartía con su mejor amiga y tomo de su mano. Dejo una nota en el escritorio sin mirar a nadie y salió del lugar tan rápido como había entrado.

A Nathaniel no le hubiese importado un poco las excentricidades de su compañera del salón de no ser porque cuando la vio salir logro distinguir unas lágrimas resbalarse por su mejilla. Al artista pelirrojo nunca le había parecido una persona capaz de llorar por algo, de hecho le parecía alguien sin corazón. Pero no pudo evitar querer saber que podía hacer que la chica sin corazón derramara lágrimas.

Movido por la curiosidad, o tal vez por alguna clase de brujería, Nathaniel levanto la mano para pedir permiso para salir. Miss Bustier lo concedió sin darle mucha importancia mientras continuaba con su lección sobre lo revolucionario que había sido para su época la Divina Comedia. Nathaniel bajo de su asiento hacia la puerta, demasiado abrumado por la mirada de más de uno de sus compañeros.

Cuando ya estuvo en el pasillo se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era hacer eso ¿qué creía? ¿Qué encontraría a la señorita egocéntrica y que ella le contaría porque lloraba? En realidad, bien pudo haber sido su propia imaginación. No sería la primera vez que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Sin embargo, aprovechando que estaba fuera del salón, podría despejar su mente del empalagoso ambiente que irradiaban Marinette y Adrien. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con tranquilidad y ya que estuvo abajo fue empujado por la hija del alcalde.

Chloe iba de prisa, no se fijó si pisaba a alguien o si se golpeaba con alguien. No quería estar en la escuela, no quería estar en ningún lado en realidad. Estaba furiosa y se sentía impotente y mientras más impotente se sentía más furiosa estaba. No podía dejar de llorar, aunque no estaba segura si era de tristeza o de furia. Su madre había regresado. Y de qué manera. ¿No podría esa mujer regresar a su lujosa casa en Inglaterra y dejarla vivir en paz? No, tenía que volver y hacer su mundo de cuadritos.

Choco contra el pelirrojo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlos caer a ambos. Sabrina venia un par de pasos atrás apenas pudo esquivar la caída de ambos chicos. Sabrina no tardó mucho en correr en auxilio de su mejor amiga. Mientras que el artista se levantaba por su cuenta.

— ¿Por qué no usas la cabeza por una vez en tu vida y te fijas por dónde vas?—dijo Chloe apenas estuvo de pie.

Nathaniel no contesto nada. No porque no se le ocurriera nada o por que no tuviera ganas. Chloe dijo esa línea antes de que una mujer de rasgos delicados y largo cabello rubio la llamo desde la puerta. Chloe bufo mientras tomaba su bolsa de las manos de Sabrina. Se fue sin despedirse y respingando palabras entrecruzadas hasta llegar al lado de la sofisticada mujer. Sabrina movió su mano en despedida hasta que Chloe desapareció de su vista junto a esa mujer.

Sabrina suspiro. Tenía un vínculo tan fuerte con su mejor amiga, a pesar de que Chloe se mostrara enojada, tenía mucho miedo. Y Sabrina lo podía sentir. Llevaban toda la vida siendo amigas, se conocían mejor de lo que cualquiera podía pensar. No podía imaginarse por lo que su mejor amiga estaba pasando. De hecho, ni siquiera creía que la misma Chloe entendiera su situación. No se había enfrentado a nada parecido desde que tenía 8 años.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?—pregunto Nathaniel interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sabrina.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Sabrina sin entender ni un poco su comentario.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser su amiga?—Nathaniel siempre se lo había preguntado y esta vez había tenido la oportunidad de expresarlo.

Sabrina suspiro (otra vez). No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, ni la cuarta. De hecho, ya había perdido las veces en que alguien había visto su extraña relación y pego el grito en el cielo al preguntar por qué se dejaba. Después de la primera vez que Marinette le había hecho pensar que Chloe abusaba de su amistad, se dedicó a buscar dos cosas: la primera eran razones para ser amiga de Chloe y la segunda como hacer su amistad más sana.

Desde ese día sabía perfectamente que decir cuando alguien le preguntara eso. Pero después de algunas veces más de enfrentarse al dilema había aprendido otra cosa; es difícil convencer a la gente, en especial cuando no saben nada. Las personas no deberían de juzgar sin conocer. Pensó en contestarle a Nathaniel con aquel discurso que se sabía de memoria. Pero estaba segura, por su tono de voz que no entendería.

—Tu no la conoces—fue todo lo que dijo.

—No hay nada que conocer—aseguro el chico—. Es muy claro su papel.

—Y ¿cuál es su papel?—pregunto Sabrina, bastante interesada por la interpretación de Nathaniel de su amiga.

—Un Queen Bee. Es rubia, de ojos azules, millonaria y muy bonita—dijo Nathaniel sin detenerse a pensar. Sabrina se sorprendió por que el artista pudiera notar esa parte de su mejor amiga. Pero se recordó a si misma que los aristas son muy observadores—. Y es la princesa del drama. Es egoísta, cruel, egocéntrica y manipuladora. No hay mucho que averiguar sobre ella.

Sabrina sonrió. Más para sí misma que para los demás. Como el universo y los átomos, Chloe era igual en su parte más externa y en su parte más interna. Las capaz podridas que le mostraba al mundo era una minúscula parte de ella. Y costaba mucho llegar al centro. A ella le costó años lograrlo. No le iba a revelar el secreto a cualquier persona.

—Estás juzgando mucho—comento la chica volteando a verlo.

—Claro ¿cómo si Chloe no juzgara?—contesto Nathaniel.

Vale. Él no era así usualmente. De hecho era bastante inocente y tímido. Pero ese día se había levantado con más asertividad de la usual. Además, la duda había estado en su cabeza desde que se incorporó a la clase de Marinette y Chloe hacia cuatro años. Sabrina siempre estaba al lado de la rubia como perrito faldero. Eso no podría ser sano.

—Yo podría hacer lo mismo contigo—susurro Sabrina antes de pasar a su lado—. Además, no eres lo suficientemente especial para conocer a Chloe.

Auch. Eso sí que había dolido. No era necesario mallugar su de por sí ya muy baja autoestima con ese comentario. Nathaniel volteo a ver a la chica en el mismo momento en que está regresaba a verlo con una sonrisa de superioridad que se le antojo mucho a Chloe. Al final, Sabrina a pesar de tener una personalidad más amable y tierna que la rubia, sí que se parecían mucho.

Con un nuevo pesar instalado en su pecho, Nathaniel se movió despacio hacia su salón. ¿Qué no era especial? Vamos, tenía talento y mucho carisma. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, habían muchas personas con las mismas características y más éxito que él. No necesitaba deprimirse en un momento como este. Además, tampoco necesitaba ser especial. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía mucha curiosidad con saber a qué se refería Sabrina al decir eso. Tal vez le faltaba conocer a Chloe para entenderla.

Y a Chloe le vendría bien tener otro amigo, o un nuevo compañero en el crimen. No es que Sabrina no fuera suficiente, de hecho, toda su vida creyó que no necesitaba otro amigo más que Sabrina y Adrien. En estos momentos, Chloe en verdad que necesitaba a alguien a su lado, alguien aparte de lo usual. En verdad, quería un respiro.

Se dejó caer con los brazos cruzados en el asiento de la limosina. Su madre tomo el asiento de enfrente antes de que el vehículo se moviera sobrio sobre la carretera. No iban al hotel, al menos no directamente, el chofer tenía órdenes de dar vueltas por la ciudad hasta que le dieran la señal de dirigirse al hotel.

— ¿Por qué esa cara larga, cariño?—Chloe bufo cuando su madre le pregunto eso.

—Estás aquí—contesto sin tapujos Chloe.

No se llevaba bien con su madre. Eso era muy obvio. Desde que sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella tenía siete años, solo fue a visitarla a su casa en Inglaterra una vez. Y fueron los tres días más asquerosos que recordaba. Si ella era mala, su madre era el asistente del demonio. No lograba encontrar nada bueno en la mujer de largo cabello rubio que se encontraba frente a ella.

Su madre siempre había sido manipuladora. Mucho. Cuando era pequeña y la había visto obtener siempre lo que quería, la admiraba. Pero hoy la aborrecía. A ella no le salían tácticas como esas. Además, sabía mentir. De alguna retorcida forma su madre mentía más que la vida misma. Era natural en ella. Pero a Chloe eso no le salía. Y la joven hija del alcalde sabía que eso decepcionaba a su madre.

Por eso Chloe era más agresiva, por eso Chloe era más directa, por eso le encantaba hacer enojar a los demás. Chloe no era nada paciente. No estaba segura de porque su madre le parecía el guardián del infierno. Lo qué si sabía es que si su madre estaba ahí, su perfecta vida se había acabado.

Pero la mujer no se inmuto por la actitud de su hija. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que su presencia no le agradaba. Pero ella tenía sus razones para regresar con André Burgeois. Desde el primer momento en que piso París, supo que algo estaba mal en su hija. A simple vista no era visible, pero Diana Burgeois sabía perfectamente que algo andaba mal. En pocos días se enteró que la actitud de Chloe estaba dañando la imagen de André.

Tuvo la magnífica idea de ofrecerle una salida a su ex esposo, quién la aceptó dudoso, André seguía teniendo un corazón blando, creyendo que ninguna persona del mundo debía sufrir. Patético. Pero las cosas estaban yendo de maravilla en su plan. Cambiaria a Chloe. Parte por parte, la convertiría en la chica que ella siempre había querido que fuera.

Chloe Burgeois se había salvado de su mano moldeadora cuando Diana y André se separaron. Hoy no tendría escapatoria.

—Este fue un fin de semana muy bueno—comento la mujer con una fingida sonrisa— ¿no lo crees?

—No—bufo Chloe.

—Me pareció maravilloso como se llevaron tú y Jane—Chloe no dijo nada—. Tal vez deberíamos volver a visitarlos, apuesto que Jessie estará feliz de al fin conocerte.

De nuevo, Chloe se mantuvo callada. Había pasado un pésimo fin de semana en casa de su madre en Inglaterra. Conociendo a los amigos de Diana y conviviendo con los hijos de un gran empresario internacional. No iba a mentir. Jane Tamez le había caído muy bien, aunque nunca pudo conocer a su hermano. Loque odiaba, era que su madre le había llevado para tramar algo que no se le antoja agradable.

— ¿Puedes decirle a tu chofer que nos lleve al hotel?—pidió Chloe.

No era tonta, era la segunda vez que pasaban por el arco de triunfo en los últimos quince minutos. Ese chofer no sabía elegir mejores lugares para despistarla.

—Primero quiero que pasemos a ver unos vestidos nuevos—dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa marcándole el rostro—. Si vas a cambiar de actitud necesitas también cambiar de guardarropa.

Diana sabía muy bien cómo hacer su trabajo. Pasos pequeños, cambios suaves que habían venido sucediendo desde hace dos meses. Primero las visitas a la psicóloga, luego evitar que pasara tanto tiempo con su amiga pelirroja, después vino cambiar el color de su cuarto. Hoy era la ropa y mañana iniciarían con la actitud. Poco a poco, convertiría a Chloe en lo que siempre quiso que fuera. Una copia exacta de sí misma. Aquello iba a ser tan divertido.

 _ **Un ángel sin alas... Se enfrenta al asistente del mal.**_

* * *

Ya empieza lo bueno!

Recuerden a Diana Burgeois. Como no hay nada escrito sobre la madre de My Waifu, esta es mi interpretación, para motivos de está y solo está historia. Adoro trabajar con personajes así (sip, so y perversa). No estoy segura de que vaya a aparecer mucho, pero seguro que es importante.

¿Alguno ha escuchado del principio 'arma de chejov'? No, bueno, pues corre a buscarlo. No es cierto. Pero si deje un "arma de chejov" en este capitulo.

Mmm. Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que iba a decir. Espero que les este gustando la historia. Apenas inicia y tengo planeados que sean unos dieciseis capítulos.

Bye, bye. Los amo Miraculers. Algún día dominaremos al mundo (ocno).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Hubo un milagro**

Chloe dejó caer la suave tela del vestido azul por su cuerpo mientras se veía en el espejo. No se sentía ni un poco bien. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para maquillarse o para protestar que su madre la obligara a usar un vestido tan feo. El que fuera de marca no lo hacía bonito. Se amarro el cabello en una media coleta solo para que inmediatamente se lo quitara. Decidió quedarse con el cabello suelto y un poco revuelto. Odiaba dejarse ver tan transparente, pero ese sería su forma de protesta.

Seis años desde que no cenaba con sus dos padres, juntos; cuatro meses desde que cenaba con su padre y hoy, después de dos meses de estar ahí, a su madre se le había ocurrido cenar todos juntos. Algo se traía entre manos.

Dejo su habitación con un bufido y arrastro los pies hasta la habitación donde se había acondicionado especial para la ocasión. El mayordomo la esperaba en la puerta, la abrió dejándola pasar y Chloe entro sin saludar a nadie hasta su asiento en la mesa.

— ¡Es maravilloso que ya hayas llegado cariño! —comento Diana aplaudiendo con fingida felicidad —. Ya te estabas tardando.

Chloe sonrió con fingida felicidad. No estaba nada a gusto con esta situación. Diana Burgeois, su madre, estaba sentada frente a ella en el costado opuesto de la mesa, aunque Chloe estaba justo en la parte media, Diana estaba más situada hacia la izquierda de la mesa y la silla de André Burgeois hacia la derecha.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y está vez, André Burgeois apareció en ella. Chloe casi no lo pudo reconocer, hace cuatro meses que no veía a su padre en persona. Cierto, había hablado con él por teléfono y en tres ocasiones por una video llamada. Pero no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que se veía.

— ¡Hola papi!—saludo Chloe, tratando de no sonar estupefacta por su presencia.

—Hola cariño ¡te ves hermosa! —contesto el alcalde de la ciudad depositando un beso sobre la cabeza de su querida hija.

André se sentó en su lugar con un poco de dificultad.

—Esta es una cena muy especial—empezó Diana —. Tenemos noticias muy importantes que darte Chloe. Pero primero, la chef Césaire preparo unos fabulosos platillos que tienes que probar André.

El alcalde de París sonrió satisfecho e hizo una señal para que un pequeño grupo de meseros entrara a servir la cena. Chloe no se inmuto ni un segundo, Marlene Césaire había demostrado ser muy buena en su trabajo después de un año trabajando en el hotel. Seguro que estaba rico. Vamos, que el que su hija no le cayera no evitaba que su madre hiciera bien su trabajo.

Chloe recibió su ensalada favorita con una sonrisa. Mientras a su padre y su madre les servían una sopa maravilla que a la rubia le resulto repulsiva. Chloe odiaba la sopa, como la protagonista de cierta historieta argentina que Chloe había leído en su juventud y que hasta el día de hoy adoraba.

Para cuando Chloe había terminado el cordero en jugo de naranja, su padre y madre la veían atentos. Lo primero que cruzo la cabeza de Chloe fue que estaba manchada, pero después de una rápida revisión de su reflejo en su celular supo que no se trataba de eso.

—Cariño, hay algo importante que debo decirte—dijo su padre causándole un escalofrío a la chica.

Su padre empezó a contar lo que sucedía y sus palabras llenaron con lentitud el ambiente de un aura oscura y una pesadez inmensa. Como si su vida se le estuviera saliendo del pecho sintió un vacío instalarse en su lugar.

Su madre tomo el lugar de su padre durante unos minutos, describiendo los detalles de aquella situación tan abrumadora. Y de repente todo fue claro, los verdaderos motivos para que su madre regresara a París, el extraño distanciamiento de su padre durante cuatro meses, esa carta que su madre sostenía con sorna y esa extraña incomoda cena en la que se hallaba metida.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?—pregunto Chloe sin saber que más pensar.

—Porque no era el momento adecuado—se apresuró a contestar Diana.

—Y ¿ahora es el momento adecuado?—pregunto estupefacta Chloe levantándose de repente del asiento.

—Habían cosas que componer antes de decirte la verdad—se defendió Diana Burgeois viendo a su hija a los ojos.

—Y todo este tiempo me has hecho creer que yo soy el problema—grito en afirmación Chloe.

Era muy conocido que Chloe no era la persona más templada del mundo. Así que el que estallara de esa manera en un momento como ese no era nada improvisto. De hecho, Chloe tenía mucho miedo. Un secreto que nadie sabía, ni siquiera su padre, era que Chloe era una verdadera miedosa. Tal vez por eso se mostraba siempre enojada con la gente. Esa era su forma de ir en contra de su infinito terror.

Y decir que en ese momento no tenía miedo era una verdadera tontería. Casi podía sentir su alma saliéndole lentamente de su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban, de impotencia y de agonía ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

— ¡Chloe!—llamo su padre haciendo que su ritmo cardiaco disminuyera un poco—. Necesito que entiendas que yo nunca me sentiría avergonzado de ti. No me importaría perder la alcaldía de la ciudad si con eso tú sigues siendo feliz. Eres mi princesa. Es solo que ahora, la situación es distinta. Siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti.

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho, seguida de otra y otra y otra. Antes de darse cuenta, Chloe tenía las mejillas empapadas y los dientes castañeando. Era la primera vez que las palabras de su padre la ponían tan sentimental. Se dio media vuelta y corrió a su cuarto en un arranque de desesperación. Necesitaba tanto estar sola.

Esa noche ni siquiera mando a pedir que le llevaran el postre a su habitación.

Al siguiente día, si no fue el cambio radical de aspecto y el humor de perros que Chloe se cargaba, fueron sus ojos perdidos en la nada lo que llamo la atención de más de una persona en su salón de clases. Incluso Marinette se planteó por un segundo preguntar qué pasaba. No lo hizo, seguramente era alguna tontería que la reina del drama tenía en ese momento, tal vez relacionado con su peinado o con la cancelación de su manicura el sábado.

Las primeras dos horas de clases pasaron sin más impedimento o dudas. Salvo las que cada persona tenía en sus cabezas. Era un día bastante tranquilo en realidad. No había ataques de akumas así que tanto Marinette como Adrien pudieron poner atención en sus clases. El terror empezó cuando la profesora de física decidió hacer equipos para trabajar el tema del día.

No era necesario mencionar lo enojada que estaba Alya de tener que hacer equipo con Chloe. Usualmente haría equipo con Nino, dejando que la pareja estrella de la clase se juntara a hacer el trabajo encerrándose en su propia burbuja de romanticismo. Pero la profesora no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos trabajar juntos, así que hizo ella misma las parejas.

Luego de anunciarlas, había recibido una llamada urgente a la oficina del director para tratar un tema al parecer delicado. Había dejado a sus alumnos a cargo de Alix, en quien extrañamente siempre había puesto muchísima confianza. Y sin más salió de clases.

Alya se sentó a un costado de la chica rubia, quien no volteo a verla. Por supuesto que Alya no espero a que la hija del alcalde le diera permiso para sentarse, simplemente lo hizo y saco su libro para buscar el tema. Pasaron más de quince minutos sin que Chloe mostrara algún interés en el trabajo o en dignarse a ver a la chica.

— ¿No me vas a ayudar?—pregunto Alya enojada.

Ella no era Sabrina. No se iba a dejar mangonear por Chloe, ni por su dinero, ni por sus influencias. Si iban a trabajar juntas, Chloe tendría que trabajar. Mientras Alya seguía observándola, la chica rubia solo volteo el rostro tres cuartos de grado hacia donde ella estaba y suspiro.

—Hazlo tu si tanto quieres—contesto la rubia regresando a su típico tono de superioridad, aunque esta vez también estaba teñido de algo que no lograba identificar.

Alya solía tener buen temperamento. Incluso podía soportar que Marinette fuera tan despistada o que Nino tardara siglos en pedirle una cita. Pero había algunas cosas que simplemente no consideraba justas y que nunca iba a aceptar. Una gran parte de esa lista de cosas la llenaban las actitudes que Chloe Burgeois tenía para con ella o para con cualquier persona del mundo.

—No—reclamo enojada la chica de tex morena.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto Chloe alzándose en su lugar.

—Dije que no—repitió Alya empezando a alzar la voz y poniéndose a la altura de la chica rubia.

A pesar de que ya había pasado más de un año desde el primer día en que se vieron, sus alturas no habían cambiado mucho, comparado con otras personas del salón que en ese año y medio habían cambiado lo suficiente para parecer participantes de un capítulo de _extreme makeover._

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Chloe con tono ofendido.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no voy a hacer lo que tú quieras—. Aclaro Alya bastante decidida a poner a la hija del alcalde en su lugar—. Eres superficial y estás obsesionada con las apariencias y la ropa. No puedes hacer nada sin tu padre, eres prácticamente inútil. Así que por que no mejor te pones a trabajar para al fin hacer algo productivo con tu vida.

Tal vez Alya se había sobrepasado con esas palabras, porque el salón quedo en silencio durante unos segundos. De repente, como si hubieran apretado el interruptor de una bomba nuclear, todos estallaron en carcajadas. O al menos la mayoría. Y es que el rostro sin palabras de Chloe después de aquel pequeño discurso lleno de verdades no podía ser más gracioso.

La chica rubia tenía las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos muy abiertos. Por un momento dejo de importarle si quiera estar en la escuela. En realidad, esa mañana no había querido ir. Y ahora, tenía más razones para salir de ese lugar tan horrible. Siempre había odiado ir a la escuela. Tal vez era algo de familia, o tal vez era algo relacionado con su pasado, o tal vez era algo que todas las Queen Bee tenían. La verdad es que Chloe nunca se había considerado a sí misma como un Queen Bee, pero el mundo la había catalogado así y ella lo termino por aceptar. Tomo su bolso y salió del salón dando un portazo.

No tardo nada para que Sabrina dejara su lugar de trabajo con Adrien para salir corriendo detrás de su mejor amiga. Una vez, un psicoterapeuta le había dicho algo a Sabrina que se le había quedado grabado desde entonces. Aquel hombre que en aquel tiempo era su vecino, solía decir que lo que le hacemos a los demás en realidad nos lo hacemos a nosotros mismos. No se trataba de karma, sino de algo interno que nos hacían destruimos a nosotros mismos a través de los demás.

Sabrina en verdad lo creía. Por eso se preocupaba tanto por su amiga. Incluso si algún día decía ya no querer ser amigas, incluso si se peleaban. Alguna terminaba cediendo y se reconciliaban. Y le gustaba ver que ella era amable con alguien, porque entonces era amable con ella misma. Pero cuando Chloe gritaba y se burlaba, a Sabrina le dolía que se lo hiciera a ella misma. Y lo que más le dolía era no poder hacer nada por ella. Por eso cuando la noche anterior Sabrina pudo escuchar a través del teléfono a una muy dolida Chloe suplicar su comprensión, supo que era su momento de brillar y apoyarla.

No fue la única que se dio cuenta de lo raro de la situación. Adrien había visto a Chloe devolver golpes más duros que esos. La había visto resistir la insinuación de que su madre no la quiso nunca. La había visto devolver un golpe por burlarse de su peinado. La única vez que la vio rendirse fue ante Marinette durante el incidente del cambio de asientos. Pero hoy, un golpe que seguramente no le haría año en circunstancias normales, la había dejado sin habla. Aun sabiendo que había algo raro, Adrien regreso a su trabajo cuando las risas menguaron.

Cierto chico pelirrojo también había notado algo. Más bien la sensación de que ahí hacía falta algo. Aunque no sabía que. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo ir hasta que las palabras intercambiadas con Sabrina de la mañana anterior rebotaron en sus oídos. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber a qué se refería Sabrina al decir aquello.

—Juleka—llamo quedamente a su amiga que se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa—. Tengo que salir.

—No te preocupes—contesto Juleka, poniendo una amplia sonrisa de las pocas que se le veían—. Solo no te tardes. Aun no terminamos el trabajo.

Nathaniel asintió y dejo el salón después de hacerle una señal a Alix, quien no se estaba tomando muy enserio su papel de encargada de la clase. El chico pelirrojo camino unos pasos hacia la derecha pensando en que escusa dar si un profesor lo encontraba fuera de su clase. Para su suerte, encontró lo que buscaba rápidamente.

—Me duele—susurro Chloe—me duele mucho Sabrina.

Nath estaba escondido detrás de un pilar, aunque eso no le impedía oír a la perfección la plática que llevaban esas dos. Entonces, un sonido que ninguna persona podría quitarse de su cabeza se dejó escuchar por lo bajo. El sonido de un llanto desesperado, de un llanto cruel que buscaba desgarrar el alma.

Nathaniel escucho aquello sin entender porque el corazón se le acongojaba así. La verdad es que nunca había visto a una persona llorar. Mucho menos visto a una persona llorar más allá de las películas, pero en la vida real, un llanto era aún más apabullante de lo que era en las pantallas.

Sin poder resistirlo mucho, y sabiendo que había sido una pésima idea, regreso a su salón. Entro sin hacer escándalo y se sentó rápidamente al lado de Juleka, quien veía muy entretenida un cuaderno. Le tomo un par de minutos darse cuenta que la libreta en cuestión era su libreta de dibujos.

— ¿Por qué estás revisando mis cosas?—pregunto al arrebatársela.

—Nath—llamo ella— ¿te sientes bien?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—inquirió él.

—Es solo que—dijo Juleka buscando la mejor manera de exponer lo que iba a decir—haz estado dibujando a Chloe todo el día.

—Eso no es cierto—se apresuró a contestar el chico.

Estaba muy sonrojado y Juleka prefirió no volver a tocar el tema. Regresaron a trabajar, mientras Nath volvía a abrir su libreta con dibujos debajo de la de apuntes. Viéndola de reojo, si era sincero consigo mismo, diría que si se parecía mucho a Chloe.

La rubia hija del alcalde no regreso a clase. Su mejor amiga si lo hizo y no dudo en hablar con Alya y ofrecerle su ayuda con la parte de Chloe en el trabajo. Nath ni siquiera vio en que momento llego al salón. La profesora regreso unos segundos antes de que tocaran la campana de salida y los chicos, cargados de una energía revitalizante abandonaron sus lugares como un bólido.

Nathaniel tardo más tiempo en especial porque hoy más que nunca no quería que nadie viera sus dibujos. Cuando el salón se había vaciado casi por completo, Nath se permitió respirar y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Un carraspeo lo interrumpió y llamo su atención.

—Escuche que estuviste dibujando a Chloe—comento Sabrina frente al chico.

—No es cierto—se apresuró a contestar—es un modelo sin rostro.

— ¿En verdad?—Sabrina sonaba decepcionada—. Creía que un dibujo suyo pondría a Chloe de mejor humor. Supongo que tendré que buscar otra forma de animarla.

Sabrina dio media vuelta y camino hacia sus cosas en la primera fila.

Nathaniel la observo cabizbaja y no supo si fue la expectativa de ayudar a alguien o la idea de que alguien pudiera apreciar su dibujo lo que lo hizo arrancar la última hoja de su cuaderno y alcanzar a la chica en la puerta.

—Solo no se lo digas a nadie—suplico al extenderle el dibujo a la chica.

Sabrina lo tomo entre sus manos y al verlo supo que la esencia de su amiga había sido capturada en papel. Tal vez, aquel chico si fuera lo suficientemente especial para conocer a la Chloe que estaba detrás de la máscara. Quién sabe. Tal vez si era así ella le ayudaría.

—Gracias—con esa palabra Sabrina abandono el lugar rápidamente.

Y Nathaniel no pudo evitar sentir que se estaba metiendo en un problema muy grande. A pesar, una extraña sensación de felicidad se expandió por su pecho. Pobrecito, no sabía las locuras que se vendrían encima a partir del siguiente día, que sería un hermoso sábado despejado.

 **Hubo un milagro... Se calló la boca.**

* * *

Bueno, se supone que iba a publicar este capítulo la semana pasada. Pero los exámenes no me dejaron. En fin, hoy se los traigo. Es un capítulo con muchas incógnitas y si ven errores de redacción o de ortografía es que ando a las carreras...

Bye bye... Miraculers... algún día dominaremos al mundo...

Por cierto... quién ya esta listo para ver Ladybug doblada en Disney Channel?... yo no tengo cable... soy pobre *llora*

En fin... ahora si BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Entre mentiras, sacos y pizza**

El clima de aquel sábado era muy soleado. El pronóstico del tiempo había dicho que era un "bello día para salir y pasear un rato junto a esa persona especial". Para Nathaniel, solo era un buen día para hacerle caso a su madre. A pesar de que era muy calmado, su madre no dejaba de quejarse de que siempre estuviera encerrado en su casa.

Así que estaba caminando solo por las calles de París sin rumbo fijo. Juleka y Rose habían planeado su salida a EuroDisney desde hacía un mes, y Nath no quería importunar. Aunque estaba seguro a ellas no les importaría llevarlo. Tampoco se sentía con muchas ganas como para buscar el parque donde Kim y Alix estaban llevando a cabo su siguiente competencia. Tal vez podría ir a visitar a su tía y comer gratis.

Tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no supo en que momento acabo en aquel parque cercano a la escuela. Ojala hubiera traído su cuaderno para dibujar. El paisaje estaba realmente hermoso y extrañamente desierto.

Una chica paso corriendo a su lado, enfundada en un abrigo de blanco inmaculado, con un gran sombrero de diseñador y unos enormes lentes de sol cubriéndole los ojos. Ni siquiera noto la presencia de Nath, pues se apresuró a llegar a la fuente central del parque. Ahí, Nath pudo reconocer a una chica pelirroja que iba en su salón.

— ¡Sabrina!—llamo la chica del abrigo—. Trajiste lo que te dije.

—Si—contesto Sabrina—pero no sé si puedas usarlo con ese abrigo puesto.

La joven del abrigo bufo antes de quitarse el sombrero y lanzárselo a Sabrina. Su cabello rubio callo en una desprolija coleta. Procedió a desabrocharse el abrigo que también paso a su compañera. Chloe se veía muy bonita con un short beige y una blusa turquesa.

Sabrina le paso una pequeña cajita de su bolsa y se la paso a su amiga. Chloe la abrió y se puso el collar de jade.

—La oficinista de correos quedo boquiabierta cuando lo vio—comento Sabrina—dijo que quien lo envió debía de quererte mucho.

—Eso ya lo veremos—contesto Chloe comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del parque. Sabrina la siguió tratando de acomodar las mil cosas que llevaba encima.

Dicen que las personas ociosas, esas que no tienen nada que hacer, gustan de perder su tiempo con cualquier cosa que pasa en frente de ellos. Nathaniel no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona ociosa. Pero ese día estaba andando sin rumbo fijo hacia ningún lado, perder el tiempo siguiendo a Chloe y Sabrina sonaba a un buen plan.

Así que eso hizo. Chloe empezó a caminar hacia la salida sin saber que era seguida por cierto chico pelirrojo. No es como que a Nathaniel le importara mucho ver que hacía en su tiempo libre la hija del alcalde. Pero su actitud se le hacía muy sospechosa. Mientras más avanzaban hacia la zona comercial de los Campos Elíseos, más se interesaba por lo que las dos chicas estaban tramando.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de una joyería bastante reconocida. No tardaron nada en entrar y esconderse detrás de un pequeño mostrador. A Nathaniel le pareció gracioso que la Queen Bee rubia estuviera escondiendo su presencia de alguien. Se acercó a las chicas sin saber en realidad que decir.

— ¿Por qué se esconden?—pregunto inocentemente.

Chloe dio un salto en su lugar, casi tirando las joyas del mostrador y volteando a ver al chico con enojo. En verdad que no quería que nadie supiera que estaba haciendo ahí. Era una misión encubierto que ahora estaba comprometida por la presencia del artista de cuarta.

— ¿Tu qué haces aquí?—pregunto Chloe con un claro tono enojado.

— ¡¿Eh?!—Nathaniel no tenía una verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta. Al menos no una que fuera convincente—. Vine a comprar un reloj.

—No es cierto—se apresuró a contestar Chloe señalándolo—tú no te puedes costear algo como esto.

— ¿No?—pregunto Nathaniel inocentemente, se acercó al mostrador para ver el precio de los relojes y casi se cae de espaldas.

¡¿Quién en su sano juicio compraría un reloj de más de 3 000 euros?! Chloe tenía razón, ni con todo el dinero que podía juntar en un año iba a reunir para un reloj tan caro. Lástima. Esa era una buena excusa para ir a un lugar como ese.

—Entonces ¿a qué venia?—se preguntó, aunque Chloe pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

Nathaniel alzo la vista viendo hacia el otro lado de la tienda pensando en otra excusa para encontrárselas en la misma tienda.

—Me estabas siguiendo—aseguro Chloe susurrando mientras se volvía a esconder detrás del mostrador.

—No—contesto Nathaniel sin voltear a verla.

En el otro lado de la tienda estaba un joven alto y de mirada amable discutiendo con una empleada. Era extraño que una persona pudiera mantenerse templado a pesar de estar discutiendo algo de seguramente mucha importancia. En ese momento, Nathaniel volteo a ver a las dos chicas escondidas, quienes estaban poniendo mucha atención a dicho joven en particular.

Así que venían a espiar a ese chico. Interesante.

—Si tanto quieren hablar con él—dijo Nathaniel—voy a llamarlo.

— ¡No!—Chloe se apresuró a salir de su escondite. Tenía que detener a Nathaniel. A penas salió lo tomo por el brazo y comenzó a jalarlo.

Nathaniel sintió el jalón y volteo a ver a la chica. En verdad que se veía muy preocupada. ¿Era tan importante que no las descubrieran? ¿Quién era ese tipo que hacia la Queen Bee de su escuela tuviese una mirada tan suplicante? No intento soltarse de su agarre, a pesar de que Chloe no parecía poder moverlo de su lugar.

— ¡¿Chloe?!—se escuchó que llamaban detrás de ellos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chloe soltó al artista en un segundo y se paró derecha dos pasos hacia adelante frente a aquel nuevo joven. Un nudo se empezó a acumular en su garganta y su estómago. Sabrina también salió de su escondite, aunque estaba más de espectadora que de otra cosa. Aquello se había puesto interesante.

— ¡Oh! Hola Jessie. Pasaba por aquí con Sabrina—señalo a su mejor amiga—y se me ocurrió pasar a saludar.

Nathaniel solo observaba. Usualmente, nada parecía poder perturbar la excesiva confianza que tenía Chloe Burgeois. Pero aquel chico parecía ponerla nerviosa. Era raro, por no decir que perturbante ver el cambio tan drástico de personalidad.

—Genial—comento ese chico— ¿quién es él?—pregunto al darse cuenta de la presencia de Nathaniel.

Chloe giro la cabeza para verlo con el rostro enojado. Luego, algo hizo click en su cabeza y se adelantó a ponerse al lado del chico. Sin pedir permiso abrazo su brazo apretándolo contra ella y jalándolo hasta donde estaba el tal Jessie. Chloe ya había maquinado un gran plan que la sacaría del gigantesco apuro en el que su madre la había puesto la noche anterior al llegar a casa.

—Él es Nathaniel—presento la rubia recargando su cabeza en su pecho y poniendo muy nervioso al artista—. Es mi novio.

Por supuesto que todos – con excepción de Chloe – quedaron boquiabiertos ante la revelación. Nathaniel quedo tieso sin entender qué o porqué había dicho eso. Sabrina podía imaginarse la razón, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera impactada por la revelación aunque no lo dijo. Jessie Tamez sonrió ampliamente tratando de ocultar su decepción.

—Me alegra, se ven muy bien juntos—comento el chico—si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—No te preocupes—aseguro Chloe sin soltar a Nathaniel—ya nos vamos.

Chloe guio a Nathaniel fuera de la tienda y Sabrina los siguió de cerca. Ya afuera, Chloe soltó al chico permitiéndole regresar sus latidos a lo normal. Nunca, en sus dieciocho años de vida, había estado tan cerca de una chica que se comportara así de cariñosa con él. Aunque claramente fuera una actuación.

A propósito ¿a qué había venido todo eso? Chloe se había tomado demasiadas libertades con aquella afirmación. Y Nathaniel necesitaba respuestas.

—Eso salió muy bien—comento Chloe a Sabrina— ¿no crees?

—Bastante bien—contesto la chica sonriendo—no tendrás que preocuparte por esa carta al menos por un par de meses más.

— ¡Vamos!—dijo Chloe con la energía renovada—quiero ir a comprar un nuevo vestido.

—Espera—llamo Nathaniel antes de que ambas chicas se fueran— ¿puedo saber que paso allá adentro?

—Fuiste útil. Eso paso—contesto Chloe restándole importancia al asunto.

La chica le dio la espalda al joven artista. Dispuesta a irse sin dar más explicaciones. En su opinión, él chico se la debía por estar siguiendo. Nathaniel no decía nada, no era de los que se ponían a pelear. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque se había puesto a molestar a Chloe y Sabrina cuando las vio espiando en la tienda.

— ¡Chloe!—llamo Sabrina con un tono de voz que nadie le había escuchado usar—. Tú lo prometiste.

La chica rubia se quedó tiesa en su lugar. Sabrina no pudo escoger peor momento para recordarle a su mejor amiga la promesa que había hecho por teléfono un par de días atrás. En un segundo la chica dio la vuelta rápidamente y con pasos decididos se plantó frente al chico pelirrojo. Acerco su rostro al del chico antes de empezar a hablar.

—Un cambio de look y la cena de hoy. Ese va a ser todo mi agradecimiento—con esas palabras, la chica tomo a Nathaniel de la mano y lo comenzó a jalar hacia su tienda favorita.

Sabrina atrás de ellos los siguió con una sonrisa. Le agradaba saber que su mejor amiga estaba muy comprometida con su promesa. Aunque eso no era ninguna novedad. Chloe nunca hacia promesas porque eran ese tipo de cosas que no se pueden romper. Era una de las pocas cosas buenas que su madre le había enseñado antes del divorcio.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una tienda de marca reconocida donde Chloe era cliente frecuente. La chica entro al lugar sin saludar a la empleada de la puerta, aunque esta ya estaba acostumbrada al trato de la hija del alcalde. Tan apresurada iba Chloe que no supo en que momento choco con otra persona.

Y esa persona no podía ser otra que la encantadora chica italiana Lila Luchetti. Decir que Lila y Chloe tenían mala relación era restarle importancia. Chloe no podía creer que existiera en el mundo una chica que le pudiera ganar de forma tan aplastante. ¡Demonios! Le habían compuesto una canción solo para ella. ¿Por qué nadie le componía una canción a ella?

— ¡Chloe!—saludo Lila poniendo una sonrisa angelical— ¿qué hace la hija del alcalde tomando de la mano a una persona de más baja categoría?

Chloe apretó los puños y por ende también la mano de Nathaniel. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando se dio cuenta que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Ahora, parecía que su promesa no era tan difícil de cumplir. Suspiro, pensando en lo bueno que sería cumplir su promesa.

—Voy a darle un cambio de imagen al artista—contesto Chloe llena de calma— ¿nos quieres acompañar?

Decir que a Lila no le dio un vuelco al corazón sería una mentira. Aunque se contuvo de gritar un "por supuesto". Tenía sus dudas de porque la hija del alcalde estaba pidiendo su ayuda.

— ¿Por qué?—se atrevió a preguntar Lila apenas paso la sorpresa inicial.

—Porque tienes estilo—se excusó Chloe, aunque la mirada incrédula de Lila le dijo que tenía que ser sincera—y porque quiero empezar a mejorar mis relaciones.

Lila, que debido al trabajo de sus padres nunca había permanecido tanto en un lugar hasta llegar a París, nunca había tenido una amiga con la que pudiera salir de comprar, o alguien con la cual compartir secretos. De hecho, había pasado un verano completamente sola cuando sus padres fueron rotados a España. La expectativa de tener una amiga verdadera la lleno de ánimos.

—Genial. Vamos—respondió estaba vez poniendo una sonrisa sincera.

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron al lugar y Lila los dirigió a la zona de ropa para hombres. Lila y Sabrina se inmiscuyeron en buscar ropa para el artista sin decirle nada a ninguno de ellos. Chloe jalo al chico hacia una estantería de camisas sin soltarle la mano.

Nathaniel no podía estar más nervioso. La chica no lo había soltado en todo ese tiempo. Su corazón estaba acelerado al por mayor en ese momento. Y si no tuviera buena salud, diría que estaba por darle un ataque cardiaco. Chloe se estaba comportando en extremo amable con la gente ese día. Al parecer tenía que ver con alguna promesa que había hecho.

— ¿Me vas a devolver mi mano?—pregunto Nathaniel alzando la mano que tenía entrelazada con Chloe.

Chloe lo soltó con rapidez. No se había dado cuenta que aun tenia agarrado al chico. Su pecho empezó a saltar acelerado al pensar en todo el tiempo que lo había traído así por la calle. La habría visto alguien ¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¡Que delicado!—Chloe trato de distraer su mente buscando ropa después de mencionar aquel comentario.

Chloe saco una camisa azul degradada que puso encima del chico. Este, afectado por la cercanía, no tardó mucho en alejarla. Chloe no se tomó el movimiento a mal, estaba también muy abrumada por sus propias sensaciones.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?—pregunto Nathaniel.

—Es mi manera de agradecerte—contesto Chloe, después de suspirar derrotada—por dejar que dijera eras mi novio.

—No te di permiso—aclaro el artista.

—Pero no lo negaste—contesto Chloe tomando otra camisa de la estantería.

Touché. Nathaniel no había podido negar nada, había entrado en shock durante demasiado tiempo y todo había sucedido muy rápido. Aun así, Chloe nunca le parecía el tipo de persona que da las gracias por las cosas que le pasan. En su opinión, Chloe creía que lo valía todo en la vida.

—No pareces alguien que de las gracias—comento Nathaniel, dejando que Chloe acercara una camisa al chico para revisar si le quedaba.

—Decidí que tengo que ser mejor persona—contesto con simpleza la hija del alcalde.

Nathaniel quiso preguntar la razón. Nadie decide cambiar solo porque sí. Tenía que tener un motivo para querer hacerlo. Abrió la boca para investigar más y saciar su curiosidad cuando la voz de Lila y Sabrina interrumpió llamándolos. Chloe tomo su mano y lo guio hacia donde las dos chicas estaban. Y mientras lo guiaba, Nathaniel decidió que se podía acostumbrar a esa sensación.

Lila le entrego a Nathaniel un montón de ropa y lo empujo al vestidor de hombres mientras el resto se sentaba fuera a esperarlo. Lila se notaba más que feliz, lo suficiente para pasársela sonriendo. Se sentó a un costado de Chloe quien se acomodó en el sillón de media luna justo en el medio. Sabrina se sentó a su lado, al fin dejando descansar sus brazos de cargar sus cosas y las de Chloe.

—Pareces muy animada—comento Chloe sin mostrar algún interés en platicar.

Sabrina supo inmediatamente que le hablaba a la chica italiana. Lila también entendió que le hablaba a ella y aunque una parte de ella quería ponerse loca y sacar todo lo que en su corazón se guardaba, no lo hizo. Tal vez era el hecho de que decirle a la chica que había mentido sobre sus miles amistades no se le antojaba.

—Nunca le había hecho un cambio de imagen a alguien—contesto Lila, siendo sincera como pocas veces en su vida.

— ¿Por qué no?—pregunto Sabrina, curiosa por la respuesta de Lila.

—Mis amigos siempre se visten muy bien—ahí estaba la mentira.

Lila no permitiría que nadie la viera débil. Menos en esas situaciones. Sabrina asintió y Chloe trato de no sentirse celosa. Lila era perfecta a los ojos de todos, era como un Marinette pero sin Adrien ni la panadería. Lila era genial, o al menos era así como ella la veía. Y como más de la mitad de la escuela la veía.

Durante las siguientes tres horas, Nathaniel soporto pacientemente a las tres chicas que no se ponían de acuerdo con que estilo le quedaba mejor. Para el final, el chico solo quería que se decidieran e ir a comer. A él ni siquiera le gustaba ir de compras. Cuando Chloe anuncio que al fin lo habían conseguido, Nathaniel agradeció al cielo.

Chloe fue a pagar las cosas y Nathaniel se reusó a ver el recibo o a escuchar lo que había costado toda esa ropa. Era demasiado. ¡Vamos! Que él podía vivir con su playera roja, sus jeans y sus tenis toda la vida. Pero para Chloe eso era un pecado y estaba seguro que en esas cuatro bolsas que Sabrina y él cargaban habían mínimo 1 000 euros.

— ¿En que estaba pensando?—dijo la chica rubia ya fuera de la tienda—era obvio que tu estilo eran los sacos y los jeans.

—Te lo dije—comento Lila, detrás de ella—pero no me querías escuchar.

Sabrina, que junto a Nathaniel se encontraban detrás empezaron a escuchar esa discusión amistosa. Sabrina estaba muy feliz, aquel día iba mejor que nunca. La razón por la que habían salido se había acabado rápido. Estaba segura que al final del día, Chloe estaría muy feliz.

Nathaniel por su parte, no estaba seguro de nada. Se estaba dejando llevar por la corriente más que de costumbre. Una de las cosas que sus amigos solían quejarse era eso: nunca se sabía imponer. Pero es que su personalidad no era la de alguien que quisiera imponer sus ideas o que los demás hicieran lo que él quería.

— ¡Vamos a un restaurante! ¿Qué se te antoja Sabrina?—pregunto Chloe parando su caminar.

Sabrina abrió los ojos ante la expectativa de ir a un restaurante elegante. Al igual que Lila. Pero Nathaniel no estaba dispuesto a ver a la caprichosa Queen Bee que era Chloe gastar más dinero con él ahí. Se adelantó a las chicas que ya hacían planes muy elegantes para la cena.

— ¡Ah, no!—dijo Nathaniel interrumpiendo su plática—. No van a ir a un restaurante.

—Y ¿qué sugieres genio?—pregunto Lila.

—Pizza—sugirió el chico.

Lila y Sabrina se veían muy emocionadas con la idea. ¿A qué adolescente no le gusta la pizza?

— ¡No!—negó Chloe.

— ¡Sí!—dijo Nathaniel. Jalo a la chica hacia la derecha y cruzaron la calle hacia una pizzería que él conocía.

Era cierto que no era la persona más asertiva del mundo. De hecho, estaba seguro de que si Chloe hubiera insistido una vez más en ir al restaurante caro él no hubiera puesto resistencia – como en el resto del día – pero después de ese día, en verdad que no podía creer cuando dinero había gastado la chica.

La pizzería a la que Nathaniel las llevo pertenecía a una amiga de su madre. La señora solía llevar pizzas al departamento cuando su madre no se sentía con ganas de hacer de comer. A penas entrar la señora lo reconoció y corrió a saludarlo. Le dio un efusivo abrazo y le pregunto porque de repente traía puesto un saco casual sobre su usual playera roja. Nathaniel prefirió no contarlo.

— ¡Ah! ¿Pero quienes son estas chicas?—grito la señora a penas se dio cuenta de las tres chicas que lo acompañaban.

—Ellas son Sabrina, Lila y Chloe—presento él señalando a cada una de ellas.

—Y ¿cuál es tu novia?—pregunto la señora con gran emoción.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar ponerse rojo por la vergüenza. ¿Era enserio? Era la quinta vez que esa mujer preguntaba cuál de sus amigas era su novia. Como si no hubiese sido demasiado incomodo cuando trajo a Rose y Juleka a comer después de la escuela una vez. Él no tenía novia ¿cuándo lo iban a entender?

—Nosotras somos solo sus amigas—contesto Sabrina llena de calma.

—Exacto—secundo Lila.

Chloe por su parte no dejaba de observar el lugar como si fuera totalmente nuevo para ella. Y de hecho lo era. Su madre nunca la había llevado a una pizzería o a cualquier restaurante que no tuviera un chef con renombre o estrellas en la entrada. Su padre no solía preocuparse por eso, así que siempre comía en el restaurante del hotel o en algunos como los que su madre aceptaba.

Nathaniel llamo a las chicas a una mesa, donde Sabrina se apresuró a llegar. Tenía los brazos entumecidos por tanto cargar. Aunque eso no quitaba la excesiva hambre que a esa hora de la tarde ya tenía. Ya pasaban de las seis y media.

Chloe se sentó al lado de Nathaniel en la mesa de cuatro. Lila y Sabrina encontraron un tema de conversación rápidamente. Algo sobre redes sociales, Sabrina compartió su Instagram mientras Lila no dejo de presumir sus muchos amigos y lo querida que era.

Chloe, por su parte, no dejaba de observar el lugar sin expresión alguna. La verdad es que pensar en todo lo que sus padres le habían hecho perder por mantener sus ideales la ponía triste. Pero la psicóloga Lizzie Grant le había hecho darse cuenta de algo. Estaba en ella cambiar lo que la hicieron y ser mejor. Aun así, tenía mucho miedo.

Nathaniel la observo sin saber si estaba juzgando o su interés era real. Viéndola tan callada y curiosa era extraño. Bueno, su comportamiento todo el día había sido extraño. Pero de repente Chloe no dejaba de sorprenderlo en más de una manera. ¿Por qué quería cambiar? Siempre se había visto muy feliz con su usual humor de perros y su excesiva confianza.

La pizza arribo en pocos minutos y los chicos no tardaron nada en comenzar a comer. Al menos tres de ellos. Chloe se quedó observando la pizza por un buen rato, sinceramente sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿No piensas comer?—pregunto Lila extrañada por la actitud de su nueva amiga.

—Chloe nunca ha comido pizza—comento Sabrina dándole otra mordida a su rebanada.

—No era necesario decirlo—regaño Chloe a su mejor amiga.

—Lo siento—contesto ella.

—Mira—empezó a hablar Nathaniel a su lado—solo tienes que tomarla y morderla.

—Me voy a manchar—comento Chloe enojada.

Nathaniel acerco su rostro al de la chica. Estaban tan cerca que ambos se sonrojaron. El artista mostro una servilleta a la rubia quien lo tomo tratando de parecer enojada. En el momento en que sus manos se tocaron se pudo ver el flash de un celular interrumpir el momento.

Chloe comenzó a comer la pizza. Disfrutando por primera vez en su vida de un sabor mundano del que su madre le había privado en su infancia. Entre pláticas y risas, entre fotos tomadas en el peor momento y gritos por parte de la rubia, entre miradas nerviosas y miradas cómplices, la tarde se pasó volando.

— ¿Te diviertes?—pregunto en algún momento de la velada Sabrina a su mejor amiga.

—Para nada—contesto Chloe cruzando los brazos.

Sabrina sonrió. Claro que se estaba divirtiendo, solo que no lo mostraría. Eso no sería bueno para una chica como Chloe. Pero la pelirroja de su mejor amiga pudo ver una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios mientras Nathaniel mordía otra rebanada de pizza y Lila le rogaba a su celular que subiera la foto.

Para cuando la foto estuvo en internet, más de una cuenta en Instagram haya adorables a la pareja de una chica rubia y un joven pelirrojo. Y de repente, Lila sentía que tenía mucho que hacer por Chloe. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en París, era la primera vez que pasaba una tarde con amigos. Y Lila tenía la recompensa correcta en sus manos.

Nathaniel también se sentía muy bien. Era tan raro que una mañana aburrida había terminado en una salida bastante interesante. Al final, mientras la noche se acercaba, Nathaniel no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Al final, la habían pasado bien. Tal vez tenía que enseñarle a Chloe que no necesitaba de grandes lujos para decirles a los demás que los apreciaba.

¿Pero que estaba pensando? Chloe era la princesa en eso. Aun así, se sentía en la necesidad de darle las gracias. Por dignarse en mostrarle algo que pocos habían visto. ¿Qué él no era lo suficientemente especial para conocer a la verdadera Chloe? Toma esa Sabrina.

—Gracias—dijeron el artista y la italiana al mismo tiempo.

Chloe se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No pueden darme las gracias—dijo Chloe de repente tomando a todos por sorpresa—si me dan las gracias esto ya no cuenta como agradecimiento. Les voy a seguir debiendo todas las que les hice.

Una risa generalizada se extendió mientras la hija del alcalde hacia un puchero. Si, Chloe era una persona que valía la pena conocer. Aunque costara mucho desenterrar a la chica del caparazón y las mil murallas que la encerraban.

 _ **Entre mentiras, sacos y pizza… surge algo especial.**_

* * *

 **Hola Chiquillos Hermosos! Como están el día de hoy Miraculers?! Bueno, espero que les haya gustaba este capítulo de "La Princesa y El Artista". Esta bastante largo porque no quería que fuera un capítulo de un solo ratito... en verdad quería traerles algo que compensara el tiempo que no pude subir. En fin, ya están surgiendo esos sentimientos... ¿A poco no son hermosos esos dos?**

 **Les cuento algo gracioso. Tengo una amiga que se parece mucho, pero muchísimo a Chloe -en la actitud-. Un día nos toco ir a hacer un trabajo de investigación de campo. Y ella llevo a su novio. Al final del recorrido, yo era la avergonzada por lo mucho que ambos habían gastado. ¡Demonios! Nos dio hambre y yo deseaba que nos metiéramos a buscar una hamburguesa e McDonald's. Pero a ellos se les ocurrió a ir a un restaurante. Creo que base el capítulo en esa experiencia...**

 **En fin... díganme ¿que les pareció? ¿tienen algún comentario que quieran hacerme? ¿tomates? ¿flores? ¿algo?**

 **Bye, bye... los Miraculers dominaremos al mundo... ocno**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Los artistas existen**

Chloe se dejó caer sobre su cama completamente exhausta. Le dolía la cabeza más que nunca en su vida. ¡Demonios! ¿Quién podría aguantar seis horas de ensayo sin descanso? Le dolían los dedos hasta para tomar un vaso de agua. Su habitación, sin embargo, estaba sumida en una intensa oscuridad y silencio. Suspiro mientras escuchaba a su madre caminar afuera de su habitación. ¿Porque, Dios, porque?

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño?—preguntó su madre entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

Chloe la observo tratando de averiguar que pasaba por su mente. Su madre era un enigma. Antes del divorcio, la vida de Chloe era una maraña de actividades que la habían puesto en el camino de Adrien. Después del divorcio, su padre se encargó de borrar todo lo que su madre dejo, incluyendo sus actividades extracurriculares.

Lo único de lo que estaba segura sobre su madre, era que quería lo mejor para Chloe, o lo que Diana Burgeois creía que era mejor. Era interesante la diferencia que había entre sus dos padres.

— ¿Que necesitas mama?—pregunto Chloe suspirando.

—La cena estará lista en un rato. Le pedí a Césaire que preparara tu platillo favorito—Diana siguió sonriendo. Necesitaba mantener una sonrisa mientras su hija lidiaba con la situación.

No era una mala mujer. Era cierto que quería convertir a Chloe en una copia exacta de sí misma. Pero también quería que Chloe fuera feliz. Era uno de los pocos deseos que aun compartía con André. Solo que André era más blando y menos estricto, creando una Chloe caprichosa. Ella era más directa y estricta. Le dolía en el alma la persona en la que Chloe se había convertido debido a la extrema libertad de André.

—No creo que cene—comento Chloe recostándose en su cama—estoy muy cansada.

—Es obvio—respondió Diana—llevas años sin tocar un violín. Estas algo oxidada.

Cuando el divorcio se había venido encima, la vida de Chloe sufrió muchos cambios. Junto a la huida de su madre a Inglaterra habían desaparecido las clases de etiqueta, italiano, inglés, chino, violín, piano, natación y esgrima. De repente, la apretada agenda se había vaciado y Chloe se había visto con demasiado tiempo libre.

Era fácil saber que lo lleno. Marcas, ropa, maquillaje, secretos, burlas. ¿Quién diría que el vacío de su madre lo llenaría todo aquello que antes había aborrecido? Se convirtió en eso y volvió a sentirse feliz. Ahora mismo, Chloe se preguntaba si podía hacer lo mismo y regresar a la felicidad de antaño.

Chloe en verdad que quería cambiar. No era un juego. El problema, es que no sabía en quien convertirse ¿se volvería la chica de sociedad que su madre deseaba? O ¿se volvería la joven tranquila y feliz que su padre quería? O, quizás ¿tomaría el rol de niña buena, amable y tierna? Cualquiera de las tres opciones era viable y todas ellas eran mejor de lo que actualmente era.

Diana dejo la habitación cuando vio a su rubia hija recostarse con tranquilidad. Si tenía hambre bajaría a cenar. Cerró la puerta con extremo cuidado dejando el lugar sumido en oscuridad y silencio. El sueño venció a la señorita Burgeois a los pocos minutos.

Cuando la mañana sorprendió a París, Nathaniel se levantó con fuerzas renovadas. No era necesario decir lo feliz que se sentía ese lunes por la mañana, su amplia sonrisa y su buena actitud lo delataban. A decir verdad, no sabía porque se sentía así de bien. Pero mientras se bañaba y cambiaba con la ropa que Chloe le había comprado –de la cual procuró no ver ningún precio– la sensación de que podía vencerlo todo lo invadió. ¡Yeah! Eran pocas las veces en las que se levantaba de tan buen humor.

Salió a la cocina donde su madre preparaba un ostentoso desayuno para la familia. Eran las siete de la mañana y de alguna forma su madre había preparado un manjar de huevos, pan y jugo de naranja.

—Buenos días—saludo Nathaniel al sentarse a desayunar.

—Hola Cariño—saludo efusiva su madre—. ¡Pero que guapo de ves! ¿Vas a salir con alguien?

La pregunta indiscreta de su madre hizo atragantar al pelirrojo con su jugo. No tenía planeado salir con nadie ese día. En lo absoluto. Solo llevaba el nuevo atuendo que había sido cortesía su nueva amiga, si es que podía llamarla así.

— ¡Ya mama!—pidió Nath—llevo poniendo este tipo de ropa una semana ¿de qué te sorprendes?

Su madre sonrió regresando a sus labores con una sonrisa. Si, su hijo estaba creciendo y esas nuevas amistades que había hecho lo estaban cambiando. Y a ella le agradaba el cambio. Le parecía inmensamente genial que su hijo se preocupara más por su aspecto. Lo de la novia, seguramente vendría después.

—Sera mejor que te apresures—mencionó su madre poniendo una amplia sonrisa sincera—. No querrás llegar tarde a la escuela.

—Cierto—contesto Nath.

El chico término su desayuno con rapidez. Se levantó a buscar su mochila y antes de salir hacia la escuela escucho el llamado de su madre desde la cocina.

—Ten, lleva esto—dijo la mujer extendiendo un recipiente con tapa al chico. Nath la observo sin entender nada—. Sé que siempre almuerzas con tus amigos, peto hoy tuve el presentimiento de que deberías llevar algo.

Nathaniel no protesto. Su madre, en algún nivel cósmico que el desconocía, volvía realidad cada uno de sus presentimientos. Era algo con lo que había vivido toda su vida y que a través del tiempo había aprendido a respetar.

—Gracias—se despidió el chico guardando la comida en la mochila y saliendo de su casa hacia la escuela.

Su buen humor no se le quitaría con nada.

Lástima que era la única persona que parecía estar así de feliz. Marinette no había pasado un buen fin de semana. Estaba cansada de aquel teatro de chica sencilla que no hace nada interesante de su vida. Sobre todo porque al no serlo, no podía pasar una tarde agradable con Adrien. Estaba desesperada por decirle y al mismo tiempo tenia demasiadas dudas.

¿Qué tal si se decepcionaba de ella? Sabía que Adrien era gran fan de Ladybug y aunque en un principio le pareció tierno, ahora le daba mucho miedo ¿qué tal si no era lo que esperaba? ¿Y si después de eso la terminaba? ¿Y si Tikki se enojaba con ella y ya no volvía a transformarse? ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ser Ladybug?

Todas esas dudas la abrumaban mientras se cambiaba para llegar a la escuela. Cuando ya tuvo su ropa puesta un sonido en su ventana la hizo voltear. Los ojos verdes de Chat Noir la saludaron pícaramente mientras la chica reía. Le hizo una señal y Chat desapareció mientras que la chica francesa-china abría el acceso a su terraza arriba.

—Parece que ya estas lista—comento Chat recostándose en la cama de la chica.

—Ya Chat—lo regaño ella—bájate de mi cama. La acabo de arreglar.

—Pero esta tan cómoda—contesto el héroe acomodándose aún más encima de la cama.

—No me hagas traer el atomizador de agua—amenazo Marinette.

Chat Noir/Adrien se levantó de la cama con una gran sonrisa. Él no era como el resto de los novios. Si, le mandaba un mensaje de buenas noches o de buenos días, pero además siempre procuraba llegar temprano para hacerle una visita sorpresa a la chica. Marinette y Chat habían formado una bonita amistad en pocos meses. Si solo Marinette supiera que es su novio él que la visita cada mañana.

—No te ves muy bien hoy—dijo Chat mientras observaba a la chica buscar su tableta debajo de su cama.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto Marinette sin voltear a verlo.

—Porque tu tableta está en la mesa—contesto Chat Noir señalando el lugar con cara de escepticismo—. ¿Qué tienes?

Marinette se levantó y se acercó a guardar la tableta. Chat Noir comenzó a reír. Se acercó a la chica y como amigo le sonrió dándole su apoyo. Podía contarle lo que quisiera.

—Es que hay algo que tengo que decirle a mi novio y no sé cómo—se explicó Marinette con la mirada perdida.

—Seguro que lo averiguaras—le dijo. Si, seguro que averiguaría la forma de decirle que Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona—. Se me hace tarde, nos vemos luego.

Se despidió Chat saliendo de la habitación. Marinette sonrió. Tenía en Chat un amigo en el cual confiar, uno de que no tenía segundas intenciones con ella porque estaba enamorado de Ladybug (aunque fueran la misma persona), y siempre era sincero con ella, a pesar de que no sabía su verdadera identidad.

Marinette termino de acomodar sus cosas y bajo a desayunar. Tal vez si podría tener las agallas de decirle la verdad a Adrien después de todo. Y si algo malo sucedía por decirle eso tendría el hombro de un amigo gatuno sobre el cual llorar.

Chat subió al tejado de la casa de su novia y utilizo su bastón para llegar al tejado de la escuela. Cayó al vestidor de hombres y se quitó la transformación en un segundo. A Plagg no le importaba que el chico se transformara en Chat a cada rato para vigilar a su novia. Aunque le parecía un poco enfermo en todo caso.

Adrien salió de los vestidores muy calmado y con aquel caminar de modelo que tenía. Apenas entro al pasillo de su salón escucho una voz que lo hizo desear haber corrido cuando llego a la escuela. Dio la vuelta y vio a Chloe Burgeois acercarse corriendo a él, detrás venia Sabrina cargando sus cosas.

— ¡Adrien!—llamo la rubia hija del alcalde ya cerca de él—tengo algo que darte.

Adrien sonrió con amabilidad. Conocía a Chloe desde antes del divorcio de sus padres, lo cual era en realidad mucho tiempo. No era la mejor amiga en muchos aspectos, pero había sido su única amiga mucho tiempo. Lo suficiente para saber que algo se traía entre manos y para llamarla por el apodo con el que la molestaba de pequeña.

— ¿Cómo estás Chlo?—pregunto con cortesía.

—Bien, ¿qué importa?—respondió la chica sin darle importancia mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsa—. Ten, es un regalo.

Adrien no estaba seguro de aceptar la pequeña cajita de metal plateado que le estaba extendiendo su amiga de la infancia. Se veía bastante cara y muy sofisticada. Era extraño que ella misma le estuviera dando un regalo. A pesar que desde hace una semana se había visto un cambio en la chica, aun no confiaba en ella.

— ¿Por qué me das esto?—pregunto Adrien sin entender nada.

—Estoy tratando de ser una mejor amiga—contesto Chloe con un claro tono de superioridad.

Chloe siguió su camino pasando de largo al chico. Adrien abrió esa cajita encontrándose con una pequeña nota y un par de pendientes con forma de gato. La nota hablaba de regalarle esos pendientes a alguien especial. Al parecer Chloe en verdad se estaba tomando enserio su cambio de actitud.

El joven modelo dio la vuelta para sentir el espontaneo abrazo de su amiga de la infancia. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a los acosos de la rubia, había algo distinto en este abrazo. Lo raro es que recordaba en alguno de sus más lejanos recuerdos un momento parecido de cuando las cosas en la vida de los niños son sencillas.

—Gracias—susurro Chloe en el oído de un viejo amigo—. Gracias por ser mi amigo.

Chloe soltó al chico y entro al salón mientras este revisaba los pendientes. En definitiva le iban a gustar a Marinette. Para su desgracia, había dos personas que habían presenciado la presencia. Una fue muy consciente de porque no le gustaba, la otra trataba de averiguar que era ese mal sentimiento en su pecho.

Las clases iniciaron pocos minutos después cuando la profesora y el resto de los compañeros se sentaban en su lugar. No sería un día muy ajetreado en realidad. Marinette estaba muy feliz de estar en la escuela, al menos se veía muy feliz y Adrien no podía esperar al momento de darle esos pendientes. No los había escogido él, pero si era algo que escogería.

Nathaniel no estaba muy feliz. Aunque en realidad no sabía porque, supuso que su buen humor de la mañana se había acabado. Así que estaba desahogando sus sentimientos no comprendidos en su libreta de dibujos. Tan concentrado estaba en eso que no supo en que momento estaban ya en la clase de literatura. No es como que a Nath le gustara la literatura, así que no puso mucha atención.

—La literatura, como todas las bellas artes, tiene un propósito muy definido—explicaba la profesora—desde los cuentos clásicos que buscaban dar una importante lección a los más jóvenes hasta las novelas modernas e incluso la lírica de las canciones que tanto…

Chloe por su parte, tampoco se sentía muy bien. La noche anterior se había ido a dormir sin cenar por su extremo cansancio y había despertado increíblemente temprano. Como si a su madre la hubiera llamado alguna alarma etérea, apareció en su cuarto para ponerla a practicar y recuperar los años perdidos. Apenas había tenido tiempo de tomar un vaso de agua antes de que se le hiciera tarde para la escuela.

Mientras la profesora seguía con su discurso al que nadie parecía poner atención, la chica rubia comenzó a sentir un fuerte vacío en su estómago. Su visión se volvió borrosa en pocos segundos y la urgencia de salir de ahí la invadió. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento haciendo mucho ruido en el camino.

Chloe dio un paso fuera de su asiento. Y se sintió trastabillar un segundo. En ese momento, sus piernas fallaron y su delgado cuerpo se vio de camino hacia el suelo. Aunque no llego al suelo. Con la agilidad de un esgrimista –o tal vez la de un gato- Adrien Agreste se adelantó a atrapar a la chica que caía en inconsciencia.

El salón entero se sumió en un profundo silencio. Nadie sabía que estaba sucediendo o porque de repente la chica drama de la escuela se había desmayado. Adrien sacudió a la joven tratando de despertarla, pero Chloe se había sumido de repente en tal estado de inconciencia que no se movía siquiera.

—Alguien llévela a la enfermería—pidió la profesora.

—Yo la llevo—se escuchó en la parte de atrás del salón.

Nathaniel no tardo nada en llegar a los primeros escalones y tomar entre sus brazos a la chica rubia. Casi arrancándola del agarre del modelo Agreste, la cargo con dificultad y la saco del salón rápidamente. Todos en el salón trataban de entender que estaba pasando y más de uno se preguntó si debían de preocuparse por la salud mental de Nathaniel.

Sabrina no se molestó en pedir permiso para tomar sus cosas y las de Chloe y de seguir a la pareja hacia la enfermería. Ya se preocuparía después por sus asistencias. En este momento, su mejor amiga la necesitaba. Desde la mañana le había parecido raro como se comportó. No era ella misma, se veía cansada en todo sentido. El asunto de su padre seguro que la tenía preocupada.

—Re-regresemos a la clase chicos—pidió la profesora haciendo que todos se volvieran a sentar y mucho más tranquilos (además de preocupados) siguieran con la lección.

Nathaniel acostó a Chloe en una de las camas de la enfermería. No entendía porque la chica se le hizo tan delicada y liviana. Sabrina entro después de ellos y se detuvo a buscar a la enfermera que al parecer había ido a desayunar. Lo bueno es que la enfermería siempre se quedaba abierta por si había emergencias.

—Se ve muy pálida—comento Nathaniel viéndola de cerca.

—Lo sé—respondió Sabrina—. No se veía muy bien en la mañana.

—Si no se veía muy bien ¿porque la dejaste venir?—pregunto Nathaniel tal vez con un poco más de agresividad de la que quería.

—Está tratando de ser mejor persona—se escudó Sabrina—y eso incluye venir a la escuela.

—No si atenta contra su salud—Nathaniel se veía algo enojado.

Sabrina no tenía idea de porque era. Aunque una parte de la chica pelirroja le decía que sucedía, como un foco rojo, decidió no hacerle caso a ese instinto hasta tener más pruebas.

—Y ¿a ti que tanto te importa?—pregunto con curiosidad la mejor amiga de Chloe.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. En realidad Nathaniel estaba muy confundido. En cualquier momento le iba a empezar a doler la cabeza si no averiguaba porque se sentía tan enojado con Sabrina y con Chloe. ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?!

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Nathaniel estaba comenzando a considerar a la excéntrica hija del alcalde como una amiga. Su compañía había resultado estimulante y en más de una ocasión lo saco de sus casillas. Pero estas pequeñas peleas con Chloe que había tenido en la pasada semana no se parecían en nada a las peleas que solía tener con anterioridad. Estas eran amistosas y tenían cierto grado de complicidad.

El silencio de la habitación se fue haciendo cada vez más pesado. Nathaniel no sabía que decir para disculparse por su comportamiento. Sabrina trataba de entender porque su amiga se había desmayado. Para la suerte de ambos, cierta chica italiana se apareció por ahí antes de que estallara un problema.

— ¿Qué paso con Chloe?—pregunto Lila acercándose a su amiga.

—Pregúntale a Sabrina—contesto Nath, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de decirlo.

—No es mi culpa. Chloe se ha estado esforzando mucho para mejorar, regreso a sus clases de violín y de natación, tampoco ha comido bien. Es obvio que se pondría mal en algún momento—contesto Sabrina haciendo las conexiones en las que tanto había trabajado en su cabeza.

Lila estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando Chloe comenzó a revolverse en la camilla. La joven rubia comenzó a despertar con dificultad y lentitud. Se sentó en la cama tocándose la cabeza y sintiéndose muy mareada con ganas de vomitar. Alzo la cabeza para ver a esas tres personas observándola expectantes. De repente, Chloe se sintió feliz. Al parecer no estaba sola.

— ¿Que paso?—preguntó Chloe tocándose la cabeza.

—Te desmayaste—explico Nathaniel.

—Deberías comer algo—suspiro Sabrina acercándose a su amiga—. Te ves muy pálida.

— ¿Te pusiste maquillaje?—pregunto Lila algo curiosa. Había notado el cambio en la tonalidad de Chloe desde que llego y le pareció que le faltaba maquillaje—. No se nota.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto sorprendida Chloe. Comenzó a buscar alguna cosa sobre la cual podía ver su reflejo.

Nathaniel la observo sin entender que estaba pasando ¿porque a las chicas les importaba tanto su imagen? Chloe era bonita incluso sin maquillaje, como estaba en ese momento.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Chloe se observó en el reflejo del celular de Sabrina. Se veía terrible, las ojeras de cansancio y los labios con tan poco color la traían loca. No se veía muy bien así. Su madre seguro la mataría por lo mal que se veía. Necesitaba maquillaje enseguida.

—Sabrina—llamo a su mejor amiga— ¿podrías traerme mi set de maquillaje? Está en mi casillero.

—Claro—acepto la chica acercándose a la puerta—. ¿Alguien más quiere que le traiga algo?

— ¿Podrías traer mi mochila?—pidió inesperadamente Nathaniel haciendo que todas ahí lo observaran extrañadas—. ¿Qué? Necesito algo de mi mochila.

Una risa generalizada salió de los labios de las tres chicas. Sabrina salió de la enfermería a buscar lo que le pidieron y Lila se despidió para ir a su clase. Ir en un salón distinto era un problema. Nathaniel no se permitió separarse de su asiento al lado de la cama de Chloe aunque le pareciera incomodo que ella siguiera observándose con detenimiento en el celular.

— ¿Enserio importa tanto si estas maquillada?—pregunto Nathaniel preguntando.

—El maquillaje es un arte—contesto Chloe sin voltear a verlo.

—La pintura es un arte—contraataco Nathaniel.

—La música es un arte—contesto la rubia hija del alcalde.

—La danza—se acercó Nath a la chica desafiándola a seguir con esa absurda discusión.

—La arquitectura—le contestó Chloe acercándose más al chico.

—La escultura—susurro Nathaniel.

— ¿El cine?—pregunto Chloe algo confundida, nunca le había quedado claro porque la cinematografía era considerada arte.

—Si—le contesto Nathaniel rodando los ojos. Chloe era inteligente aunque a veces se ponía un poco despistada.

—Y el maquillaje es el arte que falta—explico Chloe sonriendo con sorna.

— ¡No!—dijo Nathaniel—. El que falta es la literatura.

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto la chica. Claro que lo sabía, pero hacerse la chica rubia tonta era su especialidad–. No importa, maquillarse sigue siendo un arte.

—Porque lo seria, digo, ¿qué propósito tiene maquillarse para las mujeres?—pregunto Nathaniel poniendo el rostro pensativo y recostándose en la silla donde estaba.

—Porque ayuda a esconder lo que no nos gusta. Por eso—respondió Chloe con la mirada pérdida en el vacío—. Se nota que no sabes sobre mujeres.

Sabrina entro en ese momento a la enfermería seguida por la enfermera quien al parecer al fin había terminado de desayunar. Sabrina entrego su mochila a Nathaniel quien empezó a buscar algo en ella.

La enfermera hizo algunas preguntas a Chloe sobre su alimentación de los últimos días. La rubia se reusó a contestar en un principio, aunque después de un rato termino escupiendo todo lo que pasaba. Al parecer, había pasado mucho tiempo yendo y viniendo con profesores, arreglando viejas relaciones y forjando nuevas. No había comido bien en tres días.

—Será mejor que comas algo—sugirió la enfermera—. Después podrás irte a casa, al fin y al cabo casi es hora del almuerzo.

—Ten—dijo Nathaniel acercándole a Chloe el recipiente que su madre le había dado en la mañana—. La preparo mi mama. Come.

Chloe estaba extrañada pero al mismo tiempo muy extasiada. Abrió el recipiente y el olor de la comida casera inundo el lugar. Chloe nunca había probado comida casera. El sabor era distinto, sabía a amor.

—Así que ¿tocas el violín?—pregunto Nathaniel bastante interesado en aquel detalle.

—A los once años Chloe era la mejor violinista de su clase—comento Sabrina—. Pero después del divorcio...

—Gracias—interrumpió Chloe a su mejor amiga con tono arisco—no es necesario que digas eso.

—Es la verdad—dijo Sabrina.

—Me gustaría escucharte—Nathaniel estaba muy curioso.

Nunca había pensado que Chloe fuera una persona culta. Tampoco que supiera algo de arte. Pero al parecer la chica era más de lo que podía ver. La hija del alcalde era alguien muy interesante.

—Tal vez podrías ir al hotel—contesto Chloe llevándose un bocado de la comida del recipiente a la boca—a las seis tengo practica hoy.

—Si, tal vez vaya—contesto Nathaniel pensativo.

Y así lo hizo. Después de que la enfermera llamara a la señora Diana Burgeois, la mujer llego a la escuela casi a la hora del almuerzo. Después de las respectivas presentaciones que hizo Chloe, su madre se la llevó al hotel. Nathaniel no pudo evitar quedarse pensativo.

Se quedó un rato platicando con Sabrina hasta que salieron del salón Juleka y Rose. Ambas chicas eran probablemente las únicas personas del salón que consideraba unas verdaderas amigas. Aunque ellas no se hubieran acordado de su cumpleaños el año pasado. De cualquier manera, Juleka y Rose eran las únicas que se preocupaban por incluirlo en sus actividades.

Sin embargo, desde hacen una semana, había otra persona que se preocupaba mucho por él. Nathaniel no entendía porque Chloe había puesto su atención en él. La verdad es que ni Chloe sabía por qué había decidido incluirlo en su vida.

Rose llamo su nombre desde la entrada haciendo que Nath y Sabrina se desviaran de su plática sobre alguno de sus pocos temas en común. Nathaniel se despidió de la joven pelirroja acordando que se verían en frente del hotel antes de las seis.

Nath corrió hasta las chicas, quienes esperaban junto a Alix, Kim y Max. Últimamente se juntaban mucho con esos tres chicos. Es probable que Mylene e Iván se hubiesen ido por su cuenta y que el cuarteto estrella del salón fuera a casa de Marinette a almorzar.

Los seis jóvenes caminaron jovialmente hasta la casa de Alix, donde los esperaba un almuerzo divertido, o al menos eso era lo que todos esperaban sucediera. Aunque el ambiente con el que marchaban era de plática y risas, cinco de esos seis jóvenes estaban seriamente preocupados. Nada más y nada menos que por el más introvertido del grupo.

Al fin sentados todos en la por lo usual vacía mesa de Alix, todos esperaban el mejor momento de sacar el tema a colación. Al final, le toco a Juleka comenzar la intervención.

— ¿Sabes, Nath?—intervino Juleka esperando encontrar la forma de exponer el tema—estamos preocupados por ti.

— ¿Porque?—pregunto Nath extrañado por la afirmación.

—Pues, últimamente has estado muy atento a una chica en especial—dijo Rose.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto Nath, aunque tenía una idea de a que se referían sus amigos.

Mira, no creemos que Chloe sea buena para ti—explico Max rápidamente.

Nathaniel no supo que contestar por unos momentos. En realidad, si no hubiera conocido la parte amable y sensible de Chloe tampoco pensaría que su cambio fuera genuino. Pero Chloe le había abierto cavidad en su vida y le agradaba saber que era lo suficientemente especial para que la Queen Bee pusiera su vista en él. Así que, al final, no sentía que la compañía de Chloe fuera mala.

Ustedes no la conocen—termino por contestar Nathaniel restándole importancia al tema.

—Lo decimos porque nos preocupas—intervino Alix—conozco a Chloe desde hace mucho tiempo. Chloe nunca cambiara.

Era obvio que todos ellos tenían una visión preconcebida de Chloe. No los culpaba, él también la tuvo. Pero ahora, ella era su amiga y creía en lo que decía. Aunque le costara aceptar lo de ser amigos. Y ellos nunca entenderían sin haberlo experimentado en persona.

—Oye, te entiendo—empezó Kim llamando la atención de todos—. Entiendo que es lo que significa dejarse inmiscuir por las muchas ventajas que tiene ser amigo de Chloe. Pero lejos de esos contactos, ella no vale nada.

Sin duda esa afirmación no le había agradado para nada. Además, ¿no había sido Kim el que persiguió a Chloe durante medio año el ciclo escolar pasado? En su parecer Kim estaba descargando la furia de su rechazo, o tal vez a él le molestaba que hablaran mal de un amigo. ¿No era eso de lo que se quejaban sobre Chloe?

—Chloe no te conviene—acabo Rose.

—No estoy saliendo con ella—aclaro Nath sintiéndose un poco enojado por la repentina conversación—. Tampoco es como si Kim siempre hubiera sido la mejor persona del mundo.

El aludido y su novia lo observaron sin creer que el joven más calmado del grupo les estuviera recordando eso. Kim solía ser bastante parecido a Chloe en muchos aspectos. Pero había cambiado con la ayuda de Alix y de Max. Ahora era una persona que sin duda haría un bien a la sociedad y que podía tener muchos amigos.

El celular de Nathaniel comenzó a sonar, como si el cielo hubiera querido salvarlo de tan embarazosa situación. Reviso el mensaje de Whatsapp que acababa de llegarle extrañándose de que Lila le preguntara si iba a ir a ver a Chloe esa tarde y pidiéndole verse antes de eso.

—Creo que tengo que irme—dijo Nathaniel contestando en mensaje de Lila.

Nath se levantó rápidamente salió hecho furia de la casa de Alix, apenas se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza de sus llamados amigos. Estaba enojado, realmente enojado en ese momento.

¿En verdad había sido tan necesario arruinar su buen humor de la mañana?

Lila estaba esperando debajo del arco del triunfo. Al igual que Nathaniel, Lila llevaba una semana como amiga oficial de Chloe. Siendo sincera, era la primera vez en su vida que se preocupaba realmente por alguien. En realidad era la primera vez en su vida que tenía alguien a quien en verdad podía llamar amiga.

Estuvo esperando otro rato más hasta que Nathaniel se dignó en aparecer. El chico le parecía una persona un poco seca. No era un modelo o adonis como Adrien, pero tenía su atractivo. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que podía sentir cierta tensión entre el artista y la princesa de París (léase la hija del alcalde).

Chloe le había dado su primera amistad sincera en toda la historia de su vida y Lila se lo pagaría consiguiéndole el novio que inconscientemente llevaba deseando ya mucho tiempo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Lila!—grito Nathaniel del otro lado de la carretera, cruzo la rotonda y llego al arco del triunfo con rapidez.

— ¡Hola Nathaniel!—saludo la chica italiana—. Empezaba a creer que no ibas a venir.

Y no iba a ir. Apenas salir de la casa de Alix pensó que lo mejor era ir a su propia casa para calmarse. Pero al final había terminado asistiendo al llamado de Lila. Al parecer, la chica tenia cosas importantes que hacer y necesitaba de su ayuda.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas?—pregunto Nath algo cansado. Al final era difícil tener una sonrisa con el día que había tenido.

—Un amigo de Italia está muy interesado en conocer a la princesa de París, Chloe. Así que me pidió que le comprara un regalo—comento Lila esperando alguna reacción en el chico—. Y necesito ayuda.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para obtener una reacción. Aunque no supo si era porque estaba cansado o había algo más escondido en la mirada enojada de Nathaniel. La siguiente media hora Lila lo trajo de tienda en tienda buscando un bonito collar de jade que combinará con los ojos azul intenso de Chloe.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde Sabrina esperaba a ambos jóvenes en la entrada del hotel. Ahí, Lila cargaba una pequeña bolsa rosa con morado que llevaba dentro en collar de jade más bonito que había encontrado. Comprarlo no había salido barato.

Nathaniel se apresuró a entrar al hotel mientras Lila y Sabrina platicaban sobre alguna cosa que al chico no le importaba. La locura de Lila lo traía muy molesto, solo quería sentarse en algún lado y no pensar en nada. Apenas entrar el mayordomo de Chloe lo reconoció sin mucho esfuerzo. La señorita Burgeois le había dado una foto de sus nuevos amigos mientras se preparaba para la clase de violín en su alcoba.

Estaban caminando hacia la habitación cuando se escuchó el grito de una mujer regañando. Nathaniel apresuro su paso hacia la habitación no muy convencido de si la chica dentro estaba bien. Apenas abrir la puerta, una muy enojada Chloe volvía a colocarse el violín en posición para empezar a tocar.

Las melódicas notas del " _Hallelujah" de Leonard Cohen_ se escucharon por la habitación, acercándose hacia el final de la interpretación la mano de Chloe se resbalo y la canción se interrumpió de repente. La chica rubia suspiro cansada. Era la tercera vez que intentaba, pero en verdad que estaba oxidada.

—Suena bien—comento Nathaniel de repente.

La joven rubia volteo la vista para ver a sus amigos en la puerta. No creía que en verdad fueran a verla. A pesar de que siempre había tenido a Sabrina a su lado, no estaba acostumbrada a tener gente que la visitara solo porque sí. De repente se dio cuenta, que fuera lo que fuera en lo que se quisiera convertir, quería que ellos estuvieran a su lado.

Sabrina no pudo evitar sacar unas cuantas lágrimas. Hacía años que no veía a su amiga tan llena de vida y de felicidad, extrañada a la chica que era Chloe antes del divorcio de sus padres. A la joven fuerte que la defendió de pequeña. A la mejor amiga que siempre estaba a su lado y por la que daría todo.

—Inténtalo otra vez—pidió Sabrina.

En esta ocasión, la profesora le explico a Chloe con más delicadeza todo aquello que se le había olvidado en esos años. Al parecer la presencia de Lila, Sabrina y Nathaniel había logrado ablandar el mal humor de la rubia. Quince minutos después, Chloe logro interpretar la canción, con menos errores que antes y eran menos notorios. Cuando termino la interpretación una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Nathaniel fue el primero en acercarse a Chloe. Seguido por el resto de las personas en la habitación no tardaron nada en felicitarla por su mejora. Ya no sería la mejor violinista de su clase, si es que regresaba a ella, pero por el momento las clases particulares eran suficiente.

—Mira—se acercó Lila con el collar que habían comprado hace un momento—es algo que te compramos Nath y yo.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto extrañada Chloe.

—Por ser nuestra amiga—contesto Lila.

Chloe no tardo nada en ponerse el collar. ¡Wow! Se veía muy caro. La gente dice que cuando haces algo bueno por los demás se te regresa, Chloe nunca lo había creído. Pero, últimamente, había empezado a comprobar algunos de esos rumores.

—Sabes Nath—le dijo mientras se sentaban en los sillones rosas de su habitación.

Lila y Sabrina se escondían detrás de una revista de moda, observando a la pareja como si se trataran de un par de celestinas.

— ¿Qué?—contesto el chico.

—Siempre le tuve mucha envidia a Marinette—admitió. Le había costado más de tres meses en terapia y decidirse a ser mejor persona aceptar algo que era muy lógico.

— ¿Por qué?—a Nathaniel no le parecía que Chloe tuviera algo que envidiarle a los demás.

—Tiene admiradores, amigos, una carrera por delante, sabe qué hacer con su vida, incluso tiene a Adrien. Siempre creí que era la chica perfecta en esta gran ciudad. Por eso siempre la molestaba, no me gustaba que tuviera la vida perfecta—contesto haciendo un recuento con las manos de todo lo que decía—. Pero hoy, me di cuenta que no necesito nada de lo que ella tiene para ser feliz. Ni siquiera de lo que mi padre tiene.

—Y ¿qué es lo que necesitas?—cuestiono curioso Nathaniel.

—A ustedes y a la música—contesto levantándose de su asiento—. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no es por eso que existen los artistas? Para expresarle al mundo lo que hay en sus corazones.

—Tu si me entiendes—comento Nath con una sonrisa.

No se había equivocado. Detrás de la capa dura y caprichosa de Chloe, se encontraba alguien a quien valía la pena conocer. Y se sentía especial de ser el elegido para conocerla. Chloe se acercó al chico y lo abrazo con fuerza sorprendiendo a todos. Nathaniel correspondió su abrazo sin saber que estaba pasando.

—Gracias—susurro la rubia en su oído—. Gracias por darme el beneficio de la duda y creer en mí. Sé que no todos en el salón creen que puedo ser mejor persona.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—le cuestiono el pintor.

—Soy rubia pero no tonta—rio la hija del alcalde.

Ese día, Chloe encontró la persona en quien quería convertirse. La Queen Bee dejaría de serlo, se volvería una persona de bien sin perder sus encantos y su personalidad. Seguiría siendo Chloe Burgeois toda la vida y no había otras palabras con las cuales definirla. Seguiría siendo así por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Aleluya!—susurro Lila viendo la escena. Estaba a un paso de obtener su objetivo. En verdad que Chloe y Nathaniel hacían buena pareja.

 **Los artistas existen… para expresar alegrías y tristezas.**

* * *

 **Este capítulo viene gracias al soundtrack de Gladiador... esa música fue escrita por dioses.**

 **En fin, esta bastante largo. Me gusto mucho como esta avanzando... si vamos por el capítulo cinco y ellos se están acercando mucho, ¿que nos esperara en los próximos capítulos?. Espero que les haya gustado. En fin, si quieren buscar una buena interpretación en violín de Hallelujah les recomiendo la de Lindsey Stir** **ling.**

 **¿A ustedes que les gustaría ver que pasara en los próximos capítulos? Vamos, no sean tímidos con las sugerencias que se agradecen. ¿Les gusto ese momento Marichat? estuvo cortito...**

 **Ahora, a contestar unos comentarios...**

MajoPatashify: ¡Que bien que te gusto! A mi me encanta esta pareja.

AlbaSky: la cuenta la pago su novio, fueron como $200 por casa uno. ¡Que vergüenza! Yo ese día tenia pensado no comer por falta de dinero. Estoy de acuerdo contigo Nathloe son hermosos. Según yo, nadie se entero de las mentiras mas que Adrien y Marinette... eso da pie a muchas interesantes historias... Pienso desarrollar la historia con estos cuatro amigos, que serian los mas desarrollados. Sin embargo también voy a desarrollar un poco a otros personajes para darle salseo a la trama... Este fue otro cap largo, ojala te guste.

Sonrais777: lo sé, Nathaniel es un amor... so cute...

Angelsvampire29: eh aquí la continuación. Ojala te guste... tengo planeados dieciséis capítulos así que aun no termina.

GwenMcbain: New chapter... me alegra que te gustara... ojala este también te guste. Me gustaría saber tu opinión.

Joey Redpassion: A mi también me encantan estos cuatro de fondo. Son tan cute *spanglish donde?* Creo que Chloe si sería de las que dan cosas para agradecer y por eso hice la historia así. Si ves, en este capítulo no hubo mucho de Chloe, mas bien fue mas de Nathaniel. Pero eso no evita que este padre la historia. Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo y también los siguientes...

 **Sin mas que decir por el momento... me despido... Bye Bye.**

 **Los miraculers algún día dominaremos al mundo... ocno**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Dame tus sueños**

Chloe empezó a tocar el himno de la alegría en el violín. Era la canción que llevaba practicando desde hacía ya una semana, sin que le convenciera del todo el resultado. Había intercambiado sus prácticas entre Hallelujah y el himno de la alegría. Su profesora particular decía que debía de mejorar rápidamente si quería presentarse en público, no es como si Chloe planeara presentarse ante un público. Pero su profesora decía que tener una meta hacia que las cosas salieran mejor.

En uno de los sillones rosas de su alcoba, Nathaniel hacia el bosquejo de algo que no le había dejado ver en toda la hora que llevaban ahí metidos los dos solos. Después del día que había tenido ayer, Nathaniel estaba bastante enojado con sus dichosos amigos. Sabía que ellos solo estaban buscando lo mejor para él, pero la manera de decirle lo que tenía que hacer lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño. Así que después de la escuela, Nathaniel no opuso resistencia a que la hija del alcalde lo arrastrara a su cuarto en el Grand Hotel de París.

Apenas llegaron, Lila se había dedicado a explorar el lugar junto a Sabrina, que parecía su guía de turistas personal. En cuanto a Nathaniel y Chloe, bueno, ellos habían estado ocupados con su propio arte como para preocuparse por cualquiera de ellas. El ambiente era cálido y tranquilo mientras las notas de violín invadían por momentos el lugar. El artista pelirrojo inicio haciendo el bosquejo de una mujer y sin darse cuenta tenia a la chica rubia en papel. Sinceramente, no le molestaba.

Chloe se dejó caer en el sillón contrario de donde se encontraba el artista. Estaba algo cansada y bastante confundida. Una parte de ella gritaba que tenía que alejarse de estos nuevos cambios, le daba mucho miedo ser diferente y que esa diferencia la lastimara. Otra parte se encontraba intensamente emocionada por sus nuevos amigos y las fechas que se aproximaban. Chloe solía tener siempre muy en claro lo que sentía, sabía que su madre no le caía bien y que haría lo que fuera porque su padre continuará a su lado, sabía que podía contar siempre con Sabrina. Pero, últimamente la sensación de que había más cosas en su vida que no entendía la abrumaban.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a cierta pelirroja que parecía apunto de desmayarse y a una muy emocionada italiana. Por alguna razón, tanto Chloe como Nathaniel supusieron que aquello no eran buenas noticias. Y vaya que tenían razón.

— ¡Chloe!—entro Lila gritando a la habitación llamando a la rubia.

La chica castaña se arrodillo a un lado del sillón donde Chloe se encontraba. Se notaba increíblemente emocionada por algo que desconocía, pero un brillo intenso se hacía notar en sus pupilas.

—Dime que me vas a llevar, Chloe—pidió Lila de un modo extremadamente suplicante.

— ¿Que paso?—pregunto Nathaniel sintiéndose desconcertado por la escena tan repentina.

—Le mostré a Lila las fotos del último cumpleaños de Chloe—contesto Sabrina con un tono de arrepentimiento muy claro.

Chloe sonrió ante el recuerdo. Su cumpleaños siempre era fabuloso y no era para menos. Alguien tan fabulosa como Chloe Burgeois no podía tener un cumpleaños común. Cruzo los brazos suponiendo la razón por la cual Lila estaba como estaba.

— ¿Cuál es el punto?—cuestiono Nath sin entender nada.

Lila se levantó de donde estaba rápidamente. Estaba muy emocionada por las dos razones más extrañas de su vida. No solo se había conseguido una amiga, además se trataba de una amiga con dinero cuyo cumpleaños estaba a dos semanas de distancia. ¿Cómo es que Nathaniel no entendía lo que eso significaba?

—Chloe celebra su cumpleaños de una forma particular—interrumpió Sabrina en el momento preciso.

—Estuvieron en Oxford y Cambridge de excursión el año pasado—estalló Lila con una enorme sonrisa— ¿saben lo que daría por ir ahí?

Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto. Pues aunque Lila hubiese viajado de país en país por ya muchos años, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de conocer un lugar a profundidad o en su defecto, en visitar uno de sus tan afamados sueños.

—No ¿Porque?—cuestiono Chloe despistada.

—Son dos de las escuelas más afamadas del mundo—comento Lila con tono de sabelotodo—además, ahí grabaron algunas escenas de Harry Potter.

Una risa generalizada se expandió por todo el lugar. Hacía tres días, el pequeño grupo había descubierto uno de los peculiares gustos de la italiana y es que era fanática de cierta novela de magos y brujas muy popular. No les parecía raro o algo de lo cual burlarse, pero ciertamente era irónico que la chica se declarara a si misma libre de obsesiones después de haber expresado su amor por la saga.

Lila hizo un puchero frunciendo los labios. Espero, entre enojada y divertida a que las rusas menguaran en sus amigos. Después de un rato, Chloe fue disminuyendo su risa la cual fue interrumpida por Lila al agarrar su manos ponerles juntas e inclinarse un poco pasa suplicar.

—Por favor—pidió desesperada—por favor, llévame.

Chloe se quedó tiesa y con una fuerte sensación de incomodidad. Aunque todos los años viajaba a un destino nuevo en su cumpleaños, este año era distinto. Había demasiadas incógnitas y cambios en su vida como para suponer que todo sería igual en dos semanas. Aunque siendo sincera eso esperaba.

Sabrina era la única persona en la habitación, además de Chloe, que sabía la historia completa de lo que estaba pasando. Pues Chloe no había podido resistir contarle todo a su amiga y esperar el apoyo incondicional que la chica no dudo en darle.

—Nathaniel—llamo Sabrina, desviando la atención de Chloe y su respuesta para centrarla en el artista pelirrojo— ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Fue turno del chico de ponerse nervioso, aunque detrás de su usual timidez eso no se notaba. Hablar de él mismo no era su fuerte, al menos no como otras personas que podían hablar horas y horas sobre sus logros (léase Kim y Chloe). Aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera ponerse ególatra y presumir, aunque era algo muy raro en él.

—Mi cumpleaños ya paso—comento el chico sonrojándose—fue antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

Tanto Chloe como Sabrina hicieron memoria. Antes de las vacaciones de invierno, ningún aparente evento importante había sucedido. Y no había visto que alguien felicitará al pelirrojo, aunque tampoco había puesto demasiada atención.

— ¿Cómo lo festejaste?—pregunto Chloe bastante interesada.

—No lo festeje—contesto Nathaniel tratando de evadir el tema.

— ¿Porque?—cuestiono Sabrina.

Nathaniel en verdad esperaba no tener que contestar aquella pregunta. Sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido momentos de inmensa celebración. Sus padres le daban un regalo muy costoso por el cual habían ahorrado un año. Pero eso era todo. No había grandes fiestas, ni viajes, ni felicitaciones todo el día, ni siquiera por sus redes sociales. Así que no le gustaba hablar de su cumpleaños.

Al parecer, Chloe fue lo suficientemente astuta para entender que era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Antes de que su amistad con Sabrina se consolidara por completo, Chloe solía hacer lo mismo. Aunque recibía un muy costoso regalo de cumpleaños que a la semana acababa en la basura. Ahora su regalo era pasar un tiempo con su mejor amiga.

—Será mejor que regrese a practicar—comento Chloe haciendo que Sabrina y Lila dejaran de preguntar, aunque aún tenían dudas.

Era tan raro que Chloe fuera considerada con una persona, a veces ni siquiera era considerada con Sabrina. Pero supuso que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo extra para no volver a ser esa chica caprichosa y odiada que ya no quería ser. Nathaniel dio la vuelta para tomar su cuaderno y volverse a sentar, bastante agradecido por la interrupción de tan bochornoso tema.

Chloe se quedó viendo su violín abordando una posibilidad y mientras lo hacia el lugar se llenaba de nuevo con las notas de un melodioso violín. Al parecer, a Chloe la templaba más rápido tocar el violín que ir a una tarde de compras. Ojala la chica hubiese sabido eso hace algunos años.

Eran ya cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando el estómago de cierta italiana rugió con fuerza. Ya era la hora de la cena y nada parecía hacer que la comida se materializara solo frente a ella. Se levantó de un golpe de donde estaba decidida a ir a comer y de paso a llevar a cabo otro pasó de su milagroso plan para juntar a su recientemente descubierta pareja favorita.

—Nath—se acercó al chico, quién estaba ya muy ocupado con su trabajo.

Lila no pudo evitar observar el boceto de Chloe tocando el violín, como si algo hubiera hecho que esos dos decidieran darle más vida al mundo, su arte los inspiraba mutuamente. Se sintió complacida de ser parte de ese nuevo romance. Sabrina había estado observando los movimientos de Lila desde el primer día que se les unió. No confiaba mucho en ella, pero había descubierto que su preocupación por Chloe era genuina. Y eso la aliviaba.

— ¡Nath!—volvió a hablar Lila haciendo que el artista devolviera su vista a la italiana— ¿qué suelen cenar en tu casa?

Nathaniel lo pensó un segundo. En realidad, no sabía que tenía preparado su madre para cenar. Y no le había importado mucho pues estaba pasando un muy buen rato en el hotel con sus nuevos amigos. La verdad es que no quería regresar a casa en ese momento.

—No lo sé—contesto simplemente.

—Tu mamá cocina muy bien—comento Chloe de repente haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

Chloe había probado comida de la madre de Nath el día anterior cuando se había desmayado en medio de la clase. Resulto que lo que preparo la mujer no se parecía en nada que ella hubiera probado antes. No sabía describirlo, pero le gustaba mucho la sensación de comer de ese recipiente le había causado.

—Si Chloe dice que es buena, yo quiero probarla—dijo Sabrina de repente. Chloe tenía buen paladar (aunque no le gustara la sopa. La rubia la encontraba simplemente asquerosa).

—Deberíamos ir a cenar a casa de Nath—sugirió Lila.

—Eso sería genial—contesto Chloe.

—Así podríamos probar algo nuevo—comento Sabrina.

—Y seguro que va a ser una buena cena—aseguro Chloe.

— ¡Esperen!—interrumpió Nathaniel abrumado por el cambio tan brusco de planes que se estaba suscitando—no pueden caer en mi casa como si nada.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas. Sabrina no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, usualmente ella siempre era bienvenida en el hotel de Chloe, aunque muchas veces tuvieran que disculparse por alguna pelea que habían tenido. Dicen que las peleas romper relaciones, pero mientras más conocer a una persona, no importa cuánto pelees, terminas por estar seguro de que una pelea más no arruinara su amistad. Lila, que no tenía mucha experiencia teniendo amigos de verdad, estaba aún más perdida. Seguro que era de mala educación llegar a la casa de alguien sin avisar, además de llegar a comerse su comida.

Chloe sonrió de medio lado, camino con calma a donde se encontraba el teléfono inalámbrico de su habitación y no tardo en pasárselo al artista. Le sonrió con superioridad, como si acabara de resolver el mayor acertijo del mundo. Ahí estaba la Chloe que siempre tenía algo que decir frente a todo, nunca se quedaba callada. Sin importar que tan cruel o que tan incómoda fuera la situación, ella decía la verdad sin tapujos pero en esta ocasión no había restos de burla en sus acciones. Y de alguna manera, a Nathaniel le gusto verla comportarse de esa manera.

Nathaniel marco el teléfono de su apartamento con algo de recelo. Espera sinceramente que su madre se hubiera entretenido con cualquier otra cosa y que no contestara. Se sentía muy nervioso ante la idea de llevar a Chloe a su casa, donde estaba su inoportuna madre. Claro que quería a su mama, pero la señora era un poco especial en cuanto a las chicas se refiere. No tuvo nada de suerte, pues al tercer timbrazo pudo escuchar la voz de su madre contestarle.

—Hola mama—saludo Nath.

—Hola cariño—contesto amable la mujer— ¿vas a venir a cenar?

Nath suspiro.

—Si—afirmo aunque de inmediato se apresuró a agregar—tendrás espacio para tres personas más. Son unas amigas que quiero que conozcas.

¡Mentira! Lo último que quería es que su madre conociera a cualquiera de sus tres nuevas y peculiares amistades, en especial Chloe. Sobre todo Chloe. La había contado a su madre que tenía una nueva amiga y que le agradaba ella, aunque nunca le había dicho que se trataba de la hija del alcalde ¿cómo iba a reaccionar su madre al ver a la rubia en la puerta de su casa?

Su madre, ajena a todos los pensamientos que asaltaban la mente de su hijo, sonrió complacida. La verdad es que conocía a todos los amigos de su hijo y si quería presentarle a alguien nuevo, seguramente sería a sus nuevas amistades que lo estaban cambiando poco a poco. Y a ella le gustaba el cambio de actitud que tenía Nathaniel.

—Claro, hay suficiente comida—contesto. Y si la comida se acababa antes de tiempo, aún tenía una tarta de frutas que seguro les iba a gustar a sus invitados—. Nos vemos en quince minutos.

—Sí, mama—contesto Nathaniel.

El chico colgó después de eso. Lila, Sabrina y Chloe esperaban expectantes que Nathaniel les contara lo que había platicado con su madre. El artista no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver a las tres chicas llenas de entusiasmo. Asintió haciendo que la rubia se abalanzara a darle un abrazo. La verdad es que Chloe nunca era de hacer contacto con las personas, pero Nathaniel era tan cálido que abrazarlo casi parecía natural. Aunque a Nathaniel aun le faltaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a las atenciones bien dirigidas de la rubia.

Chloe jalo al chico para salir de la habitación. Siendo los primeros en entrar en el elevador del hotel, una pareja que se hospedaba ahí subió detrás de ellos seguidos por Lila y Sabrina. Bajaron en silencio hasta la recepción mientras Chloe enviaba un mensaje a su chofer para que pasara por ella. Al salir del hotel, el hombre ya los esperaba ahí.

Entre risas y comentarios sagaces, Nathaniel trataba de olvidar el hecho de que iba a conocerse a la chica que un año antes dijo odiar. Aunque nadie podía culparlo en ese momento, Chloe solía burlarse de todo el mundo. Ahora, al menos, ya no se burlaba de él y en varias ocasiones termino por elogiar sus dibujos. Como era posible que unas pocas semanas lo hicieran cambia tanto de opinión.

Llegaron al departamento en menos tiempo del planeado y Nathaniel guio a las chicas a la puerta de su apartamento y saco sus llaves para abrir. Apenas girar el picaporte, el olor de la pasta con albahaca y salsa de tomate inundo las fosas nasales de los cuatro chicos.

Nathaniel entro anunciando su llegada a su familia. Seguramente su padre aún estaba trabajando y su madre se encontraba en la cocina. El chiflido armonioso de una canción francesa le afirmo a Nathaniel sus sospechas. Se acercaron a la cocina donde la madre del artista los recibió.

—Hola mama—saludo Nath a la mujer con una sonrisa.

Su madre volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y al ver a quienes les acompañaban lucho por mantener una sonrisa. Por dos años, su hijo había mencionado a cierta joven rubia de mucho dinero que era extremadamente grosera y burlona. Era extraño que ahora esa misma chica estuviera tan pegada al brazo d su hijo y que este no hiciera nada para apartarla.

—Hola Nath—contesto— ¿quiénes son estas jovencitas?—pregunto, más por cortesía que por atención genuina.

—Hola señora. Yo soy Lila, un gusto conocerla—saludo la italiana.

—Yo soy Sabrina—se presentó la chica.

—Y ella es Chloe—se apresuró a presentar Nath.

Sinceramente, esperaba que su madre no recordará ninguna de las quejas que él había tenido para con la hija del alcalde. Esperaba que sus nuevos amigos se llevaran bien con su madre tanto como Rose lo hacía.

—Un placer estar aquí—se acercó extendiendo la mano a la mujer pero sin despegar la otra de la de Nath.

Su madre los observo un segundo, tratando de averiguar si en esa bizarra escena había algo macabro. Pero ningún mal presentimiento la asalto. Al parecer todo estaba bien. Y aunque su sexto sentido le decía que no había problema, no bajaría la guardia. Puso una sonrisa servicial y tomó su mano.

— ¡Ah! Pero que linda chica eres—comento la mujer al saludarla—. Todas ustedes son hermosas. Mi hijo sin duda tiene grandes amigos ¿qué esperan? Seguro que deben traer hambre.

Chloe se sonrojo un poco mientras acompañaba a Nath y a Lila al pequeño comedor del departamento. Sabrina, servicial como siempre, se ofreció para arreglar la mesa. Cinco minutos después, la madre de Nath ponía sobre la mesa un sartén con deliciosa pasta que había preparado en pocos minutos.

Poco a poco, el primer ambiente tenso fue despareciendo. Pronto, Nath se comportaba como cualquier día en su hogar, Sabrina comentaba datos interesantes del mundo, Lila presumía de sus contactos y Chloe platicaba sobre sus viajes. Eran un grupo raro y dinámico que sin duda causaba una revolución en ese lugar. La madre de Nath no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que aquella era una experiencia completamente nueva.

—Esa pasta ha sido excelente, señora—elogio Lila al terminar de comer.

—Se haría rica si la vendiera—comento Chloe a modo de cumplido.

La señora volteo a verla un poco sonrosada. Estaba acostumbrada a que elogiaran su comida, pero a pesar de lo materialista del comentario sonaba sincero.

— ¿Lo crees?—pregunto sin creerlo.

—Sí, es más, si me da la receta me encargare de hacerla famosa—aseguro Chloe con orgullo.

La madre de Nath río, seguida de su hijo. Aunque Chloe hablaba enserio. Esa comida era muy distinta a la que ella comida en el hotel. El comentario desapareció de la mesa rápido mientras Lila comentaba algo sobre su tiempo viviendo en Madrid.

Ya era muy tarde cuando Sabrina recibió una llamada de su padre para que regresara a su casa. La chica se despidió junto a Lila quien en un giro inesperado de eventos tenía de repente mucha tarea que hacer. Chloe llamo entonces a su chofer para que fuera a recogerla y Nathaniel salió a despedirla a las afuera del edificio.

—Tu madre es muy linda—comento Chloe.

—Si, aunque a veces es una persona entrometida—susurro sabiendo que la susodicha están espiando.

—Te cuida porque quiere que seas feliz—contesto Chloe sonriendo.

—Tu mama también quiere que seas feliz—afirmo Nath, no entendía mucho de la relación que se llevaban Chloe y su madre aunque sin duda era complicada.

—Aja—contesto Chloe sonriendo escéptica. Se volteo y estuvo a punto de subirse a la limosina cuando se detuvo en seco— ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Dime—pidió él al escucharla.

—Si, hipotéticamente, mañana fuera tu cumpleaños ¿que te gustaría tener de regalo?—pregunto Chloe viéndolo a los ojos.

Nathaniel se quedó pensando un momento. Nunca se había preguntado nada como eso. No era difícil saber cuál era su mayor sueño. Al fin y al cabo, era algo que siempre había querido desde que empezó a pintar pero nunca había recibido.

—Me gustaría que alguien viera mi arte—contesto Nathaniel muy seguro de su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, solo era algo hipotético.

—Interesante—susurro la rubia—. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió Nath mientras la hija del alcalde subía a la limosina y avanzaba hacia su casa.

Un dramaturgo inglés dijo una vez que estábamos compuestos del mismo material que los sueños. Chloe había escuchado algo sobre eso entre las clases de literatura del año pasado. Y desde entonces, esa frase se la pasaba haciéndole ruido en la cabeza cada vez que se encontraba meditando en cualquier cosa.

Como en ese momento que sola en la limosina comenzó a maquinar ciertas visiones en su cabeza. Si las personas estaban hechas de sueños, ¿qué pasaba con aquellas que, como ella, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con su vida? Aunque Chloe había decidido seguir con el violín hasta donde este la llevara, no tenía idea de que hacer al llegar a eso. No quería dejarse llevar solo por la corriente, quería tomar las riendas de su vida antes de que su madre las tomara por ella.

Una idea la ataco de pronto y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba increíblemente feliz por lo que se le había ocurrido y decidió hacer algo antes de llegar al hotel.

— ¡Hey!—llamo al chofer— ¿podemos ir a visitar a un viejo amigo?

— ¿A dónde quiere ir?—pregunto el hombre volteando a ver a la señorita Burgeois.

Conocía a la joven desde que eran muy pequeñas. Chloe Burgeois nunca había tenido amigos, pero eso no quitaba los muchos conocidos que harían lo que fuera por un poco de su atención. Mentiría al decir que no sentía curiosidad por ver que es lo que tenía planeado.

—A la casa de Carlos—pidió Chloe con una clara sonrisa de superioridad. Ese chico le debía una grande por hacen unos años y hoy la iba a cobrar.

La mañana arribo con rapidez. En la escuela, la preocupación de Juleka y Rose no había menguado ni un poco desde el lunes por la tarde cuando Nathaniel de una forma muy sutil les había insinuado no dejaría de ser amigo de Chloe. Pero ¿en qué pensaba ese chico? Chloe era el mayor monstruo que hubiese pisado este mundo, ni siquiera Drácula le hace competencia. Había hecho cosas horribles a todos en la escuela, y había hecho llorar a Rose. Eso Juleka nunca lo perdonaría.

Cuando Nathaniel llego, Kim se acercó a hablarle, esperando que este no siguiera enojado con sus amigos. Para su suerte, una plática que tuvo con su madre la noche anterior sobre sus nuevas amistades le hizo darse cuenta de algo. Era difícil creer que alguien como Chloe Burgeois tuviera corazón. Pero lo tenía, y por lo que parecía, estaba dispuesta a dárselo a las personas especiales de su vida.

Así que sus amigos solo necesitarían tiempo para darse cuenta del cambio inminente de la chica. Saludo a Alix y a Max, se disculpó con Kim por decir lo que había dicho y le hizo una señal de buenos días a Juleka y Rose. Cuando se sentó en su lugar se dio cuenta de que no traía su cuaderno de dibujos. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora en las clases?

Las clases siguieron su curso, aunque ni Sabrina ni Chloe se habían presentado a ninguna. A Nathaniel le parecía raro. Aunque el resto de la clase pareció disfrutar de que Chloe no estuviera quejándose de que mis Bustier no explicaba los temas bien. Aunque sospechaba que hacia eso para darle a entender a todo mundo que no era una rubia tonta.

Mientras tanto, Adrien había tomado una decisión que cambiaría el curso de su vida a partir de ese momento. Aun no le entregaba los pendientes de gato a Marinette y es que había decidido hacer todo un circo para dárselos. Porque no solo iba a hacer eso. Hoy se había levantado con la suficiente valentía para confesarle su secreto. Y eso lo trajo todo el día nervioso.

El día pasó volando. Nathaniel estaba por salir del salón cuando escucho que llamaban su nombre.

— ¿Quieres ir al boliche hoy?—pregunto Rose.

Lo irónico de la situación, es que Rose odiaba el boliche. No le encontraba sentido y para ella resultaba un poco peligroso.

Nathaniel abrió la boca para aceptar. Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada en mente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa apareció la misma princesa caprichosa de París, Chloe Burgeois, en la entrada del salón. La chica se veía igual de fabulosa que siempre, aunque sin duda se veía cansada.

— ¡Nathaniel!—grito al verlo, subió las escaleras rápidamente y se posiciono a su lado. Sin pedir permiso ni nada por el estilo lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo— ¡Ven! Tengo algo que mostrarte.

—Espera—pidió Nathaniel logrando que la chica se detuviera—voy a despedirme.

—No te tardes—ordeno Chloe.

La rubia salió por la puerta y se posiciono a un lado de la entrada a esperar al chico. En verdad estaba emocionada por mostrarle lo que le iba a mostrar. No podía esperar. Y una sensación extraña subió por su garganta al pensar en lo feliz que haría a su amigo.

Nathaniel se volteo a tomar sus cosas y a despedirse de Rose y Juleka que parecían muy impactadas por lo que acababan de presenciar. Se acercó a ellas, esperando no iniciar otra pelea.

—Si quieren pueden acompañarnos—ofreció esperando deshacerse de la tensión—. No creo que a Chloe le importe mucho.

—Es Chloe—fue todo lo que dijo Rose.

—Se va a quejar. Nos odia—termino la chica de pinta gótica—. No te preocupes por nosotras.

—Bueno, si eso quieren—contesto Nathaniel. No quería iniciar una pelea sobre el cambio de Chloe en las últimas semanas. Ya era bastante con que el a veces fuera escéptico—. Me voy que se enoja si la hacen esperar.

Nathaniel bajo los escalones hacia la puerta para salir del salón. Y aunque su paso fue rápido logro escuchar perfectamente la frase que alguna de sus amigas decía, aunque no logro distinguir cual era.

—Sabes que no es tu novia ¿verdad?

Pero no alcanzo a contestar o a procesar la información cuando la rubia lo tomo del brazo para salir de la escuela con rapidez. Chloe iba contando algunas cosas que Nathaniel solo fingía escuchar. No como si no le importaran –aunque siendo francos le valía si tal actor iba a estar pronto en París– es solo que su cabeza estaba en otro lado en ese momento. Él solo pensaba en Chloe como una amiga muy interesante y amigable, una amiga particular que compartía con él el gusto por el arte ¿en verdad parecían pareja? Imposible.

Chloe paro en seco. Dio la vuelta y encaro al artista a los ojos.

—Cierra los ojos—ordeno.

—Pero…—trato de confrontar Nathaniel, pero fue interrumpido.

—Solo cierra los ojos—ante la nueva orden de su amiga, Nathaniel hizo como pidió.

Entonces sintió como sobre sus parpados se posaban unas delicadas manos. En el último año, las alturas de Chloe y Nathaniel se habían volteado completamente. Y desde que se habían vuelto amigos no era ninguna sorpresa que la rubia usara tacones seguido para que estuvieran a la misma estatura.

Chloe le dio algunas instrucciones para que avanzara algunos metros sobre la banqueta y aunque en dos de esas ocasiones estuvieron a punto de tropezar, llegaron a su destino según lo que había dicho la chica.

—Ahora abre los ojos—pidió Chloe al tiempo que quitaba sus manos de sus parpados.

Y Nathaniel se quedó sin habla. Estaban en uno de los puestos de periódicos de la ciudad, uno de esos donde pegan publicidad alrededor. Esta vez, en vez de la publicidad usual de Ladybug o de las empresas Agreste, estaba uno de sus dibujos. Era un paisaje en acuarelas de París durante la noche. En la ventana de una tienda estaba pegado uno de sus dibujos de Ladybug en la pelea, dibujado muy a su manera. Y en la publicidad de una parada de autobuses estaba uno de los bocetos que el día anterior había hecho de Chloe tocando el violín.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado—dijo Chloe con una gran sonrisa— ¿te gusta?—pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Bromeas?—rio él— ¡esto es genial!

—Lo sé. Soy maravillosa—se felicitó Chloe son su sonrisa de superioridad.

—Pero ¿cómo?—pregunto Nathaniel sin dejar de ver todo su cuaderno de dibujos siendo apreciado por la gente que veía las imágenes con cierto asombro pues todas estaba formabas por un tal "Nath".

—Bueno, solo convertí tu deseo en realidad—sonrió ella con sinceridad—. Sabrina está poniendo otros en algunos lugares aleatorios de la ciudad.

Nathaniel regreso a verla. Por un segundo, le pareció una visión extraña. Ahí estaba la Chloe caprichosa y ególatra que él había conocido por tanto tiempo, pero también estaba la joven sensible y amable que conoció hace unos días. De alguna forma rara, una sensación cálida se extendió por su pecho con rapidez. Se acercó con rapidez a Chloe para levantarla unos centímetros del suelo dándole una vuelta. Estaba demasiado lleno de adrenalina por la sorpresa como para pensar en cómo se veían en ese momento. De alguna forma, ser amigo de Chloe le había traído más alegrías que tristezas.

Pero cierto héroe felino que pasaba por ahí si los vio. No le había puesto demasiada atención a la pareja que veía allá abajo. Pero ahora que los veía en esa situación, sin duda le parecía una pareja extremadamente tierna. Dejo el lugar unos segundos después con la sensación de que nada le podía salir mal.

Salto por los tejados hasta llegar a la habitación de Marinette, quien se preparaba para ir a una cita con su novio. Por la trampilla de su habitación callo Chat Noir sin anunciar su llegada. Se notaba ansioso a pesar de poner una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Vas a algún lado, Marinette?—pregunto asustando a la chica, quien estaba vestida con un bonito vestido crema hasta la rodilla que ella había confeccionado.

—Hola Chat, me asustaste—saludo la joven china-francesa—. Voy a salir con mi novio—comento volteando a verlo—. ¿Cómo me veo?

Chat Noir la observo sin poder dejar de pensar en lo bonita que se veía. Estaba decidido, le contaría su secreto y ella no lo odiaría por eso ¿por qué habría de odiarlo por eso?

—Te ves genial—apremio—aunque te quedarían muy bonito estos pendientes.

Chat le paso la caja a Marinette parándose justo frente a ella. La chica los tomo y observo los pendientes de gato con ternura. Era una lástima que no pudiera usarlos.

—Son hermosos—declaro Marinette—pero no puedo aceptarlos.

— ¿Por qué no?—comento Chat.

Marinette bajo la mirada, la razón por la que no podía usarlos era que, si se quitaba los aretes de Ladybug tardaría más tiempo en convertirse en la heroína cuando lo necesitara. Miro los pendientes de gato y suspiro. En verdad que eran bonitos.

—No puedo aceptarlos—volvió a decir, aunque no despegara la vista de los aretes.

—Tu novio no se enojara—contesto él.

Marinette alzo la vista para decirle que no lo hacía por su novio cuando su garganta se secó. Frente a ella estaba Adrien, con el anillo en la mano mostrándole que era Chat y un kwami en forma de gato recostado sobre su cabello rubio durmiendo.

— ¡Oh por Dios!—susurro Marinette intentando mantenerse de pie.

 **Dame tus sueños para hacerlos realidades**

* * *

Holiwis Miraculers! Que tal he, me tarde algo con este capítulo, pero es culpa de la escuela que me explota como si fuera esclava ya trabajando. Literalmente llevo tres días sin dormir, así que cualquier falta de ortografía fue culpa del sueño. Espero que les este gustando como va la historia, me gusto mucho hacer este capítulo porque me inspire en una se mis sitcoms favoritos. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Ah! Y oficialmente declaro la canción "Draw on me" de Fifth Harmony el himno de Nathloe (Nath x Chloe)... *como si tuviera la autoridad para hacer eso*. Pero enserio que en cuanto oí esa canción pensé "está es la canción de mi OTP"... Es tan bonito. Ahora pasemos a unos comentarios.

GwenMcBain: Sip, el Nathloe te consumirá completa y algún día dominaremos al mundo. Ya enserio, me encanta que te guste esta pareja tan rara. Gracias por leer.

Serafina: espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo. Adore escribirlo y espero que te guste. Lindsey Stirling fue uno de los primeros canales que empece a seguir en youtube, es una gran violinista (ojala yo tocara así). No te preocupes, Chloe seguira siendo la mala de la historia para muchos, pero yo no creo en buenos y malos. Todos tenemos esta parte de oscuridad que nos vuelve imperfectos.

Joey Vinsmoke: *muere contigo*. Que lindo que te gusto el capítulo. Es bastante difícil llevar una historia de cambio o de integración de personalidad, pero creo que la ando llevando bien. Ojala que no te haya decepcionado este capítulo. Marichat también es de mis versiones favoritas junto al Adrinette. Voy a usar alguna de las ideas que me diste en capítulos futuros, me gustaron mucho. Y muchas gracias por leer.

sonrais777: Nath es bello y Chloe tiene corazón solo que enterrado debajo de kilos de maquillaje y ropa. Son hermosos juntos. Aunque no se si incluiré mas momentos Marichat porque necesito hacer avanzar la historia. Ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo.

AlbaSky: siento que el salseo se acerca. Espero que te este gustando como va la historia. Sinceramente fue una odisea tener este capitulo listo pero ojala que te haya gustado. Ya vi el capítulo, y después de un rato te acostumbras al doblaje. No es malo (Annie Rojas brilla como Chloe) aunque muchos se quejaron de la forma en que se tradujeron las cosas, me pareció ingenioso que lo hicieran así. La verdad me gusto. Lastima que no podre ver el estreno debido a que es mi semana de exámenes ¡putos exámenes!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews con sugerencias, emociones, expectativas, como creen que va a seguir la historia, que cosas les gustaria ver, etc. Y recuerden que los Miraculers algún día dominaremos al mundo... muajajajaja ocno...

Bye bye. Los amo a todos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Una abeja reina**

Podríamos decir que el ambiente del salón de clases había estado pesado el resto de la semana. Desde aquella revelación que Adrien había hecho, ninguna persona se atrevió a preguntar porque demonios Marinette estaba tan enojada y porque Adrien parecía arrepentirse de haber nacido. La primera mañana todos estaban seguros de que se arreglaría para el final del día y cuando no había sucedido fue turno de Nino y Alya de buscar respuestas. Pero no fue hasta la mañana de viernes que en verdad hicieron algo.

Mientras todos parecían más que atentos a ambos pares de amigos que discutían en esquinas contrarias de la escuela, cierta joven rubia esperaba tener la oportunidad de hacer algo que llevaba un tiempo planeado. Aunque eso no dejaba que se le bajara el nerviosismo.

Sabrina observo a su mejor amiga, preguntándose si en verdad se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Chloe tenía la costumbre de nunca disculparse por nada, al menos no usando los usuales comentarios de disculpa. Se disculpaba en pocas ocasiones y muy a su manera. Así que Sabrina sabía lo mucho que esto le iba a costar.

—Crees que esto sirva—preguntó de repente Chloe volteando a ver a su amiga.

Sabrina se espantó por la pregunta. Lo pensó por un buen rato, ella tampoco solía ser muy amable con las personas. Aunque sin duda era más dulce con la gente de lo que era Chloe. Además, había sido su idea que se disculpara a la manera tradicional.

—Estoy segura que todo va a salir bien—contesto Sabrina apoyando a su amiga.

Chloe suspiro sacando su celular. Llego a las notas del aparato y abrió una de nombre Alix. Después de pensarlo un buen rato los días pasados, había hecho una lista de las cosas de las cuales debía disculparse. Y después de revisar las largas listas, decidió iniciar por aquellas que tenían menos. La primera con la que disculparse era Alix.

Esperó a que la patinadora dejara de espiar a Alya y Marinette pelear. Discutían algo sobre la necesidad de los secretos en una relación y algo sobre lo poco que alguien sin pareja podía opinar sobre un noviazgo. Alya parecía muy molesta por lo que Alix y Mylene prefirieron dejar de observar para irse a su casa.

Alix tomo camino al museo de Louvre donde su padre y hermano trabajaban. Mientras patinaba quitada de pena la joven rubia hija del alcalde se atravesó en su camino. Alix tuvo que frenar rápido para no llevársela de bruces al suelo.

— ¿¡Que te pasa, Chloe?!—grito Alix cuando recupero el equilibrio—Casi me caigo.

Pero no lo hiciste—señalo Chloe cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto la patinadora fastidiada. Ella no tenía la paciencia de Nathaniel para soportarla.

Chloe suspiro. No se sentía nada cómoda con la situación. Pero era lo único que se le ocurría y en verdad quería cambiar la forma en como la veía la gente. Más para ella que para los demás (o tal vez tenía que ver con pasar tiempo con sus nuevos amigos sin problemas). Suspiro, recordándose que hacia eso por una buena causa.

—Quiero disculparme—dijo Chloe haciendo que la joven patinadora la observara con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu ¿disculpándote?—comento ella incrédula—. Te conozco desde que era pequeña; tú nunca pides disculpas, por nada ni por nadie.

—Estoy tratando de ser mejor persona—comento Chloe esperando no tener que dar muchos detalles—. ¿No te lo ha dicho Nath?

—No hables de Nathaniel como si lo conocieras —contesto irritada Alix, ella era de las que más estaban escépticas ante el supuesto cambio de la rubia.

—Bien—susurro Chloe tratando de no ponerse a la defensiva.

Nath le había dado permiso de llamarlo por un diminutivo, pero como se le había ocurrido ningún otro, acabo por usar el que todos usaban. No se sentía especial, pero al menos era más familiar al hablarse.

—Bueno, entonces discúlpate—dijo Alix.

—Pido disculpas por burlarme, romper tu reloj, ponerte en ridículo, hablar a tus espaldas y provocarte algunas peleas con Kim—dijo la hija del alcalde con un tono algo fastidiado.

Y es que eso de disculparse no era lo suyo. Así que no se sentía cómoda nombrando sus "pecados" cometidos en contra de Alix.

—No te creo—respondió la chica haciendo que Chloe la observara sorprendida.

—Y ¿qué quieres para creerme?—pregunto Chloe. Estaba bastante ofendida con el tema.

Alix lo pensó un momento. La razón por la que no le creía era realmente muy simple: era Chloe. Y nada podía cambiar eso, así que pensó en alguna actividad que la antigua Chloe Burgeois nunca haría.

—Te reto a una carrera de patinaje—señalo Alix con orgullo.

—Y luego preguntan porque eres novia de Kim—susurro Chloe por lo bajo.

— ¿vas a aceptar o no?—pregunto la joven patinadora.

—No, escucha—respondió ofendida Chloe cruzando los brazos—el que me disculpe no significa que arruine mi manicura.

Alix no supo si reír o llorar. Por un lado le causaba risa lo mucho que Chloe se preocupaba por su imagen (la chica técnicamente traía una máscara de maquillaje) y por otro lado era muy obvio que la Queen Bee nunca cambiaría. Bufo, creyendo que perdía su tiempo.

— ¡Alix!—escucharon ambas que llamaban.

Segundos después Kim se encontraba al lado de Alix. Chloe los observo y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa; nadie imaginaba que esos dos iban a terminar como pareja. Pero se compuso de inmediato y decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Kim, discúlpame—dijo Chloe haciendo que ambos la observaran con los ojos abiertos—por humillarte, burlarme, rechazarte de mal manera, aprovecharme de tus atención y provocar algunas de tus peleas con Alix.

La pareja la observo fijamente. Kim, que debido a su antigua amistad con la chica había aprendido a desvelar cuando decía la verdad sintió una extraña calidez al ver su sinceridad para disculparse. Al parecer, Nath tenía razón y la rubia había cambiado. Alix por su parte trataba de entender si eso era un plan bien elaborado para que bajaran la guardia o lo decía con sinceridad.

Kim se acercó a la rubia un paso hacia adelante. Chloe siempre había sido más pequeña que el atleta, así que no fue nada difícil para el revolver su cabello al reír. Y mira que sabía lo mucho que a Chloe Burgeois le importaba su cabello.

Chloe bufo cuando desacomodo su flequillo. Manoteo para que la soltara y el chico solo soltó una carcajada.

—Sabes, bien podría tratarme como mi hermana—comento Kim haciendo enojar a Chloe.

—Yo no tengo hermanos y no quiero hermanos—contesto la rubia enojada— ¿vas a aceptar mis disculpas o no?

—Claro, hermanita—contesto Kim riendo y haciendo que Chloe bufara.

Alix observo la escena sorprendida. Kim había sufrido mucho con las humillaciones de Chloe en el pasado. Y había sido el primero en mostrar preocupación por que Nath se acercara a la chica. Si él, que era el que mejor conocía del grupo las artimañas de la rubia la perdonaba por su pasado, entonces ella podía hacer lo mismo.

—Yo también acepto tus disculpas—interrumpió Alix.

— ¿No es esto muy genial Nathaniel?—se escuchó una cuarta voz en la cercanía.

Nathaniel, Sabrina y Lila habían estado siguiendo a Chloe para ver sus disculpas. Lila no tenía nada que hacer esa tarde, así que no le resulto incomodo hacerse la espía. Sabrina estaba lista para intervenir si Chloe se equivoca en la disculpa – lo cual era prácticamente imposible porque se aprendió el discurso de memoria – y en cuanto a Nathaniel, bueno, él no había dejado de pensar que algo muy malo estaba por pasar con Chloe y su preocupación no se había ido.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto Chloe enojada.

—Queríamos asegurarnos que todo saliera bien—contesto Sabrina.

—Esto es genial—volvió a decir Lila— ¿no lo crees, Nathaniel?

Pero Nathaniel no se veía muy complacido con la situación. Tal vez era el hecho de que Kim se comportara tan familiar con Chloe siendo que fue el que le dijo que la chica no valía nada o era ese extraño escozor que de repente aprisionaba su pecho. Fuera lo que fuera, y aunque su rostro no lo mostrará, no estaba de buen humor.

—Uhum—contesto tajante el chico abrazando su libreta de dibujos.

Ni a Alix ni a Kim les pareció rara la actitud retraída de Nathaniel, pero Sabrina y Lila, quienes se habían acostumbrado al Nathaniel más abierto y directo que era en compañía de Chloe – ¿de qué otra forma iba a hacerle frente a la chica más difícil de tratar del mundo? – no pudieron evitar pensar que algo estaba mal.

— ¿Estás celoso?—sugirió Lila susurrándole al chico.

—No—se apresuró a contestar él ocultando un sonrojo.

—No tienes que estar celoso—dijo Sabrina esperando darle apoyo—Chloe aun te aprecia más a ti.

— ¿Se volvieron locas?—pregunto el chico incrédulo.

Ambas chicas rieron por lo bajo enternecidas de que el chico negara sus sentimientos, o en todo caso que los desconociera. Nathaniel abrazo su libreta y alzo la vista algo indignado. Aunque tal vez no tanto, al fin y al cabo, era muy consciente de que si sentía cierto grado, muy pequeño, de atracción ante la hermosa Chloe Burgeois. Pero eso era algo de lo que ninguna de ellas tenía que enterarse.

— ¿Y si vamos por una pizza?—sugirió Alix de repente.

—No puedo—se apresuró a contestar Nathaniel, aunque en realidad no tenía una buena excusa para no ir.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Chloe intrigada.

—Pues, porque, yo, yo, pues, yo—tartamudeo Nath buscando una excusa rápida—tengo que terminar un dibujo.

Chloe sonrió comprendiendo la situación. Tal vez la única en el pequeño grupo que había logrado entender el amor que tenía Nathaniel hacia el arte. Así que un enérgico 'está bien' salió de sus labios. Mientras Kim y Alix se sentían extraños con el aura de complicidad que rodeaba a esos dos, Sabrina y Lila tenían corazones en los ojos.

—Yo tampoco puedo ir—menciono Chloe con una sonrisa—. Hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer en el hotel.

—Te acompaño—dijo Sabrina tomando la bolsa de Chloe como siempre.

—Adiós— dijeron princesa y artista tomando caminos contrarios.

Chloe y Sabrina caminaron hacia el este, Nathaniel hacia el oeste. En el medio, Lila observó aquello con gesto dramático.

—Bien—dijo Lila—yo estoy haciendo mal tercio, así que me voy a la embajada.

Cuando Lila se fue la pareja que quedo se observaron extrañados. Era tan raro lo que habían presenciado que casi no lo creían. Pero su vista no les fallo y Chloe seguía siendo una Queen Bee, aunque ahora era más amable.

Cuando Nathaniel llego a su casa su madre había salido a comprar despensa y su padre aun no regresaba de su trabajo. Así que tuvo tiempo suficiente para juntar todo lo que necesitaba para ponerse a pintar. Tomo su reproductor de música y se puso audífonos, al fin y al cabo su madre tenía las llaves para entrar.

Si Nathaniel hubiera podido ver el futuro, no se hubiera puesto los audífonos.

Chloe y Sabrina llegaron al hotel a tiempo para que a tiempo para que el alcalde Burgeois diera una conferencia de prensa. Gracias a los actos heroicos de todos los días de Ladybug y Chat Noir, se les pensaba recompensar con un agradecimiento público. Chat Noir y Ladybug estaban presentes, aunque el aura que les rodeaba no era la idónea, estaban agradecidos con el gesto que tenía París para con ellos.

La conferencia de prensa empezó a las cuatro de la tarde en punto. Periódicos y televisoras locales cubrían el evento donde se condecoraría a los grandes héroes de París. El alcalde André Burgeois subió al estrado donde había preparado un hermoso discurso para la ocasión. La cámara de Kidz+ apunto al alcalde después de que Nadja Chamack hiciera una pequeña introducción.

—París es considerada una de las ciudades más bellas y románticas del mundo—empezó André—y se vuelve una ciudad aún más bella cuando tiene a dos valientes e importante héroes que no dudaran en salvar la ciudad que aman. Es por eso que…

Pero en ese momento la vista del alcalde de la ciudad se nublo y comenzó a parpadear con rapidez. Un extraño malestar se instaló en su estómago y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Dejo de hablar y un segundo después estaba en el suelo con el pulso en lo más bajo posible. Chloe no tardo nada en subir al estrado seguida de su madre que con una señal hizo que dos grandes guardias de seguridad levantaran a su ex esposo del suelo y lo llevaran a un cuarto.

Mientras tanto, el público incluidas las televisoras y los héroes estaban asustados. Chloe se quedó en medio del estrado, con la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas con fuerza, no dejándola pensar en nada y en todo al mismo tiempo. No se sentía bien siendo el centro de atención en una situación en la que no sabía que decir. Pero nunca dejaría que alguien viera su debilidad así que puso una gran sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Tenemos un asunto inesperado así que porque no mejor se van a sus casas hacen lo que sea que hagan en sus hogares—. Despacho con calma fingida mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre de prisa.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea de que esta sucediendo?—pregunto un reportero.

—No, y en todo caso no es de su incumbencia—contesto a la defensiva.

—Pero el alcalde Burgeois es una figura pública—dijo otra persona.

—Y ¿eso que importa?—pregunto Chloe al hombre que le impedía salir de ahí—. Todos tenemos derecho a una vida privada y mi padre no es la excepción. Además, son ustedes los que no entienden que deben irse a su casa para que nosotros arreglemos este inconveniente.

Dicho eso, Chloe bajo del estrado y salió por una puerta lateral con su mejor amiga pisándole los talones. Cuando llegaron al cuarto donde se encontraba su padre abrieron las puertas de un portazo. Adentro, su padre se había recuperado y Diana no dejaba de regañarlo.

—Acordamos que sino ibas a tomar tratamiento, como no hiciste, al menos ibas a hacer un anuncio—dijo Diana.

—Aun no es tiempo—contesto André.

—Papa—llamo Chloe—creo que ahora es el mejor momento en todo caso.

—No te preocupes cariño—dijo André volteando a verla—. Si sigues sonriendo y siendo tu todo estará bien. Ahora porque no vas junto a Sabrina a tu cuarto.

Chloe dio media vuelta regreso a su cuarto con resignada protesta. Seguiría sonriendo y fingiendo que no pasaba nada para mantener a su padre complacido con su actitud. No estaba contenta y no estaba calmada, pero desde muy pequeña se había vuelto experta en controlar sus emociones y evitar que la gente se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Así que no era dificultad seguir pareciendo la misma.

Ya en la habitación, ambas chicas se dedicaron hasta la hora de la cena a despejar sus mentes de los anteriores sucesos. No era nada fácil pero Sabrina tenía una amplia colección de chismes que contarle a su amiga sobre famosos a lo largo del globo terráqueo y Chloe estaba lo suficientemente interesada para no hacerle caso a los rumores que se extendían por los pasillos del Grand Hotel de París. Sabrina se tuvo que ir llegadas las seis de la tarde, la hora en que su padre pasó a recogerla al hotel.

A partir de ese momento, la soledad de Chloe la comenzó a invadir. Decir que se encontraba ansiosa era decir nada. Las manos le temblaban y no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que esta situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Necesitaba a alguien que le diera un abrazo, alguien que le dijera que todo estaba bien aunque no lo estuviera.

Tomo el teléfono de su cuarto y empezó a marcar un número que recientemente se había aprendido de memoria. Timbro hasta que envió a la contestadora y Chloe colgó para volver a marcar. Lo repitió una, dos, tres veces. Y cada vez que lo hacía más nerviosa se ponía. Empezó a temblar y lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

—Vamos Nath, ¡contesta!—suplico a la quinta vez de marcar. El resultado fue de nuevo fallido.

Un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus cavilaciones y la hizo secarse las lágrimas con rapidez. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con la esperanza que fuera cierto artista pelirrojo el que viniera a verla. No lo era. Un joven modelo rubio con el que ella había tenido una amistad hace años la observaba lleno de preocupación.

— ¿Qué está pasando Chloe?—pregunto directamente.

—No es de tu incumbencia—contesto Chloe con aquel discurso que ya se sabía de memoria.

—No me salgas con esa tontería—dijo Adrien entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Chloe trago saliva y trato de que las lágrimas no se derramaran. No podía con esto, simplemente no podía. Lo único que las semanas pasadas la había mantenido cuerda fueron Lila, Sabrina y Nathaniel, sobre todo Nathaniel. Y ni siquiera tenía idea de porque se había vuelto tan importante en su vida. Tenía que sacarse eso que tenía en el pecho en ese momento.

—Mi papa tiene cáncer—dijo sin tapujos y evitando moquear—no sé los detalles porque nadie ha querido decirme algo concreto, pero no quiso tomar tratamiento y se está dejando morir para asegurarse que todo esté listo y que nada me falte a mí. Y solo me han dejado sonreír para aparentar que todo está bien.

Para cuando termino su discurso Chloe lloraba como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que le han quitado su juguete favorito. Y Adrien pudo recordarse a la perfección en su lugar, cuando su madre había desaparecido y Chloe le había dicho aquella frase que se repetia cada vez que la extrañaba.

—Todo saldrá bien—contesto Adrien. Y aunque ambos sabían que era una mentira, Chloe agradecía el gesto.

Nathaniel salió de su habitación cerca: de las diez de la noche. Era completamente ajeno a que la hija del alcalde estaba teniendo una crisis y que lo había llamado muchas veces esa tarde.

El artista había estado trabajando toda la tarde para que su mente se distrajera de pensar en una chica. Aunque ahora su mente ni la ocupaba una joven de cabellos azulados, poco a poco y sin esfuerzo, cierta rubia de fue metiendo entre sus ojos. No se quejaba en realidad, aunque era un poco confuso en todo caso.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde lo esperaba su cena fría y una nota de sus padres. Al parecer su papa había traído boletos para una película romántica que su madre tenía ganas de ir, así que al no poder llamar su atención prefirieron dejar una nota.

Nath guardo la cena en el refrigerador y tomo un vaso de agua antes de decidir irse a dormir. Se recostó en su cama y pocos minutos después su cuerpo se relajó permitiéndole entrar en la fase fe sueño profundo. Cuando fue momento de soñar, solo pudo visualizar a unos hermosos ojos azul intenso observándolo con ternura y fijamente. Nathaniel simplemente sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, Nathaniel no tenía planeado encontrarse con aquel chico al que Chloe le había mentido sobre su noviazgo. Pero mientras iba de camino a la escuela, Nathaniel se cruzó con Jesse Tamez quien al parecer seguía la misma dirección que él. Apenas verlo, aquel joven se acercó a Nathaniel como si hubiera encontrado la piedra angular de una investigación.

—Que bien que te encuentro—dijo Jesse— ¿Chloe se encuentra bien?

Nathaniel lo observo sin entender mucho.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto el artista.

—Vamos, no tienes que ocultarlo—dijo él—las noticias del desmayo del alcalde y de las palabras de su hija llegaron a Londres. Mi padre está muy preocupado de que sus acciones aquí se colapsen, así que vine a ver como esta todo.

Nathaniel no entendió nada de lo que el tal Jesse acababa de decir. Y lo único que le llamaba la atención era que mencionara al alcalde y a Chloe en algo que parecía muy serio.

—Ella está bien—contesto Nathaniel aunque no estaba seguro de eso.

—Genial. Te importa si te acompaño, aun quiero ver a Chloe en persona—dijo el chico causándole incomodidad a Nath.

—Ya te dije que está bien—reitero el pelirrojo—no necesitas verla.

—Aun así la veré—contesto aquel joven.

—Nunca me dijeron que eres de Chloe—comento tratando de hacer plática mientras caminaban hacia el colegio. Al parecer aquel chico no se rendiría hasta que viera a Chloe.

Siguieron caminando hasta que al doblar la esquina se encontraron frente a frente con el colegio Francoise Dupont. Aunque no parecía un colegio en esos momentos. Un pequeño grupo de personas estaba reunido junto a la entrada principal en lo que parecía una riña seria. Nathaniel no dudo en correr teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Apenas llegar al pequeño piso se encontró con una joven panadera enojada siendo detenida por su mejor amiga y por Juleka por los brazos, en frente de ella estaba Chloe con el cabello alborotado y con Sabrina detrás jalándole del brazo. Lila al parecer ejercía de mediadora entre ambas chicas pues era la que estaba evitando que se mataran entre ellas. Nathaniel se abrió paso entre la multitud y se puso en frente ambas.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—pregunto incrédulo al ver a ambas chicas queriéndose matar con la mirada.

La primera en enderezarse fue Chloe quién trato de arreglarse un poco antes de hablar.

—Esta panadera de cuarta empezó a gritarme a penas me vio esta mañana—explico—así que si no quiere que le rompa el poco atractivo que tiene debe dejarme en paz.

—Tu, zorra de pacotilla, arrastrada hija de puta, buena para nada, ¡suéltame Alya!—grito Marinette enojada.

Lila la observaba muy extrañada. A la única persona que había vista así de enojada alguna vez fue a Ladybug cuando le grito frente a Adrien. Al parecer, la heroína tenia competencia por quien era más explosiva cuando se enojada ¿o tal vez no?

—No te voy a soltar—grito Alya de vuelta—estás hecha una fiera.

—Hazle caso a Alya, Marinette—dijo Sabrina poniéndose a un lado de Chloe.

— ¡Aléjate de Adrien!—volvió a amenazar Marinette.

—Por última vez, no sé de qué me hablas—contesto Chloe con fastidio—. Deje de perseguir a Adrien hace meses, además ya cambie.

Marinette se removió más entre el agarre de su mejor amiga y de la chica gótica del salón.

—Eres una niña mimada y caprichosa que nunca podrá ser buena o amable o tierna y que no merece estar cerca de MI novio—amenazo Marinette— ¡que me sueltes Alya!

—Si puedo cambiar y lo estoy haciendo—dijo Chloe acercándose a ella pero siendo detenida por Lila.

—Porque no explicas entonces porque le pediste a Adrien que fuera a tu casa ayer—pidió haciendo que más de uno volteara a ver a la hija del alcalde.

—Yo no lo llame—contesto Chloe rápidamente.

— ¡Suéltame Alya!—volvió a pedir la hija de panaderos—le voy a romper algo por mentirosa.

Chloe se preparó para que la chica se acercara a golpearla y tanto Nath como Lila recibieron ayuda para contenerlas de Kim. En ese instante cayo entre ellos cierto héroe felino que hizo que todo quedara en silencio. Chat Noir observo a las dos chicas que peleaban con enojo mal contenido. Chloe era sostenida por Nathaniel quién intentaba que no se fuera a los golpes mientras Marinette aún era sujetada por Alya, pues Juleka la soltó apenas el héroe cayo en medio del círculo.

—Lleva a tu novia a otro lado por favor—pidió Chat a Nath quien se puso rojo por la insinuación—. Y tu vienes conmigo—dijo señalando a Marinette.

Se acercó a la chica y la cargo como bulto de carga llevándose a la encolerizada chica sobre los tejados. Desaparecieron en la distancia a los pocos segundos y el grupo que veía la pelea se empezó a dispersar para entrar a la escuela a tomar sus clases.

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Nathaniel a Chloe tomándola por los hombros.

—Escuchaste lo que dijo—grito Chloe viendo a los ojos a Nathaniel—. Ja ¿Qué no puedo ser buena con las personas? Ya veremos, esa chica va a conocer de lo que una Burgeois es capaz.

Nathaniel soltó una pequeña carcajada al verla tan inmiscuida en sus maldiciones hacia Marinette y una gota de sudor resbalo por su mejilla. Chloe era tan rara en muchos sentidos. ¡Demonios! Marinette le había dicho cosas horribles y lo único que le preocupaba es que dijo que no podía ser buena con la gente.

—Deberíamos entrar a clases—sugirió Sabrina levantando la bolsa de Chloe.

—No voy a entrar viéndome así—se señaló Chloe—voy a cambiarme de ropa.

—Vale, nos vemos al rato—le respondió Nath soltándola lentamente para que ella caminara hacia el hotel de su padre.

—Hasta luego—se despidió Lila gritando.

Mientras Chloe se alejaba por la acera lanzando proverbios al aire sobre lo mucho que costaba su ropa, lo maldita que era la tipa con la que estaba peleando y de como si su cabello se arruinaba las pagaría, Jesse Tamez la observo a la distancia sin ser notado y sin dejar de pensar en la persona tan interesante que era Chloe Burgeois. La primera vez que se la presentaron le pareció la típica chica rica que se cree princesa.

Pero después de observarla desde la distancia, había aprendido que era una persona bastante peculiar. Y a Jesse le gustaban las cosas peculiares, así que en ese mismo instante tomo una decisión que en realidad no era tan difícil.

—Sabes—dijo, llamando la atención de Nathaniel y Lila.

Lila volteo a verlo y se le hizo un poco conocido, no demasiado, tal vez lo había visto en algún sueño.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Nathaniel sintiéndose incómodo.

—Tienes una novia muy bonita—comento Jesse—. ¡Cuídala!

Dicho eso, el joven Jesse Tamez, ingles de nacimiento y heredero de una gran fortuna junto a muchas empresas, dio la vuelta tomando rumbo hacia la torre Eiffel. Si, había tomado una decisión: quería que Chloe Burgeois fuera su esposa. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente, nada fuera de lo normal. No era como si un joven como Nathaniel pudiera hacerlo competencia a alguien como él.

 **Una abeja reina nunca cambia del todo.**

Holiwis! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sinceramente, creo que me pase con la Marinette celosa (pero es que esa mujer se pone como fiera cuando le dan celos). En fin, no voy a tratar mucho sobre la enfermedad de André Burgeois, por varias razones; la primera es que es un tema secundario dentro de la trama y la segunda es que no me gusta hablar demasiado sobre algo sin comprenderlo a perfeccion antes y no voy a tener tiempo de investigar bien como se desarrolla la enfermedad. ¡Ah! Y así como Diana, tienen que ponerle mucha atención a este Jesse Tamez porque va a ser importante para la trama... muajaja...

En fin... ahora a responder comentario...

 **Sonrais777** : Son la pareja más bonita del mundo *grito de fangirl*. ojala te haya gustado este capitulo.

 **MadamePansha** : ¡oh! nuevo lector. ¡He convertido a alguien al Nathloe! *baile de victoria* que bien que te este gustando la historia porque te juro que es maravilloso escribir y que ustedes lean esta bonita idea que salio de una alocada mente. ¡sigue leyendo!

 **AlbaSky** : #ElNathloeTeDaVida... va a ser tendencia en twittar... ya en serio... que bueno que te esta gustando. Si, algun día estaran juntos y en cuanto a Sabrina no te preocupes que va a empezar a aparecer más de ahora en adelante. y el doblaje, no me quejo, al menos ahora mis hermanas lo van a poder ver y a entenderle.

Gabi MacGarden: que bien que leas! enserio, siempre son bienvenidos nuevos lectores y criticas y consejos. estoy tratando de desarrollar la historia a base de como creo que reaccionarian, aun así no se si lo estoy haciendo bien. Espero que te guste este capitulo... besos!

Y como siempre, les mando besos y abrazos. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, segurencias y tomatazos... los amo! Algun día los miraculers dominaremos al mundo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Amable, dulce y tierna**

Marinette pataleo una vez más mientras Chat Noir entraba por la ventana a su gigantesco cuarto en la mansión Agreste. Ya dentro, el felino héroe bajo a la chica y la sentó en su sillón. Marinette se notaba tan enojada que no puso atención al momento en que Chat Noir se convirtió en Adrien Agreste. Se cruzó de brazos y evito la mirada de su novio.

—Se puede saber de dónde vino esa escena—pregunto Adrien tratando de llamar la atención de la chica chino-francesa.

Indignada, Marinette se levantó del asiento y se acercó al modelo que tenía por novio ¿en verdad no sabía porque estaba enojada? Había estado enojada con él una semana como para que ya se hubiera enterado.

—Chloe nunca me ha agradado—comento la chica.

—No es razón para querer matarla—respondió Adrien.

—Ella se lo busca siendo tan, tan, tan Chloe—contesto Marinette.

—Esa chica fue la única persona que me acompaño cuando mi madre desapareció—respondió Adrien claramente enojado—no me gusta que hables así de una amiga.

—Ahora resulta que la rubia oxigenada si es tu amiga—se burló la china-francesa.

—Cálmate Marinette—pidió el modelo con mirada seria.

— ¿Porque fuiste a verla?—pregunto Marinette acercándose al modelo amenazante.

—Ya te dije que no puedo decirte—le contestó Adrien ya fastidiado por el tema—. Si te lo conté fue para que no pensaras algo equivocado.

— ¡Pues no funciono!—grito encolerizada la chica.

— ¿Porque estás tan enojada?—pregunto el chico con un claro tono lastimero.

Marinette no escucho y empezó a golpear su pecho con fuerza. Adrien resistió los primeros golpes hasta que la chica dejó de hacerlo al tiempo que unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. En ese momento, el modelo abrazo a su novia con fuerza mientras esta le rogaba que la soltara.

Marinette se quedó quieta un momento. Su cabeza solo pensaba en la revelación que Adrien le había hecho y el por qué eso la había enfadado tanto. Al final y después de pensarlo por unos momentos supo la respuesta. Eso no hizo que sus lágrimas dejaran de fluir.

—Yo confiaba en Chat—grito entre sollozos—. Yo confiaba en Chat y en ti, y ahora siento que no puedo confiar en ninguno.

Adrien la abrazo con fuerza. No quería que Marinette se sintiera mal al revelarle su secreto, ni que s enojara con él. Pero justo eso había pasado. Esto no era para nada lindo. Espero a que las lágrimas de su novia menguaran antes de decir otra cosa.

— ¿Confiabas en mí antes?—pregunto, Marinette asintió contra su pecho—. Entonces sigue confiando, como Chat o como Adrien yo te amo y siempre podrás confiar en mí.

A pesar de sus palabras de aliento, Adrien se sentía algo culpable. Aun no le decía que ya sabía su secreto. Si así había reaccionado al secreto de otra persona, ¿cómo reaccionaría a su propio secreto revelado? Ni siquiera lo quería imaginar.

Marinette sollozo unos segundos hasta que ligeras carcajadas comenzaron a salir por su boca. Se sentía muy tonta con esta situación, desde que empezaron a salir, sus celos habían disminuido considerablemente y estaba segura de que le confiaría su vida a Chat de ser necesario. Ambos rieron durante unos minutos más, recuperando el aura de confianza que solían tener.

—Aun así me dirás que hacías en casa de Chloe—pidió la chica francesa-china.

—Deberíamos irnos, ya se nos hizo tarde para la escuela—comento Adrien cambiando el tema y tomando de la mano a su novia para salir de la mansión.

Marinette se le quedo viendo con la mirada sospechosa. Aun así siguió a su novia ciegamente hasta el colegio. Al final, simple y sencillamente era la persona que había escogido para toda la vida (por mucho que a algunos les parecía una exageración).

Ese día pasó sin demasiados contratiempos. Todos estaban felices que la pareja estrella de la clases se hubiera reconciliado y gracias a la insistencia de Adrien, Marinette se había disculpado con Chloe por armar un gran problema por ir a verla. La rubia acepto las disculpas renuente, y acabo diciendo que esperaba Adrien hubiera cumplido su promesa. Fue a la mañana siguiente que todos se sintieron en una mala copia de una de las más famosas obras de Shakespeare. Y aquel sueño (o pesadilla) inicio apenas la princesa de París entro al salón de clases.

Chloe había cambiado de maquillaje. Ninguna persona en el salón creyó que se tomaría tan enserio las palabras de Marinette. Pero al salir del Gran Hotel de París y para cuando entro al salón de clases, la rubia se veía completamente distinta. Iniciando por sus ahora inexistentes gafas de sol, siguiendo por las sombras café oscuros y el labial rojo cereza que resaltaba su bronceada piel.

Su ropa también había cambiado a tal punto que incluso Sabrina se encontraba sorprendida. Un vestido azul ceñido a la cintura y con vuelo que le daba un aire tierno y dulce. No se parecía en nada a la Chloe Burgeois que todos conocían e incluso Nathaniel se dio cuenta de eso.

Llego tarde por lo que tuvo que pedir permiso en la puerta para que Miss Bustier le dejara pasar. Se paró justo en frente y sonrió mientras juntaba sus manos en la agarradera de la nueva bolsa que combinaba con su ropa. Junto los pies y dejo que su cabello suelto le cayera libre por la espalda.

—Llega tarde señorita Burgeois—comento la profesora sonriéndole comprensiva.

—Disculpe—dijo Chloe haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver—no volverá a suceder.

Dicho eso, la profesora le hizo un gesto para que entrara al salón y Chloe se inclinó un poco para darle las gracias antes de entrar. La chica se sentó en su lugar de siempre con lentitud y delicadeza. Su voz, durante toda la jornada de clases se mantuvo casi en un susurro que, con sinceridad ponía de nervios a Sabrina y Nathaniel, así como a la mitad del salón.

Pero en lo que el artista más se fijó, fue en los labios cereza que le ponían incómodo. ¡Demonios! ¿A quién trataba de engañar? La manera en como sus labios se movían al hablar y ese labial no eran buena combinación, porque un extraño calor había comenzado a subir por su cuerpo y lo hacían querer acercarse a comprobar si el color correspondía con el sabor de sus labios. Sacudió su cabeza y se obligó a concentrarse, ¡demonios! Que al fin y al cabo era hombre y artista cuya debilidad eran las chicas lindas, como la Chloe que se estaba mostrando en ese momento.

—Hola Nathaniel—saludo la rubia acercándose a él durante un descanso.

—Hola Chloe—respondió de vuelta el chico tragando con dureza.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?—pregunto con voz tierna la rubia.

Nathaniel la observo un buen rato sin entender porque se portaba así de extraña. La chica al ver su duda se sentó junto a él en el mismo asiento y sonrió ampliamente. A pesar de lo bonita que se veía, esa no era la Chloe que él conocía. La verdadera Chloe ni siquiera le hubiera preguntado si quería ir o no, solo lo hubiera arrastrado hasta el restaurante del hotel. Esa era la Chloe que él conocía.

—Supongo que si—dijo el chico.

En ese momento, Chloe tomo por el brazo al joven y se levantó junto a él.

Mientras caminaban fuera del salón, Chloe cargaba su mochila y Sabrina parecía perdida sin nada que llevar en las manos. Sabrina estaba tan acostumbrada a ser como la asistente personal de su mejor amiga que el que esta no la necesitara la hacía sentir completamente inútil. Por supuesto que no le gustaba esa sensación, pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, la cabeza de Sabrina le daba mil y un vueltas a la situación. Estaba preocupada por todo y su amiga con su nueva actitud de niña buena no le ayudaban ni un poco.

— ¡Chloe!—escucho que alguien la llamaba.

Chloe sonrió forzadamente, como había estado haciendo todo el día. No quería comportarse como una niña buena, y mientras Alix y Mylene se acercaban corriendo a ella, Chloe trato de pensar en tres buenas formas para evitarlas amablemente. No se le ocurrió ni una. Ser agradable y buena con la gente no era lo suyo; pero cono que su nombre era Chloe Burgeois les demostraría a todos lo dulce que podía ser si se lo proponía.

— ¿Que sucede?—pregunto Chloe amablemente.

El grito de Mylene al escucharla bien pudo despertar a un ejército andante. Y es que Mylene no creía que Chloe se estuviera portando amable con todo el mundo. Alix, junto a Kim, eran los únicos que no se notaban tan extrañados por el repentino cambio de Chloe. Aunque eso no quitaba que la Chloe amable y dulce fuese algo raro y digno de verse.

Alix y Mylene le armaron plática durante un rato, tiempo en el que sorpresivamente Chloe se comportó amable y cordial. Ambas chicas estaban extasiadas con el cambio, aunque Mylene estaba algo tensa por la situación, no lograba decidir que era más bizarro, Chloe siendo amable o ella disfrutando de la compañía de la Queen Bee escolar. Alix también se sentía extraña, pero pensaba darle una oportunidad a Chloe después de que se disculpara con ella dos días antes. Nathaniel la observó paciente tratando de descifrar a la rubia y su cambio de imagen y conducta.

Por supuesto que Nathaniel no recordaba que la tarde anterior, después de la escuela mientras había terminado caminando junto a Chloe a su casa habían tenido una plática que afecto a la rubia. Y es que después de su pelea con Marinette, Chloe no habían dejado de pensar en las palabras de la chica francesa-china.

El día anterior estaban por llegar a la entrada del hotel, cuando Sabrina noto algo distraída a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Te pasa algo Chloe?—pregunto Sabrina.

—No—se apresuró a contestar la rubia—estoy perfectamente bien, alguien tan maravillosa como yo siempre está bien.

Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Su mirada de fastidio había desaparecido después de ese comentario, aunque Sabrina se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien prefirió no decir nada y seguir caminando junto a la señorita Burgeois. Como cualquier día normal, Sabrina cargaba la mochila de Chloe, Lila iba muy metida en su celular hablando con un amigo italiano que vendría a visitarla muy pronto. Pero Chloe, bueno, ella en verdad estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos mucho más que cualquier día normal.

Nathaniel vio a Chloe fruncir el ceño unos segundos mientras miraba al frente. Después hizo una extraña mueca de confusión y bufo. Nathaniel, siendo todo un caballero, trató de evitar reír. No lo logro del todo.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas?—pregunto Nathaniel.

—En algo de suma importancia—dijo la rubia con tono de superioridad—. Al fin y al cabo, lo estoy pensando yo.

Nath dejo salir una pequeña risa.

—Y ¿qué es?—se atrevió a cuestionar.

—Primero, dime, ¿cómo es una chica buena? Ya sabes esas que dicen que son tiernas y amables con la gente.

A Nathaniel por supuesto que le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta. Pero él no tenía ningún impedimento por contestar así que no opuso resistencia a hablar.

—Creo que sería alguien que salude a todos, que sea dulce para hablar—empezó a enumerar—alguien con carisma y que le caiga bien a todos. Tal vez incluso alguien a quien se tenga que proteger.

Chloe lo escucho sin mover un solo musculo de su rostro. No estaba segura porque, pero no le agradaba que Nathaniel se expresara de forma tan agradable de alguien que tenía esas características, en especial porque sabía quién cumplía la mayoría de ellas. Además, ¿que tenían esas chicas que la asombrosa Chloe Burgeois no pudiera imitar?

Nathaniel se olvidó por completo de aquella plática. Pero Chloe le había dado mil vueltas al asunto. Ella, siendo amable, dulce y tierna, sonaba a una mala película de Hollywood. Pero eso no evitaba que una parte de ella quisiera callar las palabras de Marinette y hacer que Nathaniel se tragara su tono enamorado al describir a ese tipo de chica. O tal vez solo eran sus inseguridades surgidas de no saber si estaba cambiando en realidad o no. Así que tomo una decisión, que era la razón por la que ahora se encontraba platicando tan calmadamente con Alix y Mylene.

Nathaniel espero que la plática terminara pacientemente. Era ese tipo de persona que no le importa esperar a un amigo si este está ocupado. Sabrina se paró a un lado de él con su celular en la mano enviando mensajes a quien sabe que persona. Cinco minutos después, Chloe se libraba de Alix y Mylene, quienes parecían satisfechas por la nueva actitud de la chica. Aunque tanto Nathaniel como Sabrina esperaban que fueran las únicas.

Caminaron juntos hacia la salida, Lila los alcanzaría en el hotel. Chloe saludo al guardia de la puerta del hotel, haciendo que este se diera un golpe en la cara esperando estar en medio de un sueño y que eso no fuera el final del mundo. En el lobby los esperaba nada más y nada menos que Diana Burgeois junto a un joven que Nathaniel reconoció rápidamente como el inglés Jesse Tamez. Eso no le agrado para nada.

—Chloe, me alegra que al fin estés aceptando los cambios—dijo su madre—esta nueva actitud te siente espectacular.

Chloe sonrió forzadamente. A ella no le agradaba tener que comportarse así, pero al parecer esto ponía feliz a su madre lo que le quitaría un peso de encina a su padre. Ahí estaba otra razón para seguir fingiendo. Se acercó a su madre y Chloe la abrazo como lo haría una hija amorosa. Cosa que Chloe nunca había sido.

—Creo que esto será magnifico Chloe—dijo Diana algo incomoda—. Por cierto el hijo de un amigo mío viene a visitarte ¿ya conoces a Jesse? Te lo presente el último día que estuvimos en Londres.

—Si, ya lo había visto antes por París—contestó Chloe tratando de sonar amable.

—Los dejare solos—dijo Diana sin importarle que los amigos de su hija estuvieran presentes y se marchó con rapidez.

Jesse observo a Nathaniel que parecía algo enojado y a Sabrina que se notaba perdida de repente. Sabrina no le importaba mucho, era fácil convencer a la mejor amiga de que era mejor para Chloe. Nathaniel nunca había representado amenaza. Además, Diana tenía razón, a Chloe le sentaba mejor esa actitud de no romper un plato, al menos durante un rato más. Le seguía gustando más la chica rica que se presentó la primera vez frente a él. Esa chica sí que era un reto.

—Un gusto volver a verte Nathaniel—saludo Jesse sacando al artista de sus fantasías.

Nathaniel solo asintió con la cabeza, sin saber porque la presencia de ese joven ingles le causaba incomodidad. O tal vez era que desde donde se encontraba se podían ver bastante bien las piernas bronceadas de la hija del alcalde ¡estúpidas hormonas de la adolescencia!

Jesse observó de pies a cabeza a la chica rubia y mientras más la veía más linda le parecía para que fuera su esposa en un futuro. Además, cuanto se llevaban, unos cinco años. No era mucho.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?—pregunto Chloe. Era lo único que se le ocurría para mantener su faceta de niña buena y dulce.

—Seguro—contesto el chico—mientras me siente al lado de la chica más hermosa del lugar.

Un "ese es mi lugar" quiso escapar de los labios de Nathaniel. Tal vez porque esa era una de las cosas que un novio falso dicen ¿cierto? ¿A quién engañaba? Siempre que comía con Chloe se sentaba junto a ella, se había vuelto una costumbre que no pensaba romper por nadie. Ya le había agarrado cariño, a la costumbre por supuesto.

—Me encantaría—dijo Chloe y después tomo por el brazo a Nathaniel apretándolo con fuerza—pero siempre me siento junto a mi novio.

La Chloe normal hubiera dicho simplemente que no. Pero estas eran circunstancias extremas, no solo por el hecho de estar fingiendo ser amable, dulce y tierna; sino porque Jesse Tamez era un cliente que había que mantener satisfecho, pero a la vez era una persona con la que Chloe no tenía nada que ver. Ya había tenido una experiencia con un chico parecido a él hace dos años (aunque ese chico no tenía el dinero que Jesse), sabía como eran. Por eso en el pasado había preferido enamorarse de Adrien. Aunque, en estos momentos, su corazón estuviera tan confundido.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del restaurante del hotel y esperaron entre pláticas sin sentido, risas forzadas y una enervante actitud adorable por parte de Chloe que llegara Lila. La italiana arribo unos minutos antes de la una de la tarde, para descanso mental de Sabrina.

— ¿De qué me perdí?—preguntó la italiana sentándose entre Sabrina y Jesse, acercando sin querer un poco a la rubia con el inglés.

—Estamos por almorzar—contesto Nathaniel tomando otro sorbo de su tercera limonada.

Lila lo noto algo enojado pero después de comprender la situación, prefirió no hablar hasta haber amenazado apropiadamente a aquel chico que no conocía pero que se estaba metiendo entre su pareja favorita. Lila le sonrió al chico cínicamente, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de cierto tipo de chica de la animación japonesa. Si las cosas no salían como ella quería, seguro que iba a correr sangre. Metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

Lila había tenido una rivalidad arcaica con Chloe durante todo el año pasado. Durante ese tiempo, Lila veía a Chloe como la persona más horrible del mundo y Chloe veía a Lila como la mayor amenaza a su vida perfecta. Irónico que ahora fueran grandes amigas. Pero bien dicen que el amor y el odio se encuentran de la mano. Y no era la única persona a la que se aplicaba.

Lila había escuchado los rumores sobre el cambio de actitud de Chloe toda la mañana. No le había creído a ninguno de sus compañeros que afirmaban haber sido saludados por la hija del alcalde esa mañana con cordialidad. Pero ahora no le parecían tan fantasiosas las historias de sus compañeros. Era como ver una película de terror.

Después de escuchar a Chloe hablarle de manera linda y tierna a Jesse, Nathaniel sentía un nudo muy grande en la garganta. Ni siquiera a él lo trataba tan bien. Y justo después de pensar eso, se quedó pensando en la verdadera relación que tenían esos dos. Sería que Chloe había cambiado para que Jesse se fijara en ella. Por alguna razón aquello lo enojo aún más.

Pero no era el único no a gusto con la situación. Todos en la escuela parecían fascinados con que Chloe de repente fuera buena con todo el mundo, que de repente mostrara un lado tierno, Sabrina se sentía la única que sabía lo incorrecto que sonaba eso. Chloe no era tierna, pero no necesitaba serlo para ayudar a un amigo, no era adorable, eso se lo dejaba a quienes no tenían sus habilidades verbales. Además, solo Sabrina conocía esa parte de ella.

Terminaron de comer y Chloe se despidió de Jesse en la entrada del hotel. En su interior, Chloe rogaba que ese chico se marchara muy lejos y que lo atropellara un camión. ¿En verdad ese era el tipo de chica que su madre quería por hija? ¿Alguien que sonriera ante todo? ¿Alguien que terminara guardándose todos sus comentarios? Si era así, prefería seguir peleando con Diana.

Pero Chloe no sentía lista para dejar el papel de niña buena. Había algo en aquel experimento que aun la perturbaba, pero ¿qué?

— ¡Basta!—grito Sabrina de repente mientras Chloe saludaba a todo mundo de camino a los campos elíseos.

Ya no lo soportaba. Esa Chloe, la Chloe que estaba en el interior de la rubia hija rica del alcalde solo la podían ver las personas especiales. Ninguno de esos mortales se merecía las atenciones que su mejor amiga les prestaba en esos momentos. Y no lograba entender porque Chloe seguía esforzándose por parecer dulce, tierna y ser amable.

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Chloe, aunque en su interior suponía de qué hablaba.

—Basta de este teatro que muestras—sonrió Sabrina demostrando el alivio que le daba decir lo que pensaba—. No tienes que ser algo que no quieres.

Chloe soltó una carcajada. Sabrina era la única que sabía perfectamente que el color que más odiaba era el azul y que odiaba guardarse sus comentarios. Tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba para en verdad creer que aquello de ser dulce y tierna no era lo suyo. Una parte de ella no lo creía del todo.

—Vamos a comprar algo amarillo—dijo Chloe dándole su bolsa a su mejor amiga y sorprendiendo al trio.

Sin duda, Chloe era una chica rara.

Nathaniel trato de rehusarse a ir. No, no, no, no, no. No las iba a acompañar a una tarde de compras. No lo logro, las tres chicas juntas tenían más fuerza que él. Además, la voz autoritaria de Chloe era demasiado aterradora como para retarla. Caminaron hacia la tienda favorita de Chloe, con Lila y Nathaniel peleando sobre si él ultimo necesitaba un cambio en su peinado. De repente, Sabrina que iba junto a Chloe paro de repente.

Los ojos de Sabrina se volvieron cristalinos, como si de dos posas de agua habláramos. Su labio inferior tembló en impotencia hasta que se mordió para evitar un sollozo. Estaba estática, congelada como si del más frío invierno se tratara, la sonrisa con la que hizo entrar en razón a su mejor amiga se había evaporado por completo.

Chloe siguió su vista para tratar de entenderla. Al enfocarla, descubrió tristemente lo que temía. Porque ella conocía mejor que nadie a su mejor amiga y sabía que Sabrina no aguantaría tener el corazón roto. Chloe detuvo la risa de sus acompañantes con un gesto de su mano y entonces observaron la situación.

Frente a ellos se encontraba la segunda pareja más popular del salón. Bueno, quizá la tercera si contabas que Mylene e Iván eran un amor estando junta. Sabrina era alguien más dada a enamorarse por los sentimientos que por lo superficial. Aquel chico era la única persona que, después de un único trabajo juntos, había despertado en ella el enamoramiento más profundo que había sentido a sus diecisiete años de edad. Sabrina lo había mantenido oculto, segura de que no sería correspondida pero albergando pequeñas esperanzas que se habían desmoronado cual mazapán en su pecho. Una vez, en alguna de sus novelas románticas, Sabrina había leído que el corazón de las mujeres estaba hecho de mazapán. En ese momento esperaba que fuera verdad.

— ¿Esa no es?—pregunto Lila.

—Si—interrumpió Sabrina con la voz temblorosa—. Son Nino y Alya en una cita.

Chloe puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sabrina llamando su atención. La pelirroja trataba de no ponerse a llorar en medio de la calle. El afecto que Chloe le tenía a su mejor amiga surgió por su pecho rápidamente. Puso una gigantesca sonrisa, de esas que eran reales y amables. De las que solo dedicaba a las personas especiales en su vida.

—Oye, ¿y si mejor vamos al karaoke?—dijo la rubia.

Sabrina sonrió. Le encantaba cantar. En especial porque Chloe odiaba cantar en público. Sabrina tomo la mano de su amiga y comenzó a tararear una canción que sabía la rubia odiaba cantar, pero que Sabrina consideraba su canción. Eran una amistad rara, extraña, una amistad que no necesitaba de que Chloe fuera buena y que Sabrina fuera agresiva. Era el tipo de amistad donde te aceptan tal cual son. Y al saber eso, Chloe supo que nunca más volvería a ser esa chica tierna, dulce y amable que su madre quería o que Nathaniel describía. Si alguien la iba a querer, que la quisiera como era. Además, ahora ya no era tan mala.

Detrás de ellos, Lila soñaba en tener una amistad como la de ellas y Nathaniel pensaba que era a esa Chloe a la que le gustaba ver. Esa era la Chloe que quería. Aunque el conscientemente nunca lo diría. Y Chloe tampoco aceptaría que había querido volverse una chica tierna para que Nathaniel hablara con voz de enamorado de ella. Porque simplemente, ninguno lograba entender a sus corazones.

 **Amable, dulce y tierna no es tu combinación.**

* * *

Espero que les guste! Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, así que contestare a los comentarios después pero AlbaSky, tu comentario me hizo el día cuando lo recibí! BESOS


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **¿Qué me está pasando?**

Nathaniel se sentía bastante incómodo con la situación. De camino al karaoke, Chloe se la pasaba platicando de todo tipo de tema que hiciera a Sabrina dejar de pensar en Nino. La cantidad de información sobre ropa que tenía esa chica era mucha, tal vez demasiada. Mientras caminaban hacia un pequeño restaurante karaoke que Sabrina conocía, cierta pareja estrella se cruzó frente a ellos.

Marinette reía. Siempre que lo pasaba con su novio tenía el humor de lo mejor. Y sabía que Adrien también se sentía bien estando con ella. Después de la escuela, ambos habían decidido ir a dar un paseo. La china-francesa tenia bastantes dudas sobre la vida de Adrien como Chat. La mayoría de ellas dudas que siempre había tenido como su compañero de batalla, aunque fue muy selectiva a la hora de expresarlas, no quería que el chico se diera cuenta que ella era Ladybug.

Cuando se cruzaron con el cuarteto de Chloe, Adrien tuvo una magnífica idea. Sabía que Marinette y Chloe nunca se habían llevado bien; pero también sabía que Chloe (su amiga de la infancia) necesitaría de mucha ayuda con los problemas familiares que se acarreaba. Tal vez, esta era su oportunidad de al fin ser un buen amigo y hacer algo por su más vieja amiga.

—Hola Chloe—saludo el chico.

— ¡Adrikins!—saludo la rubia moviendo su mano en el aire y saludando muy feliz al chico.

Marinette, aunque lo intento, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco celosa ¿no se supone que ese era un tiempo solo para ella y Adrien?

— ¿A dónde van?—pregunto Adrien con muchos ánimos.

—Vamos a ir al karaoke—contesto Sabrina con rapidez, antes de que Chloe se echara para atrás.

Marinette sabía lo que su novio pensaba en ese momento. Algo dentro de ella le decía que, aunque no le gustara, no era buena idea detenerlo. Volteo a ver a Adrien quien sonreía y reía de una manera que a la chica china-francesa le resultaba extraña. Era extraño e hizo que Marinette prefiriera quedarse quieta.

—Los acompañamos—sugirió Adrien con una gran sonrisa.

Chloe acepto sin pensárselo mucho. Mientras más gente había menos pensarían en lo que los había llevado ahí. Y había menos posibilidades de que la hicieran cantar. Adrien tomo a Marinette de la mano y siguió a Sabrina que al parecer lidiaba al grupo en ese momento.

Lila saco su celular, últimamente sus viejos amigos de Italia –los únicos que había tenido cuando aún vivía por allá– estaban regresando a buscarla de repente. Seguro que eso tenía mucho que ver con sus padres y los nuevos beneficios de su trabajo. Cuando alzo la vista de su celular se encontró con una escena que le agradaba más que nada. Amigos reales, de esos que esperaba mantener toda su vida.

Llegaron al karaoke con Sabrina muy emocionada. A Chloe no le gustaba cantar. Algo muy raro si tomabas en cuenta que la mayoría de las cosas que Chloe hacia las consideraba las mejores del mundo. Pero durante mucho tiempo, Chloe evito cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la música. Y Sabrina siempre estuvo a su lado.

Compraron algo de comer y Marinette se animó a cantar junto a Sabrina. Chloe solo comió y platico, más que nada con Nathaniel y Lila. La italiana trato de que ambos chicos interactuaran más, pero Chloe parecía renuente a que la subieran a cantar. Lila subió al escenario, hasta que tuvo una gran idea.

—Ven—dijo, tomando del brazo a la rubia y jalándola sin que esta pusiera resistencia.

—Tú también—dijo Lila. Nathaniel se vio jalado de repente hacia el escenario.

Una canción empezó a sonar inmediatamente y ambos chicos se quedaron sin entender mucho. Sinceramente, Nathaniel no había pasado sus clases de inglés con buenas calificaciones, seguro porque usaba esas clases para dibujar, así que no tenía idea de si pronunciaría aquellas palabras bien. Chloe simplemente se reusaba a abrir la boca para emitir cualquier sonido. Aunque podía reconocer esas notas melancólicas.

Sabrina grito dándole ánimos y Adrien la siguió. Marinette no entendía nada pero aplaudió mientras Lila no dejaba de pedirles a los pocos otros clientes del restaurante-karaoke que los animaran. En poco segundos tenían a todo el local pidiéndoles cantar. Con las primeras notas de la canción al ritmo de Pink!, Chloe abrió la boca.

A pesar de no ser una experta en la pronunciación, sin duda podía pronunciar la canción con fuerza y sentimiento. Cuando llego el turno de Nathaniel, este tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Estaba muerto de la vergüenza en especial porque seguramente haría el ridículo. Abrió un poco los ojos y canto despacio mientras veía la sonrisa divertía de su compañera de dueto.

Cuando Chloe volvió a cantar, parecía más divertida con la situación que antes. Su inusual buen humor se contagió al pelirrojo, quien volvió a cantar lleno de entusiasmo. La canción ni siquiera era amor puro, más bien hablaba de decepción y tristezas. La voz de Chloe no se comparaba en nada a la cantante original, pero al menos ambos chicos les dieron un espectáculo interesante al poco público del restaurante.

Mientras la canción llegaba a su fin, Chloe solo podía tener un pensamiento. Como aquella melódica letra decía; solo necesitaba una razón para creer que lo que sentía en su pecho en ese momento podría ser correspondido.

—Solo dame una razón—susurro para sí misma mientras bajaba del pequeño escenario.

Últimamente le costaba tanto entender que significaba la forma en como su corazón palpitaba. La forma en como necesitaba tanto de la compañía de Nathaniel, de sus atenciones, del arte que el pelirrojo hacía. De él en general. Y eso no dejaba de confundirla. Acepto en abrazo amistoso de Sabrina y Lila.

—Cantaste muy bien—le felicito Adrien.

—Lo sé, soy grandiosa en todo lo que hago—contesto sonriendo y señalándose—. Además que tenía un buen compañero de dueto.

Marinette se sentía pérdida, como si una parte de ella fuera un fantasma. Chloe se seguía comportando como la diva de siempre, pero Nathaniel era el más a gusto en ese ambiente y Adrien se notaba envuelto en un aire de complicidad inusual. En un segundo, se sentía una completa extraña y sentía que las personas ahí eran totales desconocidos.

La tarde paso rápidamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta había terminado. Chloe marcho en una limosina a su casa justo antes de las ocho de la noche. Nathaniel, muy emocionado llego a casa lo suficientemente inspirado para seguir pintando. Sabrina se marchó junto a Lila, haciendo planes extraños sobre los dos jóvenes anteriores. Marinette y Adrien se fueron juntos hacia la panadería, con el chico preocupado de que el señor Dupain lo fuese a matar por lo tarde que era.

Sabrina y Lila caminaron por debajo de una lámpara. La italiana venía dándole vueltas a un tema en específico. La razón por la cual habían terminado en el karaoke. No sabía cómo sacar el tema a relucir, pero quería saber más sobre eso. Con sinceridad, Lila solía ver a Sabrina tan metida en su rol de la mejor amiga de Chloe que no parecía alguien con mucha vida social. Y ahora, descubría que estaba enamorada de uno de los más populares jóvenes de su salón de clases.

— ¿Qué quieres preguntar?—dijo Sabrina volteando a verla. Al parecer estuvo viéndola durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Nino?—pregunto sin más la italiana.

Sabrina suspiro. Agradecía mucho que Chloe no le hubiera contestado eso. Se sentía muy tonta por enamorarse de alguien que sin duda ya tenía a alguien. Y aunque sabía que Chloe entendería el sentimiento y no la juzgaría, porque a ella le había pasado lo mismo, prefería no hablarlo. Aun así, Lila muy curiosa quería saberlo, y Sabrina necesitaba desahogarse.

Sabrina se sumergió en el recuerdo mientras se lo contaba a su reciente amiga italiana.

Sucedió durante el trabajo final del año pasado. La profesora, decidió que todos los alumnos trabajaran con gente con la que no solían trabajar. Mientras que a Chloe le toco trabajar con Max –algo de lo que no dejo de quejarse durante todo el transcurso del proyecto- a Sabrina le toco hacer equipo con Nino.

— ¡Sabrina!—llamo Chloe enojada por teléfono—. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer en la tarde, te necesito en el hotel a las seis.

Y colgó. Por supuesto que Sabrina se sentía un poco perturbada por eso. No sabía lo que su mejor amiga quería, y tenía que terminar su trabajo.

—Sabes—dijo su compañero de trabajo al verla suspirar—eres demasiado buena persona para dejarte manipular por alguien como Chloe.

Sabrina retuvo un resoplido. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le habían dicho lo mismo.

—Hace cuanto conociste a Chloe ¿unos tres años?—cuestiono la pelirroja. Nino asintió—. Ella es mi amiga desde hace más de diez años. Creo que puedo saber que me conviene.

Nino se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez. Sigues siendo demasiado inteligente y linda como para ser una secretaria—dicho eso, Nino regreso a leer el libro.

Lo decía enserio. Sin querer mostrarse amable en extremo o con un interés amoroso por la chica. Al fin y al cabo, él ya tenía a una persona en su corazón. Pero bastaron esas palabras para que el corazón de Sabrina se calentara con amor.

Lila escucho el relato en silencio. Sin pensárselo mucho, se giró y abrazo a su amiga. Al fin estaba entendiendo que significaba tener amigos. Y eso le agradaba muchísimo.

Al siguiente día Lila se levantó con el sonido de un mensaje en su celular. Al principio creyó que se trataba de Carló, uno de los chicos que conocía en Italia. Después de cinco minutos volvió a sonar y Lila tuvo que levantarse a contestar. No era un mensaje desde Italia, era un mensaje de Chloe, más bien eran diez mensajes de la rubia.

Lila reviso todos ellos mientras cada uno se iba haciendo más desesperado que el otro. Quería que la vieran en el hotel, al parecer tenía noticias que dar. Así que la italiana se arregló y salió de su casa en pocos minutos.

Era una soleada mañana por lo que no le importo caminar hasta el Gran Hotel de París, estaba entusiasmada puesto que junto a Sabrina habían armado el mejor plan para juntar a Nathaniel y Chloe. Además que la chica se había abierto con ella y logro sacar los sentimientos por el DJ. Esperaba que ya no le atormentaran.

Entro al hotel al mismo tiempo que un joven inglés se cruzaba a su lado. Chocaron haciendo que Jesse reconociera a la chica que tan mala vibra le estuvo enviando la tarde anterior. Lila, por su parte, estaba segura que era momento de hacer un par de amenazas muy necesarias.

—Buenas tardes señorita Lila—saludo Jesse inclinándose un poco.

—Hola—contesto la italiana sin pensar mucho en sus contestaciones—. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Jesse estaba extrañado por el repentino interés de la joven en él. Pero no iba a oponer resistencia a que alguien le diera cualquier recado.

—Dígame—contesto.

—Me gustaría advertirle que no se acerque a Nathaniel y Chloe—pidió con un tono bastante amenazador.

Jesse reprimió una risa.

—No se preocupe—dijo—, soy muy consciente de que no le caigo bien a su novio.

Lila hizo una mueca de extrañeza muy evidente. Por supuesto, la italiana no estaba enterrada de la mentira que sin quiere habían montado frente al chico. Lo extraño, es que fue la primera vez en su vida que hablo con total sinceridad.

— ¿Novio?—pregunto confundida—Chloe no tiene novio.

Ven como la verdad a veces está sobrevalorada.

Jesse se quedó en silencio mientras sus neuronas hacían la conexión. Pocos segundos después supo que había pasado y no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado. Había tenido el camino libre todo el tiempo y no lo había aprovechado. Pero, ahora gracias a esa chica italiana tenía la última pieza del rompecabezas.

—Si el tal Nathaniel no es su novio, supongo entonces que me he estado conteniendo en vano—comento en un susurro—. Discúlpeme señorita, tengo asuntos que atender.

Lila no alcanzo a escuchar nada de lo que dijo. Así que regreso a su camino sin saber la gran calamidad que acababa de desatar.

La italiana llego al cuarto de su amiga. Ahí ya se encontraba Sabrina, por lo que Chloe no tardó mucho en dar el primero de dos anuncios.

—Va a haber un día del arte—anuncio llena de felicidad—esto ya lo sabe Nathaniel, así que por el momento no lo necesitamos aquí.

— ¿Cómo que un día del arte?—pregunto Lila extrañada.

—La escuela y la alcaldía están organizando un día dedicado a todo el arte—contesto con una sonrisa—por desgracia es un día antes de mi cumpleaños por lo que no creo que salgamos este año.

— ¿Qué?—se lamentó Lila tirándose en el sillón con un fuerte aire de depresión rodeándola.

Sabrina y Chloe rieron. Tal vez el siguiente año podrían ayudar a Lila a cumplir su sueño y llevarla a algún lugar que ella quisiera. Para cuando media hora después apareció Nathaniel, la rubia estaba que sacaba humo de sus orejas por el retraso. Nathaniel se disculpó bastante avergonzado, se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde por lo que se despertó hacia poco tiempo.

—No importa—comenzó a contar Chloe—el punto es que tengo algo importante que contarles, ya le conté una parte a las chicas. Pero aquí va de nuevo...

El teléfono de la habitación sonó.

Sabrina se acercó a contestarlo rápidamente. Tomo el auricular y escuchó a la recepcionista hablar. Cuando acabo de dar el mensaje, Sabrina colgó y volteo a ver a su amiga.

—Te buscan en el lobby Chloe—comento la pelirroja.

Chloe extrañada salió de la habitación con camino al lobby. Tomo el ascensor y cruzo los brazos mientras bajaba todos esos pisos hasta la recepción. Apenas llego llamo con tono fuerte a la recepcionista quien algo apenada le señalo a un joven que Chloe no tenía ganas de ver. Jesse Tamez le sonrió y aunque el empresario de veintidós años podía considerarse guapo, Chloe esperaba que eso no tardara mucho tiempo.

—Se hoy más bella que nunca señorita Burgeois—saludo el chico. Chloe sonrió forzadamente.

"Son negocios importantes, son negocios importantes" se recordó la chica en su cabeza. Era la única persona que su madre y padre nunca le perdonarían no se portara amable.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jesse?—pregunto sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Ten—dijo dándole una pequeña caja de terciopelo

Los pendientes de oro eran sin duda muy bonitos. Y la rubia no pudo evitar admirarlos con entusiasmo. Aunque Jesse no le cayera bien completamente, debía aceptar que tenía buen gusto.

—Claro que son muy lindos—dijo sin dejar de observarlos.

—Son perfectos para ti—contesto Jesse.

—No necesitas darme regalos—comento cerrando la cajita—. Los negocios de tu padre con el hotel están arregladas desde hace mucho rato.

Alzó la vista y se quedó sin aliento. El chico lo estaba viendo de cerca y muy fijamente. Aunque a Chloe le encantaba ser el centro de atención, ahora mismo se sentía más acosada que otra cosa. Jesse prácticamente la desvestía con la mirada.

Y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Para nada.

—Te los regalo porque me gusta hacerlo—contesto Jesse poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Si sus cuentas le cuadraban bien, tenía poco tiempo para lograr lo que se había propuesto. Así que tomaría algunos riesgos si con eso se ganaba el corazón de la rubia.

Por supuesto que él no entendía que ese lugar ya estaba ocupado.

—No importa, no los quiero—Chloe le extendió la cajita con los pendientes al chico.

El inglés los tomo y los metió dentro de una de los bolsillos de su saco.

—Deberé buscar otra cosa que regalarte—jugueteo Jesse.

—No gracias—Chloe no estaba de ánimos para seguir montando el teatro que su madre y padre tanto querían al lado del chico—. ¡Adiós!

Chloe dio la media vuelta, pero sintió como la tomaban por la mano y la giraban con rapidez. Para cuando reacciono del todo Jesse la tenía tomada por los hombros. Se sentía tan extraña e incómoda en ese momento. Pero, sobre todo, se sentía tan ansiosa que ni siquiera podía moverse ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!

Una parte de Jesse estaba seguro que esto era lo mejor para ambos. Chloe no podía vivir en una mentira toda su vida. Porque, Nathaniel no era su novio, así que no podía seguir con esa farsa. Suerte que esa chica italiana se lo haya comentado sin querer.

La rubia se quedó sin aliento, la gente no solía acercársele tanto, en especial los desconocidos. Así que no estaba nada a gusto con el inglés tomándola por los hombros. Además, el chico parecía dispuesto a hacer algo y Nathaniel estaba cerca.

Aunque Chloe no sabía que tan cerca.

El inglés la observo de una forma que Chloe no supo cómo calificar. De repente y sin aviso, Jesse la tomo por la barbilla. La chica estaba en estado de shock cuando el chico junto sus labios. ¡Con un demonio! La estaba besando, se había atrevido a besarla. Chloe se sintió indignada, por lo que tal vez fue puro instinto, o sus conocimientos previos los que hicieron a la rubia dejarse llevar. No estaba nada acostumbrada a que la vieran con amor, al menos no ese tipo de amor.

Un segundo después su cabeza hizo clic y una imagen para nada agradable se formó en su mente. Empujo al chico y se hizo para atrás con los cachetes rojos, de ira y de vergüenza. Y también, sus ojos estaban teñidos de temor. No sabía porque.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?—pregunto en un grito.

Jesse río un poco limpiando la comisura de sus labios. Algo le decía que la rubia no era tan pura e inocente como él creía. Eso le agradaba.

—Bueno, es normal que bese a una chica tan linda como tú—su alago no surtió efecto alguno en la rubia. Estaba enojada, y aterrorizada por alguna razón.

—Guárdate tus comentarios Jesse—dijo la chica y dio media vuelta.

—No te enojes cariño—dijo Jesse burlándose—. Tu novio falso no se va a enojar.

Chloe se quedó de pie en el medio del lobby. Estaba enojada y preocupada porque el chico se hubiese dado cuenta de eso. Pero se recompuso rápidamente y siguió su camino con fuerza y enojo. Subió al elevador y al voltear la vista al frente vio a Jesse sonreír. Ahora enserio que odiaba a ese tipo.

Nathaniel había sido enviado por Lila y Sabrina a seguir a la rubia. Una de las fases de su plan para juntarlos era que pasaran algunos pequeños espacios a solas. Para su suerte, o desgracia, Nathaniel no había alcanzado a la chica antes de que bajara, así que tomo el camino fácil y esperar a que ella regrese por el elevador.

La chica salió del elevador llena de furia, tanta que no noto como se tropezó. Suerte que Nathaniel estuviera ahí como caballero de brillante armadura para salvar a la damisela en desgracia. Evito que la chica se cayera al suelo y cuando la levanto un poco pudo sentir su mirada penetrante chocar con la suya. La mueca de Chloe se relajó en un segundo.

—Ten más cuidado—sugirió Nathaniel completamente rojo por la cercanía.

Chloe se enderezo con rapidez, olvidando por completo su enojo y remplazarlo por vergüenza y nerviosismo. ¡Odiaba esto! Odiaba que se sintiera tan extraña por alguna razón que desconocía. Así que se paró derecha y se acomodó tanto el cabello como la ropa.

—Siempre tengo cuidado—dijo acomodándose las gafas en el cabello.

—No te ves muy tranquila—comento el artista.

—Estoy perfectamente—contesto empezando a caminar hacia la habitación. En definitiva no quería recordar lo que acababa de pasar haya abajo.

Nathaniel la siguió algo preocupado. Estando en la habitación Chloe suspiro y les pidió a todos que se sentaran cómodos en los sillones. Vacío su mente, decidida a que lo que tenía que decir era lo más importante del mundo. Suspiro y junto todas sus fuerzas para hablar.

—Tengo algo importante que decirles—empezó a hablar. Aún seguía algo alterada, pero necesitaba sacarse esto del pecho lo antes posible—. La próxima semana no voy a estar cuatro días. Papa va a presentar su carta de renuncia el lunes y hará el anuncio de su enfermedad a la prensa. Cree que es mejor que pasemos algún tiempo los tres juntos antes de que lo internen en una clínica para enfermos terminales. Sé que no he hablado de esto con ustedes, pero mi papá tiene cáncer y es muy difícil para mí hablar de eso. Es más sencillo suponer que soy feliz con todo lo material que tengo, pero…

En ese momento, no lo pudo soportar. Sabrina, que era la más enterrada de eso, se supo contener de abrazar con fuerza a la chica. Lila no supo que hacer, nunca había lidiado con alguna persona que sufriera algo parecido. Y no podía ponerse a sí misma como ejemplo, sus padres eran muy sanos. Quería abrazar a su amiga cuando la vio comenzar a quebrarse mientras contestaba y contaba todo lo que sabía sobre lo que sucedía en su familia. Para su suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo.

Una de las abuelas de Nathaniel había muerto por cáncer estomacal. Conocía el sentimiento de impotencia. No dudo en acercarse a la chica y abrazarla con fuerza. Quería ayudarla y apoyarla. En esos años Nathaniel había crecido bastante, lo suficiente para rebasar un par de centímetros a la rubia. Y ese par de centímetros hicieron que Chloe se acurrucara en su pecho esperando no llorar demasiado.

La siguiente semana llego rápidamente. Sabrina se sentía algo perdida sin su gran amiga. Se sentó al frente de la clase, completamente sola pensando en cómo lo estaría pasando su amiga. Reviso su celular, dándose cuenta que su mensaje de Whatsapp aún no le llegaba a su amiga.

Se encontraban en un descanso, dándose cuenta que era la única persona en el salón sola. A veces, en ocasiones como estas, era cuando se daba cuenta de lo dependiente que era de Chloe. Pero, con sinceridad, la mayor parte del tiempo no le importaba. Sabrina era especial, por eso podía ver lo que los demás no veían. Así que, pasar un rato sola no era ningún problema. En la puerta apareció Lila, llamo a Sabrina con un chiflido y la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento.

Nathaniel se dio cuenta de que Lila y Sabrina platicaban amigablemente. No paso mucho antes de que se acercara a ellas.

— ¿Les ha contestado?—pregunto al acercarse.

Lila y Sabrina soltaron una pequeña carcajada. Se notaba mucho que el chico estaba tal vez más ansioso que ellas de que Chloe no estuviera en la escuela. Y ambas tenían una idea de porque era eso.

—No, aún no me contesta—respondió Sabrina por ambas.

— ¿Por qué tan desesperado?—cuestiono Lila con tono juguetón—. Te juro que Chloe no se va a conseguir un novio por haya.

Nathaniel se puso completamente rojo. Vale, era verdad que se sentía un poco nervioso cuando pensaba en Chloe como pareja de cualquier persona. Pero no era necesario que hicieran bromas de eso todo el tiempo. El artista no tardo en negarlo todo rápidamente mientras las chicas esperaban encontrar la forma de decirle que se había enamorada, solo que aún no lo aceptaba.

Detrás de ellos, muy discretamente, cierto modelo sonreía complacido. Nino le estaba contando algunas cosas raras sobre su fin de semana, mientras que su novia y su mejor amiga parecían entretenidas con algo sobre chicas. Pero Adrien estaba más entretenido escuchando a los tres amigos platicar. Al final, si podía hacer algo porque su amiga de la infancia fuera feliz en momentos de crisis, que contaran con él.

 **Así te sientes, cuando te enamoras, pero no lo sabes admitir.**

* * *

 **Holiwis, Miraculers beshos! No creo que me haya tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero ojala les haya gustado (no me den con la tabla). Ahora, vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Exxen** : yo también le he agarrado cariño a Lila, creo que es un personaje que si lo manejas bien puede ser genial. Si! Chloe es muy testaruda. Tienes razón, todos hacemos locuras por amor. Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **AlbaSky:** jajajajajaja. Yo creo que Jesse ya se llevo sus trancazos fuera de la pantalla. Auch, pobexito! Pronto te daré con que juntar enserio a Sabrina, así que estate atenta. Y los planes de Diana van a aparecer en capítulos proximos, ten paciencia mujer. Y pues, no me gusto mucho la escena del karaoke, pero se hizo el intento. Si preguntas, la canción que cantan es "Just Give me a Reason" de Pink!. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero tu sensual comentario que siempre me alegra el dia o noche.

 **:** gracias por tus sugerencias, las voy a tener en consideracion en los siguientes capitulos. Gracias por leer, y el que sea de tus favoritos no sabes lo feliz que me hace. Sigue leyendo y espero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo.

 **Gwen Mcbain:** gritemos juntas, y espero que tu corazón haya aguantado hasta este capítulo... disfrutalo!

 **sonrais777:** lo sé, esta pareja es genial ¡viva el nathloe! disfrutaste del capítulo? cuentame que te parecio? ten por seguro que la relacion de Adrieny Marinette va a tomar relevancia en los siguientes capitulos para la pareja princiapal. besos.

 **Recuerden seguir dejando sus comentarios, sus sugerencias, y todo lo que quieran decirme. Los amo. Beshos**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Solo me pertenece la idea de este fic.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Nunca estarás solo**

A Chloe nunca le había gustado viajar en automóvil. Usualmente, y gracias al dinero de sus padres, cualquier viaje que hiciera fuera de París era en un avión. Pero esta vez las cosas eran distintas. Viajaban a un hospital con un área de oncología muy buena. Su padre se había decidido por ese lugar para hacer que sus últimos días fueran lo menos dolorosos posibles. No es como que Chloe pudiera culparlo por eso. Por eso no lo culpaba, lo culpaba (y a ella misma) por no tomar un tratamiento que le salvara la vida a tiempo.

Suspiro. No quería pensar en eso. La mayor parte del camino Chloe lo paso durmiendo. Al menos así fue cuando después de entregar su carta de renuncia a la alcaldía, algo por lo que más de uno pareció festejar, su padre los subió a todos en una limosina. Se levantó cuando llevaban ya unas horas de viaje y al ver que el sueño no parecía querer regresar, Chloe se dedicó a observar por la ventana.

En esas circunstancias lo último en la que quería pensar era en lo demacrado que se veía su padre o en lo mucho que le extrañaría en el hotel o en cómo sería su habitación del hospital ¿podría ir lo a visitar cuando quisiera? ¿Sería una habitación privada? ¿Cómo sabría cuando llego el momento de despedirse? Chloe frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba pensando justo en lo que no quería pensar.

Su celular se había quedado sin señal, así que no podía estar enviando mensajes a Sabrina durante el viaje. Quiso volver a dormir, justo cuando volteo a ver a su padre y madre inmiscuidos en unos papeles que a la rubia no le interesaban. Suspiro sabiendo que dentro de esos papeles estaban los esfuerzos de sus padres por asegurar su futuro.

— ¿Por qué decidieron que viniéramos aquí?—pregunto la rubia intrigada.

Su madre cerro los papeles un segundo volteando a ver a su ex esposo. Diana no había estado de acuerdo en muchas de las decisiones que André había tomado desde que le dio la noticia de su enfermedad. El hombre se había rendido con rapidez y pensaba dejar a su hija sola. Al menos había tenido la sensatez de aceptar su ayuda cuando se la ofreció.

—Son los deseos de tu padre—contesto Diana sin más.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Chloe sin lograr entender a su familia.

—Creo que sería mejor que te acostumbraras a mi ausencia—contesto André a su hija. Chloe no tenía nada con que refutar eso, pronto su padre ya no estaría con ella.

Horas después, la disfuncional familia arribaba a aquel lugar cuyo nombre Chloe no se había aprendido. El olor del refugio/hospital donde su padre pasaría varios días inundó sus fosas nasales y casi la hace irse de espaldas. Su madre se dio cuenta rápidamente de eso. Tampoco era como si quisiera meter a su hija en problemas de no le incumbían. Se giró en el momento exacto en que Chloe parecía muy abrumada por la situación.

—Porque no te adelantas al hotel donde nos vamos a quedar, cariño—comento Diana a su hija.

—Esta bien—Chloe prefirió no pelear, en realidad no se sentía cómoda ahí donde se encontraban—. Espera ¿cómo sé dónde está el hotel?

—No te preocupes—sonrió Diana—. Alguien te llevara.

Chloe suspiro cansada y se giró para fruncir el ceño ¿enserio? Su madre creía que iba a estar a gusto con él aquí. Camino hasta la entrada del lugar donde se encontraba cierto inglés que últimamente le estaba cayendo peor que nunca. Jesse rio al ver a la chica enojada caminar hacia él.

Chloe supo en ese momento cual era el plan de su madre. Claro, como a ella si le caía bien Jesse y su familia, quería que ella se relacionara con ellos. Por desgracia, Chloe ya tenía una historia como referencia, una en la que Jesse no era nada como su madre creía. Aunque el protagonista de su historia no fuese Jesse mismo, se parecía mucho.

—Vamos, Chloe, no puedes seguir enojada conmigo—rio el chico—al fin y al cabo, pasaremos cuatro días juntos.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ugh, ¡no!—dijo Chloe haciendo una mueca de asco.

Paso enfrente del chico sin tener idea de a donde debía de ir. Solo sabía que quería alejarse de él lo más rápido posible. Apenas salir fue muy consiente que no se encontraba en París, y que por tanto no sabía cómo moverse en esa ciudad desconocida. Jesse salió detrás de ella, sabiendo que ambos estaban atrapados uno con el otro.

Jesse guio a la chica hasta el hotel donde se hospedaría por cuatro días. Los últimos cuatro días que pasaría completamente con su padre, antes de que solo pudiera visitarlo los fines de semana o en su defecto, hasta que su padre pasara a la otra vida. Chloe sabía que ya había llorado mucho, pero eso no evitaba que cada vez que lo pensaba otra lágrima luchara por escapar de sus ojos.

Llegaron a la recepción donde ya los esperaba alguien. Su padre y madre en verdad se habían encargado de todo. Chloe se cambió de ropa, por algo que la calmara un poco. Prendió la tele un momento y se quedó viendo la película que estaba pasando. Recordaba que cuando era pequeña solía verla con su padre y su madre, cuando ellos aún se querían. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir cuando tocaron a la puerta. Las seco con rapidez antes de gritar un " _adelante_ " ahogado.

—Tu madre me dijo que te llevara a comer algo—dijo Jesse apenas entrar en la habitación.

Chloe se levantó rápidamente de su lugar. Aún tenía muy a flote esas inmensas ganas de llorar como una pequeña niña. Cuando tenía unos seis años, su película favorita tenía una de sus canciones favoritas. Su madre siempre dijo que la traía harta de tanto cantarla, su padre siempre la cantaba con ella, antes de que se volviera el alcalde de la ciudad. Y recordar esos momentos que nunca se repetirían la ponina triste.

—Estoy bien—dijo fingiendo sentirse bien—prefiero quedarme en la habitación.

—Debes de comer algo, salieron desde muy temprano de París—dijo el chico.

—Dije que no—corto Chloe abrazándose con fuerza. En verdad necesitaba un abrazo en ese momento. Necesitaba que Sabrina o Nathaniel estuvieran ahí con ella.

—Si quieres te llevo a otro lado antes de regresar al hospital—ofreció Jesse al ver que la chica parecía muy afectada por algo—podríamos ver una comedia romántica. Él amor siempre ahoga penas.

Chloe rio. Eso no era cierto. Las penas no se ahogan, solo se esconden.

—Pues yo no lo creo—le contesto a la defensiva, como había estado desde que lo vio.

—Vamos, no me digas que nunca te has enamorado como para saberlo—Chloe no contesto haciendo que Jesse comenzara a reírse histérico—. En verdad ¿no sabes lo que se siente estar enamorado?—preguntó él completamente consternado por la nueva revelación mientras su risa menguaba.

Chloe frunció el ceño. No le gustaba estar en desventaja. Menos en una situación como esa. Dio la vuelta y se acercó al chico enojada. Estaban en medio de la habitación con Chloe sintiendo que debía echarlo a golpes. Por desgracia, no podía hacerlo.

—Claro que sé lo que se siente está enamorada—contestó haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Enserio?—dijo escéptico.

—Pues sí, sé lo que es enamorarse—contesto la rubia a la defensiva.

Jesse sonrió melancólico. No le creía, para nada. Además, porque habría de creerle, por lo que sabía Chloe haría lo que fuera porque él no estuviera cerca de ella en el momento justo. Pero Jesse no pensaba rendirse. No esta vez.

— ¿Que se siente?—cuestiono acercándose a ella quien lo observó con desafío.

—Pues, se siente, pues, verás—en verdad que estaba tratando de no parecer estúpida en ese momento.

—Yo te diré que se siente—dijo Jesse, entonces se alejó un poco de la chica y suspiro, eso era técnicamente una declaración de amor—. Cuando una persona se enamora, puede sentirlo todo. Hasta la brisa más tenue es maravillosa, todo el mundo está en armonía. Puedes sentir perfectamente cuando está cerca de ti porque no logras respirar bien y esa persona no sale de tu mente, casi puedes sentir tu corazón saliéndose de tu pecho, por eso muchos lo llaman enfermedad. Te importa su seguridad más que la tuya, y a veces duele saber que no pasara nada. Te preguntas siempre porque te quieres ver como la séptima maravilla del mundo cada vez que la ves, porque de otra forma no estarás a su altura. Lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en lo muy feliz que serias si te amaran como eres.

El corazón de Chloe estaba acelerado. Una sonrisa melancólica cruzo su rostro, se sentía increíblemente alegre y al mismo tiempo espantada. Porque, cuando lo analizaba, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que eso se parecía a lo que sentía por Nathaniel. Entonces, ¿estaba ella enamorada del artista? El simple pensamiento la lleno de dicha. Claro que lo estaba. Justo ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba ¿cuándo había pasado eso? No tenía idea, y no le importaba.

Pero la felicidad traída por su recién descubierto sentimiento se esfumo con facilidad. Una ola de tristeza invadió su cuerpo y la hizo temblar ligeramente. Algo dentro de ella no tenía esperanza en que él se fijara en la chica rubia y caprichosa que siempre había sido. Por mucho que hubiese cambiado últimamente.

—Entonces, supongo que si he estado enamorada—suspiro sin saber la bomba de información que estaba por caer sobre ella.

—Yo estoy enamorado—dijo el joven inglés, Jesse estaba a punto de cambiar la extraña relación que llevaban—. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi.

La rubia nunca había estado en una situación parecida. Estaba acostumbrada a amar sin ser correspondida. Con excepción de Sabrina y su padre, nunca nadie se le había declarado de manera tan abierta. Si, en ocasiones algún chico se acercaba y le decía que le gustaba, pero nunca nadie se declaró enamorado de ella.

En otra situación, en otro momento de su vida, probablemente hubiera aceptado para llenar su gran vacío de cariño. Pero, hoy, ya tenía una persona a la cual amar. Incluso si no tenía idea de si Nathaniel la iba a aceptar como algo más que una amiga. Se alejó del chico un segundo controlando su respiración. Mucha información para su corazón.

—Tienes que irte—le dijo empezando a empujarlo fuera de la habitación.

En verdad que no sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación. Ese día, Chloe no regreso al hospital. Paso la tarde en su celular, revisando redes sociales y mandándose mensajes con Sabrina, Lila y Nathaniel. Sabía que ellos estaban muy preocupados por como lo estaba pasando, pero en verdad que no quería preocuparlos. Aun si los necesitaba desesperadamente, ellos no estaban ahí para darle un abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente, Chloe se levantó muy temprano. Se vistió rápidamente, con su característico color amarillo y salió junto a su madre hacia el hospital. Sabía que su padre ya se estaba quedando en una habitación ahí. Sus últimos días no iba a ser dolorosos por lo que sabía. Verlo enfermo era una visión a la que Chloe nunca se iba a acostumbrar.

Diana sabía que su hija y André tenían mucho de qué hablar. Así que prefirió dejarlos solos. Salió de la habitación en dirección a buscar algo de comer y a llamar al hotel para ver si el gerente estaba logrando llevar todo como debía. Cuando Chloe se vio sola, no supo por dónde empezar. Por suerte, su padre si sabía que decir.

— ¿Sabes que siempre vas a ser mi princesa, verdad?—pregunto el ahora ex acalde.

Chloe asintió acercándose a la cama donde su padre descansaba. La visión en si misma le dolía más que nada. Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Aunque no tenía nada que le dijera que aquello era su culpa, la parte más remota de su consciencia le decía que lo era.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto Chloe.

—Enfermo, pero pronto estaré mejor—dijo André sonriéndole a su hija. Había tantas cosas de las que se arrepentía en su vida, la gran parte de ellas tenían que ver con Chloe.

— ¿Por qué decidiste no tomar tratamiento?—pregunto la rubia, llevaba preguntarse lo mismo desde aquella cena donde le dijeron la verdad del cambio de actitud de su padre.

Ese día todo había tenido sentido. Porque su madre de repente había llegado a cambiar su vida, porque la habían enviado de repente a tomar terapia, porque la repentina necesidad de que ella cambiara de actitud, y aunque ahora lo agradecía, en su momento había sido una tortura.

—Ya era muy tarde para mí—contesto su padre con una sonrisa triste—. Mejor hablemos de otras cosas.

—Ayer vi un pedazo de 'La bella y la bestia'—comentó Chloe sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama de su padre.

—Tu adorabas esa película de pequeña—le dijo André haciendo sonreír a la chica.

—Recuerdo que cantaba la canción todo el tiempo, era mi favorita—comento Chloe entre risas sinceras—. Aunque deje de cantarla porque a mama le molestaba.

André tomo la mano de su hija con delicadeza, tanto para ella como para él. Chloe observo a su padre, aun con una sonrisa. Se sentía un ambiente melancólico en la habitación. Tal vez porque ambos sabían eran los últimos momentos padre e hija de podrían tener.

—Siempre querías complacerla—dijo André, Chloe solo escucho.

—Solía ponerme a tocar para ella cuando se enojaba conmigo—Chloe suspiro, aunque habían cosas de su infancia que adoraba muchísimo, la gran mayoría no eran así—. La verdad, la pasaba muy mal tratando de mantenerla feliz.

—Lo sé—le contesto su padre.

—Mama nunca ha sido una persona fácil de complacer—contesto la rubia.

—Cambiaste mucho el día en que se fue—André siempre se había sentido culpable por eso, y nunca había tenido el coraje de hablarlo con su hija.

—Bueno, ya no complacer a mama me dio la oportunidad de dedicarme a mí misma—contesto la chica con tono arrogante.

Y en cierta forma era cierto. Antes de que su madre y su padre se divorciaran lo que le importaba más que nada era complacer a Diana. Luego ella se había ido y Chloe se había quedado sola. Se dedicó a ella misma, de que otra forma iba a vivir si no pensaba en ella antes que en los demás. Desde ese momento, si la rubia iba a complacer a alguien, seria a Chloe Burgeois.

La estrategia le había funcionado durante mucho tiempo, solo pensando en ella misma todo el tiempo. Solo pensando en cómo se veía y en cómo debía de ser. De hecho, llego a un punto en que prefería hacerse odiar que amar (en especial porque hacerse amar es mucho más difícil). Pero, ahora parecía haber encontrado el punto medio.

André Burgeois observo a su hija con firmeza. En realidad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de enseñarle que eso no era importante. Nunca había tenido mucha interacción con ella, aunque estaba seguro que ella sabía lo mucho que la quería. Sin duda los mayores errores que había cometido en su vida fueron con ella, y se lamentaba el no tener el tiempo de corregirlo.

— ¿Sabes?—llamo su atención—no se trata de complacer o no a alguien, se trata de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Chloe intrigada.

—Lo importante es encontrar alguien con quien compartir la felicidad que tienes—dijo su padre—. Siento no haber podido enseñarte eso.

Chloe sonrió triste. Pensaba en lo que su padre acababa de decirle ¿alguien con quien compartir su felicidad? Era difícil ser feliz para ella, por mucho tiempo su felicidad dependía de la tragedia de los demás. Pero, ahora, solo importaba estar con sus amigos. Si lo pensaba de esa forma, pues si había hallado la felicidad.

—Sabes, creo que puedo hacerlo—dijo la chica sonriendo—creo que he encontrado a alguien con quien compartir mi felicidad.

—Me alegró—le contesto su padre.

Chloe no sabía por cuanto tiempo aun lo tendría con ella. Sin duda lo iba a extrañar cuando se fuera. Sin pensárselo mucho se acercó a darle un abrazo. Su padre la abrazo de vuelta y la rubia se preguntó si estaba preparada para dejarlo morir.

Paso el resto de esa tarde escuchando anécdotas de su padre, contando algunas cosas que habían pasado en su vida. Incluso tocó el violín un rato para aligerar el ambiente. Pero, en situaciones como estas, ni la mejor de las bromas puede acabar con lo inevitable, que su padre había ido ahí a morir en cualquier momento. Y eso dolía demasiado.

En el tercer día, cuando la mañana arribo a París, descubrió a Nathaniel sin haber dormido nada. Tenía unas orejas bastante notorias. Había decidido entrar a uno de los concursos del día del arte. Fue el último evento organizado por André Burgeois, y al parecer la señora Diana se iba a hacer cargo de los últimos detalles.

No sabía que cosa presentar. Cada vez que dibujaba algo, terminaba por rechazarlo al no considerarlo suficiente para el concurso. Así que no había dormido bien en lo que llevaba de la semana. Se levantó con pereza y se dio baño de agua fría para levantarse. Cuando salió de su casa tenía la sensación de que no sería un bien día.

—Buenos días—saludo Juleka al verlo entrar desganado a la escuela.

—No has logrado dormir bien—afirmo Rose al verlo.

Nathaniel solo sonrió al entrar a la escuela. Camino por el patio con destino a su salón, deseando sentarse al final de la clase y dormir un poco. Rose y Juleka lo siguieron mientras la chica de vestido rosa hablaba sobre una serie que había comenzado a ver. Nathaniel solo quería caer dormido en su asiento. La suerte no estaba de su lado ese día, pues Kim y Alix no tardaron nada en acercarse al chico.

— ¿Ya terminaste tu dibujo para el concurso?—pregunto Alix al acercarse a Nathaniel.

—No, no se me ocurre nada bueno para dibujar—contesto Nath bostezando.

Kim y Alix lo observaron preocupados. Nunca lo habían visto así de cansado. Era cierto que muchas veces el pelirrojo se quedaba hasta tarde dibujando, pero nunca llegaba arrastrándose así a la escuela. Algo debía de estar preocupándolo.

—Sabes, si algo te molesta puedes contarnos—dijo Kim, tratando de sonar comprensivo, pero con su tono de voz no lo logro.

Nathaniel estuvo a punto de contestar cuando corrieron o cayeron frente a ellos Sabrina y Lila. Sabrina estaba totalmente sin aliento, la italiana no podía hablar pero al menos hacia símbolos extraños con sus manos. Ambas se notaban muy emocionadas que parecía habían descubierto el significado de la vida. Cuando Sabrina logro recuperar el aliento se paró derecha para comenzar a hablar.

—Ya sabemos porque no has podido dibujar algo que te guste para el concurso—comento Sabrina acomodándose los lentes.

— ¿Porque?—preguntó Rose quien junto a Juleka se había mantenido callada.

— ¡Duh!—bufo Lila, aunque a ellas también les había tomado su tiempo tarde cuenta, era muy obvio—. ¡Chloe no está aquí!

—Por eso no puedes dibujar—completo Sabrina orgullosa por su descubrimiento.

—Si sabes que Nathaniel dibuja desde antes de ser amigo de Chloe—comento Juleka.

Aunque aún estaba en contra de que uno de sus mejores amigos se hiciera llame amigo de la rubia, había decidido no pelar por eso. No iba a aceptar el llamado cambio de Chloe hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Antes tenía inspiración cuando estaba enamorado de Marinette, y después solo dibujaba—explico Sabrina con aquel tono de sabiduría que tanto adoraba usar.

—Y como ahora está enamorado de Chloe, pues ella es su inspiración—dijo Lila poniéndose detrás del chico.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar ponerse rojo. Llevaban diciéndole eso desde hacía tanto tiempo, y sus bromas sobre Chloe consiguiéndose novio nunca le habían gustado. No le gustaba admitir que ambas chicas tenían razón, porque ni el mismo sabía. Además, si se tomara enserio sus insinuaciones, se daba cuenta de cuánta razón tenían.

Y eso dolía mucho más. Chloe nunca saldría con nadie que no fuera de su mismo estatus social, con la misma cantidad de dinero que ella poseía, que fuera la portada en una revista o que fuera famoso. A veces, cuando pensaba en lo superficial que la chica se podía poner se enojaba, porque él no era nada de eso, lo cual dolía. Así que por el momento se sentiría afortunado de llamarla amiga.

Por supuesto que Nathaniel no entendía que Chloe había cambiado mucho en ese aspecto. De otra forma nunca se hubiera acercado a Lila o a Nath. Después de mucho tiempo, al fin había entendido que una cosa es lo que se veía y otra lo que necesitaba y lo que Chloe necesitaba era alguien que la quisiera como fuera.

Y que feliz seria si Nathaniel la amara como es, lo cual hacía. Sólo que ninguno se había dado cuenta.

Juleka y Rose tuvieron reacciones muy parecidas a lo dicho por Lila y Sabrina. Estaban totalmente asustadas con la idea ¿Nathaniel y Chloe? ¿Juntos? No lograban concebirlo, era imposible. Tan diferentes eran que aquello sonaba a un cataclismo ciñéndose sobre París. Simplemente no permitirían que su amigo se enamorara de un esperpento de persona. Sin siquiera decir nada, ambas supieron que debían de actuar ponto.

Kim sonrió. Desde el día en que Chloe se había disculpado con él habían terminado por poner más atención a pequeños detalles. Y tanto el cómo Alix habían avistado algunas miradas furtivas entre los dos, una complicidad rara entre ellos, una cierta tensión que solo podía significar una cosa. Y aunque habían discutido sobre si una relación entre la princesa de París y el artista de su escuela era viable, habían acordado que mientras fueran felices los apoyarían. Así que la revelación de las chicas no les resulto extraña.

Lila empujo al artista a quien aún no se le quitaba del todo el sonrojo. Sabrina tenía una idea y ambas lo guiaron hasta un lado de las escaleras donde la señal de su celular era bastante buena. Ahí, Lila marco el número de la rubia y esperaron hasta el tercer timbrazo.

—Bueno—contesto Chloe y su voz se escuchó por el altavoz.

— ¡Chloe!—si su rostro y la felicidad con la que dijo su nombre no hablaba de los sentimientos que tenía hacia la rubia, ¡¿qué demonios lo hacía?!

—Hola chicos—saludo del otro lado Chloe.

— ¿Queríamos saber cómo estás?—pregunto Lila acercándose al teléfono.

—Lo mejor que se puede estar en estas circunstancias—dijo Chloe bufando fastidiada—. Ayer pase todo el día con mi papa.

—Y ¿cómo está él?—le toco preguntar a Sabrina.

—Bien, voy a llevarme el violín para tocar un rato—comento la rubia—seguro que eso lo anima.

Algo en la cabeza de Nath hizo contacto en ese momento. De repente, supo perfectamente que debía dibujar para el concurso. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Sin duda era algo digno de un concurso. Su mente hizo todos los cálculos necesarios para comprar lo que necesitaba, el tiempo para bosquejar y pintar. Si iba a entrar en ese concurso debía irse ya.

— ¡Chloe!—llamo de repente—. Eres genial.

—Eso ya lo sé—se escuchó que le contestaba.

—Tengo que irme, pero—dijo el chico casi arrebatándole el celular a Lila—Chloe, yo...

Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Aún era demasiado tímido como para decirle por teléfono lo mucho que su simple voz le había ayudado. Un involuntario 'te quiero' estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios, por suerte lo detuvo a tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Chloe con un claro tono de esperanza en su voz.

—No, nada, te lo platicare cuando regreses—contesto Nathaniel. No pensaba decirle sus sentimientos ni en un millón de años—. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Mañana—le dijo la rubia—. Yo también me tengo que ir—suspiro— ¡adiós!

— ¡Adiós!—se despidieron los tres.

Con eso, Nathaniel colgó la llamada. De nuevo lo invadió un extraño sentimiento de vacío en su pecho. Mientras tanto, Lila y Sabrina chocaban las manos por lo bajo. Con un poco más de tiempo, ambos tortolos iban a estar juntos.

Chloe se quedó mirando su teléfono durante un rato más. En verdad que necesitaba hablar con ellos. Suspiro, darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Nathaniel hacia aún más pesados sus días lejos de París. Guardo el celular mientras tarareaba una canción y tomaba el violín. Su madre la había sacado del hospital a la fuerza la tarde anterior y le había pedido que volviera en la tarde del siguiente día, así que pasaría la mañana practicando en su habitación.

—No pareces el tipo de persona que se pone a practicar en vez de salir a comprar—dijo Jesse recordándole a la rubia que no estaba sola—. Al fin y al cabo, estas en una ciudad completamente nueva.

—No tiene sentido salir a comprar si no tengo a una amiga conmigo—dijo sin despejar la vista de sus partituras.

—No contestaste nada sobre lo que te dije—le comento Jesse.

Chloe se tensó, en verdad quería amargarle recordando eso. Se había contenido mucho para no volver a ser la antigua Chloe y rechazarlo cruelmente. Además que humillarlo traería terribles consecuencias para el hotel.

—Deberías sentirte honrado—comento volteando a verlo con fastidio—al menos no hay una foto humillante tuya circulando por las redes sociales.

Jesse rio. El había estado preparado para esa posibilidad.

—Te cuento algo curioso; tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees—comento el inglés llevándose algo de comer a la boca.

—No me hagas reír—dijo la chica enojada.

Jesse la observo a los ojos y por un segundo Chloe diviso un destello de sufrimiento. El mismo tipo de sufrimiento que ella había tenido de pequeña. Bufo al tiempo que desechaba la idea. Cerró los ojos y sonrió al recordar a cierto artista pelirrojo del que se sabía enamorada. En ese momento empezó a tocar algunas notas en el violín.

Nunca estarás solo, el amor siempre regresa

* * *

 **Holiwis! ¿Cómo están gente bonita? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Diganme en los comentarios. Como siempre les pido que si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en hacerla y... bueno, si necesitan algo; estoy a sus ordenes (me siento como comentarista). En fin, Los amo a todo Miraculers. ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! Y aunque no duerma, les voy a traer los siguientes capítulos lo más pronto posible (tanto de La Princesa y el Artista, como de Días Lluviosos y de Hierba Dorada). Ahora, a contestar algunos comentarios...**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido:** Muchas, muchisimas gracias por leer. Siempre es genial conocer a nuevos lectores, muchos besitos. A mi también me pone triste como se siente Marinette, pero aun le faltan cosas por sufrir, ¡hay que ir preparando los pañuelos! También para Chloe... pero amo a ambos personajes (más a Chloe) por eso los hago sufrir... si eso no es amor, entonces no sé que sea... o.O

 **sonrais777:** no sé porque, tengo la tendencia de que incluso el más malo de los villanos tiene una historia que contar (malo con conciencia lo llaman algunos). Que bien que cambio poco a poco la imagen de Chloe, siempre he creído que nadie es bueno o malo, blanco o negro, así que todos tenemos una historia (por eso en mi novela original los humanos tenemos almas grises)... ¡Nathloe 4ever! Abrázame. Si, Marinette se siente un poco fuera de lugar, y eso va a repercutir más adelante... ¿tienes pañuelos? Tenlos cerca en los siguientes capítulos. Muchos besos y abrazos y sonrisas, y cosas así bien lindas...

 **AlbaSky:** pobre Jesse, tal vez más adelante vas a tener que disculparte por los trancazos. Tengo un momento muy emotivo planeado para la relación de Chloe y Mari, estate pendiente. Por el momento, Chloe no se ha enterrado de quien le dijo a Jesse que ella y Nath no son novios, pero la que se va a armar cuando se enteren... muajajajajaja... Besos... muchos besos... y seguimos hablando por Chat...

 **Exxen:** Lila siempre es un placer culpable. Sabes, nunca la entendí muy bien hasta que la empece a escribir, creo que ahora ya se como es, no entiendo porque la odian?tanto, si es un personaje maravilloso. El pastel ya salio, pero aun no cae, me pregunto sobre quien caerá? Marinette si estaba sobrando, pero ya verás en los siguientes capítulos lo que viene, le toca tomar una decisión importante. La muerte de su padre es algo que estoy tratando con mucho cuidado, y si quería que Nathaniel supiera lo que siente para que fueran mas cercanos. No me habia planteado volver a traer al Evillustrator (Demo ilustrador creo que es en latino américa), pero no es mala idea... me lo pensare. Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo... muchos besos...

 **Bueno, y eso es todo, no olviden dejar el comentario... les mando muchos besos y apapachos y que pasen un excelente fin de semana (yo ando requetete feliz porque salí super bien de la uni... no dormir valió la pena). Besos y l s miraculers dominaremos al mundo... y Nathloe dominara al fandom... Adiosito!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **La musa de mi corazón**

Nathaniel había logrado terminar su pintura la tarde anterior de que fuera el día del arte. Esa noche, se durmió muy tarde después de pasar mucho rato trabajando en un pequeño proyecto que necesitaba tener listo pronto. Cuando la mañana sorprendido a París con un día de lo más soleado, Nathaniel lo último que quería era levantarse de la cama. Se giró en las sabanas y decidido seguir durmiendo, al fin y al cabo el concurso de dibujo en el que participaría iniciaba hasta las once de la mañana.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana, la puerta rechino mientras la abrían. Nathaniel estaba durmiendo así que no sintió cuando una delicada mano lo pinchaba tratando de despertarlo. Después de unos minutos en que al fin sintió que alguien lo llamaba, Nathaniel salió de entre las sabanas. Sentado en la cama y cuando al fin pudo enfocar bien no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, igual que la persona frente a él.

— ¡Ah!—grito Chloe cubriéndose la cara toda sonrojada.

— ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?—pregunto Nathaniel recordando que solía dormir en ropa interior.

Tomo sus sabanas para cubrirse el sonrojo y el torso. Estaba muy avergonzado por la situación. No es como si quisiera que la chica de la que estaba enamorado lo viera en una situación tan comprometedora. Su rostro completamente rojo competía con el de Chloe, quien parecía totalmente avergonzada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tu madre me dejo entrar—contesto Chloe volteando completamente hacia la puerta—. Te espero afuera.

Cuando la rubia salió del cuarto azotando la puerta. Se abrazó a las sabanas con fuerza. Pero ¿qué demonios? Esto no era su culpa. Chloe se recargo en la puerta del chico mientras pensaba en una forma de que su corazón dejara de bombear tan rápido. El calor de su rostro no disminuía. Y la verdad es que no lograba entenderlo del todo; ya había visto a un chico desnudo antes, y aquello no se comparaba en nada a esto. Y aun así, se sentía más avergonzada ahora que antes. Tal vez, porque se trataba de la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

Habiéndose relajado, Chloe camino hacia la cocina donde la madre de Nathaniel parecía muy divertida por algo. La rubia se acercó y la señora trato de detener su risa mientras depositaba un par de huevos estrellados en un plato y lo ponía en el desayunador. Chloe sonrió esperando que sus cachetes tomaran su color usual.

—Te ves muy bonita hoy, Chloe—comento la señora acercándole el desayuno que acababa de hacer.

Chloe había llegado muy temprano a París. Su madre estaba muy emocionada porque participara en el día del arte, la rubia solo quería ver a sus amigos y quitarse la sensación de tristeza que la había invadido durante esos cuatro días fuera de París. La noche anterior se había enterado de que Nathaniel entro al concurso del día del arte. Eso la puso muy feliz, y no podía esperar a ver la pintura que el artista había hecho para dicho evento.

Por eso estaba en su casa tan temprano antes de la escuela. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionada por los distintos eventos que se llevarían a cabo ese día. Su profesora de violín le había suplicado por teléfono que hiciera una presentación, pero la chica no estaba segura de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía poco tiempo de volver a tocar.

—Muchas gracias, señora—contesto a la madre de Nathaniel.

— ¡Vamos, cariño! No seas modesta, no eres así—dijo la señora con una amplia sonrisa—seguro que mi hijo te lo dice todo el tiempo.

Ante la mención del pelirrojo, Chloe se atraganto con el jugo que le habían regalado, su mente aun no desechaba por completa las tortuosas imágenes del chico sin camisa. El chico no era modelo, se notaba, pero no lo necesitaba; sin duda era lindo, atractivo y por lo que había visto podrían divertirse juntos un buen rato. Sacudió su cabeza olvidando eso y concentrándose en platicar con la señora.

—No suelo escuchar cumplidos muy seguido—contesto Chloe sincerándose— A menos que vengan de Sabrina.

—No te creo cariño—dijo la señora—. Sin duda eres muy bonita.

Chloe estaba totalmente consciente de su atractivo. Y aunque lo usara muchas veces para conseguir algunas cosas, en especial desde que se había dado cuenta de lo efectivo que era con algunas personas, era difícil que alguien le hiciera cumplidos. Sabrina era la única que tenía esa costumbre, y eso fue porque después de mucho pedírselo empezó a hacerlo sola.

—Gracias señora—contesto la chica no queriendo entrar en detalles.

La madre de Nathaniel y Chloe se llevaban bien. Su extraña amistad no se parecía en nada a las anteriores. La señora notaba el enamoramiento de su hijo hacia la rubia, y nunca había visto a Nathaniel tan enamorado. Era diferente a las muchas chicas que le habían gustado antes, y eso que la señora había visto todos los dibujos de Marinette que el pelirrojo había hecho.

Alguna vez había leído de palabras de un escritor latinoamericano que todos pueden amar una puesta de sol pero solo algunos son capaces de amar el caos y la decadencia. Marinette había sido para una puesta de sol para Nathaniel, siempre hablaba de ella con ojos soñadores, como si fuera el arquetipo de perfección que el buscaba pero nunca parecían más que espejismos de un amor que no sería. La forma en que hablaba de Chloe era distinta. Parecía fascinado por la chica, y era la primera vez en que hablaba de la belleza del caos.

Si, este era el tipo de amor que siempre había pedido para su hijo, por eso estaba tan esperanzada porque pronto confesaran sus sentimientos.

—Buenos días—saludo Nathaniel llegando al lugar.

El chico traía uno de los sacos casuales que Chloe le había regalado. Los pantalones de mezclilla estaban algo arrugados y sin duda su camisa roja de ese día era totalmente nueva. No parecía muy preocupado por su atuendo, a pesar de que en pocas horas estaría frente a un jurado calificador. Aunque por dentro, estaba que no cabía en nerviosismo. Por todo en realidad.

Se sentó al lado de Chloe y comió el desayuno que su madre había preparado en total y completo silencio. Con excepción de los comentarios y plática que formaba su madre con la rubia, el apartamento se hubiera sumido en un silencio vacío. Después de un rato, Chloe pareció entrar en suficiente confianza como para hablar con su usual tono de voz y Nathaniel dejo de sentir los cachetes al rojo fuego.

—Supongo que ya deben de irse—dijo la madre de Nathaniel.

El artista se levantó del asiento y tomo un portaplano donde seguramente llevaba el dibujo que había hecho para el concurso. Chloe también se levantó y ambos caminaron a la puerta.

—Adiós mama—se despidió Nathaniel en la puerta.

—Hasta luego—dijo Chloe siguiendo al pelirrojo.

Ya en la calle, parecía ser un día cualquiera. El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y ninguna mísera nube amenazaba con arruinar el buen clima. Nathaniel parecía bastante calmado con la competencia, no significaba que pensara fuera a ganar el concurso; participaban más de quince alumnos de siete preparatorias en París, seguro que alguno de ellos tenía más talento. Aun así, pasar un rato con Chloe como que le alegraba el día.

La rubia también parecía muy tranquila, estaba bastante emocionada por el día y feliz de desintoxicarse de los tristes pensamientos que la acosaban cada que pensaba en su padre. La primera parte del camino la hicieron casi en silencio, con excepción de los ruidos que de por si la ciudad producía. Cuando cruzaron el parque hacia la escuela a Chloe se le ocurrió algo.

—Me vas a mostrar tu dibujo—aseguro la chica.

Nathaniel volteo a verla, y en ese momento la observó bien. Chloe no iba vestida con su típica ropa de siempre, que seguramente ya era un sello para ella. Había cambiado su pantalón blanco por una falda corta del mismo color y una blusa amarilla bastante simple para ella. Además, no traía sus lentes si no un sombrero negro y una diadema. Sin duda se veía muy bonita y Nathaniel no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla tan linda. Regreso su vista al frente para seguir caminando junto a la chica.

—No te lo voy a mostrar—dijo firme.

— ¡¿Qué?!—grito confundida la chica llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí, pero los paso de largo y siguió hablando—. ¿Porque? Yo quiero verlo antes de que lo entregues.

Nathaniel tenía algo planeado ese día. No iba arruinarlo aunque Chloe lo mirara de aquella forma con la que miraba a las personas especiales. No.

—No creo que te gusten—dijo sin más al momento en que llegaban a la escuela.

—Yo soy la que decide si le gusta o no —respondió Chloe enojada.

¿Cómo podría no mostrarle sus dibujos a ella?

Antes de que Nathaniel pudiera contestar algo, Sabrina apareció como bala para abrazar a su amiga. De los tres amigos, Sabrina había sido la que más extraño a la rubia. A pesar de tener a Lila durante los recesos y a Nath en las clases, sin Chloe se sentía algo perdida. Se había acostumbrado mucho a la presencia de su mejor amiga, así que no era fácil no tenerla cerca.

— ¡Qué bien que ya regresaste!—comento al soltarla.

—Lo sé—contesto Chloe sonriendo con suficiencia—. Mi presencia siempre es adorable.

Nathaniel y Sabrina rieron de buena gana. Con algo de tiempo, era fácil acostumbrarse a la increíble confianza que tenía la chica en sí misma, cuando estaba en su usual modo. Chloe soltó una ligera risa un segundo después.

— ¿Donde esta Lila?—pregunto Chloe cuando se acabó la risa.

—Su grupo se encarga de los arreglos del escenario—contesto Sabrina señalando la tarima montada en medio de la plaza del Françoise Dupont. El día del arte lo había organizado su padre como director del hotel y el señor Damocles, director de escuela. Habían enviado una convocatoria a siete de las más prestigiadas preparatorias de París, quienes habían aceptado gustosos. La sede era en la escuela Françoise Dupont, por lo que era notorio que todos los estudiantes estuviesen trabajando en eso. Al fin y al cabo, las presentaciones de música, las obras de teatro de compañías de estudiantes, los recitales y el anuncio de los ganadores de concurso de pintura, escultura y maquetas no se anunciaban solos.

—Y ¿qué hace nuestro grupo?—pregunto Nathaniel intrigado.

—Nos tocó limpiar los salones donde algunos profesionales darán talleres o conferencias—sonrió Sabrina sabiendo que a cierta rubia no le iba a gustar.

— ¿Qué?—se quejó Chloe.

Por nada del mundo iba a tocar un trapeador o una escoba. ¡Demonios! Su ropa era demasiado cara para mancharla. Sabrina la jalo mientras le platicaba los últimos chismes de la escuela, mientras que Nathaniel veía todo a su alrededor buscando a una persona en particular. De otra forma no iba poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Para cuando los tres chicos llegaron al salón, Marinette se encargaba de repartir los salones a limpiar. Había dividido al grupo en equipos de cuatro para llevar a cabo la actividad. Aunque no tenía idea que ese día si iba a estar la hija del ahora ex alcalde. Marinette suspiro al saber que tendría que meter a la rubia en algún equipo. Aunque en realidad no tuvo que preocuparse mucho de eso, puesto que Sabrina no tardó en pedir que estuviera con ella.

Marinette asigno los salones a los equipos dejando al último el suyo. Era sencillo saber que se pondría a sí misma en un equipo junto a su novio y su mejor amiga. Alya y Nino habían empezado su relación hacia tan poco, que aún se les hacía raro tomarse de la mano en ocasiones. Y Marinette pensaba hacer que se acostumbraran como ella estaba acostumbrada a estar con Adrien. Por supuesto que Marinette no sabía que se le venía encima.

En el salón que le habían asignado a Sabrina, Chloe, Juleka y Rose las cosas no andaban muy bien. Juleka y Rose se habían visto de repente envueltas en las instrucciones de la rubia, quien seguía negándose rotundamente a tomar la escoba o un trapo para limpiar cualquier cosa. No iba a hacer eso. Ni en sueños.

Mientras Rose limpiaba las mesas con un trapo, Juleka limpiaba las ventanas con un atomizador y un trapo más pequeño y Sabrina barría el lugar, la rubia mandaba mensajes en su celular con Lila y Nathaniel. Sabrina procuraba no hablar, sabia lo mucho que le enojaba a Chloe que la gente se enterrara de los problemas. La segunda escoba que les habían entregado descansaba a un costado de la mesa.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Juleka?—pregunto Rose acercándose a su mejor amiga.

—Más que nunca—contesto la chica decidida, como nunca lo había estado en su vida—. Nathaniel no puede ser novio de una chica como ella.

En otro salón, Nathaniel trataba de no mirar mucho su celular, aunque estaba desesperado por contestar los mensajes que la rubia le enviaba, sabía que a Alix, Kim y Mylene no les iba a agradar que se pusiera como obseso enamorado a revisar su celular. Eso no le impidió que al terminar su labor saliera corriendo al salón que les habían asignado a Sabrina y Chloe.

Al llegar las vio salir de ahí, tres de ellas algo cansadas. Chloe, se veía tan fresca como una rosa. Era obvio, no limpio nada, su trabajo lo hizo Sabrina. Nathaniel no se sorprendió de eso. La rubia podía haber cambiado, pero nunca limpiaría algo por su cuenta. No estaba en su naturaleza. Las saludo y desde donde estaban pudieron ver a Lila siendo apoyado por uno de sus muchos admiradores a mover una bocina de lugar.

—Ya son las once de la mañana—comento Sabrina.

El artista recordó de repente la hora límite para entregar su dibujo para el concurso. Se puso muy nervioso, sabiendo que aún tenía que encontrar a Miss Bustier para dárselo. Se volteo a ver a las chicas, quienes parecían haberse dado cuenta de su repentino nerviosismo.

—Ve, nos vemos después—comento Chloe.

El artista asintió y corrió a su salón sin saber que cierta chica lo veía con ojos soñadores. Sabrina se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podrían aguantar sin decir lo que sin duda explotaba en sus corazones.

—Suerte—grito la pelirroja no muy segura de que él la oyera.

—Sabrina, tengo que contarte algo—llamo la rubia suspirando, cerró los ojos en un suspiro y cuando los abrió se quedó mirando algún punto fijo en el horizonte—creo, creo que estoy enamorada de Nathaniel.

Sabrina sabía que Chloe siempre había tenido problemas con el aspecto emocional de su vida. Le tomo varios meses de la relación de Marinette y Adrien darse cuenta que lo quería más como un hermano que como un novio. Por tanto, el que se diera cuenta de lo que significaba el acelerado palpitar de su corazón era increíble.

—Díselo—casi grito la pelirroja. Tomo la mano de su amiga y comenzó a jalarla por el lugar.

—Espera, ¡no!—dijo Chloe zafando la mano de su amiga.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?—pregunto Sabrina, sabiendo que no podía pasar nada malo.

— ¡Da! ¡Que me rechace!—contesto Chloe cruzando los brazos.

—No lo hará—aseguro Sabrina—eres bonita, como una obra de arte, y él es un artista. Te aseguro que le gustas.

Aquello era de lo más raro. Usualmente era Chloe la que le daba ánimos a Sabrina. De repente, aquello se había volteado por completo. Tal vez porque Sabrina no era la que estaba por confesar sus sentimientos, porque esta vez no era Sabrina la que tenía miedo, no era Sabrina la que necesitaba de su amiga. Sino al revés. Y por alguna razón, aquel cambio fue revitalizante.

Chloe asintió recuperando su usual seguridad. Su mejor amiga la tomo de la mano y juntas bajaron las escaleras. Sin embargo, al llegar abajo, por donde había ido Nathaniel a buscar a Miss Bustier se perdieron entre la multitud. Ya habían comenzado a llegar los estudiantes de las otras siete preparatorias.

Sabrina y Chloe suspiraron algo frustradas. De repente, el celular de Chloe empezó a sonar pero antes de contestar sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro. La chica volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con Lila quien tenía su celular en la mano. Apenas verse, ambas chicas se abrazaron con euforia. En verdad se habían vuelto buenas amigas. Por mucho que difieran en muchos aspectos.

— ¡Dios! Chloe, te extrañe—comento Lila.

La rubia solo sonrió. Le encantaba saber que la querían, aunque no lo diría en voz alta.

Las tres chicas empezaron a caminar por entre la multitud perdiéndose. Aunque no eran las únicas entre el montón de personas que buscaban que hacer en el evento del día del arte. Marinette y Alya junto a sus novios buscaban algún taller, conferencia, o algo que ver en los stands que otros salones habían puesto alrededor de la plaza principal.

Adrien parecía decidido a pasar totalmente desapercibido. Lo único que quería en ese momento era pasar un buen momento con su novia. Pero resultaba un poco raro que estuviera vestido con una chamarra con gorra para que nadie se diera cuenta de que era un famoso modelo. Muchas de las chicas que habían ido ahí ese día tenían la ilusión de ver al modelo de sus sueños.

Marinette no entendía del todo porque su novio parecía tan determinado a esconderse cada que un grupo de chicos de otras escuela pasaba al lado de ellos. Así que cuando se acercó a besar a su novio, aprovecho para quitarle la capucha de esa horrible chamarra que no iba con él.

Los gritos no tardaron en llegar. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta, estaban rodeados de chicas demasiado emocionadas de al fin conocer al fabuloso modelo Adrien Agreste. Sus amigos fueron desplazados por las fanáticas que buscaban una foto con el chico. La verdad es que Adrien estaba muy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, puso una sonrisa sabiendo que su tranquilidad se había acabado.

—Oye, ¿te tomarías una foto conmigo y mi amiga?—preguntaron un par de chicas.

—Me firmarías mi chelo—pidió otra.

— ¿Cásate conmigo?—gritaron unas cuantas.

Adrien solo rio amable, poniendo esa sonrisa de comercial que tan bien le salía. Pocos segundos después, Marinette no podía ver a su novio entre la multitud de gente, se le había perdido y además de eso, estaba totalmente sola. Se acercó a uno de los stands cercanos, donde se encontraba una tienda especialista en fotografías antiguas. Pidió que le prestaran un banco y se sentó a esperar.

Ahora si entendía porque su novio estaba tan desesperado por pasar desapercibido.

Chloe estaba bastante aburrida. A pesar de que Sabrina y Lila parecían fascinadas con el chico de camisa blanca que les explicaba lo importante que era el contraste cuando se tomaba una fotografía. La rubia solo podía pensar en su confesión. Se había decidido, se lo diría. Le diría a Nathaniel que se había enamorado de él. Y si la respuesta no era la que esperaba, ya vería lo que haría en el transcurso.

Giro un segundo para ver a Nathaniel y a otra chica entrar en un salón. Mientras su sangre empezaba a hervir, no tardo nada en llegar donde estaban ellos. Se paró en la puerta del lugar para ver dentro de ella a su madre junto a uno de los profesores que le había tratado de enseñar acrílico de pequeña. La pintura no había sido lo suyo.

Ni su madre ni el profesor le hicieron caso. Así que la chica entro y se abrió paso entre los otros trece jóvenes que estaban ahí. Eran los participantes del concurso de pintura y dibujo. Llego hasta Nathaniel quien al parecer trataba de ignorar a la chica a su lado. Chloe no tardó en hacer notar su presencia con un saludo lleno de energía.

—Hola Nathaniel—saludo la rubia logrando que la chica al lado de Nathaniel también volteara a verla.

Nathaniel se apresuró a tapar su dibujo que al fin había montado en un marco prestado.

— ¡Chloe! ¿Qué haces por aquí?—comento el chico nervioso—creí que no podía entrar nadie hasta que vinieran los jueces.

—Soy Chloe, puedo entrar a donde quiera—contesto la chica con aquel tono de superioridad que tanto la caracterizaba—. ¿Quién es ella?

Chloe fue directo al punto. En verdad que de solo verla ya le caía mal, y no podía pensar en una razón por la que esa chica estuviera cerca de Nathaniel. Así que no la quería cerca de Nathaniel ¡qué pusiera una distancia de diez metros si quería seguir viva y cuerda!

—Soy Annie—contesto la chica con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro—soy la prima de Juleka. Ella me conto que Nathaniel es un gran artista y quería que compartiéramos técnicas porque yo también entre al concurso.

En ese momento el celular de Annie sonó y la chica se disculpó con una sonrisa de Nathaniel y Chloe. La rubia no movió un solo musculo al verla irse, y Nathaniel trato de parecer amable, aunque él también podía sentir cierta tensión en ese lugar. Unos segundos después estaba platicando animadamente con Chloe sobre algún tema del que solo ellos entendían, de repente se acababan de encerrar en su propia burbuja.

—Bueno—contesto Annie la llamada.

— ¿Lograste hablar con Nathaniel?—pregunto la voz al otro lado.

—Dijiste que era tímido, Juleka—reclamo en un suspiro—pero no creí que fuera tanto ¿estás segura de que me va a hacer caso? Está hablando más con la chica que llego a interrumpirnos que conmigo.

— ¿Qué chica?—se escuchó la voz de Rose.

—Una rubia bastante linda, aunque se ve que es rica—dijo Annie.

— ¡Aléjalo de ella!—gritaron al mismo tiempo ambas amigas.

— ¿Por qué? Se nota que se gustan—pregunto Annie intrigada, ella era una romántica, nunca trataría que separar a dos personas que se aman tanto.

—Solo hazlo, por favor—pidió Juleka.

—Está bien—y con eso dicho Annie colgó la llamada.

Volteo a ver a la pareja que platicaba animadamente. No se sentía bien interrumpiendo aquella burbuja de romanticismo, pero le había hecho una promesa a su prima. Para su suerte, no tuvo que separarlos pues Diana Burgeois se encargó de sacar a su hija del salón en cuanto llegaron los jueces. Afuera, Chloe camino unos metros con el ceño fruncido. Pronto sintió a sus dos amigas a los lados.

—Pareces enojada Chloe—comento Sabrina sonriendo maliciosa.

La rubia bufo cruzando los brazos. La falda blanca que llevaba ese día no le permitía hacer muchos movimientos bruscos. Así que no podía hacer rabietas para quitarse esa terrible sensación en su garganta. Volteo a ver hacia otro lado pero de ese lado Lila parecía emocionada por algo.

—Ya sé que tienes, Chloe—dijo la italiana con tono de sabelotodo—. ¡Estas celosa de que Nathaniel no pase tiempo contigo!

—Pero que tontería—contesto la rubia dando la vuelta.

Estaba totalmente sonrojada. No lo admitiría, bajo ninguna circunstancia admitiría que se sentía algo intimidada por la chica de cabello oscuro que había acaparado a Nathaniel desde la presentación de los cuadros del concurso. No lo admitiría, no aunque uno de los villanos contra los que peleaban Ladybug y Chat Noir estuviese apuntándole con un arma. Chloe siempre había sido una chica muy celosa y en ocasiones como estas lo último que quería era que él o cualquier otro se diera cuenta. Así que camino entre la multitud de estudiantes de varias escuelas que se habían reunido ahí para el día del arte. Dio la vuelta alrededor del escenario solo para toparse con un grupo de personas que no conocía.

Eran pocos los institutos donde se llevaba un uniforme tan feo como el de las chicas que parecían cuchichear frente a ella. Necesitaba con que distraerse así que mientras observaba la presentación de ballet de una chica en el escenario, se propuso a escuchar al grupito de amigas que parecían entretenidas comiéndose habla gente con la mirada.

—Escuche que Adrien Agreste está aquí—dijo una de ellas mientras saltaba en su lugar

— ¿Estas segura?—pregunto otra.

—Obvio, estudia en el Françoise Dupont, debe estar por aquí—contesto otra joven sonriendo como enamorada.

—También estudia aquí la hija del alcalde ¿no?—cuestiono la primera chica.

—Dirás del ex alcalde—corrigió la tercera con tono elocuente—. ¿Ella que importa?

—Exacto, apuesto a que no tiene ningún talento, está aquí solo por su dinero—comento la cuarta.

Chloe tuvo ganas de voltear a verlas y darle una cachetada a cada una. Pero se contuvo. Eso sería algo que la antigua Chloe haría. La nueva Chloe les callaría la boca sin hacer tanto escándalo. Ahora ¿dónde estaba su profesora de violín ahora que la necesitaba? ¡¿Que no tenía talento?! Ya les iba a demostrar que tan talentosa podía llegar a ser.

— ¿Por qué parece que estás a punto de saltar sobre esas chicas?—pregunto Alya cuando vio a su mejor amiga mirar tan enojada la bolita de admiradoras donde aún estaba Adrien tomándose fotos y firmando autógrafos.

—Yo soy su novia, se supone que pase el tiempo conmigo—confeso Marinette molesta.

—Bueno, tienes que entenderlas, probablemente es la primera vez que ven a alguien famoso—confeso Alya viendo a las chicas.

—Supongo que sí—contesto Marinette resignada.

—Apuesto a que si Ladybug apareciera de repente dejarían a Adrien en paz y se irían contra ella, solo es la fama—comento Nino al lado de Alya.

—Tienen razón—contesto Marinette en automático. De repente, tuvo una idea ¡Dios! En verdad tenían razón— ¡son unos genios!

Dicho eso, la china-francesa salió corriendo hacia los baños de las chicas. Entro y se metió al primer cubículo vacío que había. Ya dentro abrió su bolsa y dejo salir a Tikki quien se veía muy enojada.

—Tikki, transfórmame—pidió Marinette.

—Los Miraculous no se usan para eso—regaño el kwami.

—Solo será por esta vez—suplico la chica.

Tikki suspiro. Asintió y transformo a su portador en la heroína. A pesar, estaba segura de que era mala idea. Ladybug se las ingenió para salir desapercibida de los baños. Logro llegar a la puerta principal y de dejo caer. En ese momento, una gran cantidad de fanáticas se acercaron a la heroína. Y en poco rato, Marinette pudo ver en la distancia como dejaban en paz a su novio. ¡Sí! Lo había logrado.

Chloe tomo su violín y empezó a afinar mientras escuchaba a su profesora darle instrucciones. No era la primera vez en su vida que tocaba en público, pero solo tenía escasos dos meses volviendo a practicar, así que aunque no lo pareciera en verdad estaba nerviosa. Subió las escaleras del escenario y sonrió con superioridad como solo ella sabía hacer.

—Hola, yo soy Chloe Burgeois—se presentó y pudo ver al pequeño grupo de chicas que habían hablado mal de ella quedársela viendo—voy a interpretar para ustedes My Heart Will Go On, de Celine Dion ¡disfrútenla!

Había escogido una canción muy difícil, y aunque no tuvo mucha práctica, estaba confiada. Por alguna razón, su padre adoraba que interpretara cualquier canción en violín, y los últimos cuatro días había tocado mucho violín. Se sabía bien la canción y estaba segura que deslumbraría al público.

Chloe no se equivocó en eso. Mientras más tocaba, más sentía en su corazón las notas calentándole. De repente, ya no tocaba para el público o para demostrar que podía ser la mejor en lo que hacía. Tocaba para ella misma, para su corazón, para el amor. Cuando termino de tocar, el público aplaudió y Chloe suspiro ¿así se sentía ser querida? Le gustaba la sensación.

Cuando bajo del escenario fue sorprendida por quien menos esperaba. Lila y Sabrina estuvieron ahí detrás de él. Pero Nathaniel parecía muy emocionado por verla. Al lado de él estaba Annie y una parte de ella volvió a hervir en rabia.

—Tocas muy hermoso—felicito Annie.

—Lo sé, pero gracias—contesto Chloe poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Annie hizo algo que nadie que conociera a Chloe haría. Pero, a ella la habían enviado en una misión destinada a fracasar desde el inicio. Así que abrazo a la rubia con fuerza y susurro en su odio unas palabras que dejaron a la rubia algo helada.

—Yo nunca podría competir contigo—Annie se separó de Chloe y con una reverencia se alejó.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

— ¡Chloe!—llamo Nathaniel, escondiendo un sonrojo—hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Marinette sabía que en realidad había sido mala idea. Si bien había logrado alejar a las fanáticas de Adrien de su novio, solo había logrado que no pudieran estar juntos. Aunque había intentado escapar de sus fanáticos, que para su desgracia eran más, solo había logrado que se juntaran aún más. De repente se había visto haciendo promoción a los distintos stands de tiendas que habían por ahí.

Lo único que quería era pasar un buen momento con su novio. Pero, aunque él la visitara todo el tiempo como Chat Noir, ¿cómo podía ella lograr que tuvieran más tiempo juntos? No se le ocurría nada, así que después de un rato, suspiro al ver que era lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que dar a conocer su mayor secreto. Eso no le quitaba el miedo, que demonios iba a hacer ahora.

Chloe iba con los ojos tapados entrando en un salón. Al parecer era su salón de clases, el cual ningún profesor o ponente había tomado para hacer ahí alguna actividad del día del arte. El silencio era muy intenso y aunque había oído a sus amigas detener un pequeño grito, no se imaginaba que había ahí.

Nathaniel dejo de tapar sus ojos y la rubia los abrió despacio. Frente a ella estaba el cuadro que Nathaniel había pintado. Se trataba de la mismísima Chloe vestida con traje blanco, estaba al parecer recostada en su cama con el violín abrazado y un montón de hermosas rosas rojas alrededor. Como si el cuadro no fuera suficiente para hacerla llorar, el cartel que estaba arriba le forma un nudo en la garganta.

—Estos cuatro días que estuviste lejos me di cuenta que estuve muy solo sin ti, mi madre me dijo que así se sentía ella cuando mi padre se iba. Y me di cuenta de que me gustas mucho, Lila y Sabrina dicen que no tengo nada que perder y por una vez en mi vida voy a hacerle caso a alguien que no es mi conciencia así que—Nathaniel suspiro hondo—¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Tonto—suspiro Chloe recuperando el aliento—tú también me gustas mucho.

Chloe estaba con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Pero nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz. Sin perder ni un segundo se acercó al chico y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, lo acerco al suyo para juntar sus labios. Y se besaron. Nathaniel la apretó contra él con fuerza, disfrutando que su figura delicada. Chloe no solo sintió mil mariposas revolotear, estaba segura de que su piel podía sentir las olas del mar.

Y en ese momento mágico para ambos, se dieron cuenta que habían encontrado algo importante. La musa de sus corazones, su razón de vivir. La única cosa que les daría felicidad en los momentos tristes. Cuando sus labios se separaron juntaron sus frentes sabiendo que no había nada que los hiciera abandonar esa fabulosa felicidad. Al menos, por ahora, se sentían capaces de vencer todo.

 **La musa de mi corazón son tus labios y tus cabellos rubios**

* * *

 **YA SE DECLARARON! AH! QUE BONITO! Pero esto aun no termina. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos... etc. Bueno, dejenme preguntarles ¿alguno de ustedes creyó que Chloe iba a limpiar? Pudo haber cambiado, pero my Queen sigue siendo una diva. Ahora a contestar comentarios:**

 **AlbaSky** : lo sé, Chloe esta sufriendo mucho, pero ya está feliz, ves! Que bonito! No te disculpes por los trancazos, la verdad se los merecía. ¡Maldito jesse! Yo creo que Rose y Juleka ya lo intentaron, pero no les salió... creo que Lila y Sabrina encontraron con que entretenerse a pesar de sus vidas amorosas, ya pronto tendran algo ellas... no te preocupes cariño. Y las intenciones de Diana... bueno, pronto las descubriras.

 **MadamePansha** : No te preocupes! Sé lo que se siente! La universidad a veces es una maldita... No te preocupes, que ese viaje de Chloe aun no acaba, pero un poco de felicidad no viene mal de vez en cuando. Gracias por el comentario, super largo, pero me alegro el día. ¡besos!

 **sonrais777** : aun no usamos los pañuelos, pero muy pronto. Dime que te gusto... ¡besos!

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido** : amor masoquista! jajajajaja, muchas gracias por el comentario, es muy bonito.

 **GwenMcbain** : yo llore mientras escribia, y cada vez que lo leo igual... ¡besos! y gracias por leer..,

 **En fin, los amo a todos los que deja comentarios y también a ti lector fantasma, tambien te amo! Besos! y que viva el Nathloe... ok no... pero que viva! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **El tiempo no se detiene**

Marinette no había dormido esa noche. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez. Decirle a Adrien sobre su identidad secreta no iba a ser fácil. En otras circunstancias sería realmente muy sencillo. Pero su novio era además su compañero de batallas, el mismo que había rechazado para estar con Adrien. Como si la ironía de la situación no fuese suficiente, Chat Noir la había tenido en la palma de su mano desde el principio y viceversa.

Cansada como estaba y muy segura de que si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto le dolería la cabeza, la chica dio la vuelta en su cama y suspiro antes de quedarse dormida. Al menos ella sí podría dormir un poco esa noche.

Chloe Burgeois se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de la oficina de su madre, tratando de comprender los deberes que Diana estaba dejándole.

La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a tener deberes dentro del hotel. Por algo existían las mucamas y los mayordomos. Así que estaba acostumbrada a que le sirvieran, pero su madre no estaría durante una semana. Los adolescentes normales estarían maravillados por estar a cargo de su casa durante tanto tiempo. Claro, eso era porque ellos no tenían por hogar un hotel de cinco estrellas, con casi cien empleados y muchos clientes de los cuales hacerse cargo. La rubia nunca se había puesto a pensar en todo de lo que su padre se encargaba en el hotel.

—Necesito que pongas mucha atención a la cocina, es probable que tengan que abastecerse de nuevo para el miércoles—dijo Diana acomodando algunas facturas dentro de una carpeta.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacerme cargo de eso?—pregunto la rubia cruzando los brazos.

—Por que mañana mismo me voy y algún día tú tendrás que hacerte cargo del hotel—Diana tenía un buen punto en ese aspecto.

—Al menos podrías esperar al domingo—pidió la rubia con un puchero, llamando la atención de su madre—. Ya sabes, después de mi cumpleaños.

Diana se quedó quieta durante un momento. Había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de Chloe. Tampoco era una novedad, solía olvidarlo con frecuencia. Además, era usual que la chica no estuviera en París durante su cumpleaños, así que tampoco era la gran cosa. Supuso que Chloe tendría planes para ese día, y se sintió mal por tener que arruinarlos de esa manera. Ya pensaría en una forma de recompensarla.

—Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo atrasarlo, tengo negocios que llevar a cabo—contesto la señora entrando como pocas veces en el papel de madre.

—Supongo que está bien—dijo Chloe torciendo el gesto.

Por dos horas más, Chloe se llenó de información sobre administrar el gran hotel de París. En verdad no estaba lista para eso. Ni un poquito lista. Si bien Chloe era bastante buena en matemáticas, de algo tenían que servirle sus maratones de compras, no estaba preparada para esa magnitud. Finanzas, quejas, suministros ¿cómo hacia su padre para hacer todo eso mientras era alcalde de la ciudad? Su madre le aseguro que estaría con su teléfono siempre por si necesitaba ayuda.

Cerca de la media noche, Chloe regreso a su habitación totalmente exhausta. Su celular estaba sobre la mesa, y la luz brillaba dando a entender que había un mensaje en su bandeja. Pero la chica estaba totalmente cansada como para tomarlo. Se puso su camisón de dormir y quedo dormida con rapidez. Unos segundos después de las seis de la mañana unos golpes en su puerta la despertaron de golpe.

La chica se levantó de su cama enojada. En verdad, odiaba que la despertaran de su sueño de belleza. El cual era una de las cosas más importantes de su vida. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a su mayordomo y a una mucama sonriendo con cierto temor.

—Lamento molestarla señorita Burgeois—hablo el mayordomo—tenemos asuntos muy importantes que debe atender.

—Le ayudare a vestirse—dijo la mucama entrando al lugar.

Chloe, quien no estaba muy segura de que estaba pasando, la vio pasar sin decir nada. Tampoco es como si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto bostezando.

—Esta noche hay una boda en el salón del hotel, sin embargo estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los arreglos debido a la novia—contesto—ella ha pedido hablar con usted.

La rubia pudo recordar perfectamente lo que su madre le había dicho: "esto es un hotel; lo más importante es mantener a los huéspedes satisfechos: sin clientes no hay dinero y sin dinero no hay lujos". Por supuesto que Chloe quería mantener su vida de lujos. Ser amable con la gente una semana no debía ser difícil. Al menos eso era lo que quería pensar para no ponerse muy nerviosa.

Vestida con su atuendo usual, una secretaria a la que nunca había visto en su vida y por la que no se preocupó de aprenderse su nombre le paso una carpeta con varios papeles. Chloe observo el contrato y el nombre de la novia y el novio. Aunque para cuando llego a verlos ya los había olvidado.

— ¿Usted es la presidenta?—pregunto apenas verla una mujer de cabello castaño totalmente ondulado.

Chloe se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos.

—Si—atino a contestar no muy convencida de su respuesta.

—Pues ¿no es un poco joven para serlo?—pregunto un joven de cabello negro y tez oscura.

—Deja de criticar, ¿tú qué sabes?—le callo la mujer y entonces volteo a ver a Chloe—. En verdad necesito su ayuda.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto la rubia.

—Pedimos luces rosas para adornar la boda, pero en verdad quiero luces azules. Creo que quedan mejor—dijo la chica.

El mayordomo volteo a ver a Chloe, quien parecía confundida. Y es que en verdad no entendía el problema. Simplemente que cambiaran el color de las luces. Su mayordomo, sabiendo lo poco que sabía Chloe sobre administrar el hotel, se acercó a ella para explicarle.

—El cambio en las luces significa un precio extra que por desgracia rebasa el presupuesto—explico el hombre.

—Te dije, este capricho tuyo no va a salir bien—dijo el chico.

—Pero, cariño, quiero que las luces sean azules—dijo la novia haciendo pucheros.

—Es el quinto cambio que haces ¡y nos casamos hoy!—reclamo el aparente novio.

—Solo quiero que nuestra boda sea lo mejor posible—dijo la novia.

Chloe los observo pelear durante un buen rato. Al parecer, la novia ya había cambiado el vino por champaña, la banda por un DJ y los platillos principales en tres ocasiones. No se veía muy decidida con lo que pedía, en realidad, parecía cambiar de opinión con rapidez. Chloe, con sinceridad, no sabía cómo entenderlos. Si algo le habían ayudado sus terapias a darse cuenta es que no todos tienen las mismas oportunidades que ella. Pero en verdad que tenía problemas para ponerse en su lugar.

Bien podría enviarlo todo por el caño e irse a festejar su cumpleaños a algún lugar. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía en obligación de resolver este problema. Regreso su vista a la carpeta y comenzó a hacer cálculos. Quince de las veinticinco luces que se iban a poner ya estaban listas. Haciendo algunos cálculos solo se podrían cambiar cinco de las luces ya puestas para no salirse del presupuesto. Una idea ingeniosa para resolver el problema llego a su mente. Hizo un gesto con las manos a la secretaria quien se acercó rápidamente. Mientras la pareja seguía discutiendo sobre quien sabe que cosas, Chloe solo tenía cabeza para dos cosas. La primera era arreglar el asunto que la pareja traía entre manos. La segunda, era un pensamiento inspirado por la discusión que en el fondo aun oía.

¿Cómo hacían dos personas así de distintas para juntar sus vidas por siempre? El novio parecía acostumbrado a los cambios bruscos de decisión de la novia. Ella, por su parte, parecía haberle cogido la forma de que él cediera a sus caprichos. Y aun así, escucharlos pelear por el color de las luces la ponía pensar. Chloe nunca había tenido un novio formal (aunque no escasearan los pretendientes). Así que, nunca había estado en una relación. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, apenas y conocía a Nathaniel ¿cuál sería su libro favorito? ¿Tenía alergias? ¿Preferiría luces rosas o azules?

Regreso al presente cuando escucho a su mayordomo llamarla. Alzo la vista en ese momento, para ver que tenía una misión/obligación que cumplir. Propuso una forma de arreglar el problema: las luces que faltaban serian azules junto a tres de las ya puestas. Si su plan salía bien, solo se desmontarían pocas luces. La novia pareció pensarlo, aunque pocos segundos después la pareja acepto la proposición. Chloe se encargó de supervisar el resto de los arreglos (incluyendo el cambio de planes con las luces). Era revitalizante, además de la primera vez que se preocupaba por que algo saliera bien cuando ella no era el centro de ese algo.

Para cuando todo estuvo listo, lo único que Chloe quería era regresar a su suite y pasar la tarde acostada en su cama. Por desgracia, apenas era medio día.

La rubia se paseaba por el lobby en busca de su mayordomo para preguntar sobre un compromiso que su madre le había dejado planeado. Sin embargo, una visita inesperada la hizo cambiar de planes cuando se cruzó con Nathaniel en la puerta del hotel.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Chloe sintiéndose bastante despistada.

—He tratado de llamarte todo el día, pero no contestabas así que vine a verte—contesto Nathaniel.

Chloe sonrió. Quería mucho a Nathaniel como para enojarse porque fuera a verla. El problema era que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer en el hotel como para tener un rato libre. El pelirrojo se acercó a su novia, quien no muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de expresiones estuvo a punto de zafarse. No lo hizo pues en verdad había extrañado al chico y no pudo contenerse de darle un beso. Tomo al chico por la barbilla y acerco sus labios a los suyos.

— ¡Señorita Burgeois! Al fin la encuentro—interrumpió la secretaria, de la cual Chloe aún no se aprendía el nombre (aunque tampoco lo había intentado).

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto la rubia enojada por la interrupción.

La secretaria, extrañada por la escena amorosa que parecía sacada de una película de amor, comenzó a hablar atropelladamente. Trataba de hablar sobre la reunión que estaba por empezar en la que tenía que estar Chloe. También varias cosas sobre cambiarse la ropa y sobre llamar a su madre. Chloe termino por pedirle que se callara un rato y decirle que fuera a traerle su celular y su ropa para la reunión.

— ¡Wow! Casi parece que siempre hiciste esto—comento Nathaniel.

—Sí, me está empezando a gustar esto—contesto Chloe bastante emocionada.

—Creo que entonces deberías ir a tu reunión—comento Nathaniel aunque no la soltó ni un poco— ¿te parece si después vamos un rato al parque?

Nathaniel aún no se creía que Chloe hubiese aceptado ser su novia. Pero es que no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde ese momento. Quería, sobre todas las cosas, pasar mucho tiempo al lado de la rubia. Así que había terminado por ir a visitarla. Sí que podía esperar una hora más para pasar un rato juntos.

—Seguro—acepto Chloe antes de despedirse de Nath y salir a buscar a la secretaria.

Mientras Chloe trataba con gente de traje que la veía con inferioridad y con los que no le apetecía hablar, Nathaniel decidió dar un pequeño paseo alrededor del hotel. Y a decir verdad, tuvo mucha suerte de no encontrarse con cierto huésped totalmente despreciable. Misma suerte que no tuvo cierta italiana.

Cuando Lila se enteró de que el cumpleaños de Chloe era ese sábado, no dejó de pensar en una buena forma de celebrarlo todos juntos. Sabrina, ya un poco repuesta de su fracaso amoroso (si es que podían llamarlo así), acepto encantada la idea. Sabrina, que de hecho era muy buena para organizar cosas, no tardo en comenzar con la primera fiesta sorpresa de su vida. Sabía que Chloe no tenía muchos amigos, pero le sonaba que la presencia de ellos cuatro era suficiente para alegrarle su cumpleaños.

Lila paseaba por uno de los pasillos del hotel buscando al mayordomo de Chloe. Según lo que le había dicho Sabrina, aunque no lo pareciera sería la primera persona en ayudarlos a hacer una fiesta para Chloe. Así que Lila había sido mandada a pedirle un favor al mayordomo. Término de recorrer el pasillo sin encontrarlo, lo cual ciertamente la puso enojada. Aunque no fue comparación con lo que sintió cuando al abrirse la puerta del elevador se encontrara con Jesse. Le comenzaba a agarrar una cierta manía al ingles.

Lila entró al lugar, esperando que su acompañante no la reconociera. Mala suerte.

—Tu eres la amiga de Chloe ¿verdad?—comento Jesse con una amplia sonrisa.

Lila giro sobre sus talones y sonrió de medio lado. Por lo que sabia, Jesse no era alguien amigable. Tampoco es que supiera mucho de él. Pero lo poco le valía como suficiente. Asintió afirmando la oración del chico.

—Confieso que debo darte las gracias—comento desconcertando a Lila—si no me hubieras dicho que Chloe estaba mintiendo sobre lo de su novio, bueno, nunca me habría atrevido a besarla.

Lila se quedó sin habla. Una parte de ella se negaba a creer que Chloe se hubiese dejado besar por Jesse; otra parte de ella no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que quería ahorcarlo. Jesse parecía muy tranquilo y de hecho parecía muy placentero por decirlo. Era muy notable su gusto por darle la noticia. Como si estuviera ganando algo muy importante por ello. Lila sonrió, sintiendo la necesidad de bajarlo de su estúpida nube.

—Me alegra que estés feliz por eso, aunque creo que a Nathaniel no le va a gustar que hayas besado a su novia—contesto Lila.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto incrédulo—Chloe no tiene novio.

—Desde ayer si—comento Lila con una sonrisa y en un claro tono coqueto.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en ese momento y Lila salió del mismo dando pequeños saltos de alegría. Giro su cuerpo hacia la puerta del elevador y sintiendo su victoria tan cerca que solo atinó a decir otra frase antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

—Podrás comprobarlo hoy a las 6—fue lo último que escuchó Jesse de Lila. Y la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de comprobarlo.

Nathaniel se entretuvo mucho con la decoración del hotel. Nunca había puesto demasiada atención a las paredes de un lugar, pero se notaba que la persona que había decorado el Grand Hotel de París tenía un muy buen gusto en arte. La primera vez que estuvo ahí tuvo la sensación de que era un lugar con poco tránsito. Pero después de una hora de pasear por el lugar se había dado cuenta que era en realidad un lugar bastante concurrido. Para cuando regreso a la recepción encontró a un grupo bastante amplio de turistas.

Nathaniel estaba tan concentrado en observar el lugar que no noto que alguien se acercaba detrás de él. La persona se acercó con cautela y sigilo. En un movimiento rápido toco su hombro asustando al pelirrojo quien dio un pequeño brinco. Chloe no pudo evitar reír al ver su reacción.

La chica se había arreglado para la improvisada primera cita que iban a tener ambos. Nathaniel no quería decirlo, pero él también se había arreglado para ir a verla. Ambos jóvenes salieron del hotel platicando de cualquier tema y al mismo tiempo de ninguno. No había nada realmente destacable de esa primera plática mientras se acercaban al parque. Nathaniel quedo de ir por unos helados mientras Chloe buscaba una banca para platicar con calma.

Chloe se sentó en una banca cercana, dejo su bolsa a un lado y suspiro. Cuando su celular emitió un pitido bajo la cabeza hacia la banca. Su novio ya regresaba con los helados. Un grito salió de los labios de Chloe al mismo tiempo que saltaba de la banca del parque y caía en los brazos de Nathaniel. El terror de su rostro era muy visible, tanto que el artista creyó su novia había visto un fantasma. Tratando de no tirar sus helados la abrazo fuerte hasta que la rubia se calmó un poco.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Nathaniel.

— ¡Hay una araña en la banca!—grito Chloe con una fuerte mueca de asco y terror—. Odio las arañas.

Nathaniel tuvo que detener una risa. Estaba mal que él se riera de los terrores de su chica, pero la reacción de Chloe a una pequeña e inocente araña había sido excesivamente cómica y exagerada. El chico no logro contener del todo la carcajada y cuando esa misma llego a oídos de Chloe esta le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en el brazo, un tanto enojada por la burla hacia uno de sus mayores temores.

—No te burles—chillo Chloe—. Mejor quítala de ahí.

Nathaniel le dio ambos helados a Chloe. Entonces se acercó a la pequeña araña y lo tomo con su mano. Dos minutos después la pareja platicaba felizmente mientras la araña se iba por las ramas del árbol. Arte, música, series, libros, escuela, platicaron de todo como dos personas que se acaban de conocer. Lo cual en cierta forma era cierto; pasaron un buen rato sin pensar en nada más que en ellos mismos.

Atrapados en su burbuja como estaban, ninguno se dio cuenta del par de amigas que cruzaban el parque. Alya había sacado a Marinette de su casa con la excusa de visitar a los novios de ambas. Sin embargo, su vista se vio totalmente desviada cuando un suceso fuera de su comprensión llamo la atención. Haciendo uso de las extraordinarias habilidades de acosadoras que habían adquirido por las múltiples horas de espiar a Adrien ambas chicas se acercaron con cautela.

—Fall out boy—dijo Nathaniel.

—Nunca los he oído—contesto Chloe dando otro lengüetazo a su helado de fresa y vainilla.

—Vale, algún día te los pondré—Nathaniel le sonrió mientras ella asentía.

Chloe saco su celular.

—Ven—llamo la rubia.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?—pregunto un poco asustado el artista.

—Una foto—contesto Chloe como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Nathaniel negó rápidamente moviéndose a un lado, la rubia lo jalo rápidamente— ¡vamos! Quiero presumir a mi novio en internet.

Eso basto para que Nathaniel se pusiera completamente rojo y dejara que la chica se tomara muchas fotos con él. Después de la tercera foto, Nathaniel en verdad le había tomado cierto gusto a participar activamente en las fotos. Así que después de un rato, Chloe tenía su Facebook, Instagram, twitter hasta el tope de fotografías con Nathaniel.

Después, mientras ellos siguieron platicando, Marinette y Alya salieron de entre los matorrales con sigilo. Caminaron por la calle sin hablar casi nada, casi sin creer que esos dos fueran pareja. No hace menos de tres meses que ambas tenían la sensación de que Chloe y Nathaniel se odiaban. Pero, tal vez era solo que no sabían cómo había terminado así. Tal vez era principalmente porque ninguna había puesto atención a aquello.

Marinette llego a la casa de Adrien, que de hecho estaba muy cerca del hotel, para verlo hablar con Nino. Casi no habían logrado que Adrien saliera de su casa esa tarde de sábado. Pero después de que todo estuviera listo y de que entregaran correctamente el itinerario del día, para que Gabriel Agreste los pudiera localizar en cualquier momento, pudieron salir acompañados de "El gorila".

Chloe y Nathaniel llegaron al hotel a tiempo para que Sabrina y Lila tuvieran todo preparado. Chloe casi había olvidado que era su cumpleaños y sintió un fuerte calor extenderse en su pecho. Ni siquiera había entrado en la habitación cuando decidió abrazar y robar un beso a su novio. Entraron en el lugar y le toco a Lila cerrar la puerta. Jesse estaba un poco detrás. Lila salió y cerró la puerta por fuera al verlo ahí.

—No he mentido—comento Lila. Se sentía muy rara al decir eso.

—Ya me di cuenta—contesto Jesse.

Lila observo algo muy extraño en el inglés. Una sensación de que se sentía totalmente triste. Ella estaba muy acostumbrada a medir a las personas, necesitaba saber cuándo alguien dejaba de creer en sus mentiras. No pudo evitar acercarse y hacer una afirmación, técnicamente simple:

—Te ves triste.

—No—se apresuró a contestar Jesse— ¿sabes dónde hay un bar cerca?

—Tengo dieciséis años. No voy a bares—contesto Lila.

—Claro—rio Jesse—en ese caso, adiós.

Lila torció la boca ante la despedida. Estaba enserio bastante confundida por la actitud de Jesse. No lo conocía para nada, pero las pocas veces que lo había visto se le figuro como una persona muy segura de sí misma. Se quedó esperando que se fuera y no volvió a entrar a la suite de Chloe y a su fiesta de cumpleaños hasta verlo desaparecer por la derecha del pasillo.

 **El tiempo no se detiene pues todo siempre cambia**

* * *

 **Bueno, antes que nada debo admitir que les debo una disculpa por la tardanza en subir este capítulo. Estuve trabajando en una novela original. Es una Young Adult (Adolescentes) y es de romance contemporáneo. Así que he estado bastante ocupada con eso, por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo. Pero ya termine con esa fase del proyecto y podrán empezar a leerla el 21 de este mes, en Wattpad (usser LisaClasbenLynn). De hecho ya esta subido el descargo de Copyright. En fin, ojala alguno se anime a leerla. Sin nada más que decir ya regresan las actualizaciones semanales.**

 **Joey Vinsmoke** : pues, no se porque razones dejarias de leer el fic... no sé... ¡Gracias! Enserio, muchas gracias por leer. No se como expresar lo feliz que me pone tu comentario. Y no te preocupes que se vienen muchas cosas más.

 **Princes eternum** : ¡Ya están juntos! Aunque aun les falta mucho por recorrer, lo advierto. Muchas gracias por leer.

 **AlbaSky**. (tu nombre ya esta guardado como palabra) *lanza confeti con ella*. Ojala que esta espera tambien haya valido la pena. Lo que hará Marinette lo vas a descubrir en proximos capítulos y tambien como se van a tomar la noticia Juleka y Rose ¿cómo descubriste lo de Annie? ¡bruja! ¡bruja! (jajaja). No he considerado la idea de que le den nombre, pero ya veremos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Besos! ¡Gracias por leer!

 **sonrais777** : si! declaración! fuck yeah! Que gusto que te haya gustado. Una pequeña probada de su relación. Ojala te haya gustado. ¡besos!

 **GwenMcbain** : *grita con ella* que bien que te gusto. Muchas gracias por leer. Y si, yo también quise golpear a Juleka (y vendrá más).

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido** : aun no llegamos a los celos de Nathaniel. Pero llegaremos. Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo. Y Jesse, puede verse algo deprimido ahora, pero no será lo último que veamos de él, te lo aseguro. ¡Besos! y gracias por leer!

 **Bueno, y esos son todos los comentarios para responder. Tambien al lector fantasma le quiero dar millones de gracias por leer. Muchos besos y abrazos a todos. Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulos. ¡Que viva el Natloe!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Tomamos decisiones**

Marinette suspiro mientras le daba mil y un vueltas al sobre frente a ella. A decir verdad ¿quién usaba cartas estos días? Rompió el costado del sobre que rezaba Agreste Moda y Diseño Inc. Estaba totalmente nerviosa por leer lo que decía la carta así que tiro el sobre y desdobló la hoja tamaño carta que venía dentro. Sus ojos saltaron hasta el párrafo de la mitad de la hoja para leer en voz alta.

 _Señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Calle 12 Gottlieb, París, Francia._

 _Gabriel Agreste y compañía se complacen en informarle que ha sido aceptado en el curso de alta costura por sus exquisitas habilidades en diseño y deseos por superarse. Le recordamos la exclusividad del evento en el que ha sido incluido con la seguridad de que sabrá recompensar la confianza que hemos depositado en usted._

 _Recordamos los horarios y fechas de dicho curso a continuación._

Marinette no pudo seguir leyendo pues un grito de satisfacción recorrió su cuarto y los pisos inferiores hasta la panadería. Había aplicado para dicho curso junto a cientos de personas (algunos incluso de otros países), el cupo era limitado y solo aquellos que demostraran ser un diamante en bruto podían entrar. Era una locura que ella entrara sin ser parte de una escuela de moda. Su emoción era tan grande que no tardo nada en comenzar a saltar llena de emoción en su cama ¡era el mejor día de su vida!

Chloe cerró la carpeta de la mesa y espero que el café hiciera efecto. Era el tercero de esa mañana y por desgracia no la estaba ayudando a mantenerse despierta. Tampoco lo hacía haberse levantado más temprano durante casi dos semanas. Todo porque su madre decidió que pasaría otras tres semanas en Londres con sus estúpidos negocios. ¡Vamos! Que ella solo tenía dieciocho años, no debería de estarse preocupando por mantener a flote un negocio de esa magnitud. O tal vez sí. No sabía.

La rubia tomo su bolsa esperando distraer su mente de las ocupaciones que el hotel le daba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió decepcionada de que su mejor amiga se llevara su tableta para hacer su tarea. Al menos las formulas y la literatura pudo haberla distraído de su antipatía de ese momento. La secretaria había sido la depositaria de sus arranques de ira desde esa mañana. No se sentía del todo feliz por eso, pero Chloe tampoco era el tipo de persona que se guarda sus opiniones o frustraciones.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que la chica se levantara de su asiento con cierto entusiasmo esperando ver a algún amigo o a su novio en la puerta. En su lugar, un joven uno o dos años mayor que ella entro de manera estruendosa. El chico de casi veinte años superaba en estatura por unos seis centímetros a la chica, tenía ojos castaños y facciones muy definidas, su complexión atlética le daba aún más poder a su presencia. Una corriente de terror invadió el cuerpo de la chica al reconocer su rostro.

—Dije que voy a hablar con el gerente y voy a hacerlo ahora—un ligero olor de a alcohol inundo el lugar después de que aquel chico hablara.

Cuando volteo a ver a Chloe, se sintió como una niña pequeña durante un segundo hasta que endureció el gesto. No se mostraría como la niña inocente e inexperimentada que era a los catorce años. Al parecer, su inesperado e indeseable visitante también la reconoció puesto que se quedó en silencio durante un momento hasta que una sonora carcajada burlona irrito a la chica.

—Déjelo entrar Alex—dijo Chloe.

La secretaria salió de ahí sin la suficiente fuerza para volver a corregir su nombre de manos de su inesperada jefa, que extrañamente era menor que ella. Lo bueno es que eso solo sería durante una semana más.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —dijo Chloe utilizando una mezcla de su tono de superioridad junto a uno de negocios.

—Yo te recuerdo, ¿Carmen? ¿Cora? ¿Karen?—dijo burlón el chico.

—Me llamo Chloe—contesto la rubia con tono cortante—. ¿Tiene algún problema con el servicio del hotel?

El chico sonrió de una manera que le resulto atemorizante a la chica. Sin decir nada más salió por la puerta ni siquiera contestando la pregunta que Chloe le acababa de hacer. Cuando aquel individuo atravesó la puerta, la chica soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Esperaba nunca volver a encontrarse con tan despreciable persona, pero no había tenido suerte pues este apareció en su hotel, más bien en el hotel de su familia.

Chloe tomo su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar. La secretaria que le había estado apoyando durante la última semana y media se sintió un poco desorientada por la rápida salida de la rubia. Chloe bajo corriendo la escalera de servicio, sintiéndose totalmente derrotada de repente. No queriendo que nadie notara sus lágrimas se detuvo en uno de los pisos para respirar. Su mejor amiga estaba en su casa y tardaría un rato en llegar. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado así que se levantó con rapidez y salió por la primera puerta con una insufrible sonrisa en el rostro. Una máscara por el momento.

La risa mal disimulada de una de sus amigas la saco de sus cavilaciones mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Se suponía que Lila no llegaría a verla ese día, tenía una cena muy importante con sus padres o al menos eso fue lo que les dijo después de clase esa mañana.

— ¡Lila! ¿Jesse?—pregunto Chloe extrañada.

La verdad es que ni siquiera la propia Lila entendía su comportamiento de la última semana. Pero es que nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera ganarle con su habilidad para mentir. El lunes siguiente del cumpleaños de su mejor amiga Jesse apareció en la entrada de la escuela. Fue una suerte que Lila saliera de clases y de la escuela antes que el resto.

— ¡Jesse!—llamo al chico quién al verla solo bufo—. Creí que había quedado claro que Chloe y Nathaniel son novios.

—Bueno, después de enterrarme que eres la última persona en la que confiar, decidí venir a verlo sin que estés presente—contesto Jesse sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que Chloe y Nathaniel sean felices? —Pregunto Lila cruzando los brazos enojada—. Ellos merecen ser felices.

—Créeme cuando te digo, que el primer amor nunca dura lo suficiente—Jesse saco un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo frente a la cara de la chica sonrió con coquetería.

—Chloe me dijo que eras pedante, pero nunca dijo que parecías una chimenea—comento Lila desafiando a Jesse a los ojos. Era muy raro como el color verde de los ojos de Lila peleaba con el color marrón de Jesse—. ¡Deja a Chloe en paz!

—Primero contéstame algo ¿en verdad dejarías que la persona que amas fuera feliz con alguien más cuando sabes que tú la harás feliz?—pregunto Jesse con cierto tono de superioridad, aunque la italiana logro notar una impotencia en su voz imposible de olvidar.

Lila no pudo evitar compararse con él. Si bien era cierto que tenía mínimo unos seis meses desde que no intentaba llamar la atención de Adrien, su corazón aún se aceleraba con saberse cerca del modelo. Sabrina también sufría de amores, pero la pelirroja parecía superarlo con mucha más facilidad que ella.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?—se vio a si misma preguntando la italiana.

—Prefiero una botella de whisky—comento Jesse y Lila tuvo la sensación de que aquello tenía algo de verdad.

—No podre darte Whisky, pero creo que algo de platica puede ayudarte—Lila tenía la idea de que si a ella le hubieran puesto un poco de atención tal vez nunca se hubiera visto en aquella miserable necesidad de mentir.

El café resulto ser mucho más interesante de lo que había pensado. Le costó mucho descubrir si lo que su nuevo amigo decía tenía algo de mentira o si en verdad tenía tanto dinero como contaba. Sus sentimientos por Chloe no los cuestiono, aunque tenía muchas dudas y curiosidad sobre el tema. Jesse bromeo en muchas ocasiones sacándole una sonrisa a la italiana que le dejo con ganas de conocerlo mejor. Así que después de terminar su café intercambiaron teléfonos y quedaron siendo una extra especie de amigos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto Chloe algo extrañada por la presencia de ambos en el hotel.

—Tu madre me encargo que te cuidara, así que no me iré de París hasta que ella vuelva—contesto Jesse con simpleza antes de acercarse a la rubia y sonreír pícaramente.

Chloe no le hizo caso, pasando de largo del chico y dirigiéndose hacia su amiga. Aunque antes de poder decir nada más, su celular vibro con fuerza y Chloe se retiró a contestar. Lila agradeció a sus adentros por no tener una respuesta que no involucrara a Jesse y por la que no se sintiera avergonzada. Cuando Jesse le llamo de camino a la cena de sus padres para ofrecerse a jugar cartas, Lila no tuvo la fuerza para negarse. Así había terminado en el Grand Hotel de París platicando las reglas del Mentiroso antes de llegar al casino del lugar aunque la chica no tenía idea de cómo haría pasar a una menor de edad.

Lila espero casi por quince minutos a su amiga pero al ver que esta no volvía Lila se creyó libre de seguir su camino. Jesse había vuelto a recuperar su buen humor tras aquel intento fallido de coqueteo con Chloe. Lila aún se sentía curiosa del tema, pero no quería preguntar nada delicado.

Por supuesto que ninguno de ellos era consciente de que Chloe necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible. La llamada de Sabrina no pudo llegar en mejor momento, aunque con las peores noticias. No era ningún secreto que Chloe y Sabrina compartían, aparte de adorar a la rubia como al mismísimo dios del sol, una madre ausente y problemática. Pero mientras Diana Burgeois tenía problemas legales o llevaba sus negocios en otro país sin tener mucho contacto con su hija, la ex señora Raincomprix vivía en la calle Cortambert extremadamente cerca de su hija, para disgusto de Sabrina. Así que cuando llego la pelirroja a su casa y encontró a su madre queriendo llevarla con ella un rato, la pelirroja no se pudo negar y Sabrina acabo en un autobús hacia una de las tiendas favoritas de su madre.

Chloe se sentía bastante perdida en ese momento. No creyó que volvería a enfrentarse a él, pero así como que ella era una Burgeois, Calvin Astropie no se saldría con la suya. Tomo su celular, dispuesta a encontrar apoyo moral en la única persona que se le ocurría en ese momento. Pero la idea de revelarle la naturaleza de su relación con Calvin a Nathaniel era una idea que no le agradaba para nada. Suspiro al darse cuenta que solo había una persona cerca de ella que podría ayudarla en ese momento. La idea tampoco le agradaba del todo. Pero era mejor que contar la experiencia de la que más se avergonzaba en su vida.

Giro en la esquina siguiente. Se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a la persona menos esperada bajar del ascensor y acercarse a saludar.

— ¡Nath!—llamo con estupefacción— ¿qué haces aquí?

Chloe se encontraba bastante afectada por los recientes acontecimientos. Tanto que su susto al ver a su novio era bastante grande. Nathaniel se acercó a la chica en medio del pasillo. Un milagro que este estuviera totalmente vacío.

—Quedamos en ir a ver una película—comento Nathaniel algo extrañado por la actitud de su novia.

— ¡Cierto!—contesto Chloe sonriendo con sinceridad.

—Perfecto, porque ya tengo los boletos para la película—contesto Nathaniel con un pequeño tono de timidez y vergüenza en su voz.

—No me digas que es la que creo que es—pregunto Chloe.

—Dijiste que la verías conmigo—replico Nathaniel tomando por la cintura a su novia y atrayéndola a él.

—Sí, pero en diez años—contesto Chloe poniendo sus brazos en el pecho de Nathaniel.

— ¡Vamos! Es una buena película. Lo juro, aunque sea de súper héroes—si Nathaniel no hubiese intercalado un beso entre cada palabra, es probable que no hubiera accedido a ver dicha película.

Chloe se descubrió a si misma siendo más flexible en compañía de Nathaniel. Tampoco había bajado la guardia del todo, seguía la Queen Bee de siempre. Se despidió de Nathaniel para ir por su bolsa. Estaba dispuesta a dejar ir aquel problema el tiempo que durará esa película. Aunque Nathaniel no podía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

En otro lado de la ciudad, concretamente en las oficinas oficiales de la compañía Agreste, Marinette observo a las personas a su alrededor que parecían mucho más profesionales que ella. En una de las esquinas, una mujer de rasgos latinos la observo visiblemente enojada. Su cabello castaño claro estaba amarrado en una corona alrededor de su cabeza y el tocado parecía muy complicado de hacer. Marinette se sentía realmente pequeña entre esas personas y se sintió aun peor cuando la chica de la corona y un chico elegante se acercaron a hablarle.

—Tu ¿eres Marinette Cheng?—pregunto la chica con una sonrisa ladina.

—Es Marinette Dupain-Cheng—corrigió la hija de panaderos.

—Vi tu trabajo haya afuera—comento el chico haciendo referencia al tablero donde se anunciaba como se llevaría a cabo el curso—. En realidad no me parecen tan impresionantes.

—Dinos ¿cómo entraste?—pregunto la chica con extraña mezcla de entusiasmo y risa—. ¿Te acostaste con alguien?

— ¡No!—respondió Marinette escandalizada llamando la atención de algunos chismosos del lugar—. Estoy aquí porque me lo merezco.

—Escuche que el hijo de Gabriel Agreste tiene una novia que quiere ser diseñadora—comento inquisitivo el muchacho.

—Así que la novia eres tú, eso explica que estés aquí—contesto la chica de cabello en corona, con una de sus manos se cubrió la emergente y burlona risa que le surgió.

Marinette decidió no contestar. Se sentía muy dolida por eso porque aunque sonara un poco engreída, en verdad estaba segura de que se merecía su lugar en ese curso intensivo. Era una tontería ¿qué importaba si era o no la novia de Adrien Agreste? No había entrado ahí por él ¿o sí? Decidió no pensar en eso hasta que, en la noche, su cabeza se durmió con la idea en su mente. La mañana del sábado la sorprendió con el cansancio instalado en su corazón.

Cuando Chloe dejó el consultorio de su psicóloga a las dos de la tarde de aquel sexto día de la semana, sentía que había quitado un gran peso de sus hombros. En realidad no era demasiado si tomabas en cuenta que solo había hablado de Cal y ella, de la conexión que tenían y de su temor porque Nathaniel se enterrara. Estaba decidida a no decirle y su psicóloga le dijo que si eso le funcionaba mejor que decirle estaba bien, aunque lo usual era contarle situaciones como esas a una persona tan amada. Chloe había decidido caminar, aunque no estaba en todos sus sentidos en ese momento como para poner total atención.

— ¡Chloe!—escucho que la llamaban.

La rubia espero a que Jesse la saludara de aquella forma tan engreída suya. Chloe solía creer que su presencia era despreciable pero bien dicen que la gente se adapta al contexto, y Chloe ya se había acostumbrado a su actitud y su presencia. Jesse empezó a hablar de varias cosas y aunque Chloe lo fue callando todo el tiempo, el inglés tenía suficiente voluntad como para no dejarse vencer por las negativas de la rubia. Aun quería, como mínimo, volverse su amigo. Y probablemente la conversación unidireccional hubiese seguido si Jesse no hubiese mencionado un apellido en específico.

—Espera ¿conoces a la familia Astropie?—pregunto Chloe interrumpiendo el discurso del chico.

—Si, el señor Astropie y su hijo son accionistas en mi empresa—contesto Jesse feliz de haber encontrado un tema en el que la rubia estuviera dispuesta a participar.

—Oye, yo no soy de las que pide ayuda, pero si conoces a la familia Astropie. Bueno, tienes que hacer algo para mí—ordeno la rubia llena de confianza.

Ya habían llegado al hotel cuando Chloe termino de explicar su plan. Jesse no pudo evitar reír de ello, haciendo referencia a lo mucho que Chloe podía parecerse en ocasiones a los clichés de película. Entraron al hotel en el mismo momento en que un tomate de bonitos ojos verdes claro los miraba enojado. Una llama de ira se extiendo por el cuerpo de Nathaniel, aunque el chico no supo definir el nombre de aquel sentimiento.

Nathaniel entro corriendo al hotel, movido por una extraña fuerza en su interior. Chloe estaba en el recibidor regañando a la recepcionista, quien al parecer había estado muy distraída con otras cosas. El pelirrojo se sintió un poco más tranquilo de que estuviera sola. Aunque después de pensar eso un poco de remordimiento se instaló en su pecho, lo desecho inmediatamente. La saludo rápidamente y le alegro ver que la rubia estaba tranquila.

—Mi madre quiere saber si quieres cenar hoy con nosotros—pregunto Nathaniel caminando con la chica hacia la suite de ella.

—Sí, tengo tantas ganas de ver a tu madre—contesto Chloe—. Es extraño que me guste mucho la comida que hace tu mama.

Nathaniel se río. Sabía que no debía de tomarse aquel comentario con seriedad. Chloe no sabía cómo ser delicada con sus comentarios, o tal vez si lo sabía pero no le importaba. Prefería ser directa en algunas cosas. Y, en parte, Nathaniel agradecía esa característica de su novia. Por un momento decidió que no tenía razón para ponerse enojado porque hablara con otras personas: Chloe nunca le engañaría ¿cierto? Sacudió la cabeza para no comenzar a dudar de su novia. Chloe entro a la suite seguida de Nathaniel. Dentro de la suite, Lila y Sabrina platicaban cómodamente. Chloe se enojó un poco de que se metieran con tanta familiaridad a donde su cuarto, hasta que las chicas comenzaron a platicar de temas que a Nathaniel no le importaban.

Llegada la hora de la cena, y después de que Chloe se asegurara de que nadie la necesitaría en el hotel, se fue con Nathaniel a la casa de este. La señora Kurtzberg la sorprendió con una hermosa velada y una receta familiar que Chloe pidió se la pasara a su chef. Incluso conocer al señor Kurtzberg fue algo que dejo a Chloe con una buena sensación. La familia de Nathaniel era totalmente distinta a la suya, y no sabía porque, agradecía mucho que él creciera entre cariño y lejos del poder y el dinero.

Sabrina y Lila habían abandonado la suite de Chloe cuando esta les aseguro que no las volvería a dejar entrar si no se iban en ese momento. Sentadas con una limonada cada una en la barra del hotel, y con la vista de un mesero sobre ellas para asegurarse de que menores de edad no tomaran alcohol, platicaban de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Sabrina no lo había pasado muy bien en compañía de su madre y aunque la quería mucho, prefería pasar tiempo con su padre a quien sin duda adoraba más que a Chloe.

El alboroto que hizo la plática de dos personas en otra parte del restaurante llamo la atención de ambas chicas. La ruidosa conversación de un chico delgado de mirada penetrante y el propio de Jesse que ellas conocían las puso nerviosas. Pronto, el otro joven abandono el lugar y Jesse pareció decidido a también hacerlo. Como si una fuerza extraordinaria se apoderara de Lila se apresuró a llamarlo a sentarse con ellas apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Una plática sin sentido siguió a aquel acercamiento y no hubo nada tan digno de mención hasta que Sabrina se tuvo que levantar al baño.

— ¿Por qué te peleabas con ese chico?—pregunto Lila apenas Sabrina se levantó.

— ¡Vaya! me dijeron que eres mentirosa pero nadie menciono que también eres chismosa—comento Jesse riéndose estrepitosamente.

—Por favor ¡dime!—pidió la chica.

—No le gusta mi película favorita—contesto Jesse sin decir mucho más.

—Di la verdad—volvió a pedir Lila.

—Es asunto mío y de Chloe—contesto Jesse no queriendo pelear o hablar del tema.

—Y ¿Nathaniel sabe que tienes un asunto privado con su novia?—pregunto Lila, más preocupada por cómo afectaría eso a la relación de su amiga que por los sentimientos de su interlocutor.

Jesse volteo a verla cuando escucho su pregunta. Era raro que Lila siguiera sin darse cuenta que el tema de Chloe y su novio no fuera de su agrado. Sin embargo al verla totalmente preocupada por un asunto ajeno, se reafirmó su ultimo pensamiento de que Lila era bastante chismosa. Su preocupación le provoco una ternura poco natural en él, pero la ignoro rápidamente.

—Te agradecería que no le dijeras.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque mis sentimientos por Chloe no han cambiado y no quiero tener problemas—contesto Jesse, cansado del tema y con unas inmensas ganas de tomar algo fuerte para quitarse esa opresión del pecho.

—Todos sufrimos por amor—comento Lila exasperada por el gran aire de tristeza que rodeaba a Jesse.

Sabrina se sentó a tiempo en la barra para escuchar aquella pregunta. Una risa socarrona salió de sus labios llamando la atención de Jesse y Lila. Lila también rio junto a ella. Sincerándose de repente sus historias fueron intercambiadas entre risas y limonadas, porque a Jesse nunca lo dejaron pedir una bebida alcohólica.

Marinette estaba por terminar su tarea cuando escuchó que alguien aterrizaba en su terraza. Sin pensárselo mucho, la chica salió a la misma para ver a Chat Noir recargado sobre el barandal. La duda que la había atormentado desde el día anterior debía ser resulta.

—Y ¿cómo éstas Marinette?—pregunto Chat dándole un beso a la chica, Marinette aún no se acostumbraba—. ¿Cómo te fue ayer con el curso?

—Bien, bien—contesto Marinette acercándose a su novio—normal, aunque sucedió algo muy interesante.

— ¿Ah sí? Dime—pidió Chat.

—Adrien ¿existe una posibilidad de que tu intervinieras para asegurarme un lugar?—pregunto Marinette.

La chica no quiso voltear a verlo. Quería creer que su novio no serie capaz de decepcionarla de esa manera, así que prefería no verlo a los ojos. Chat se acercó a ella y Marinette tuvo esperanzas de que diría que no.

—Bueno, di un pequeño empujón, no demasiado grande para asegurarme—Marinette se quedó helada en su lugar al escucharlo hablar.

—Creó que debes irte. Ahora—dijo Marinette sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto Adrien claramente confundido.

—Quiero que te vayas—repitió Marinette conteniendo su enojo.

Marinette dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su cuarto y a terminar su tarea. Chat se interpuso en su camino, sin saber que estaba pasando pero con una leve intuición de que su novia estaba enojada, aunque no lograba comprender porque. Marinette al fin lo miro a los ojos y su mirada suplicante lo debilito.

— ¿Estas enojada?—pregunto el héroe gatuno.

—No, no estoy enojada—Marinette se deslizó fuera del alcance del héroe hacia la trampilla hacia su cuarto.

—Entonces ¿porque quieres que me vaya?—Chat Noir no se iba a rendir.

Marinette suspiro. Se sentía derrotada y rota, por un momento rememoro las últimas semanas de su relación y se dio cuenta que tendría que hacer algo que no le gustaba. Se sentía triste por eso pero furiosa por la nueva información que acababa de recibir.

—Tengo que encontrar la forma de terminar contigo sin que me rompa en el proceso—las palabras de Marinette calaron hondo en el corazón del chico, pero no pudo decir nada—. Desde hace algunas semanas siento que todo cambio entre los dos y que no eres quien creía que eras. Eso duele.

— ¿A qué, a que te refieres?—logro articular el chico—. Es porque soy Chat Noir.

El héroe no podía olvidar con facilidad las constantes negativas de su compañera de heroísmo. Y al parecer, Marinette tampoco lo había olvidado pues una sombra de arrepentimiento cruzo por su rostro. Pero, aunque en el pasado haya dudado por eso, ahora era lo último que le preocupaba.

—No es eso, es porque no te conozco—empezó Marinette a hablar—. Siento que sobro en tu perfecta vida y ya no te veo como antes.

—No entiendo que significa eso—pidió Chat.

—Significa que no creí que fueras de esos chicos ricos que creen pueden hacer lo que quieran con dinero—grito la china-francesa.

—No lo soy—replico el chico.

— ¿En verdad? Te encargaste de conseguirme un lugar en ese, ese, ese estúpido curso—empezó a decir mucho más enojada—. Tuve que soportar a alguien diciendo que me había acostado con alguien para entrar. No me gusta que crean que no me merezco lo que tengo. Y es más horrible saber que todo es tu culpa.

Chat no sabía que decir. Quedo callado durante un buen rato sin querer decir nada más. No entendía que significaba eso. Él solo quería ayudar a su novia y no entendía porque esta se ponía de esa forma.

—Se acabó, solo vete—pidió Marinette.

Chat lo hizo, estaba totalmente perdido y sin saber que estaba sucediendo. No sabía que hacer o que decir. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y mucho más para entender a su chica. Aunque ahora ya no lo fuera.

El sol de la mañana del domingo vino acompañado de una inesperada visita. Chloe se levantó cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto aunque eso no le importo demasiado a su mayordomo o mucama. Su puerta sonó con insistencias y aun vestida con su atuendo para dormir. La tela semitransparente de su bata para dormir era totalmente sugerente pero la chica estaba muy adormilada como para ponerse a pensar en eso.

Abrió la puerta de su suite y con un bostezo y movimiento de cabeza saludo a su visitante. Chloe apenas observo bien el rostro de aquel chico inglés que el día anterior se había convertido en su aliado más cercano. El rostro de Jesse estaba rojo así que prefirió observar su celular y tomar de su café mientras hablaba en vez de a la chica.

—Cal acepto irse del hotel hoy en la noche—comento dándole un sorbo a su café y fingiendo mandar un mensaje en su celular.

— ¿De verdad?—Chloe se notaba bastante sorprendida por la noticia.

—Por supuesto, te dije que podía hacerlo—contesto Jesse.

—Perfecto—dijo Chloe quitándole el café a Jesse para despertarse un poco—. En verdad sabes hacer algo.

La risa de Chloe fue interrumpida por un carraspeo. Sabrina y Nathaniel se veían enojados, en especial el último. Las ganas de golpear al inglés se incrementaron rápidamente. En un segundo Nathaniel estaba al lado de Chloe jalándola dentro de la suite. Jesse no sabía que pasaba pero la intervención de Sabrina le dijo que debían de irse de ahí rápido.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—pregunto Nathaniel apenas soltarla. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Chloe estaba con su bata de dormir, al menos por el momento.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto Chloe sin entender que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Jesse?—Nathaniel se veía bastante enojado.

—No está pasando nada conmigo y Jesse—contesto Chloe empezando a enojarse por lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿En serio? Porque parecía que se estaban despidiendo cariñosamente—los celos de Nathaniel eran bastante grandes, no sabía lo que decía.

Chloe abrió la boca sintiéndose muy ofendida por la insinuación de su novio. Si bien si era traicionera eso no justificaba que la acusara de infiel. Se sentía muy enojada y ese enojo chocaba con el enojo de Nathaniel.

—No sé de dónde demonios sacas una idea tan estúpida—grito la rubia.

Nathaniel se la quedo observando y rápidamente señalo su atuendo. Chloe logro darse cuenta que su ropa anterior se transparentaba con aquella bata. Se cubrió un poco con los brazos, mientras un sonrojo cruzaba su rostro. Aun así, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por eso o por los celos de su novio.

—Aun estás en tu bata de dormir—señalo Nathaniel.

—Jesse solo me ayudo con un problema que tenía—Chloe prefirió cambiar de tema, no quería pensar en que había estado todo el rato medio desnuda en la puerta de su habitación.

—Y no podía ayudarte yo—declaro el chico enojado.

—No, no podías—aclaro Chloe no queriendo dar ningún detalle.

Un marcado silencio se extendió por la sala. Los temores del pelirrojo se incrementaron con cada segundo. Quería a Chloe más de lo que se atrevía a confesar. Pero su inseguridad era aún demasiada y estaba totalmente seguro de que ella podía tener más que a un simple artista por su novio. Tenía miedo, miedo de que le quitaran a la persona que más amaba y cuyo corazón había tardado tanto en alcanzar.

—Si quieres terminar conmigo, solo dilo—Nathaniel se estaba yendo a los extremos.

—Yo no...—Chloe suspiro. De repente, supo que la única forma de solucionar ese problema era contándole toda la verdad apresar de su miedo intenso—. Cuando tenía catorce años fui por primera vez a visitar a mi mamá. Mi mama me llevo a muchas fiestas y reuniones; ahí conocí al hijo de un accionista de mi mamá, tenía 16 años. Pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros. Creí que le quería mucho y el a mí, hasta que se dio cuenta que no obtendría el dinero que quería de mí. Cal Astropie estuvo hospedado en el hotel estos días. Yo no lo quería aquí pero no lo podía correr, mi madre me mataría. Además me sentía muy tonta por cómo sigue teniendo ese poder en mí. Jesse tiene conexiones que lo sacaran del hotel sin escándalo.

Un nuevo e intenso silencio se instaló en el lugar aunque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto o sabía cómo quitar esa tensión. Chloe se sentía bastante estúpida contando esa historia tonta. Nathaniel trataba de entenderla. Despacio se acercó a la chica y la abrazo con fuerza.

—Supongo entonces que no te podía ayudar—comento Nathaniel sin soltar a la chica—. Creí que había algo entre ustedes.

—No te dejaría de esa manera—comento Chloe con un susurro.

—Escucha. Quise a Cal porque me ponía atención, quise a Adrien porque era mi mejor amigo, me gustaba Ali porque es famoso—empezó a contar—. Pero cuando me pregunto porque te quiero, solo pienso que es porque eres tú. Solo te quiero porque eres Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Y, no sé si eso es bueno o no.

— ¿Por qué?—cuestiono el chico intrigado.

—Porque cuando te des cuenta de que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, voy a sufrir mucho que te vayas—Chloe cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar.

Nathaniel la abrazo con más fuerza, su piel cálida se sentía a través de la tela y no podía dejar de pensar que en realidad no la conocía de nada. Estaban iniciando un viaje y no podía pensar que Chloe tenía la suficiente confianza para dejar de fingir ser perfecta ante él. Por un segundo, se cuestionó si estaba haciendo lo correcto al entregarle su corazón a alguien tan rota. Por mucho que su corazón se acelerara con la presencia de Chloe Burgeois.

 **Tomamos decisiones que no siempre son las correctas**

* * *

 **Holiwis Miraculers! Voy a contarles un poco la historia de este capítulo. Empece a escribirlo hace más o menos un mes, sin embargo cuando iba en la mitad del primer borrador del mismo, me di cuenta de que ese capítulo no iba encaminado a donde yo quería, pero que necesitaba establecer algunas cosas antes de lo que pasa en este capítulo; como la amistad de Jesse y Lila y a Marinette confundida. Así que termine ese capítulo y lo publique (el anterior "el tiempo no se detiene"). Empecé este capítulo pero no lograba hallar como hacerlo. Hice como tres borradores hasta que encontré el cover por Alex Goot y Alex Gde la canción Blank Space, lo cual me dio el ultimo empujón que necesitaba. Por eso tarde tanto en publicarlo. Ahora pasemos a unos comentarios.**

 **Ali. Jeager** : es un gusto que te haya gustado aun si no eres fanatica de la pareja o de Chloe, la verdad es que yo amo todas las parejas que incluyan a Chloe, es mi personaje favorito. Gracias por tus palabras, siempre trato de mostrar esa parte que no nos muestran en el resto de la serie, pero que considero que existe. En cuanto a la pelea, creo que algún día explicare más en detalle que paso en ese momento. De nuevo, gracias por leer y ojala te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido:** bueno, no fueron muy comicos los celos de Nathaniel, pero ten por seguro que no va a ser la ultima vez que los tenga. Aunque queda bastante camino por delante. Ojala este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por leer!

 **GwenMcbain:** yo también muero de emocion por estos dos, son bellos! Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso!

 **En fin. No olviden dejar reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra sobre la historia se les agradece. Y como compensación por lo que se tardó este capítulo les regalo el nombre del siguiente capítulo, para que saquen sus conclusiones.**

 **El nombre del siguiente capítulo es: "Las princesas posan".**

 **¿De qué creen que va a tratar? Bye bye. Los amo a todos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Solo me pertenece la idea de este fic.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Las princesas posan**

Chloe empujo la puerta enojada y entro en la recepción del edificio. Tal vez no era bueno que corriera después de haber comido tanto como comió. Pero es que una cosa era llevarse bien con la señora Kurtzberg, y otra era que su novio le hiciera lo que le acababa de hacer. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y el estómago arder en cólera. Se acercó a la puerta principal con el artista detrás de ella.

— ¿Puedes dejar de huir?—pidió Nathaniel.

—Yo no estoy huyendo—grito Chloe saliendo del edificio del chico.

Nathaniel tomo a su novia del brazo y la jalo en el momento exacto en que un automóvil pasaba por ahí. Aquello era como una escena de película, pero la verdad es que Nathaniel estaba más preocupado por el daño que la rubia podría causarse a sí misma que por su enojo mal justificado. Chloe nunca había visto todas sus pinturas pero aunque sabía que Nathaniel estuvo enamorado de Marinette, eso no la preparo para la cantidad de dibujos que tenía su novio de su gran enemiga.

Aunque tal vez no era por eso que la rubia estaba tan enojada. Esa mañana, apenas despertar, Chloe recibió una noticia que la dejo helada. Su padre había solicitado su presencia al siguiente día. Su corazón se aceleró al saber las razones, y saberlas no había hecho menos dolorosa la idea de ir a verlo. Así que en general la rubia estaba enojada. Y lo descargaba con cualquier cosa.

— ¿Porque sigues guardando todas esas pinturas de la panadera esa?—grito enojada la rubia.

—Porque no hay forma de que tire el trabajo de años a la basura—contesto Nathaniel tomándola de los brazos.

—Esa no es justificación para guardar todas las cosas de la Maricucha esa—contesto Chloe—. Creí que las tirarías. Seguro aun sientes algo por ella.

— ¡Que no!—grito Nathaniel.

—Sabes que, no quiero saber nada sobre eso—dijo Chloe antes de dar media vuelta hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Nathaniel se acomodó el cabello frustrado mientras veía a su novia cruzar la calle enojada. El día que le pidió que fuera su novia sabía perfectamente bien que Chloe es una chica complicada; pero últimamente las cosas estaban más difíciles que antes. Chloe parecía una bomba a punto de explotar y Nathaniel estaba enojado por no lograr entenderla.

La rubia llego al hotel. Llevaba toda la tarde intentando no pensar en lo que iba a ser el siguiente miércoles que fuera a ver a su padre. No sabía cómo hacer las cosas. No sabía que pensar sobre aquello. Por eso prefería no pensar en ello. Por eso prefería no recordar que su padre estaba a cuatro días de morir.

Apenas entrar a su habitación, la rubia sintió su celular vibrar. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de contestar las llamadas. Tenía que empacar sus maletas. Se giró hacia su closet para sacar la ropa que llevaría para ver a su papá. Parecía que todo lo hiciera en automático.

Desde ese día hasta el miércoles su celular estuvo apagado y no salió de la habitación. Sabrina y Nathaniel se preocuparon mucho por ella pero no pudieron entrar al hotel. Lila solo sabía que saldría fuera de la ciudad porque Jesse le había informado. El trayecto hasta el hospital pasó como un parpadeo. Parecía que el mundo iba más rápido con cada kilómetro pero se detuvo cuando se vio frente a la habitación 3654, ahí se encontraba su padre.

El sonido de los aparatos desconcertó totalmente a la rubia. Chloe casi se desmaya y si no hubiera tenido a Jesse atrás para detenerla, alguna enfermera habría tenido que ayudarla. El cáncer de su padre había hecho metástasis en otras partes del cuerpo y pronto había hecho fallar sus pulmones. Su muerte parecía lenta en la opinión de la rubia quien aún no entendía porque no tomo un tratamiento.

Cuando tuvo que ser entubado y los doctores le administraron sedantes para evitar su dolor, los doctores mandaron llamar a Diana. Y Diana llamo a Chloe para que fuera para ver a su padre, Jesse por alguna razón también le acompañaba.

—Ven cariño siéntate conmigo—pidió Diana.

Chloe se acercó un asiento al lado de su padre. André Burgeois estaba más demacrado y delgado. No se parecía en nada al padre, político y esposo que había sido en algún momento. Se decía que su corazón colapsaría en cualquier momento. Chloe se sentó al lado de la cama de su padre, dispuesta a mantener aun su esperanza de que su padre se recuperara. Sabía que era imposible.

Ladybug corrió hacia el akuma de turno. Saco el yo-yo y lo lanzo para atrapar las piernas del villano. El akuma comenzó a tambalearse hacia la derecha y Chat Noir destruyo su arma cuando la soltó. Ladybug apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar la carrera y romperla por la mitad. La mariposa comenzó a volar pero Ladybug la purifico antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacer más daño. Así si se sentía libre e independiente.

Chat Noir miro a la heroína. No se sentía muy bien a su lado sabiendo que había terminado con él apenas una semana antes. Suspiro. Tenía la sensación de que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos siempre ¡ambos eran héroes! No podía haber mejor prueba de que debían de estar juntos. Tal vez no era ese el momento, pero algún día lo seria. O tal vez solo necesitaba abrirse con ella.

—Ladybug, crees que pueda verte más tarde—empezó Chat—. Necesitó decirte algo.

Ladybug no quería. Saber que detrás de esa mascara se encontraba su ahora ex-novio la ponía de malas. Ya ni siquiera podía confiar en el para desahogarse. Pero, Chat Noir seguía siendo, y seguiría siendo durante muchos siglos más el mejor amigo y compañero de Ladybug.

—Claro, aunque creo que será mañana—contesto Ladybug antes de correr sobre los tejados hasta su casa.

Chat Noir probablemente tenía la idea más estúpida de su vida. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de esa afirmación, estaba más desesperado por obtener el perdón de Marinette que por ser coherente. En otras circunstancias habría buscado ayuda con alguien: Nino o Alya eran la mejor opción (aunque ellos tenían sus propios problemas). No, tendría que arreglar ese problema él solo.

El día paso y con el comienzo de otra soleada mañana, algunas personas se encontraban muy amargadas. Nathaniel se sentó al fondo del salón con una mirada que podría asesinar. No solo llevaba casi cinco días peleado con su novia, sino que además esta no estaría en la ciudad un tiempo. Incluso Juleka y Rose se preguntaron cómo podrían ayudarle. Por supuesto que estas últimas le echaban la culpa a Chloe, en parte tenían razón.

—Pareces un león enjaulado—comento en un descanso Max.

—No tengo nada—contesto Nathaniel regresando su vista a la libreta donde no podía evitar dibujar de memoria a su novia.

—Seguro que Chloe hizo una de las suyas y por eso estas así—dijo Juleka bufando.

—Eso tiene sentido—secundo Rose con una sonrisa.

— ¿Porque no la dejas de una vez?—pregunto Juleka.

A la chica gótica no le gustaba para nada la chica rubia. Cuando Nathaniel les contó que Chloe era ahora su novia, Juleka no tardo en ponerse mal. Odiaba a Chloe por todo lo que les había hecho con anterioridad. Así que no acepto (y aun no la aceptaba) a la novia de su amigo. No desaprovecharía oportunidad para separarlos. Lástima que su prima no pudo hacer mucho para ayudarla.

— ¡Oye, yo no me quejo de tu pseudonovio y su obsesión con la fotografía!—se defendió Nathaniel, en verdad estaba sensible.

— ¡No te metas con Justin!—pidió Juleka.

Sabrina había estado escuchando la conversación de los chicos. La verdad es que sin su amiga estaba muy sola, pero eso le permitía observar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de pequeños detalles. Como que Nino y Alya parecían algo distanciados y al parecer tenía algo que ver con Marinette y Adrien. Pero, tal vez lo que más le preocupo fue escuchar a Nathaniel tan enojado con Chloe. Al parecer el artista no estaba al tanto de la situación.

Los amigos del pelirrojo lo vieron tan enojado que prefirieron dejarlo solo un rato. Sabrina sabía que debía hablar con él, pero de nuevo Chloe debió haber tenido sus razones para no decirle. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. Y Lila no era de mucha ayuda con su nueva y reciente amistad con el tal Jesse. Aunque este no estuviera en la ciudad en ese momento.

A la hora de la salida, Lila apareció en la puerta del salón de Sabrina y Nathaniel. La italiana no quería llegar a casa y cuando Sabrina le llamo para ayudarla con algo acerca de Nathaniel no dudo en ir. Sabrina ya hablaba con el pelirrojo cuando llego.

—No deberían de enojarse así—comento Sabrina tratando de ser de ayuda.

—No sé qué haya pasado, pero seguro que Chloe tiene la culpa—Nathaniel ni siquiera se molestó por saber quién hacia esa afirmación. Era demasiado obvio.

—Creo que no tienes derecho a hablar—dijo Lila al acercarse a los chicos—. No conocen ni merecen conocer a Chloe como para criticarla.

—Y ella ¿si tiene derecho a decirnos y hacernos las groserías que siempre nos hace?—tal vez ninguna de las dos chicas que discutían tenían la razón del todo, pero si debían de calmarse un poco antes de armar un escándalo.

El pelirrojo agarro todas sus cosas para salir de ahí. Juleka, Lila, Rose y Sabrina parecían estar en una gigantesca pelea verbal que no parecía terminar. El artista no estaba de humor para aquello, solo quería estar seguro que Chloe estaba bien. Así que giro a ver a las dos amigas de su novia.

— ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe algo sobre Chloe?—interrumpió Nathaniel.

—Jesse dice que está bien—contesto Lila tal vez haciendo la tontería más grande de ese día.

— ¡Serás tonta!—dijo Sabrina al darse cuenta de la cara de incredulidad de Nathaniel.

A Sabrina no le interesaba en ese momento continuar con la pelea a favor de su mejor amiga. La pelirroja salió por la puerta jalando al novio de su amiga y a la italiana. Chloe le había contado todo sobre los celos de Nathaniel hacia Jesse. Así que supuso las razones por las que el artista no se creía las palabras de Lila.

— ¿Se fue con Jesse?—grito el chico.

— ¡Ay! Tampoco es como si él hubiese querido ir—dijo Lila cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Chloe?—pregunto Nathaniel, sin hacerle mucho caso a lo que decía Lila—. No lo sé y estoy desesperado.

—Fue a ver a su padre—contesto Sabrina por Lila.

Nathaniel no supo porque sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Algo grande y terrible estaba por pasar. Tenía la sensación de que aquello traería una terrible tormenta a su vida. Pero el que Chloe se enfrentara a aquello sin decirle le dolía demasiado.

Apenas había logrado hacer que Chloe bajara a comer algo cuando Diana recibió una llamada. En una mesa apartada de la cafetería del hospital, Chloe trataba de negarse todo aquello. El doctor acababa de informarle sobre la situación de su padre. Sinceramente, había hecho oídos sordos a toda la situación. Algo sobre el cáncer expandiéndose a algún lugar. La verdad es que prefirió no escuchar.

—Aun no entiendo que haces aquí—comento Chloe a Jesse.

—Tu madre me pidió venir—contesto el inglés.

—Y tú porque le haces caso—cuestiono la rubia.

—Tu madre no te ha contado—aseguro Jesse con cara de incredulidad ante un detalle tan importante.

—No—contesto Chloe enojada por el misterio.

—Mi padre no me entregara el control total de su empresa hasta que me case. En su opinión un chico soltero no puede hacerse con un negocio y hacerlo prosperar—comenzó a explicar.

En ese momento apareció la enfermera de su padre en la cafetería. Venia buscando a Diana pero al no verla se giró hacia la siguiente persona conocida, Chloe Burgeois. La enfermera observo a Chloe y tuvo la sensación de que era una jovencita demasiado fácil para lo que estaba por decirle.

—El doctor la está buscando—dijo la enfermera—. Por favor sígame.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?—pregunto Chloe estando ya detrás de la enfermera y siguiéndole hasta el ala de cuidados intensivos.

El cuerpo de André Burgeois se había deteriorado con rapidez desde hacía varias semanas. Llevaba en coma tres días con un neurólogo revisándolo constantemente. Chloe sabía todo aquello solo por encima, su método para defenderse de aquella situación era ignorándolo todo. Chloe arribo al cuarto donde estaba su padre junto a dos doctores, uno era el oncólogo y otro era un neurólogo que Chloe nunca había visto.

— ¿Es usted el familiar de André Burgeois?—pregunto el neurólogo. Chloe asintió—. Lamento informarle que acabo de declarar la muerte cerebral de su padre. Su padre dejo instrucciones de que se le desconectara un día después de la declaración de muerte cerebral.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Pregunto Chloe con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía habar—. No puede ser cierto.

—Señorita…—empezó a decir el oncólogo.

—No es cierto—grito Chloe al borde de las lágrimas. La rubia se acercó a su padre y le abrazo—. ¡Tú no me puedes dejar!

Jesse no pudo hacer más que observarla llorar desconsolada. Debía de hacer algo para ayudarla. Pero no sabía que. Tal vez sería buena idea llamar a sus amigas y a su novio. Tal vez ellos supieran como arreglar el corazón de su amiga. Aunque, por experiencia propia, sabía que aquello era una misión imposible.

Ladybug se sentó a la orilla de la torre Eiffel en su parte más alta. Ahí había quedado de ver a su compañero. Quería creer que el chico no iba a pedirle consejo sobre chicas, aunque era una buena oportunidad para decirle que debía hacer exactamente para obtener su perdón. Su compañero apareció frente a ella un segundo después de tener ese pensamiento.

—Necesito tu consejo—pidió Chat Noir.

—Claro, que sucede—Ladybug trataba de parecer neutral.

—Crees que en una relación de pareja no deben existir secretos y que si quiero ayudar al otro debo de decirle la verdad—pregunto, más bien, aseguro el héroe.

—Claro—contesto Ladybug.

—Perfecto—Chat Noir se sentó junto a la chica y suspiro—. En ese caso, lamento haber hecho lo que hice, sé que estuvo mal meterme en tu carrera de diseñadora ¿me perdonas, Marinette?

Ladybug se levantó de golpe de la orilla de la torre Eiffel y se llevó las manos a la boca. Adrien, Chat Noir sabía su secreto: Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona. Pero ¿hace cuánto que lo sabía?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que sabes quién soy?—pregunto la chica.

Con franqueza, Adrien esperaba que la chica no pusiera mucha atención en ese detalle. ¡Vamos! Acaso no podía darle el beneficio de la duda. Él se había hecho su amigo en ambos aspectos, le había revelado su secreto y le había dejado entrar en su vida más oculta. Al menos que le concediera el perdón que le había pedido.

—Un año, año y medio más o menos—contesto sin verla.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Contesto histérica la chica—. Tú y yo no tenemos más de ocho meses juntos. No se te ocurrió contarme en algún momento que sabias quien era, tal vez en nuestra primera cita.

—No, ¿cómo se supone que te iba a decir algo así?—contesto Adrien indignado—"oye Marinette te vez muy bonita. Por cierto, ya sé que tú eres Ladybug ¿qué crees yo soy Chat Noir".

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?—grito Marinette enojada—. Sabes que, no quiero saber nada más.

Ladybug saco su yo-yo y salió saltando por sobre los edificios. Más de una persona la vio pasar con rapidez, incluyendo a un artista que parecía totalmente derrotado. Nathaniel se encontraba en medio de un arque tratando de dibujar en un ambiente de paz, pero no podía. Aquella mala sensación no se iba.

—Tal vez deberías de pensar en otra cosa para dibujar—dijo Lila detrás de él.

—No sé mucho de arte, pero no se ve muy bien—confirmo Sabrina sonriendo

—A lo mejor es una especie rara de surrealismo—comento Lila.

Nathaniel suspiro y giro hacia su mochila. Estaba por sacar sus audífonos y su reproductor de música cuando vio su celular vibrar. Lo tomo entre sus manos y contesto la llamada de un número desconocido. Apenas pegárselo a la oreja reconoció la voz y se arrepintió de contestar.

—Hola, busco a Nathaniel Kurtzberg—preguntó Jesse al otro lado de la línea.

—Soy yo—contesto el artista.

—Solo llamo para comunicarte que Chloe no se encuentra bien. Creo que va a necesitar que vayas a verla al hotel apenas regrese—dicho eso y sin despedirse Jesse colgó la llamada.

Nathaniel se quedó observando el celular un segundo. Al parecer sus presentimientos eran correctos. Algo muy malo le estaba pasando a su bella novia. Debía de encontrar la forma de ayudarle. Pero, no podía hacer nada desde donde estaba.

Jesse apago el teléfono dispuesto a regresar a la cafetería donde había dejado a Chloe. Sin embargo al llegar a la misma solo se encontró a la señora Diana hablando con una enfermera y con el oncólogo. Al parecer estaba tratando de conseguir más tiempo para aplazar la desconexión de su ex esposo. Aunque ya no estuvieran juntos, seguía siendo una parte importante de su vida y de la de su hija. Jesse la dejo y camino por el pasillo buscando a la chica.

La encontró frente a una pequeña cruz en una pequeñísima capilla cercana.

—Nunca le he rezado a ningún Dios—comento Chloe cuando tuvo a Jesse al lado.

—No es difícil. Solo tienes que hablar—contesto Jesse. Entonces dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Ok. Escucha, yo no suelo hacer esto así que si lo hago mal perdóname—comento la rubia viendo la cruz y cruzando los brazos—. No quiero que papa me deje. Sé que no soy una buena chica, sé que usualmente soy la persona más horrible sobre el planeta, sé que no merezco el perdón de nadie y todo lo que me dicen los que se atreven a decirlo. Pero, hoy te pido que olvides todas mis faltas y me regreses a mi papa. Los doctores no pueden hacer nada, pero supongo que tú sí. No soy la mejor hija, pero lo quiero como no tienes idea.

Los ojos de Chloe estaban repletos de lágrimas. Su mirada era borrosa. Pero al menos había hecho lo único que estaba a su alcance. En verdad que estaba desesperada. No podía con eso, la superaba. No quería que su padre se fuera. Quería se lo regresaran sano y salvo. Hasta ese momento no había caído en total cuenta de que ya nunca lo tendría con ella.

—Debo verme muy estúpida haciendo esto—comento Chloe al inglés.

—Para nada. Yo también lo hice—contesto Jesse.

—Y ¿funciono?—pregunto la rubia sin poder hablar del todo bien.

—No, pero a veces es mejor que no funcione—contesto Jesse sabiendo que con eso iba a romperle más el corazón a la chica.

Chloe no pudo evitar llorar aún más fuerte. No podía con eso. Sus dientes rechinaron al tratar de contener las lágrimas mientras susurraba que no lo creía, aquello no podía estar pasando. No le gustaba la perspectiva de su vida sin su padre. No le gustaba para nada. Contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensaba, su padre nunca fue un banco, era mucho más que eso. Era la única persona que la quería por cómo era.

Jesse quiso acercarse a abrazarla. Pero estaba muy nervioso y no quería arruinar el momento con alguno de sus estúpidos movimientos de casanova. Debía dejarla llorar sola. Pero, no poder abrazarla para consolarla no significaba que no podría darle palabras de aliento.

—Apuesto a que hay muchas cosas que nunca pudiste decirle—comento tratando de distraerla.

—Sí. Quería decirle muchas cosas—chillo Chloe.

—Se las dirás algún día—dijo Jesse.

— ¿Cómo?—grito Chloe apretándose ella sola.

—Cuando lo sigas a donde fue, cuando le vuelvas a ver. Mientras tanto guarda todos los recuerdos de tu vida. Y tendrás todo una vida que contarle—aconsejo el inglés. Eso era lo que él hacía, lo que le hacía salir adelante sin su madre.

En ese instante Chloe cayó al piso, con el maquillaje corrido y abrazándose a sí misma. Trato de detener el hipo y las lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo. Lo único que quería era que aquello fuese un mal sueño, quería despertar en su cama mullida con su adre aun como alcalde de la ciudad ¡quería que alguien la abrazara! ¡Quería a Nathaniel ahí con ella!

Veinticuatro horas después, el oncólogo les explicaba cómo se llevaba a cabo la desconexión de un cuerpo. Cuatro horas después su padre daba el último aliento y Chloe se sentía desfallecer. Tal vez fue la más afectada por todo eso. Al fin y al cabo era su padre, la persona con la que había vivido toda su vida. Merecía que la dejaran llorar todo lo que quisiera. Su familia la había abandonado, y eso que era lo más importante.

Cuando Chloe bajo de la limusina frente al hotel, no había probado bocado ni abierto la boca en más de diez horas. No tenía ánimos para comer, no tenía ánimos para hablar. Había sido un largo día, un largo viaje. Se sentía agotada y lo único que quería era recostarse y no levantarse nunca. Quedarse ahí el resto de su vida.

— ¡Chloe! ¡Chloe!—escucho que la llamaban, pero no tenía las agallas para voltear la cabeza y encarar a esa persona.

Por fin llegaron a su lado Sabrina, Lila y Nathaniel. Sabrina tomo rápidamente su bolsa, librando a Chloe de una carga que no se dio cuenta traía. Lila trato de acercarse a la rubia, pero se retractó al verla tan demacrada y con la vista perdida. Chloe nunca se veía así de triste o desamparada. Sin duda ella no podía imaginar por lo que ella estaba pasando.

—Chloe—volvió a llamar Nathaniel.

Esta vez, Chloe si levanto la vista. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los verdes del artista. No había superioridad o enojo o burla en aquellos pozos azules. Solo una inmensa tristeza. Nathaniel extendió sus brazos para abrazarla y esta se dejó envolver sin mayor problema. Chloe comenzó a gimotear por otro set de lágrimas.

—Vamos princesa no llores—animo Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo tenia, por supuesto, magnificas intensiones. Pero aquel apodo que el apenas y usaba y que escogió para ese preciso momento era el mismo que su padre solía decirle. Chloe apretó la chaqueta de Nathaniel con fuerza, dejándose llevar por la tristeza una vez más.

—Tranquila. Princesa, ¿por qué no sonríes para mí?—dijo Nathaniel no se le ocurría ninguna otra frase así que siguió repitiéndola una y otra vez.

Con un poco de tiempo, las lágrimas de Chloe fueron acabándose. Cuando apenas tuvo un pequeño hipo casi imperceptible, Nath se permitió soltarla un poco. La tomo por los hombros y observo su rostro rojo y sin maquillaje.

— ¿Estarás bien, Chloe?—pregunto Sabrina.

La rubia asintió levemente.

—Vamos Chloe. Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes—comento Lila tratando de animarla.

Chloe sonrió apenas perceptible. No podía sonreír más que eso. La rubia cruzo sus brazos bajo sus pechos e inclino su cadera un poco a la derecha. Aquella era una pose que cualquiera que la conociera de vista diría era muy típica de ella. Ellos, sus amigos, habían aprendido su significado.

Sin más que decir, Nathaniel la jalo con delicadeza como si fuera de porcelana. La abrazo con suavidad, esperando que ella no lo alejara. Entre el calor de sus brazos, una extraña seguridad surgió. Chloe se permitió sonreír solo un poquito más. Ahora estaba en casa, aunque su familia ahora estuviera incompleta. Tal vez, algún día, podría volver a sonreír de verdad.

 **Las princesas posan para esconder sus lágrimas**

* * *

 **Holiwis! ¿Cómo están gente bonita? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Me quiero disculpar si no he podido hacerle el debido y merecido trato a situaciones tan difíciles como lo son la muerte de un familiar por enfermedad. No soy experta en estos temas y aunque he investigado un poco, siento que no está tan bien como me gustaría. Aún así quiero que sepan reconozco que estás son situaciones difíciles que deben tomarse con la mayor seriedad posible. ¡Besos! Gracias por leer. Adiosito!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Amarte no es sano**

Chloe se despojó de las sabanas solo porque ese día tenía compromisos. No tuvo fuerzas para ponerse maquillaje. Su cabello estaba suelto y desarreglado. Tomo lo primero que vio en su armario para vestir, sin importarle si combinaba. A decir verdad no combinaba.

— ¡Chloe!—llamo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

La rubia se dirigió a abrirla, aunque no se preocupó por saludar a su inesperado visitante. Sabrina entro a la suite preguntándose si Chloe se sentía aunque fuera un poquito mejor. Las orejas y los ojos rojos de la rubia partieron por la mitad el corazón de su mejor amiga. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ella. Sin embargo, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, ni siquiera lograba imaginar cómo se sentía su amiga.

— ¿Quieres ir de compras?—pregunto Sabrina. Chloe negó—. ¿Vas a salir?

—Hay un evento en el salón del hotel esta tarde—contesto con simpleza Chloe.

Sabrina se sentó junto a la chica en el sillón más grande de la suite. Chloe se recostó en el hombro de su mejor amiga y suspiro con melancolía. Aún tenía un rato antes de tener que bajar y comenzar a trabajar. Al menos todavía tenía el legado de su padre. Varias lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Ahora le toco a Sabrina consolarla.

Nathaniel esperaba que su madre acabara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo antes de salir de la casa. Cuando la señora Kurtzberg se enterró de la desgracia que azotaba a su linda nuera no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por lo que le pasaba. Había arreglado un regalo para la chica que le ayudara a pasar por esa etapa. Y Nathaniel la iba a visitar esa mañana de sábado para dárselo y pasar el día con ella.

El teléfono de la casa sonó. Nathaniel estaba solo en la estancia así que se dirigió rápido a contestar.

—Bueno—dijo al alzar el teléfono.

—Hola, busco a Emma Kurtzberg—dijo la persona del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Quién quiere hablar con ella?—pregunto Nath.

—Su hermano—contestaron del otro lado.

— ¿Tío Harry?—pregunto Nathaniel un tanto emocionado.

Su tío Harry era restaurador de varias pinturas en el museo de Louvre. De hecho, era la principal razón por la cual el propio Nath podía dibujar libremente en el museo y la razón por la que era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Fue él quien le regalo su primer juego de acrílicos para pintar. En definitiva era su familiar favorito.

—Hola sobrino ¿cómo estás?—saludo lleno de entusiasmo del otro lado.

—Bien

—Ya estás en tu último año de preparatoria—dijo él. Parecía estar guardando algo.

—El próximo año espero estar en Bellas Artes—comento Nathaniel.

—En ese caso, tengo una propuesta muy interesante para ti—Harry río un poco. Parecía que no estaba en el museo en ese momento—. Hablo contigo después de con tu mamá ¿tienes tiempo?

Nathaniel se lo pensó un segundo. Pero no tardo nada en decidir que no se quedaría. Chloe le preocupaba mucho y la idea no solo de pesar tiempo con ella sino de además apoyarla en un momento difícil podía más con él. Estaba mucho más emocionado por ver a su novia que por cualquier mensaje que su tío favorito quisiera darle. En verdad la quería mucho.

—Estoy por salir—contesto Nathaniel feliz—. Hablamos después.

Nathaniel paso el teléfono a su madre quién le preguntó con la mirada quien era. Nathaniel contesto que se trataba de su tío y tomo el regalo de su madre antes de salir. Estaba seguro que aquello haría feliz a su novia. Nathaniel llego al cuarto de Chloe casi dos horas después de que Sabrina tuviera que irse. Cuando abrió la puerta casi no pudo reconocer el lugar.

Al parecer, la reina del drama acababa de pasar por un mal momento. Su espejo favorito estaba roto junto a una gran cantidad de marcos de fotos. La cama estaba desarreglada con la ropa regada desde el ropero hasta afuera y muchas de las prendas estaban rasgadas o rotas por la mitad. El olor de varios perfumes rotos y de talcos inundaba el ambiente. Si Nathaniel no supiera que el hotel tenia máxima seguridad, le hubiese preocupado que alguien asaltara a su novia.

Encontró a Chloe recargada de espaldas sobre el barandal de su terraza. Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco adornado con una línea amarilla y una naranja, sus zapatos eran azul eléctrico mientras que el cabello lo tenía aún más desarreglado que aquella mañana. Su mirada se dirigía al cielo y una parte de ella parecía querer saltar por la terraza. Nathaniel se preparó para correr a ayudarla por si se ponía como loca, pero no necesito de hacerlo pues la misma chica volteo a verlo y sonrió melancólica. No llevaba nada de maquillaje.

—No creí que te vería hoy—comento Chloé alejándose del barandal y sentándose en uno de los asientos de la terraza.

Nathaniel se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en el pequeño espacio. A Chloé no parecía importarle pues se acercó aún más al chico buscando refugio. Nathaniel sabía que debía decir algo, pero no sabía cómo proceder y sabía que algo muy difícil estaba pasando con su chica. Lo mejor era empezar por lo obvio, que era preguntarle que había pasado.

—Parece que un tornado pasó por aquí—comento el chico.

—Algo así—contesto Chloé cortante.

—Me quieres contar qué paso—pregunto Nathaniel. Tenía la sensación de que ella quería hablar de eso. O tal vez solo era su imaginación.

—Mi mente me jugo una mala pasada—dijo Chloe suspirando—. Creí oír que papá me llamaba.

Nathaniel trato de entender aquello. Aunque en realidad no había nada que entender. Chloe regreso del compromiso que tenía en la mañana para recostarse en su cama a dormir. Su mente apenas había comenzaba a dejarse entrar en el mundo de los sueños cuando una voz gruesa susurro su nombre. Chloe se levantó de golpe. La tristeza de saberse engañada por su mente fue rápidamente remplazada por ira.

Mucha, mucha ira.

Se levantó con rapidez y tomo todo aquello que le recordará a su padre. Cada memoria o retrato del lugar fue masacrado por la chica en su esfuerzo por dejar de sentirse mal. Y cuando hubo acabado y vio su obra, las gigantescas ganas que sintió de aventarse desde ahí y acabar con su sufrimiento se vieron opacadas por algo que no supo definir. Así que se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar tratando de evitar odiar a todo el mundo, a su padre, a los médicos, y a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella. Para cuando Nathaniel llego su ira fue remplazada por la tristeza otra vez.

Nathaniel le abrazo con fuerza y Chloe suspiro. El pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y la jalo con fuerza fuera de la habitación. Sin que ella supiera que estaba sucediendo, el pelirrojo le pidió a una mucama que recogiera la recamara de Chloe mientras ella saliera. Sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o hacia donde iba a llevar a la chica, la jalo hacia un parque cercano donde esperaba poder levantarle el ánimo.

Sin embargo, no era el único que parecía buscar una manera de levantar un ánimo. Nino toco la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo. Sabía que el chico estaba muy afectado por su ruptura con Marinette, aunque el moreno no lograba entender porque. Vale, había salido con la chica por diez largos meses, eso era mucho tiempo. Quizás era por eso que no lo entendía. Su relación más larga había durado solo tres semanas. Así que no tenía idea de que hacer en esos casos. Nino entro en la habitación no queriendo decir nada más.

—No pareces muy feliz de verme —comento Nino tratando de sacar una sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

Adrien estaba recargado en su cama con la televisión prendida en uno de esos canales de películas baratas que solía ver con Marinette en las tardes lluviosas. No se veía nada feliz por su presencia. De hecho, cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba por lanzarle el objeto más pesado de su cuarto a su mejor amigo. Una gran cantidad de dulces estaba esparcida en recipientes a través de la habitación y al parecer el chico ya había utilizado todo lo que había a su alcance para distraerse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Adrien enojado.

—Nada en realidad —contesto el chico tomando un dulce del recipiente más cercano.

Adrien no se había visto de buen ánimo durante los últimos días. Todo el tiempo parecía querer acercarse aunque fuera un poco a Marinette, pero la chica no le hacia el más mínimo caso. Al final había terminado por contarle toda su historia a su mejor amigo. Incluyendo su pequeño secreto cosa que Plagg no vio de buena manera pero que permitió dadas las circunstancias. Era fin de semana y cualquiera pensaría que un chico de la edad de Adrien soltero debería estar preparándose para una noche de alcohol y sexo. Pero el chico no era así y todos sus momentos solos los pasaba lamentándose ser tan estúpido.

Aunque también había espiado a Marinette en un par de ocasiones. La primera fue para verla trabajar en su nuevo proyecto. La china-francesa no estaba afectada por su ruptura (al menos eso parecía) y ponía todos sus esfuerzos en demostrarle a sus compañeros del curso de la compañía Agreste que se había ganado su lugar. A Adrien le fascinaba verla, era esa misma determinación y fortaleza lo que le había llamado la atención en primer lugar.

—Lo que necesitas —dijo Nino interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento de Adrien —es conseguirte una nueva novia. Demuestra que esa no te afecta. ¡Ni dejes que Marinette te venza!

Antes de que el modelo pudiera siquiera contestar su mejor amigo le arrastro fuera del lugar. Recordaba vagamente a muchas de las chicas que se morían por una cita con el guapo Adrien Agreste. Cualquiera de ellas estaría dispuesta a hacerle olvidar al modelo a su última novia. Para cuando llegaron al parque más cercano de la escuela, Nino vio a una pareja al final de una fila de helados y tuvo una magnífica idea.

Lila tenía entre sus manos un paquete que no dejaba de apretar. Sabrina a su lado estaba desesperada porque le contara las últimas noticias. Cuando Chloe tuvo que ir a atender sus deberes esa mañana, la pelirroja no tuvo que hacer. Vago por las calles de París en busca de algo entretenido y cuando se disponía a regresar a casa recibió una llamada de la joven italiana. Lila estaba llena de emoción, suficiente emoción como para correr a verla al parque. Apenas llego llevaba entre sus manos un paquete llegado por correo que le hizo brincar. Sabrina se ofreció a que se compraran unos helados para platicar pero Lila no parecía poder contenerse más.

—Me ha enviado un regalo —dijo de repente asustando a Sabrina.

—Enserio ¿quién? —pregunto Sabrina mientras avanzaban en la fila.

— ¡Jesse! —Grito Lila—. Lo envió Jesse desde Inglaterra.

— ¡Wow! Siquiera sabes que es —pregunto Sabrina sintiendo una extraña corazonada.

—Tengo una idea —contesto Lila—. Le conté a Jesse que en una de nuestras tantas mudanzas perdí mi copia de Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos. Sospecho que compro una copia y me la envió.

—Espera ¿estás emocionada por el regalo o por quién te lo regalo? —cuestiono Sabrina picara.

Lila se puso roja pero no llegó a contestar cuando llegaron con ellas Adrien y Nino. Sabrina aún se ponía un poco nerviosa en la cercanía de Nino, pero lo estaba controlando. Además, había un geek tecnológico en su salón que le acabo llamando la atención. Nino les pregunto si tenían algo planeado para esa tarde y cuando Lila respondió entre tartamudeos que no, los chicos se ofrecieron a acompañarlas un rato.

Nathaniel había decidido llevar a su novia a un parque, pero después lo pensó bien y creyó que era mejor llevarla a cualquier otro lugar. Y así ambos acabaron pagando (con la tarjeta de crédito de Chloe, obviamente) una cena en una lancha privada a través del Sena. En un principio la rubia se reusaba a poder sentir un poco de alegría. Pero después de paseos por el parque y de que Nathaniel jugar con ella y su humor de perros se permitió sonreír un rato. Nath supo que su novia se sentía un poco mejor cuando comenzó a observar con interés las tiendas hasta que dio la hora de cenar.

Nathaniel solo había recorrido el Sena en una excursión escolar a los siete años de edad. Y no había sido una experiencia agradable. La profesora nunca estaba atenta a las cosas que sus compañeros hacían así que más de uno acabo muy mal después de aquella tarde. Tal vez por eso, o tal vez porque era la primera cena romántica que tendría con su novia. Y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de prepararlo bien.

Chloe parecía estar en su zona de confort y solo se preocupó por enviar un mensaje a su madre para que no preguntara por ella. Aunque eso solo lo hizo porque su celular no dejaba de sonar. Cuando ambos se sentaron a la mesa, Nathaniel tuvo la sensación de que debía decir algo importante, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Chloe tampoco parecía querer decir algo. Pero cuando encontró que cosa decir ella hablo.

—Soy una persona horrible ¿verdad? —pregunto de golpe.

Nathaniel no supo que contestar. La pregunta le tomo desprevenido por lo que apenas se pudo recuperar pudo ver en los lindos ojos de su novia cierta nostalgia y enojo. No pudo decir nada más que negar con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿porque tengo tan mala suerte? —preguntó enojada.

—No tienes mala suerte —aseguro Nathaniel.

Estaba seguro de que Chloe era una de las muchachas más afortunadas que había visto en su vida. Porque Chloe es bonita, inteligente, tiene mucho dinero. Vivirá toda su vida de la mejor manera. Era muy, pero muy afortunada. Pero la chica se veía más marchita que cualquier persona que hubiese visto Nathaniel.

—Algún día te vas a ir, como todos —comento Chloe al tiempo que le traían su primer plato de cena.

—Si te refieres a que vamos a morir, creo que es muy obvio —contesto Nathaniel no entendió a qué se refería su novia.

Chloe río irónicamente antes de comenzar a comer. Fue hasta ese momento que Nathaniel noto aquello era una broma muy cruel. Pero estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que contestar. Chloe parecía tan triste y al mismo tiempo tan enojada que sus cambios de humor y la forma en como hablaba era muy rara, incluso para ella.

—No eres horrible —comento tratando de hacerla sentir mejor —de hecho eres muy bonita.

Ella río fuerte y volteo a verlo. Chloe estaba insegura de muchas cosas sobre su vida, pero si de una estaba totalmente segura en ese momento era de que quería mucho a Nathaniel. Tal vez incluso se atrevería a decir que estaba enamorada. Pero en esos momentos sentía una fuerte necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí. Decir que odiaba todo era poco, la última semana la había pasado recluida en su cuarto si estaba triste o deprimida y destrozando cosas o gritándole a todo el que pudiera en dado caso. Estaba enojada con todo, con su padre por morirse, con su madre por parecer tan calmada, con el jodido mundo, con todos los estúpidos dioses del universo e incluso con ella misma por ser tan horrible persona.

—No hablo de no ser bonita —explico Chloe —hablo de no ser una buena persona. Siempre, desde que tengo memoria recuerdo haber pensado que esto —dijo señalándose a ella misma —está mal. Pero, nunca me importo tanto como hasta ahora.

Chloe había dejado su tenedor en la mesa y suspiro con fuerza. A eso le tenía miedo, le tenía miedo a que las personas que más quería notaran la horrible persona que era. Que se fueran, pero aunque tratara de cambiar no lograba conseguirlo. Seguía siendo egoísta (no quería que nadie se acercara a Nathaniel), egocéntrica (tenía la sensación de que todo lo malo que estaba pasando era su culpa) y una drama Queen que lloraba al recordar lo perdido en sus arranques de ira, tanto lo material como lo espiritual.

Nathaniel tomo la mano de su novia y la apretó con fuerzas. Chloe lo miro a los ojos preguntándose cómo es que el chico más tierno del mundo le había pedido ser su novia.

—La Chloe de hace un año, la Chloe de hace cuatro meses no se parece en nada a la de hoy o a la de mañana —comenzó Nathaniel —me alegro de conocerte y puedes creerme cuando te digo que no me voy a ir. Nunca.

Chloe rio.

—Estás seguro de eso —declaro Chloe.

Sin más la chica le abrazo con fuerza. Tal vez, solo tal vez, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse. Por supuesto eso no le quitaría la tristeza que le atacó durante muchas semanas más.

 **Amarte no es sano pero no deja de ser perfecto.**

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer estos días. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Besos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** bueno, solo quiero avisar que este capítulo es un +18, osea que contiene lemmon. Es mi primera vez escribiendo uno, así que es muy probable que sea muy malo, aun así lo hice con cariño. Ojala les guste.

* * *

 **Una noche loca**

Chloe y Nathaniel habían pasado por momentos mejores. Eso era seguro. Por su parte, la chica apenas había tenido tiempo de revolcarse en su propia depresión o de odiar al mundo cuando se anunciaron las fechas de los siguientes exámenes. Las evaluaciones le recordaron un minúsculo detalle en el que no había reparado con anterioridad: su futuro. Hacer el examen para la universidad no le había sonado tan cercano hasta ese momento. El problema es que estaba indecisa. Sabía que su futuro era hacerse con el Grand Hotel de París. Y la verdad es que no tenía más aspiraciones. Entonces ¿qué era lo que le preocupaba?

Nathaniel también tenía en su mente el mismo problema junto a un par de cosas que sus mejores amigas le habían hecho pensar. Lila aun no sabía qué hacer, aunque estaba muy segura de que estudiaría Actuación tenía sus dudas sobre quedarse en Francia o viajar a algún otro país. Sabrina había decidido trabajar durante sus tardes capturando datos para su padre y su jefe inmediato, la informática se le estaba dando muy bien. Incluso Juleka y Rose comenzaron a tomar decisiones sobre su futuro, Rose haría una carrera técnica de cocina pues sabia no podría con la universidad y Juleka llevaba estudiando más de cuatro meses. Pero él había pasado su tiempo libre entre sus dibujos y su novia sin ponerle atención a lo inminente. No se arrepentía del todo pues Chloe comenzaba a recuperar poco a poco su usual humor. Y no fue hasta que recibió una segunda llamada de su tío que las cosas comenzaron a complicarse.

—He hablado con un amigo mío —le comento, Nathaniel esperaba expectante—. Necesita un asistente en arte, el anterior fue expulsado de Bellas Artes. Él podría ayudarte a entrar a Bellas Artes, si pasas tu examen y quieres.

Nathaniel no tardo en aceptar aquella propuesta. Y no pensó ni un segundo en las consecuencias de su decisión. Para cuando colgó la llamada supo que algo muy grueso estaba por suceder. Al final, Nathaniel había heredado aquella mística capacidad de su madre por presentir sensaciones de peligro o tal vez simplemente tenia buena capacidad cerebral. Fue a la mañana siguiente de aquella llamada que Nathaniel empezó a tomar decisiones drásticas. Primero fue testigo de una pelea que no debía haber visto.

— ¡Con un demonio! Marinette ¿acaso no vas a volver a hablarme en tu vida? —pregunto Adrien con un grito casi en la puerta de entrada.

—Tú y yo terminamos, así que no hay problema en que tengas citas con otra chica —contesto Marinette enojada.

— ¿Esto es por Lila? —preguntó Adrien interrumpiendo el paso de la chica —. Salí a comer con ella, con Nino y Sabrina.

— ¡2 veces! —grito Marinette esquivando al chico.

Alya esperaba a su amiga más adelante. No se notaba muy feliz. Pero Nathaniel no se preocupó por eso, aunque si estaba algo extrañado porque sus amigas no le hubiesen contado nada. Chloe ya había regresado a la escuela. Y desde el primer día todos se dieron cuenta que la joven Queen estaba rara. Apenas entrar al salón Nathaniel fue recibido por un afectuoso abrazo de su novia. Nathaniel sabía que la chica estaba muy afectada, pero nunca pensó que fuese lo suficiente como para dar demostraciones de amor en público. El artista la tomo de la mano y entro al salón con la chica abrazándole el brazo.

— ¿Harás algo esta noche? —pregunto Chloe después de que Nathaniel dejara su mochila en su lugar.

—Escucha, tengo que contarte algo —Nathaniel no sabía cómo iba a tomar su novia la noticia de ya no poder pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

Estuvo a punto de habla hasta que noto algo muy curioso. El salón entero los observaba con curiosidad. Kim, Max y Alix parecían muy interesados en querer saber los detalles de su relación mientras Juleka y Rose luchaban por no hacer caras de asco. El resto de la clase solo estaba interesada en saber qué demonios sucedía.

—Tal vez más tarde, la clase está por comenzar —dijo Chloe dándose cuenta de la situación.

Chloe se sentó en su silla de siempre después de despedir a Nathaniel con un beso rápido en la mejilla. Nathaniel se escondió rápidamente detrás de Iván decidido a evitar todas las miradas de sus compañeros. Él no estaba para nada acostumbrado a las muestras de amor públicas por las que Chloe le había hecho pasar en las últimas semanas.

Porque Chloe comenzaba a recuperarse de su depresión. Aun pasaban muchas noches en vela llorando o simplemente recordando todas las memorias que tenía junto a su padre. En ocasiones llamaba a Nathaniel o a Sabrina y pasaba horas platicando con ellos sobre todo. Por eso Nathaniel se sentía tan impotente por lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Chloe. Y de vez en cuando tras alguna rabieta hecha por alguna razón rara o que ninguno más que Chloe entendía, la chica salía a la calle y pasaba tiempo de calidad con la gente. Sonreía a su novio y peleaba con Lila sobre su extraña relación con Jesse. Incluso le presento a Sabrina a un chico muy inteligente que trabajaba como asistente de cocina en el restaurante del hotel.

—Hoy vamos a empezar con un tema extremadamente importante —comenzó a decir Miss Bustier.

Chloe pareció regresar de alguna especie de trance en ese momento. No estaba escuchando mucho sobre la clase aunque sabía que era importante. Sabrina tomaba notas por ella y en ese momento Chloe se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba preparada para tomar el examen a la universidad. No estaba segura de que pudiera con eso, no al menos en ese momento de su vida.

—Puede repetir eso —que Chloe pidiera algo como eso era un evento trascendental que incluso Marinette se sintió sorprendida.

—Por supuesto —contesto Miss Bustier con una amplia sonrisa—. Cuando hablamos de economía moderna siempre se menciona a Marx, cuyos trabajos acabaron por consolidar el sistema económico capitalista. En general, Marx reconoció...

Marinette no se creía que la hija del alcalde estuviera tan concentrada en la escuela. Nunca, en los cinco años que llevaba de conocerla la había visto preocuparse por la escuela, por las calificaciones o por cualquier cosa que no fuera su manicura. Por supuesto, Marinette nunca había puesto atención verdadera a la chica ni la conocía fuera de las veces que le había salvado de un akuma. Y tampoco había visto su cambio en las últimas semanas. Para cuando pasaron a la clase de física, Marinette comenzó a preguntarse si esa nueva Chloe podía atraer la atención de su ex novio. La joven china-francesa no estaba actualizada con las últimas novedades así que sus celos irracionales que ya la habían hecho pelear con Chloe en otras ocasiones salieron a la luz. No lo admitiría, pero sus sentimientos hacia Adrien no habían cambiado ni un ápice. Aun le quería así que le dolía que él tratara de seguir con su vida. Ella no era cono Alya. La morena había terminado una relación de tres semanas sin mayor conflicto, incluso hablaba con Nino como si solo fuera una mala broma el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Marinette no podía hacer eso, estaba casi segura de que ni siquiera podría volver a tratar a Adrien como un amigo. Eso no evitaba que armara una escena de celos.

Adrien se había enterrado de la muerte del señor Burgeois gracias a sus padres. Hacia un mes que sabía sobre eso y en todo ese tiempo no se había acercado a Chloe ni una vez. Tal vez era porque la veía normal, y aunque eso debió de preocuparlo más, no le tomó importancia. Pero una cosa muy distinta era verla un poco decaída o como siempre y otra era verla así. Parecía totalmente diferente y guiado por su prejuicio se acercó a Chloe después de terminada la clase. Chloe no tardó nada en caer sobre los brazos de Nathaniel mientras platicaban sobre algo estúpido pero que los tenía muy entretenidos. Sabrina sintiendo que hacia mal tercio decidió dejarlos solos y repasar de nuevo sus apuntes sobre geometría analítica. Fue en ese momento que Adrien se acercó.

—Hola, Chloe —saludo Adrien—. Quisiera saber si estás bien.

Chloe quiso suponer que lo decía por su actitud hacia la clase de ese día. Pero supuso que no era el caso. Chloe se bajó de la mesa de Nathaniel donde se había sentado a platicar con su novio. Nathaniel que estaba bastante más entretenido e interesado en la plática con su novia se sintió un poco enojado de que le robara la atención de Chloe. Pero supuso que como Chloe pasaba por un mal momento era bueno que se vinculara a sus anteriores relaciones de amistad.

—Lo llevo bastante bien —dijo Chloe. Esta vez refiriéndose a la muerte de su padre.

—Me quiero disculpar. Enserio, soy un muy mal amigo —contesto Adrien sintiéndose culpable.

Cuando la señora Agreste había desaparecido y Gabriel comenzó a comportarse como un ogro, Adrien no contó con otra ayuda más que la de Chloe. Siempre estuvo ahí para él para que afrontara su pérdida y también estuvo ahí cada vez que había noticias nuevas. Lo vio llorar y gritar y querer morirse. Pero no lo dejo sólo. Y cuando Chloe mas lo necesito él no estuvo ahí para ella. De ahí venía su culpa.

—No te preocupes, no soy rencorosa —dijo Chloe. En ese momento Nathaniel tosió detrás de ella —bueno, si lo soy, pero estoy trabajando en eso.

Chloe río junto a su novio y a su amigo rubio. La propia Sabrina se giró para verlos con curiosidad pero feliz de que Chloe sonriera. Cuando la pelirroja regreso su vista a la libreta donde estaba estudiando noto a Marinette y Alya platicando totalmente enojadas. Le pareció una tontería pues Chloe estaba muy enamorada de Nathaniel y él lo estaba de ella. Y a pesar de su contexto, Sabrina diría que estaban en lo mejor de su relación, al menos según su perspectiva. Poco después entro la profesora y todos los chicos regresaron a sus asientos para continuar con su día.

Para la tarde apareció en el salón Lila con una gran sonrisa. Parecía que acababa de recibir una noticia fabulosa. Y ni siquiera la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento en el salón la haría quitarse la sonrisa.

—Siempre has sido una ofrecida —dijo Marinette. Adrien no había despegado sus atenciones de Chloe, cosa que la cabreo (a ella y a Nathaniel).

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo Chloe sintiéndose ofendida—. Por si no lo sabes, tengo novio.

Marinette sabía eso muy bien, pero sus celos irracionales no podían ser desquitados con la persona que los provocó. Además, tampoco era como si pudiera ir hasta el salón de Lila y gritarle en la cara algunas de las verdades que tenía por decir. Marinette nunca había sido buena escondiendo sus emociones, y eso fue lo que las llevo a esa incomoda discusión. Chloe podía estar recuperándose de una depresión y estaba pasando por mucho esfuerzo para no derrumbarse, eso no impidió que anteriormente pasara una semana entera recostada en su cama como si el mundo no existiera.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Lila apenas llegar sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Tú no te metas zorra —dijo Marinette enojada.

Cuando Alya sin querer le platico sobre las veces que Adrien y Nino habían salido a comer con Lila y Sabrina, no supo lo que acababa de desatar en la heroína encubierta. La ira y los celos eran demasiados para un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Marinette. Y tal vez era el hecho de recordar que su ex novio había ido a cenar con la italiana lo que la hizo ir en contra de la misma. Marinette solo estaba buscando la forma de desquitarse con el mundo y con toda la gente por las malas decisiones de los últimos días. Cualquiera en su situación hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Marinette empujo a Lila y está muy enojada se lo devolvió. La mayor parte de las personas en ese salón no habían visto alguna vez una pelea de perros y gatos. Pero era seguro que aquello era realmente muy cercano a una pelea de ese tipo. Pero esta no duro lo suficiente como para que alguien dijera algo más. Adrien tomo a su ex novia por la cintura jalándola lejos de Lila, Chloe y Sabrina tomaron a Lila por los brazos alejándola de la china-francesa. El humor de Lila no había cambiado demasiado, solo lo suficiente para que enfrentará a Marinette.

— ¡Cálmate! Marinette —pidió Adrien.

—Tú no te metas —grito Marinette—. Las voy a matar a ambas.

— ¡Silencio! —ese último grito nadie lo esperaba. Chloe tomo a su novio por la mano dándose cuenta que era él quien había intervenido en aquel absurdo—. No eres nadie para hablar así de mis amigos o de mi novia.

Chloe susurro una orden a sus amigos y los saco de ahí lo más pronto posible. El salón entero estaba paralizado. Nadie creía que una persona como Nathaniel podría alzar la voz de esa forma. Solo Juleka y Rose fueron lo suficientemente ágiles como para seguirlos fuera pero no los alcanzaron. Ambas parecían muy preocupadas.

—Esa Maricucha tonta, ¿quién se cree que es para hablar así de mis amigos? —Chloe no parecía enojada porque le llamara arrastrada y es que en su terapia ya había pasado por eso hace algunos meses.

— ¡Esta loca! —dijo Sabrina tomando el bolso de su mejor amiga.

—El que haya salido a comer con su ex novio una vez no significa que vaya a salir con él —Lila no se notaba tan enojada pero sin duda había cierto deje de rabia en su voz.

—No sean tan duras con ella —dijo Nathaniel sin soltar la mano de su novia—. No sabe controlar sus celos.

—Eso no es excusa —dijo Lila —yo no me pongo como perro rabioso cuando estoy celosa.

— ¿Tú no te pondrías así si yo terminara contigo? —pregunto Nathaniel a su novia.

Chloe lo pensó un segundo. Por supuesto. Probablemente lo vigilaría de alguna forma y quería matar a cualquier chica que osara acercarse. De hecho, no hacia eso sonó porque sabía nadie sería tan estúpido como para coquetearle al novio de Chloe Burgeois. Chloe era increíble cuando se trataba de los celos, tal vez incluso superaría a Marinette.

—Bueno, sí, pero tú no terminarías conmigo—admitió Chloe — ¿cierto?

Nathaniel afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza. Conocía a Chloe lo suficiente como para saber que él que la dejara sola la destrozaría. Y a él lo destrozaría verla triste. La amaba porque lo había hecho mejor persona y Chloe había cambiado mucho desde que comenzaron a salir. Ese día no tuvo las agallas para decirle aquello que tanto acongojaba a su corazón.

El tiempo pasó y Chloe parecía por completo recuperada. No lo estaba en realidad. Aun podía funcionar a pesar de que cada cosa del hotel le recordará a su padre. Descubrió entonces que si pasaba tiempo fuera de casa la decepción, la tristeza y la penumbra del recuerdo de su padre se hacía menor. Ya habían sido cuatro meses desde su muerte y un calendario colgado en el fondo de su closet tenía constancia del mismo. Pero el resto del mundo no se detuvo a esperarla. Las vacaciones estaban a un paso y con ellas llego el momento de tomar el tan ansiado examen BAC.

Los chicos trataron de concentrarse lo más posible durante el examen. Marinette sin embargo no lograba sacarse de la cabeza las noticias que Chat Noir/Adrien le había dado el día anterior. Ya no eran una pareja pero seguían siendo compañeros en contra del mal. No sabía si lo que le enojaba era que él pasara las vacaciones de verano fuera del país o que la mitad de ese tiempo lo iba a pasar entre pasarelas, sesiones de fotos y grabando comerciales con modelos que le superaban mucho en belleza. O tal vez era que Chat Noir no se veía enojado o triste por tener que alejarse de la heroína por tanto tiempo. Tal vez ahora si la había olvidado y seguido con su vida. Marinette no lo soportaba. Pero no era la única que estaba aterrada y desconcentrada.

Nathaniel no supo cómo pudo acabar con el examen, ni como pudo seguir con los siguientes. Cuando todos se encontraban en silencio su mente divagaba sobre el futuro, sus decisiones y en si era buena idea irse en un momento como ese. Luego recordaba que el bienestar de Chloe, según lo que su madre y amigos le habían dicho, no era su responsabilidad. Aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por Chloe y por como tomaría la noticia. Tal vez solo estaba siendo muy dramático. Seguro que Chloe entendería razones lógicas ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Cuando se trataba de amor Chloe no era lógica ni racional. Nathaniel, a pesar de ser un artista y un chico súper sensible, había tomado el tema de su futuro con la cabeza fría. No sabía si su novia o cualquier otra persona iban a entender eso.

Para cuando la prueba acabo solo quería ir a su casa a dormir. Sus amigos tenían planes distintos. Kim y Alix habían planeado una "pequeña" fiesta en el departamento que Kim había rentado hacia poco tiempo. No habían escatimado en costos y terminaron por invitar a cuanta persona pudieron, Chloe y sus dos amigas incluidas. No todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que tantas personas que no se llevaban tan bien se encontraran reunidas en el mismo lugar. Pero a Alix no le importaba y Kim no iba a dejar fuera a quien consideraba como su hermanita. Sabrina estaba tan entusiasmada por presumir a su nuevo amigo que apuro a todos para que llegaran pronto a la fiesta.

Nathaniel apenas llego a su casa para ponerse algo que no fuera totalmente inapropiado y sabiendo que Chloe trataría de hacerlo beber junto todas sus fuerzas para negarse. Cuando llego a recogerla al hotel toda la flojera con la que se había movido desde la escuela se esfumo. Chloe se veía bellísima. Llegaron a la casa de Kim con la noche ya entrada y la música lo más fuerte posible. Ninguno sabía el tipo de noche que les esperaba. El lugar estaba atestado de gente, a algunos de ellos no los conocían.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —fue lo primero que pregunto Chloe. Nathaniel no iba a negarse a esa petición. No con el vestido pegado que Chloe llevaba esa noche.

Aquella joven rubia se veía como una princesa y aquel joven pelirrojo parecía hacer honor a su talento con aquel atuendo algo desaliñado. La canción electrónica que sonaba por los altavoces del estéreo de Kim era muy pegadiza y pronto la pareja se adecuo al ritmo. Nathaniel la abrazo en un momento perfecto y le dio la vuelta sobre su eje. Hacía mucho calor y pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaron por la frente de ambos chicos. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Una canción lenta para las parejas les dio la oportunidad de hablar un poco.

—Te estás divirtiendo —afirmo Chloe viendo a Nathaniel a los ojos.

—Bastante —contesto Nathaniel jalando a Chloe hacia él—. Aunque después de ese examen estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa es buena.

Chloe le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a modo de broma y Nathaniel descubrió que se veía adorable cuando fingía enojo.

— Estoy algo sedienta —comentó Chloe cuando la canción acabo.

—Te traeré algo —se ofreció Nathaniel. La soltó y dejo un beso en su cabeza antes de alejarse hacia la barra de bebidas.

No pensaba darle nada de alcohol a su novia, pero tal vez un ponche estaba bien. Nathaniel estaba sirviendo el líquido en un vaso cuando se acercó una de sus amigas. Era extraño que Nathaniel que era el más tímido de la pareja fuera el que tenía más amigos. Juleka no se veía muy feliz y la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba ese día no hacía más fácil enfrentarla. Daba un poco de miedo.

—Te cambió —dijo Juleka enojada mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Nathaniel fingiendo no entender. Aquel había sido tema de discusión desde que Chloe y él empezaron a salir.

— ¡Chloe! —Se enojó Juleka—. Hace nueve meses no hubieras siquiera pensado en intervenir en una pelea, nunca hubieras venido a una fiesta como esa y no estarías por tomar alcohol.

—Es ponche —contestó Nathaniel.

—Con alcohol —contesto Juleka. Nathaniel se acercó el vaso a la nariz y detectó una pequeña pisca de alcohol—. En la mesa hay refresco de sabores.

Nathaniel dejo el vaso y tomo uno nuevo. Sirvió un poco de refresco de naranja mientras Juleka enlistaba otra vez todo el daño que Chloe le estaba causando. El problema es que él no podía estar más feliz. Si, Chloe era complicada, él era complicado a su manera. Pero se sentía muy bien. Así que no le importaba lo que sus amigos dijeran. Así era como Chloe lo había cambiado. Y le gustaba pensar que él la había cambiado.

—No me importa si el sexo con ella es maravilloso —dijo Juleka enojada—. Chloe es toxica.

—Mi vida sexual no te incumbe —la interrumpió Nathaniel—. Puedes ser feliz si yo lo soy.

—Te va a ser infeliz —advirtió Juleka viéndolo alejarse.

Nathaniel no contesto nada más. Regreso donde su novia y le entregó el vaso de refresco. El resto de la fiesta no fue muy diferente. Nathaniel estaba enojado un poco, Chloe lo notó y pensó que era porque le incomodaba el lugar. Así que después de un rato le ofreció dejar el lugar. Nathaniel se sentía terriblemente mal, más que nada porque recordó tenía una plática pendiente con Chloe. Parecía que eso si lo podía hacer infeliz. ¡Vaya! Juleka acertó en algo, solo que no por las causas correctas.

La pareja salió de la fiesta y llegaron rápidamente al hotel de la chica. Chloe y Nathaniel subieron por las escaleras durante un momento solo para que Nathaniel se asegurara de que Chloe llegó a salvo. Nathaniel también quería decir algo importante a Chloe. Algo que lo veía atormentando desde hacía algún tiempo.

—Escucha Chloe, tengo algo que decirte —dijo apenas cerraron la puerta.

Chloe se había metido al baño a quitarse el maquillaje así que contesto desde ahí. Nathaniel se sentó en el sillón más próximo y suspiro. Decidió comenzar a hablar mientras Chloe aun podía estar algo lejos y no causaría tanto problema. A menos que saliera del baño gritando como una completa histérica. Lo cual era muy probable.

—Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo —comentó Nathaniel. Chloe le dijo que estaba bien desde el baño—. No es aquí, es fuera de París.

— ¿Cómo?—Chloe salió del baño aún con la pasta de dientes chorreando.

—Tienes algo aquí —dijo Nathaniel señalando el labio inferior de Chloe.

Chloe entró corriendo al baño y se terminó de arreglar con rapidez. Cuando salió parecía que había visto un fantasma. Por un segundo Nathaniel se enojó porque ella podía no entender lo importante que era para él esto. Pero sabía que no podía explicarse si se dejaba guiar por su enojo. Chloe se paró frente a él esforzándose por no enojarse y entender todo.

—Tengo que viajar a Marsella con uno de los profesores de Bellas Artes —comenzó a explicar—. Me ayudará a entrar en Bellas Artes.

— ¿Y es absolutamente necesario? —preguntó Chloe.

—Pues si —contesto Nathaniel—. Dime por favor que lo entiendes.

— ¡Nathaniel! Dime que es una jodida mala broma de tu parte —Chloe estaba histérica. Las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por sus ojos.

—Lo digo enserio, Chloe. Tal vez sea la última noche que pasemos juntos —Nathaniel lo estaba pasando terriblemente mal. Tal vez igual de mal que Chloe.

La rubia quiso correr fuera de la habitación. Pero a donde se supone que iría si esa era su recamara. Suspiro tratando de alejar sus temores pero le era imposible. Tenía miedo, miedo de que en algún momento fuese a perder a Nathaniel. O tal vez era un presentimiento de que se acercaban tiempos difíciles. El artista tomo las mejillas de su princesa. Chloe era su princesa y a él le dolía verla llorar.

—No me dejes sola —susurro Chloe llorando.

—Solo serán un mes, máximo dos —comento Nathaniel tratando de consolarla. Pero Chloe estaba demasiado afectada por todo. Cada una de las cosas que podía perder en la vida las estaba perdiendo ahí mismo. Al menos así lo sentía.

—Todo el verano —gritó Chloe enojada.

—Sí —contestó Nathaniel cerrando los puños. Chloe trató de quitar su rostro de incomodidad e incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo sabes que vas a regresar? ¿Cómo sabes que no te vas a enamorar de alguna chica y vas a querer quedarte ahí? —los miedos de Chloe hallaron una forma de salir a la luz mientras sus lágrimas encontraban el camino hacia sus mejillas.

Nathaniel limpio algunas lágrimas de la mejilla derecha de Chloe y logro que ella le mirara. A pesar de tener las mejillas rojas y saladas, Nathaniel no pudo evitar encontrarla totalmente hermosa. La tomo por la barbilla y beso sus labios rosas con delicadeza. Chloe lo recibió gustosa y se colgó de su cuello demostrando lo mucho que el gesto le gustaba y le había ayudado.

La chica profundizó aún más el beso tomando por la solapa la chamarra de Nathaniel. El chico estaba muy nervioso, pero no quería ponerse a pensar en un momento como ese. Estaba decidido, como Chloe, a dejarse llevar por la situación y las sensaciones que la rubia despertaba en él. Sobre todo porque tenía que convencerse de que estaba haciendo las cosas de la forma correcta.

Nathaniel observo a la chica y no pudo evitar notarla más hermosa que nunca. Lo rosa de sus labios, lo profundo de sus ojos, la forma en como la ropa desacomodada le sentaba de forma exquisita y sus piernas que ya antes habían despertado las bajas pasiones del artista. Ella también le observo llena de felicidad y nerviosismo, Nathaniel no era un joven de musculatura increíble pero la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente a los brazos de Chloe le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto deseaba estar así con él.

Chloe no era una experta en esto, pero su personalidad le permitía experimentar siempre. Enredó sus manos en el cabello de su novio y Nathaniel trató de contenerse por un momento. El sabor de la menta de la pasta de dientes se combinó perfectamente con el sabor del refresco de naranja. Sus manos bajaron hasta las torneadas piernas de su novia y se permitió apretar los bellos muslos de Chloe. La chica no se quedó atrás.

Con apuro y sin ninguna clase de tacto comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la chamarra que Nathaniel había escogido para la ocasión. Su típica playera roja no fue impedimento para que sus manos se aventuraran en su pecho. El beso terminó con respiraciones agitadas y con la sensación de que estaban por hacer algo muy estúpido. Pero crecer se trata de hacer cosas estúpidas.

—Chloe, Chloe, por favor, espera Chloe —llamó Nathaniel. Chloe se detuvo por un momento y observó temblorosa al chico.

—Si no quieres hacer esto, yo… —empezó a hablar la chica. Nathaniel lo interrumpió con un beso en sus labios.

—Quiero hacerlo, solo quiero estar seguro de que tú lo estás —la preocupación de Nathaniel venia directo desde su corazón, no deseaba que el amor de su vida acabara por arrepentirse de estar con él.

La respuesta de Chloe fue un llano y simple beso en los labios del pelirrojo. Pero para él no fue suficiente, convirtió aquel beso en aquella ansiosa necesidad que tenía por tenerla a su lado. Cuando Chloe rompió el beso tomo su mano y lo guio hasta la cama que esa noche compartirían. Ella sola se deshizo de su blusa quedándose solo en su bonito sostén negro. La rubia se dejó caer en la cama y sonrió de la forma más lasciva que podía. Nathaniel supo interpretar perfectamente esa mirada y sin pensarlo mucho se deslizó entre las piernas de la chica.

Nathaniel comenzó a besar todo pedazo de piel que Chloe le permitía. Chloe solo quería arrancarle la ropa, aunque eso no dejaba de hacer que temblara un poco. Nathaniel le beso el cuello y cuando la observó no se parecía mucho al chico tímido que Chloe estaba acostumbrada a ver. La joven rubia se puso roja, con sus manos se cubrió el rostro sensible a la mirada intensa de Nathaniel.

—No me mires así —pidió en un arranque de vergüenza poco común en ella.

—Eso es imposible —respondió el muchacho. Chloe bajo los brazos.

Inexperta como era no tenía idea de lo que estaba por pasar, a pesar de lo mucho que le hablaran de ello en la escuela. Nathaniel se despojó de su playera para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Chloe. Al fin y al cabo no era muy agradable que solo uno de ellos estuviera expuesto. Tal vez era la forma en como lo habían educado que Nathaniel se sentía en la necesidad de llevar la delantera. Así fue como Chloe se dejó hacer. El chico recorrió aquellos lugares con los que nunca, hasta ese momento había soñado. Las clavículas, el abdomen, el ombligo, se deshizo de la falda de Chloe y cuando acabó con la última de las prendas de la chica, la cordura pareció regresara su cabeza, aunque la verdad es que solo fue un segundo que desapareció con rapidez.

El cuerpo de Nathaniel ya estaba listo para avanzar a lo siguiente. Lo cual fue muy obvio para Chloe y ella se deshizo del resto de la ropa de su novio. La chica nunca se había visto a sí misma como una persona pasiva, pero su cabeza no tenía la suficiente sangre fría para ser racional. Nathaniel no tuvo tiempo de pensar en que tanto subestimaban ese episodio de la vida de las personas cuando Chloe llamó su atención. No podía esperar más, Chloe en verdad necesitaba a Nathaniel.

—Creo que así será más fácil —dijo Chloe con un suspiro sensual.

Nathaniel apretó los muslos de su chica antes de que esta se dejara caer despacio. Un suspiro resbalo por sus labios. Lo que decían de qué dolía la primera vez era cierta, e incluso Chloe podía pensar que era un poco extraño. Pero tras un momento se abría sobrepuesto por completo al dolor. Para ella y para Nath todo resulto espectacular, la sensación de placer se extendió por sus cuerpos con rapidez. Los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos mientras los movimientos se hacían más rítmicos con el tiempo. Nathaniel no podía más que deleitarse con la imagen de la chica sobre él. Era una imagen que lo seguiría el resto de su vida. Fue como si les hubieran arrancado toda la energía después de que la sensación de placer se extendiera por completo.

Chloe se veía mucho más feliz que nunca, era otra persona. Nathaniel también estaba lleno de felicidad y abrazo a la chica. Un simple beso fue suficiente para acabar con las fuerzas de ambos. Era una primera experiencia que nunca olvidarían. Se sonrieron, cerraron los ojos y durmieron el resto de la noche.

Pero ni los recuerdos ni el amor podían evitar que el tiempo pasara y lo inevitable sucediera. Chloe estaba muy triste cuando alcanzó a Nathaniel en el aeropuerto. Se despidió de él con un largo beso y por un segundo le recordó a esas imágenes viejas. Solo que Nathaniel no iba a la guerra, iba a Marsella a asegurar su futuro. Chloe no sabía que iba a hacer en dos meses de verano sin su novio. Ya buscaría en que entretenerse. Pensar en Nathaniel era una buena opción.

—Te veré al terminar las vacaciones —dijo Nathaniel abrazando a Chloe.

—Perfecto —contesto Chloe reprimiendo el llanto—. Solo no te dejes crecer la barba.

Y entonces Nathaniel se fue. Chloe no dejo el aeropuerto hasta después de unas horas. Cuando se subió a la limusina de su madre esta tenia las mejillas rojas y el maquillaje corrido. Se veía igual de miserable que las últimas semanas. De repente se dio cuenta que se sentía muy sola. El recuerdo de su padre voló por un segundo en su cabeza.

—Pareces muy triste —dijo Diana Burgeois a su hija cuando esta subió a la limusina.

—Tú te ves muy calmada con la muerte de mi papá —dijo Chloe. Diana no contesto.

Diana tenía sus dudas sobre el futuro de su hija. Claro que por derecho establecido en el testamento de André el hotel era de Chloe, pero ella no estaba lista para hacerse cargo del mismo. Un par de semanas más a cargo le darían la oportunidad de tomar decisiones sobre donde estudiar y como hacer el resto de su vida. Pero de algo Diana estaba segura y es que aquel pseudo-artista no tenía cavidad en el futuro de su única hija. Con él fuera sería más sencillo sacar a Nathaniel del corazón de Chloe. ¡Oh! Los planes de Diana aun no acababan. Solo estaban por comenzar.

 **Una noche loca para pasarla contigo**

* * *

 **Holiwis Miraculers! Me tardé un poco más de lo esperado en subir este capítulo, y es que la verdad no estoy segura de que me haya quedado como a mi me gusta. Aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **En fin. No olviden dejar reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra sobre la historia se les agradece. Y como compensación por lo que se tardó este capítulo les regalo el nombre del siguiente capítulo, para que saquen sus conclusiones.**

 **El nombre del siguiente capítulo es: Hubo una tormenta.**

 **¿De qué creen que va a tratar? Bye bye. Los amo a todos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Hubo una tormenta**

Diana les sonrió a sus empleados tras terminar con su discurso de aquella mañana. Para los planes que tenía ese día estaba de muy buen humor. Se levantó de su asiento en la oficina y salió para ver esa bella mañana. Chloe por otro lado llevaba dos semanas de vacaciones, acostada en su cama oyendo música triste. En general apenas había hablado con Sabrina en contadas ocasiones y casi no había querido salir a comprar con sus amigas. Diana quiso darle espacio, la muerte de su padre aún era muy reciente y su único rayo de luz había desaparecido. Pero ahora mismo era el momento correcto para llevar a cabo el plan que venía arreglando desde su llegada. Cuando llegó al cuarto de su hija la encontró viendo una película romántica muy famosa.

Diana entró al cuarto con la espalda recta y en la postura más imponente que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento. Pero sus esfuerzos no fueron recompensados de la forma en que ella quería. Chloe ni siquiera se inmutó al verla. Simplemente se giró sobre la cama y se recostó a seguir viendo su película. A un costado suyo había una caja de chocolates y a su derecha una malteada de fresa. Diana tuvo que reprimir un grito para no ponerse a pelear con su deprimida hija en ese momento.

— ¿Estás así por tu padre o por el artista ese que es tu novio? —preguntó Diana tras un momento de silencio. Chloe no volteó a verla.

—Mi padre murió hace menos de seis meses, creo que tengo derecho de querer quedarme en cama y morir de hambre si lo prefiero —Chloe se acomodó las sabanas entre las piernas y se recostó sobre mullidas almohadas de plumas en su espalda—. Por Nathaniel no te preocupes, llamó anoche y está bien.

A Diana no le importaba aquel supuesto chico y su estúpido sueño de ser artista. Necesitaba que su hija se levantara en ese momento de la cama y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para lograrlo. Apagó la amplia televisión del otro lado de la suite y eso hizo que Chloe dejará la comodidad de su cama. Se levantó de golpe en el mismo momento en que su madre sacaba un bonito conjunto de su armario. Chloe le miró sin entender nada.

— ¿Qué haces madre? —preguntó enojada la rubia.

—Eres la heredera de la fortuna de los Burgeois, ¡compórtate como tal! —Regaño Diana—. Los Burgeois somos gente importante y si debemos de hacer sacrificios o poner una sonrisa incluso si no la sentimos, ¡lo hacemos! —Chloe se quedó con la boca cerrada, nunca había visto a su madre hablar de esa manera—. En una hora va a haber una junta para una inversión que quiero hacer y tienes que estar ahí.

—No lo voy a hacer —dijo Chloe sentándose en su cama y cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Vamos! Cariño, creí que ya te llevabas bien con Jesse —confeso Diana. Chloe tuvo que sincerarse con si misma pues a pesar de lo insufrible que Jesse podía ser, había aprendido a quererlo como un amigo.

—Está bien —contesto Chloe, tal vez lo que necesitaba era despejarse y hacer otra cosa.

Diana dio una palmada en la espalda de su hija antes de salir por la puerta. Chloe se vistió con una amplia falda amarilla con flores blancas, una blusa blanca con encajes y un suéter amarillo. Sus zapatillas sonaban mientras caminaba hacia la recepción, aun mandando mensajes con su celular. Y en su distracción no noto que acaba de llegar a la sala de reuniones y que un joven le esperaba en la puerta. Jesse se paró frente a la chica esperando que esta le hiciera algún caso. Pero sus esfuerzos no rindieron frutos cuando fue la propia Chloe quien perdió su celular al chocar con el chico.

— ¿Es enserio? No pueden fijarse donde van —gruñó la rubia.

Chloe alzó la vista cuando vio a la persona contra la que choco recoger su celular. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír con cansancio al ver a otro más de sus amigos ahí. Sentía que cada persona que llegaba a verla lo hacía para pedirle algo o para intentar levantarle el ánimo. Pero en esos momentos lo único que podía hacerla feliz sería un mísero mensaje de Nathaniel. Sin embargo Jesse no estaba en el hotel por ella, sino por la reunión a la que debían de asistir ambos.

Jesse explico con calma aquello. Chloe pudo notar lo mucho que había cambiado desde hacía tiempo cuando se sintió mal por creerse el centro del mundo. Por supuesto, aquello que decía Jesse era muy lógico. Su padre lo estaba entrenando para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar en cuanto se casara con alguna mujer de buena familia. De cierta forma le envidiaba un poco. Él tenía su vida lista.

—Piensas entrar ya o los harás esperar otra media hora —pregunto Jesse con todo burlón.

— ¿Qué? Creí que mamá iba a dirigir la junta —comentó Chloe algo desesperada.

—Pues, ella le dijo al resto que tú los dirigirías —dijo Jesse un poco divertido por la situación.

Chloe comenzó a hiperventilar. No estaba segura de que iba a poder con eso. Una cosa era dirigir el hotel desde la oficina de su madre y casi no hablando con la gente. Jesse noto su desesperación. Él no creía que Chloe no fuera capaz de hacer ese trabajo. Le sonrió y le paso un vaso de agua para que se calmara. Dos minutos después Chloe estaba lista para entrar en la junta. Ahora recordaba porque le asustaba tanto su futuro.

Hablar con personas que no la consideraban digna o la crearían muy pequeña fue más difícil de lo que creía. La rubia tuvo que hacer gala de sus mejores artimañas, logrando darle un uso a su mala actitud anterior. Ni siquiera supo cómo logro venderles la idea para abrir un nuevo hotel, pero apenas hacerlo una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Cuando la joven salió de dicha junta lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular. Nathaniel aun no contestaba sus mensajes.

—Al final creo que sorprendiste a todos —dijo Jesse sacando a Chloe de sus pensamientos. Chloe giro a verlo llena de sorpresa—. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

—Preferiría regresar a mi cuarto —dijo Chloe. Aunque debía admitir que aquello fue de hecho divertido.

—Podría apostar a que Nathaniel no estaría feliz si te viera así —comentó Jesse.

Chloe bufo. Si, ella también tenía esa sospecha. Pero es que se sentía tan sola. Y vale, se estaba victimizándose aunque eso no significará que se recostaría en su cama todas las vacaciones. Suspiro dándose cuenta que era eso lo que precisamente llevaba tiempo haciendo. Tal vez en verdad necesitaba salir un rato a despejarse. Y así fue como termino por aceptar salir por un helado al parque. Además tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cuál era la relación de Jesse y Lila. No tenía idea de que su madre estaba por poner un plan terrible en su contra.

El celular vibro con fuerza. Nathaniel trabajaba en una pintura para su nuevo maestro quien parecía no querer dejarlo a sol o sombra. Para este hombre la pintura seguía siendo un arte altamente valorado que solo los mejores podían llevar a cabo. Así que había provisto a Nathaniel de mucha práctica y de una nueva visión del mundo. El chico no quería contestar así que lo dejo pasar. Tras un rato no fue su celular el que sonó sino una llamada por Skype lo que lo distrajo. La distracción siguió durante un rato más haciendo que el chico se resignara y aceptara la llamada en el computador. En ese instante apareció el preocupado rostro de Juleka en la pantalla. Nathaniel hizo un gran esfuerzo por no poner su peor mueca.

—Si esto es sobre mi relación con Chloe —empezó a decir Nathaniel sin dejar de pintar.

—Juro que esto es importante —comento Juleka. Su tono no dejo duda de que se trataba de algo de suma importancia.

—Bueno, si es tan importante, dilo —Nathaniel ya se estaba cansando de los teatros que armaba Juleka acerca de su relación con Chloe. Si no supiera ya la razón estaría mucho más enojado.

—Tu mamá llamó hace una hora, dijo que te llego un paquete del Grand Hotel de Paris a la casa y quiso que te lo enviara por fax —empezó a explicar Juleka con tono nervioso. En ese momento mostro un sobre amarillo que rezaba el nombre del chico en una etiqueta.

— ¡¿Lo abriste?! —preguntó Nathaniel enojado.

—Eso no importa —contestó Juleka. En ese momento abrió el sobre y saco lo que parecía ser una invitación impresa en papel color crema—. Solo mira esto.

La dichosa invitación era rebuscada con adornos de laureles y guirnaldas alrededor. La letra cursiva estaba impresa en color dorado. Al principio con letras pequeñas y al final dos nombres con letras grandes. Nathaniel solo observo la invitación en un principio sin preocuparse mucho por su contenido. Tenía ya suficiente trabajo con su propia obra de arte. Juleka carraspeo para llamar su atención y tras un momento logro que Nathaniel dirigiera la vista a la pantalla. En ese momento el chico comenzó a leer la inscripción de aquella invitación.

 _Las familias Burgeois y Tamez se alegran de invitarle a usted y su familia a la unión de nuestros herederos. La ceremonia y la fiesta se llevaran a cabo el día 30 de agosto del presente año. Únete a nosotros para ofrecer nuestros mejores deseos a_

 _CHLOE BURGEOIS y JESSE TAMEZ en su matrimonio._

Los ojos de Nathaniel se desorbitaron. Aquella era sin duda una de las peores bromas o intentos que Juleka había hecho por separarlos. Observo a la chica del otro lado de la pantalla de Skype quien parecía genuinamente preocupada. El chico dio pasó a una pequeña lucha interna. Sabía que debía de tener total confianza en Chloe y en que ella no era la autora de la invitación, porque era irreal. Pero llevaba toda la vida conociendo a Juleka y aunque sabía que ella estaba en contra de su relación con la rubia, no la creía capaz de arriesgarse a algo como eso. Ente ambas opciones solo una era la aceptable. La ira lo invadió con rapidez.

—No es algo divertido —dijo Nathaniel dejando sus cosas en una mesa y acercándose a la pantalla—. Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos.

—Lo digo enserio, Chloe… —empezó a explicar Juleka pero un golpe de Nathaniel en la mesa se calló.

—No, cállate Juleka, escucha —grito Nathaniel muy enojado—. No me interesa lo que Chloe te haga recordar, pero tu madre no es como mi novia.

En ese momento Nathaniel cerró la video-llamada. Juleka sintió un nudo atorarse en su garganta. El artista pelirrojo había sido junto a Rose la única persona que conocía su historia. Era uno de los pocos que sabían sobre su madre y su relación. Hace mucho tiempo en algún lado había escuchado que muchas de las cosas con las que vivimos el resto de nuestras vidas, nuestra personalidad, lo que hacemos y como nos relacionamos con el resto está determinado por esos primeros años de vida. Juleka no lo quería creer, pero muy en el fondo debía de aceptar que mucho de aquello no era más que un arrinconado y mal dirigido odio.

Pero nunca espero que fuese precisamente Nathaniel quien se lo recordara. Suspiro recordando que aquello solo le afirmaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ya era bastante malo lo que estaba haciendo. No podía dejarse amedrentar por los comentarios crueles de un amigo que estaba harto de ella. Juleka se limpió un par de lágrimas antes de tomar su celular y enviar un largo mensaje a la mente maestra de aquel plan.

Chloe debía aceptar que lo estaba pasando muy bien con Jesse y Sabrina. Apenas salir del hotel la rubia logró que su mejor amiga se presentara en la cafetería a la que ellos fueron. Y la verdad es que no paso ni un segundo hasta que ambas chicas empezaron a interrogar a Jesse sobre su relación con Lila. El muchacho era realmente muy bueno evadiendo el tema, especialmente tomando en cuenta que Sabrina lograba distraerse con rapidez. Pero Chloe seguía riendo por la situación. Después de más de quince días deprimida le venía bien un rato de comodidad y diversión. Pero la diversión estaba por terminar.

Un celular sonó entre las bolsas de las chicas y el maletín de Jesse. Sabrina estaba ocupada platicando sobre su viaje con sus padres de las vacaciones anteriores; el señor Raincomprix había ganado un viaje a la nieve y cayó sobre un monte de nieve junto a su esposa. Jesse estaba realmente interesado en la plática, había acabado por agarrarle un extremo cariño a Chloe y sus amigos. Así que la rubia se tomó la libertad de encontrar el teléfono que sonaba en ese momento. Pero al abrir el maletín lo que encontró le causo una mueca de sorpresa gigantesca. Lo tomó entre sus manos y giró a ver a Jesse.

—Jesse ¿es lo que creo que es? —preguntó mostrando la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

El rostro de Sabrina era de absoluta sorpresa, el de Jesse era terror puro. Chloe abrió la caja y mostró un pequeño anillo de plata con tres diamantes incrustados y un rubí. Era una hermosa joya que Sabrina no tardó en notar. Jesse empezaba a sudar frio y quiso quitarle la caja a Chloe, pero no lo logró. La chica comenzó a ponerle más atención a la joya en ese momento, como si acabara de notar algo extraño.

—Le vas a pedir matrimonio a Lila, ¡que romántico! —dijo Sabrina sonriendo embobada—. Será como si estuvieran en una novela de Austen.

—No, no le voy a pedir matrimonio a Lila —contestó rápidamente el chico.

—Entonces ¿para qué es? —preguntó Sabrina algo extrañada por la reacción exagerada de Jesse y la obvia incomodidad del chico.

—Es… —empezó a buscar una explicación el inglés.

—Es de mi mamá —interrumpió Chloe. No le preocupo quien la viera en ese momento. Se puso de frente al chico y le mostró el anillo de frente a los ojos del joven—. ¿Por qué demonios tienes el anillo de compromiso de mi madre?

Jesse suspiro. Sabía que tratar con Diana Burgeois no era nada agradable, ni bueno. Pero hace un año estaba tan desesperado que no lo pensó. La verdad es que solo necesitaba algo de tiempo y compañía para darse cuenta que lo que tenía Diana por ofrecerle no era nada en comparación. Aunque ya era momento de contarle las razones reales por las que venía tan seguido a París.

—Me lo dio Diana —empezó a explicar Jesse. Sabiendo que lo primero que quería preguntar eran las razones para dársela, Jesse prosiguió con su historia—. Hace un año Diana llegó a la oficina de mi padre con una inversión importante y arriesgada. Pero mi padre la rechazo a pesar de que le pedí que lo aceptara. Diana se dio cuenta que yo estaba de su parte y al enterarse que no tengo poder en la empresa, me hizo una oferta interesante. Dijo que había una joven muy bonita que estaba buscando un esposo y a la que no le importaba no conocer a su prometido.

Chloe suspiro. De repente todas las piezas encajaban. La gigantesca necesidad de su madre por entrar de nuevo a su vida, sus esfuerzos por convertirla en una persona justo como ella, la atención recibida por Jesse, incluso las palabras de su madre esa mañana. Chloe nunca había querido a su madre lo suficiente como para sacrificarse por ella. Su relación era demasiado hostil y convenenciera como para ser buena. Pero ni en sus peores pesadillas pudo la chica pensar que su madre dispondría de ella de esa manera ¿ofrecerla en matrimonio para que ella pudiera tener su estúpido contrato?

Chloe ni siquiera espero a escuchar el resto de la historia. No le importaban las excusas de Jesse ni que tratara de explicar porque ahora todo era diferente. No escucho como explico que sus sentimientos habían cambiado ni su relato sobre como Diana le dio el anillo. La rubia solo se levantó y salió de la cafetería. Llegó al Grand Hotel de París y veinte minutos después irrumpía en la oficina de su madre con un sonoro golpe en la puerta. Estaba sinceramente enojada y ofendida.

—Tú ¿me ofreciste en matrimonio? Todo por un estúpido contrato de una estúpida inversión —las lágrimas de Chloe no eran de tristeza sino de rabia e impotencia. Se sentía terriblemente mal por esto.

Diana se notó sorprendida en un principio, pero recupero la compostura a tiempo para que Chloe no empezara a gritar. Se acomodó el traje sastre y salió de atrás de su escritorio con la mirada más fría que Chloe le había visto tener. Ella ya sabía que Diana era terrible si se lo proponía. Pero nunca la creyó capaz de venderla de esa forma. La verdad es que Chloe deseaba quererla con todo su corazón. Pero no la quería ni una pizca. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría.

—Estoy buscando lo mejor para ti —fue la respuesta de Diana.

—Y ¿casarme con Jesse es lo mejor para mí o es lo mejor para ti? —preguntó Chloe escéptica mientras se alejaba de su madre. Esta vez en su rostro solo había decepción.

—Todo lo que sé es que Jesse es un pretendiente mucho mejor que ese pseudo-artista con el que sales —contestó Diana. Se veía firme y serena, como la mujer de hierro que era. No parecía arrepentida y no pensaba negar lo que había estado haciendo.

—No te voy a dejar manejar mi vida —grito Chloe con determinación. En ese momento se giró para salir por la puerta y dejar aquella discusión.

—Ese artista solo quiere dinero —Chloe se detuvo. Cuando volteo a ver a su madre esta tenía en sus manos lo que parecía un gran bonche de hojas abrochadas por un broche especial—. Si no fuera así estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún reparo en firmar un contrato como este.

—No voy a hacer a mi novio firmar esa cosa —gritó enojada Chloe quitando el contrato de las manos de su madre.

—No será necesario —dijo Diana evitando que Chloe tirara la hojas a la basura—. Envié una copia a su casa.

Chloe se quedó boquiabierta. No sabía que decir o hacer en ese momento. Diana (ya nunca más pensaba llamarla madre) era mucho más retorcida de lo que recordaba. Y vaya que Chloe recordaba muy bien los tratos que tenía para con ella de pequeña. Abrazo el contrato, segura de que debía leerlo para saber los planes extraños de Diana. Se giró de nuevo para ver una última vez a la mujer que le dio vida antes de salir azotando la puerta.

Paso las siguientes horas leyendo aquel montón de hojas sin saber del todo que buscaba. Sabía que entre nombres de lugares, reglas y artículos descifraría las verdaderas intenciones de su madre. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse asqueada. El contrato establecía cada aspecto de su relación de pareja, incluido aquellos que debían ser solo personales. Sin embargo el tema económico era el que más espacio ocupaba. Todo el contrato era para mantener a Nathaniel lejos de la fortuna Burgeois y que su tiempo con Chloe fuese monitoreado. La rubia estaba decidida a no dejar que Nathaniel o sus padres acordaran estar de acuerdo con el mismo. Estaba entretenida sintiéndose ofendida por un largo párrafo sobre horarios de salida cuando su celular sonó.

—Necesitamos hablar. Hoy a las 8 en Skype. Nath —leyó Chloe extrañada por el tono frio del mensaje. No le tomo importancia hasta que dio la hora de la cita acordada.

Abrió la computadora y entro a su sesión esperando la video llamada. Cinco minutos después Chloe sonreía al ver a su novio del otro lado. Pero en ese momento la sonrisa se desvaneció. Nathaniel se veía cansado, enojado y en cierta forma muy confiado de que aquello saldría mal. Aunque no tenía idea de cuánto. Chloe no sabía cómo empezar, pero Nathaniel sabía a la perfección que decir.

—Tu mamá envió un sobre a mi casa —dijo Nathaniel. Chloe suspiro quedándose sin aliento por un momento.

—Imagino que no te gusto el contenido —comentó Chloe muy despacio.

—Como podría gustarme algo como eso —gritó histérico Nathaniel, Chloe se asustó con el grito—. ¿Es acaso una maldita broma de algún enemigo? ¿Es real? ¡Habla Chloe!

Chloe entendía porque estaba enojado y por ello prefería no contradecirlo. Pero con todo lo que había leído sobre el contrato y lo que sabía de su madre, sabía que no tendrían una escapatoria fácil. Y tenía que decirlo.

—Es cierto. Mi mamá lo preparó todo, pero… —y Chloe ya no pudo terminar aquella frase. En las siguientes semanas Chloe pasaría mucho tiempo tratando de descifrar como se llevó a cabo esa conversación.

—En verdad piensas que puedo estar tranquilo con esto —gritó Nathaniel. Sus palabras no pasaban por un filtro en su cerebro—. ¿Sabas qué? Es muy obvio que lo nuestro se terminó.

—Espera ¿qué? —Interrumpió Chloe—. En verdad te importa tanto.

—Sí, me importa. Y por eso es que ya se acabó todo —la video llamada terminó y Chloe sintió como unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No lograba entender nada. Solo sabía que quería salir de la ciudad lo más pronto posible. Se sentía derrotada.

Juleka estaba distrayendo su mente con un maratón de su serie favorita cuando alguien toco a su puerta. Tembló pensando que se trataba de alguien más pero suspiró cuando vio que no se trataba más que de su mejor amiga y de su casi novio. Rose estaba muy preocupada por la chica. En la última semana Juleka parecía más ansiosa, como si esperara que alguien llegara a acusarla de algún delito en cualquier momento. Rose venia acompañada del casi novio de Juleka, un joven que no dejo de preocuparse por ella en aquella semana. Y vaya que tenía razones para preocuparse.

Juleka por fin le estaba haciendo honor a su estilo de vestimenta. Pasó una semana desde que Juleka había hecho esa llamada a su mejor amigo. La chica no había comido casi nada, no había dormido, ni siquiera quiso salir de su recamara. Y es que el remordimiento por sus mentiras era demasiado.

—Tu mamá nos dio esto. Dice que llegó hoy en la tarde —dijo Justin poniendo un sobre en las manos de Juleka. La chica observó el remitente y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué tienes Juleka? —preguntó Rose al verla tan triste.

El chico la abrazó con fuerza dándose cuenta que era momento de darle apoyo. Juleka pasó mucho tiempo tratando de no llorar pero no lo logró. Se sentía tan tonta, tan fría, tan triste, tan culpable.

—Soy la persona más horrible del mundo —fue todo lo que dijo.

Necesitaría de varias horas para contar aquel plan en que había participado. Juleka cayó en la trampa de Diana Burgeois tan hondo que un par de billetes no la harían salir. Traiciono la confianza de su mejor amigo solo por un rencor viejo que ni siquiera debió de haberle importado. Sabía muy bien que no debió de mostrarle esa invitación falsa, ni de seguir el juego y decir que Chloe lo había enviado a su casa. Sabía que no debió de reenviar aquellas fotos de Chloe y Jesse con un anillo, sabía que se podían mal interpretar. Pero creyó que lo hacía por proteger a un amigo. La verdad es que lo hacía por querer lastimar a una persona que aunque ella creyera, no era nadie para decidirlo.

—Yo hice que Nathaniel terminara con Chloe —dijo Juleka llorando—. Yo le dije una mentira horrible y destruí la única relación que lo hizo mejor persona.

Rose la abrazó. Sabía que sus amigos estaban pasando por un mal momento. Incluso con Nathaniel lejos se notaba ausente de todas sus redes y en una semana no había podido hablar con él. Las indirectas de Sabrina sobre su amiga yéndose a Londres le parecieron muy extrañas. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Y lo peor es que tenía la sensación de que Nathaniel nunca iba a perdonar eso.

Diana sonrió ampliamente mientras veía a su hija subir a su avión. A decir verdad no creyó que su plan saliera tan bien. Había estudiado al novio de su hija con atención notando que si se enojaba, las pocas veces que lo hacía, no parecía escuchar. También noto que tenía una mejor amiga a la que le creía todo lo que decía. Y cuando comprendió que esta misma chica parecía odiar a Chloe supo que tendría una cómplice fácil. Así que hizo lo necesario. Estaba feliz por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Chloe se iba a olvidar de ese chico a como dé lugar. Y al final se iba a casar con la persona que ella quería. Porque así funcionaba su mundo y Chloe no tenía ninguna otra opción. Diana estaba realmente feliz.

 **Hubo una tormenta que dejo mucha destrucción**

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer estos días. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Besos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de está historia si es mía.

* * *

 **La Princesa y el Artista**

Chloe es la princesa del "YO" y del drama. Eso nadie lo podía negar, incluso tratando de mejorar su actitud, Chloe nunca dejaría de ser una Queen Bee. Y todos estaban seguros de eso. El problema es que la chica rubia está decidida a que puede ser más de lo que ellos creen. Y cierto artista pelirrojo no puede esperar a comprobarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le gustan las cosas bellas y debía de aceptar que Chloe era muy bonita. Las princesas y los artistas no deben estar juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ni Nathaniel ni Chloe se piensan rendir.

* * *

 **Las elecciones no cambian**

El repiqueteo de la puerta era muy insistente para ser las cuatro de la mañana. Juleka estaba sola en casa con su madre acompañando a su hermano mayor en otra ciudad, la chica gótica se había quedado sola. No le importaba demasiado y prefería por mucho estar en casa y evitar perder clases. Aunque tal vez hubiese sido buena idea aceptar la propuesta de Rose de pasar la noche en su casa. Juleka estaba decidida a no abrir pero tras varios minutos se dijo que debía ser algo muy urgente si golpeaban tan fuerte.

—Ya voy —contesto mientras quitaba el seguro del departamento y abría la puerta para dejar pasar a su invitado.

Sabrina entró sin importarle quien estaba adentro o si era bienvenida. Estaba realmente enojada y sin duda tenía todo el derecho. Cuando Chloe había marchado a Londres sin previo aviso la pelirroja no pudo evitar investigar. Nada encajaba en la historia de Chloe y su orgullo le impedía hablar con Nathaniel. Y si algo dejaban los planes como los de Diana eran pequeñas migajas que seguir. Sabrina era buena con eso.

La verdad se terminó sabiendo. Así que la pelirroja terminó en casa de Juleka el sábado del primer fin de semana después de las vacaciones de verano. No se sentía muy a gusto ahí al punto que su cólera era notoria. La chica gótica de repente se sintió acorralada. Como si la visita de Sabrina significaba que la enviarían a la cárcel o algo peor.

—Esto es tú culpa —gritó Sabrina encolerizada.

—No, no sé, no sé de qué ha-hablas —tartamudeó la chica. Juleka respiró con dificultad.

—Tú eres la causante de que Chloe y Nathaniel terminarán —acusó Sabrina señalado a la chica.

—Yo no tuve toda la culpa —se escudó Juleka, algo le decía que no tenía caso negarlo.

— ¡Oh! Claro que esperaba algo así de la señora Burgeois. Incluso Chloe se lo esperaba —empezó a contar Sabrina enojada—. Lo que no esperaba es que tú, de todas las personas que podían tener algo en contra de Chloe, fuese tan despiadada.

—Yo no... —pero Juleka no pudo terminar de hablar.

—Tú te quejabas de lo cruel que Chloe era —dijo Sabrina—. Yo la convencí de buscar una forma de compensarlo. Pero la verdadera razón por la que odias a Chloe es porque eres justo como ella.

—Yo no quise... —dijo Juleka.

—Ahórrate las excusas para tus amigos —cortó Sabrina —tienes hasta el viernes para decirle la verdad a Nathaniel o se la diré yo.

Sabrina ni siquiera espero a que Juleka le abriera la puerta. Salió de ahí dando un portazo y sintiendo que al fin podía hacer algo por su mejor amiga. Juleka no lo pudo soportar mucho mal. Tenía muy poca tolerancia al rechazo y la perspectiva de que tanto Sabrina como Chloe tuvieran razones legítimas para odiarla la ponía nerviosa. Salió corriendo detrás de la pelirroja y cuando la alcanzó no perdió tiempo para hablar.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —empezó a explicar entre jadeos—. Creí que hacia lo correcto porque no podía imaginar a Chloe distinta. Pero ella cambio y Nathaniel cambio, fue un cambio para bien que me dio miedo. Lo siento mucho, no lo hice porque odiara a Chloe. Lo hice porque me recordaba algo que no puedo soportar ¿podrías no odiarme?

—Si te recuerda a lo que creó que te recuerda, sé que Chloe no podría odiarte —contestó Sabrina—. Yo por mi parte, necesito más que una disculpa para perdonar a alguien que destruye lo que tengo tiempo tratando de componer.

Sabrina salió del edificio dejando a una confundida Juleka arriba. La chica gótica suspiro tratando de prepararse mentalmente para confesar algo que le haría perder a su mejor amigo. Sabrina se montó en el auto de Lila mientras esta arrancaba recordó que aún tenía un asunto que tratar. Uno que implica a cierta italiana y a cierto inglés. Y para ello necesitaba jugar una vez más con los retazos del corazón destrozado de su mejor amiga.

El verano había terminado y con él las cortas vacaciones que Adrien había tenido en su trabajo. Pero aun así Adrien podía disfrutar de algunos momentos de tranquilidad antes de retomar su trabajo como modelo. El chico sabía que debía ir a la universidad en algún momento, pero había decidido que era mejor esperar un año para decidir la carrera que quería estudiar. Su padre había estado de acuerdo, siendo que apenas tenía tiempo con los recientes ajustes de su vida, para Adrien estaba bien.

Durante su tiempo en el extranjero Adrien había encontrado con que distraerse de sus labores de héroe y de su trabajo. Y vaya que distracción fue. Aurore Beauréal fue su compañera durante el rodaje de los comerciales en los que participo. Una modelo divertida, fresca, con un sentido del humor que valía la pena conocer y una sonrisa encantadora. Su sensualidad fue descubierta por Natalie cuando revisaba a los aspirantes para nuevos modelos. Aurore con su belleza y encanto acabo atrayendo la atención de Adrien. Era algo totalmente nuevo para el chico. Una relación despreocupada, pasional, que nublaba sus sentidos y lo hacía disfrutar del momento. Claro que pensó en Marinette en ese tiempo. Pero mientras más pensaba en ella más creía haber hecho lo correcto.

El contraste entre Marinette y Aurore era muy notorio, no solo en el físico sino también en las actitudes. Con Marinette todo debía de ser discreción. Como Chat Noir no podía decirle nada sobre lo mucho que la quería, siempre tenían el tiempo medido porque un ataque podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Marinette era el tipo de chica que siempre quería hacer las cosas por su cuenta sin que nadie interviniera. Marinette era simple y complicada al mismo tiempo. Porque era dos personas en una: Marinette y Ladybug.

Aurore solo era Aurore. No le importaba demostrar amor frente a las personas o frente a las cámaras. Era ardiente en todo sentido y estaba decidida a vivir en el momento. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para permanecer junto a él en las mañanas. Aceptaba sus regalos y era tan simple ser feliz a su lado que lograba poner su mundo de cabeza. No diría que estaba enamorado de ella, pero era lo más cercano que alguna vez había estado de un estado de felicidad puro. Y Adrien no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello pronto.

Pero las cosas estaban por cambiar drásticamente. A diferencia de él, Aurore estaba decidida a echarse mil cosas encima. Comenzaba su primer semestre en la universidad de París en la carrera de química avanzada y era la primera vez que Adrien sentía que lo estaban superando. Aurore era mucho más lista de lo que se dejaba ver a simple vista. Y tras su primer día en la escuela el chico tenía que ir a verla. Arribo a la universidad en la limosina de su padre y no dejo de observar la puerta de la facultad. Pero su mundo se vino abajo.

Envuelta en un extraño aire de risas Marinette caminaba en su dirección. Su cabello había crecido algunos centímetros y ahora lo llevaba suelto en lugar de en dos coletas. Le acompañaba Alya que parecía salida de una mala película, desarreglada y sin ánimos. Un par de pasos más y ambos se quedaron viendo sin saber que decir. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se veían. Sus corazones brincaron como si hubieran renacido sus sentimientos en un segundo.

—Hola —saludó Adrien.

—Hola Adrien —contestó Marinette con tartamudeó — ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias. Hace poco regrese del extranjero. Grabe algunos comerciales para mi padre estando por allá —dijo Adrien con una incomodidad muy notoria.

—Lo sé. Los vi —contestó Marinette rápidamente—. Escucha, quisiera saber...

— ¡Adrien! ¡¿Viniste por mí?! —la interrupción de Aurore llegó en el momento justo. Incluso Marinette pareció apreciarlo.

Marinette estuvo a un segundo de hablar sobre su trabajo como héroe. Estaba tan impresionada por ver a Adrien que se le había olvidado todo. La verdad era que solo quería abalanzarse sobre Adrien y envolverlo en sus brazos para besarlo. Pero aquel impulso murió cuando vio a la chica que acababa de interrumpirlos besar apasionadamente al modelo. Adrien abrazo a la chica y Marinette pudo sentir su corazón partirse lentamente. Cuando Aurore abandonó su faena se volteo en el momento exacto para ver a Marinette con una mueca difícil de explicar.

— ¡Oh! ¿Marinette? Es un gusto por fin conocerte —dijo Aurore con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Por fin? —preguntó la china-francesa extrañada. Le parecía extraño que alguien le dijera algo como eso.

—Sí. A pesar de que íbamos en la misma escuela nunca hablamos —empezó a contar Aurore. Aunque Marinette quería ver malicia en sus gestos no podía hacerlo —. Eras muy famosa, además salías con mi Adrien. Sabes ¿me parece grandioso que ustedes se lleven tan bien a pesar de haber terminado?

—Sí, es algo que no muchos logran —comento Alya.

La chica sentía que debía de hacer algo por aligerar la carga de su mejor amiga. Así que mientras Marinette recuperaba el aliento. Aurore conversaba con gran facilidad al punto que era imposible no notar que a pesar de aquella cáscara arrogante era realmente muy interesante. Fue Alya la que despidió a Adrien y jaló a su amiga lejos de ahí. Marinette se alejó aun observando de reojo a su ex novio y su nueva novia platicando amorosamente.

Nathaniel dejó el pincel en su estuche mientras acaba de escuchar las palabras de una de sus mejores amigas. Juleka fue la primera en aparecer por su casa apenas regreso de su tiempo fuera. Era lunes en la noche y la chica tenía unas gigantescas ojeras debajo de los ojos que incluso con maquillaje eran imposibles de ignorar. Pero esa no era la razón por la que Nathaniel se veía tan perdido.

—Juró que esa es la verdad —terminó de hablar Juleka con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Estás segura de que eso fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Nathaniel. Sus ojos estaban aguados por unas ligeras lágrimas que amenazaban con salir muy pronto.

—Así es. La señora Burgeois y yo ideamos un plan para separarlos —concluyó la chica gótica con una clara culpabilidad impresa en su voz.

—Y ella no está en París por el momento —afirmó Nathaniel sin voltear a ver a la chica—. Creo que preferiría que te fueras ahora. Vete ya por favor.

Juleka asintió saliendo por la puerta de la habitación. Sabía que era lo correcto y también sabía que no había forma de que aquello terminara bien. Suspiro pues acababa de perder a un amigo y no estaba segura de sí su nueva buena acción iba a tener una buena resolución. Cuando Juleka llegó a la sala de estar donde la señora Kurtzberg leía un libro. La mujer bajo aquella joya de la literatura cuando vio el aura tan triste de la más antigua amiga de su hijo.

— ¿Quieres tomar un té y decirme que sucedió? —preguntó la señora con una gran sonrisa.

—De casualidad ¿no tiene vino? —preguntó Juleka mientras se sentaba en la barra del desayunador.

—No sé qué sucedió, pero te aseguró que una copa de vino no va a resolver los problemas —la señora Kurtzberg había sido puesta al tanto de la situación de Nathaniel con Chloe. No había estado feliz con la noticia pero creyó que no era su problema.

Durante los siguientes minutos Juleka volvió a contar la historia que le había comentado a Nathaniel antes. La señora Kurtzberg la escucho sin juzgar. No era su papel juzgar a la chica así que solo escuchó el relato. Ahora entendía todo y aunque ella había estado segura de que Chloe y Nathaniel debían estar juntos no podía odiar a Juleka. No cuando conocía todas las partes de la historia. La señora aún consolaba a Juleka cuando su hijo salió cogiendo del cuarto con una gran maleta a su espalda.

—Nath, espera ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó la señora sin soltarse del abrazo de Juleka.

—Lo siento, ella regresa mañana y yo tengo que recuperarla —Nathaniel salió corriendo de la casa sin darle oportunidad a ninguna de protestar.

No hizo falta más que una mirada para que Juleka siguiera a petición de la señora a Nathaniel por la calle. Lo encontró tratando de conseguir un taxi y se acercó a él.

—Déjame ir contigo —pidió apenas llegar a su lado.

—No te quieto cerca —contestó Nath claramente enojado.

—Te ayudaré a recuperarla —dijo Juleka tratando de contener las lágrimas —. Le explicaré todo y ustedes volverán a estar juntos. Asumiré la responsabilidad por lo que hice.

Nathaniel suspiro.

—Si Chloe me perdona, creo que podremos seguir siendo amigos —fue todo lo que dijo. Juleka sonrió mientras el chico le explica su plan y las razones por las que llevaba aquella bolsa. Era algo arriesgado pero Juleka sabía que no tenían muchas opciones.

Cuando Adrien recibió un mensaje de Marinette para verse esa noche sobre la torre Eiffel creyó que era una broma. Pero su corazón no podía esperar a ver a la heroína. Llegada la hora acordada salió de su casa como un relámpago y se sintió aliviado de ver a Ladybug observando París de noche. Se veía tal y como la recordaba. Quiso acercarse a ella y decir algo memorable. Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

—Debemos vencer a Hawkmoth pronto —dijo Ladybug. No parecía querer ver a Chat Noir a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Chat extrañado.

—Yo quiero seguir con mi vida, así como tu seguiste con la tuya —empezó a contar la chica sin dejar de observar el cielo parisino—. Pero no puedo hacerlo si tengo que verte por momentos.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Esto es por Aurore? —Empezó a decir Adrien —yo...

—Si, esto es por Aurore —gritó Ladybug enojada —¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Te espere todo el verano para decirte que te perdonaba y que te amo. Y cuando regresas no hay ninguna llamada o un mensaje. Además de que vuelves con esa tipa a tus espaldas...

—No la llames así —interrumpió Adrien con el mismo tono enojado.

—Todavía la defiendes —dijo Ladybug.

—Tu terminaste conmigo, no yo. Tu dijiste que querías hacer todo sola, no yo. Así que es mi problema si quiero hacer mi vida lejos de tu drama y de tu insistencia en dejarme fuera —chilló el chico sacando toda rabia acumulado.

— ¿Yo te deje fuera? ¿Quién ocultó su identidad durante más de un año? ¿Quién me oculto cosas para hacer mi vida más fácil? ¿Quién me vio la cara de estúpida cuando se acercó a hablar conmigo la primera vez? —ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio tras el discurso de Ladybug tratando de contenerse. Ladybug fue la primera en hablar—. Ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera. Localicé la guarida de Hawkmoth en una fábrica abandonada. Mañana iremos, acabaremos con esto y nos despediremos para siempre.

—Me parece genial —contesto Chat Noir nada a gusto.

Después de eso y sin despedirse se escabulló de ahí. Cuando cayó en un callejón cercano a su casa no pudo más con lo que tenía guardado. Golpeó y pateó cada cosa posible, destruyó todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance. Odiaba todo en ese momento. Necesitaba nublar sus sentidos, no quería pensar. Sin pensarlo mucho se encamino a casa de Aurore donde unos brazos cálidos y una copa de vino lo esperaban. Tal vez tras algunos tragos las nubes de su vida amorosa se fueran, incluso si el sol de su vida, Marinette, era remplazada por aquella ardiente luna que era su Aurore.

El avión en el que venían Chloe y Jesse llegó a primera hora de la mañana. Chloe se veía totalmente distinta. Tal vez era el cambio de aires o el hecho de que pudo pensar mucho en sus sentimientos mientras estuvo fuera. No podía olvidar todo aquello que Nathaniel le hacía sentir. Y aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de encontrar una forma de odiarle no podía. No estaba preparada para verlo por eso le había suplicado a sus amigos que su llegada quedara en secreto.

Cuando ambos amigos bajaron del avión Chloe trataba de sonreír para cuando viera a sus amigos. Pero su llegada no fue la que trajo más sorpresas. Durante el verano Lila no dejó de hablar por Skype, mensaje o simple llamada con Jesse. Así que para nadie con un poco de cerebro le pareció extraño que la italiana se abalanzara despavorida a abrazar a Jesse. Tanto Sabrina como Chloe les parecía gracioso que ninguno de ellos dijera algo sobre su relación tan cercana.

Chloe estaba por subir al mismo automóvil con el que sus dos amigas habían llegado cuando Sabrina interrumpió. Sinceramente ninguna de ellas quería hacer mal terció (o cuarteto) con Lila y Jesse quienes tenían mucho que decir. Pero antes de que ambas pudieran tomar un taxi a la ciudad una fuerte rubia comenzó a caer sobre ellas.

— ¿Necesitan transporte? —el corazón de Chloe se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz.

Cuando giró se encontró con Nathaniel con un atuendo que parecía sacado de una película de mendigos. Y aun así portaba una gran sonrisa mientras se protegía de la lluvia gracias a una sombrilla naranja. Sabrina sonrió porque sabía que aquello debía pasar si quería que su amiga fuera feliz. No podía traerla de regreso sin al menos intentar arreglar su corazón.

—Yo creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar —dijo Sabrina. Tomo la maleta de su amiga y se alejó hacia una fila de espera de los autobuses que estaba cerca. Unos minutos después abordo con la esperanza de que su amiga y Nathaniel resolvieran todo.

Chloe no se movió. Una parte de ella le decía que era mejor salir corriendo y mojarse en la lluvia que esperar a un costado de Nathaniel debajo de aquella sombrilla. Pero como últimamente sus instintos estaban muy mal prefirió quedarse ahí. Se abrazó a sí misma y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba ese día. Nathaniel no dijo nada aunque le agradaba mucho la sensación de tener a la chica a un costado suyo. Era como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Escucha, hay algo que necesito mostrarte —dijo Nathaniel. Al ver que Chloe estaba por negarse siguió hablando—. Solo permite que te lo muestre y si quieres irte después de eso no te detendré.

—Bueno, iré. Pero te aseguró que lo nuestro se acabó —aunque aquello parecía sonar a ultimátum Nathaniel quiso pensar que solo necesitaba tiempo para que su opinión cambiara.

Ambos subieron a un taxi que esperaba al artista. Chloe suspiro antes de entrar en el mismo. Demasiadas emociones para un día. Y no tenía idea de las que faltaban. Llegaron al parque cercano a su antigua escuela donde el taxi los dejo y juntos caminaron bajo la lluvia al lugar menos esperado. En las paredes del restaurante de la amiga de su madre y en algunos lugares adjuntos colgaban carteles que llevaban todo el sello de Nathaniel. Cada uno llevaba arriba una fecha junto a un dibujo y debajo una frase que explicaba el dibujo. Cada evento importante estaba ahí puesto.

La primera vez que se vieron muchos años atrás. La primera vez que la vio llorar. La vez que le compro ropa y comió pizza. Cuando Chloe se desmayó. El regalo de cumpleaños que le hizo. Los celos que tuvo de Jesse. Incluso la muerte de su padre. El festival donde se declararon e incluso su pelea. Toda su historia repartida en una línea de tiempo que le saco lágrimas. Porque al final de la misma un simple "y vivieron felices por siempre culminaba su historia".

— ¿Porque me haces esto? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. Eran lágrimas de rabia y tristeza.

— ¿De qué...? —dijo Nathaniel alarmado.

— ¿Porque tienes que ser tan lindo al punto que no me dejas odiarte? —dijo Chloe. En un momento como ese no le importaba mojarse así que salió de debajo de la sombrilla naranja y se paró frente al chico—. Sabes lo que sufrí tratando de odiarte. Me termine odiando a mí misma por no saber qué pasó ¿pretendes que te perdone solo por esto?

—Chloe, tengo mucho que decirte, explicarte más bien —dijo Nathaniel tratando de mantener la calma.

—Pues explica —chilló Chloe exigiendo que el chico hablara. Estaba enojada y al borde del llanto.

—Dime al menos que podemos ser amigos —dijo Nathaniel antes de comenzar el relato. Ahora estaban dentro de la pizzería.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Chloe.

—Te amo, pero si después de que te explique todo ya no quieres volver conmigo, lo entenderé. Pero no pienso perder tu amistad —explicó Nathaniel. Parecía determinado y fue su determinación la que impulso Chloe a asentir y aceptar aquella idea.

La lluvia había acabado hace un rato lo que permitió que Juleka se acercara a la fuente del parque. Sabía que Nathaniel le había contado todo a Chloe. Ella le había dado permiso para darle toda esa información, pero eso no le hacía gracia. Y cuando llegó a la fuente y observó a Chloe sentada en el borde esperaba que alguien le tirara algo encima como venganza. Pero eso no llegó. Se sentó a su lado y suspiro.

—Cuando tenía seis años Diana me inscribió a una clase de esgrima. Ahí me presentó a un niño de cabello rubio y me dijo que sería mi esposo algún día —empezó a contar —yo no le dije nada porque solo me importaba verla feliz. Y ella nunca pudo estarlo. Créeme si hay alguien que sabe lo que es odiar y aun así querer complacer a un padre soy yo.

Juleka no contestó. Esperaba que Chloe se vengara de alguna forma, no que le contara que la comprendía. Pero de alguna forma tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo fue la propia Diana Burgeois la mente maestra de aquel plan.

—Lo siento, nunca me disculpe ni contigo ni con Rose por todo lo que les hice —continuó Chloe.

—Sí que has cambiado —dijo Juleka.

— Tome mucha terapia, tengo buenos amigos y tuve un novio maravilloso —contestó Chloe sonriendo.

— ¿Tu y Nathaniel ya hicieron las paces? ¿Están juntos de nuevo? —preguntó Juleka. Estaba desesperada por saber si su esfuerzo de toda la noche había valido la pena.

—Acordamos ser amigos por un tiempo —contestó Chloe.

Aun necesitaba recuperarse de la muerte de su padre y el que Nathaniel terminara con ella había supuesto aún más depresión en su vida. Lo bueno era que al menos ya podía levantarse en las mañanas sin que la arrastraran fuera de su cama. Chloe suspiro melancólica y por primera vez Juleka vio más que a un recordatorio de su madre o una joven arrogante. Vio a una persona. Alguien que como ella tenía problemas en casa, alguien que sufría en ocasiones, alguien que necesitaba cambiar, alguien que valía la pena conocer. Y ni pudo evitar querer abrazarla. El pasado debía quedarse en el pasado. Y tal vez ellas podrían ser amigas a partir de ese momento. Cuando Juleka la soltó y Chloe río divertida por la situación una explosión se escuchó desde una fábrica abandonada al otro lado de la ciudad.

 **Las elecciones no cambian pero podemos tomar nuevas**

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer estos días. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Besos!**


End file.
